Crisis
by Mily Black Queen
Summary: Magnus cree que Alec está pasando por la crisis de la mediana edad desde la llegada de un joven Nefilim pelirrojo a sus vidas; Alec teme que es Magnus quien está en crisis. - (Familia Lightwood-Bane)
1. Estudiante

**Holaaa!**

 **Aquí me tienen con una nueva historia, Malec llena de enredos como me gustan ;)**

 **Pero antes, como ya saben, Cazadores de Sombras es propiedad de Cassandra Clare, si fuese mío, Alec tendría todo un harem a su disposición xD**

 **Les dejo leer**

Capítulo 1: Estudiante

Abrió la puerta del loft, estaba cansado y su respiración agitada era prueba de eso; al contrario del joven Nefilim que tras él esperó en la entrada expectante. El chico estaba sudado, pero fuera de eso no se le veía ningún rasgo de cansancio. Alec supuso que después de todo ya no era tan joven como antes.

\- Pasa Wil - Le pidió Alec- Tienes que darte un baño.

\- Gracias - Dijo él entrando al loft un poco apenado. Era un joven pelirrojo de 18 años que llevaba a su espalda un arco y una aljaba con flechas. Y estaba cubierto de barro de pies a cabeza, una pequeña travesura por parte de Alec cuando el chico empezó a presumir de su juventud: ser derribado sobre un charco de lodo debía enseñarle que no era su tierna edad lo que ganaría una batalla, sino la habilidad y la atención a su entorno.- Lamento ensuciar el suelo de su casa. - Se disculpó de inmediato ante las huellas de barro que dejaba al caminar.

\- Descuida - Le restó importancia. - El baño está por allá, te buscare algo de ropa limpia. - El chico asintió dejando su arco y flechas apoyado de la pared y caminando en la dirección indicada; mientras Alec se dirigía a la habitación principal para tomar una muda de su esposo.

Wil había llegado al instituto de New York hacía casi una semana, pero él lo conocía apenas desde hacía unas pocas horas; el joven provenía del instituto de Schönstatt, que fungía también como santuario religioso en el pueblo alemán de Vallendar. Él había decidido conocer otra cultura y terminar su educación Nefilim en New York; no era algo extraño, durante los últimos 20 años desde que derrotaron a Sebastian, habían recibido a muchos jóvenes queriendo aprender de las experiencias de New York, pero era la primera vez que se convertía en tutor de alguno de ellos.

Volvió al baño de visitas llamando a la puerta. Llevaba un jean con agujeros y una camisa negra que Magnus no solía ponerse; supuso que no la extrañaría.

\- Traje la ropa, la dejare en el lavamanos - Informó.

\- Esta bien - Dijo el chico. Alec abrió la puerta tras de eso, para entrar y dejar la muda de ropa.

\- Creo que debe quedarte bien – Comentó – Tienes más o menos la misma contextura de Magnus.

\- Su hijo - Supuso.

\- Mi esposo - Le corrigió confundido, no es como si la gente con la que se rodeaba desconociera su relación con el brujo así que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de errores; el chico se mostró claramente sorprendido, se había quitado la camisa ya pero ahora la sujetaba como si se preguntara que tan maleducado se vería el volver a colocársela en presencia de Alec. El mayor lo notó y no pudo evitar algo de sorpresa, hoy en día las personas no se alarmaban con cosas como esas; aunque, se recordó, ese chico había sido criado en el santuario religioso de un pequeño pueblo. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pensando que después de todo, quizás no había sido tan buena idea aceptar tomarlo como su pupilo.

\- Yo...eh, limpiare esto después de bañarme - Aseguró Wil antes de que Alec saliera, se veía avergonzado por el desastre de lodo que había dejando por todo el piso del baño y para sorpresa de Alec había soltado la camisa como si en su batalla interna hubiera decidido que no tenía por qué incomodarse con Alec después de conocer sus preferencias puesto que no se había sentido incomodo antes. El adulto se volvió hacía él sonriéndole afablemente, podía ver que el chico era un buen muchacho.

\- No es necesario de todas formas fue mi culpa...

\- No, es que...-Se rascó la nuca- Mi madre dijo que me portara bien y fuera amable con todos y...tan solo llevo unas horas como tu estudiante y ya destruí el piso de tu casa.

Alec rió: ¿Porque sus hijos no eran así de considerados?

\- Como prefieras - Aceptó saliendo del baño para dejarlo ducharse e ir él mismo a su habitación para tomar un baño. Era extraño, tener un estudiante: la mayoría usualmente iba buscando a Jace o Clary o Isabelle, o solo a aprender de todos en general; y estaba seguro que Simon tampoco había tenido uno antes a pesar de toda la curiosidad que despertaba su pasado como vampiro diurno. Por eso se sorprendió cuando Jace lo llamó diciéndole que el chico nuevo había pedido que él lo instruyera.

No había estado muy seguro de aceptar, una cosa era enseñar cosas puntuales en el instituto de vez en cuando, otra era hacerse responsable de un muchacho; no que no supiera como, después de todo era padre de dos chicos maravillosos, pero ser padre y ser tutor de entrenamiento eran cosas diferentes.

Sin embargo había ido a conocerlo y supo de inmediato porque el chico lo había pedido a él, y porque él mismo había aceptado: era un arquero. Hoy en día, los jóvenes no solían utilizar el arco y la flecha, como todos los Nefilims aprendían solo lo básico y terminaban prefiriendo algún arma de batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, o en su defecto una bayoneta. Todos querían estar al frente en la batalla, pero Wil al igual que él mismo cuando eligió su arma, entendía la importancia de proteger a los suyos desde la distancia, que una batalla no se ganaba solo golpeando espadas contra espadas, sino que a veces analizar el panorama desde lejos y un tiro certero eran suficientes. Por eso había aceptado.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Magnus abrió la puerta del Loft riendo con agrado, llevaba un café en la mano y una bolsa con dulces en la otra, mientras que Max a su lado también reía tomando su malteada.

\- En serio debiste ver su cara - Decía el muchacho de piel azul, que se veía tan joven como el brujo con ojos de gatos.

\- No puedes ir diciéndole a los mundanos que soy tu padre.

\- En realidad le dije que eres "mi papi" y solo porque ella preguntó - Ambos rieron; notando el barro en la entrada. - Argh, papá estuvo cazando otra vez.

\- Tu papá no es tan cochino - Lo contradijo Magnus chasqueando los dedos y haciendo desaparecer el barro - Regañare a Rafael cuando lo vea, no puede solo irse a vivir al instituto y venir a la casa cuando no estamos para ensuciar el suelo.

\- Rafe me dijo que estaba en una misión en Bronx - Dijo Max sabiamente, defendiendo a su hermano mayor, dejando la malteada sobre la mesa mientras se dirigía al baño.

Max abrió la puerta deteniéndose pasmado al ver al chico pelirrojo saliendo de la ducha, apenas tomando una toalla para cubrirse; el chico de azul enarcó una ceja mirando su desnudes mientras que el desconocido también respingando, se apresuraba en cerrar la toalla a su alrededor con el rostro rojo como un foco navideño.

\- ¿Quién diablos eres tú? – Gruñó Max.

\- ¡Brujo! – Exclamó tomando uno de sus cuchillos que descansaban entre sus cosas sobre la tapa del inodoro. Max rodó los ojos chasqueando los dedos haciendo volar el cuchillo, el muchacho se alarmó al verse desarmado y atacó, Max lo esquivó pero el Nefilim le barrió con la pierna haciéndole caer. Maldijo al sentir el golpe contra la baldosa, el pelirrojo parecía dispuesto a inmovilizarlo pero Max lo pateó tirándolo contra el inodoro, todas sus cosas cayeron al suelo en un estruendo y antes de que pudiera incorporarse, Max movió sus manos y tras un rápido fuego negro, las cuerdas aparecieron atando al muchacho que se retorcía intentando soltarse.

Su padre tenía cosas que aclarar.

Mientras tanto en la sala, Magnus había observado a su hijo menor dirigirse al baño mientras él dejaba los postres sobre la mesa, aprovechando para robarle un trago de la malteada que había dejado allí.

\- ¿Magnus? - Alec salió de la habitación; estaba recién duchado, con un pantalón jean y una franela que terminaba de brujo lo sonrió embobado, Alec era un hombre de 39 años y su cuerpo moldeado por tantos años de entrenamientos y batallas parecía el de un sexy y maduro dios griego.

\- Te traje una tarta - Lo saludó acercándose para darle un suave beso en los labios que se vio interrumpido por el grito de sorpresa de Max seguido de un pequeño alboroto en el baño.

\- Oh diablos, lo olvide - Masculló Alec al mismo tiempo que Max salía de la ducha con un joven Nefilim pelirrojo vestido solo con una toalla, que intentaba soltarse de las ataduras mágicas conque Max lo había sujetado.

\- Pensé que habíamos acordado que no adoptarían más sin avisar - Dijo con molestia.

\- ¿Adoptar? – Preguntó el pelirrojo sin entender, mirando a Max y luego a Magnus y por último a Alec y ruborizándose - ¡Oh Raziel! No me diga que ataque a su hijo. – Se lamentó.

\- Yo también lo creí - Dijo Magnus ignorando al desconocido y cruzándose de brazos observando a Alec en espera de una explicación.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Magnus se dejó caer en el sofá haciendo aparecer un vaso de whiskey; era un poco tonto e infantil y lo sabía, Alec le había dicho que el chiquillo alemán era su estudiante y lo había reñido por haberse enojado porque estuviera allí, pero había sido una reacción instintiva. Magnus estaba acostumbrado a que su casa estuviese siempre llena de visitantes inesperados: los molestos Nefilims familia de su esposo, sus sobrinos, los amigos de sus hijos, Maia y Lily, todos entraban al loft como si este fuese suyo, pero nunca Alec había metido a un total desconocido.

A un guapo, joven y semi desnudo desconocido.

\- Lamento que Max te atara - Escuchó a Alec disculparse desde la puerta. Magnus bufó, mascullando algo.

\- Descuide, supongo que debo entrenar más si deje que me tuviera tan fácil - Dijo el pelirrojo avergonzado.

\- Sin duda tienes que entrenar – Se mofó Max con una risita burlona sentado en el sofá frente al televisor. Wil lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero respingó volviendo la mirada a Alec cuando estele colocó una mano en el hombro…

\- Practica tiro esta noche – Le indicó – Mañana nos mediremos cuerpo a cuerpo, no puedes descuidar ese aspecto Wil - El chico asintió marchándose tras un " _buenas tardes_ " y saliendo del loft. Magnus masculló.

\- Y encima se llama Will, ¿Alguien más nota la ironía? - Max que estaba cerca suyo rio. Alec cerró la puerta con un suspiro y se giró a él.

\- Es Wil, no Will; por Wilhem – Aclaró cruzado de brazos, Magnus masculló algo contra su nombre que Alec decidió ignorar deliberadamente - Y no veo ninguna ironía, Bane.

\- Se llevó mi ropa- Se quejó este cambiando de tema, lo último que quería era revivir los celos de Alec por su amigo victoriano muerto.

\- Te la devolverá mañana - AseguróAlec.

\- No la quiero - Refunfuñó infantilmente; Max volvió a reír y Alec miró a su esposo con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Que pasa Magnus?

\- Nada, no me pasa nada - Aseguró tomando un trago de su whiskey - ¿Cuánto tiempo serás su tutor?

\- No lo sé - Admitió Alec rascándose la nuca - Generalmente se quedan un año, pero no suelen recibir instrucción por tanto tiempo y...

\- Un año, perfecto - Gruñó. Max volvió a reír.

\- Papá, Pá está celoso - Le informó el brujo adolescente a sabiendas de lo despistado que podría ser el Nefilim. Alec abrió la boca sorprendido sentándose junto a Magnus.

\- ¿Estás celoso? - Preguntó.

\- Por supuesto que no; me encanta encontrar a mi esposo con niños Nefilims medio desnudos en el loft – Ironizó.

\- No seas tonto- Lo riñó tomando su mano y besando la comisura de los labios de Magnus - Podría ser mi hijo.

Magnus iba a replicar eso; pero se contuvo y aceptó el beso de su hombre.

\- ¡Oigan sigo aquí!- Gruñó Max.

\- ¿Porqué no vas a comprar café? Ya no tenemos - Sugirió Alec con una risita burlona.

\- Me agradabas más cuando gritabas como niña y empujabas a Pá lejos cada vez que los atrapábamos en...-Alec apretó el trasero de su esposo descaradamente y Max abrió los ojos de par en par - ¡Café! ¡Voy por él!- dijo saliendo del loft a prisa, mascullando algo sobre mudarse con Rafe al instituto.

\- Eres terrible - Se rio Magnus. Alec también rio para llevarlo a volandas a su habitación besándolo una vez más; sin saber que ese sería el último día de tranquilidad en casa de los Lightwood-Bane.

 **_OO_OO_OO_**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Tenía tiempo atrayéndome la idea de un Alec maduro y al fin lo escribo, lastima que eso signifique que haré a Magnus sufrir de celos xD**

 **Aunque no tiene nada que ver, realmente Wil me lo imagino tan cosita adorable como el pelirrojo del In a Heartbeat, el cortometraje n.n por eso lo tengo de imagen del fics xD**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo titulado:** Amigos **. Wil hace amistades con los jóvenes del instituto. Espero saber que les parece.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Besos :3**


	2. Amigos

**Holaaa holaaa! Me alegra la aceptación del fics en el primer cap n.n espero que esto solo vaya en aumento n.n gracias a todos por leer, dar fav y follow en especial a Rebe Marauder y AnaM1707 por sus reviews. Conteste por privado.**

 **¡Así que aquí les dejo leer!**

 **Capítulo 2: Amigos**

Llamó a la puerta por segunda vez, escuchaba un sonido fuerte en el interior por lo que la tercera vez llamó aún más fuerte. La puerta se envolvió con una llama negra; retrocedió a prisa, pero no le hizo daño, en su lugar la puerta se abrió.

Llevaba ya una semana entrenando con Alec, acudiendo al loft casi a diario y aun no se acostumbraba a las sorpresas que este podía darle en cada visita, por lo que Wil asomó la cabeza con duda antes de entrar, en sus manos llevaba una carta sellada, encomienda de Jace, el jefe del instituto: le había dicho que iba a verse con Alec esa noche para patrullar en Brooklyn y este había aprovechado para usarlo de mandadero.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Señor Lightwood? – Llamó insinuando medio cuerpo con cautela; la última vez que entró, el señor Bane había estado cocinando en calzoncillos meneando el trasero al ritmo de una estruendosa música, y cuando notó su presencia se había enojado con él.

\- Pasa y cierra la puerta que se mete el frio – Exclamó Max por sobre el ruido. Wil obedeció mirando en todas direcciones, el departamento estaba a oscuras, solo iluminado por el televisor frente al cual, en el suelo, estaba Max jugando videojuegos otra vez, era de ahí que provenían los ruidos que el pelirrojo había escuchado, era el ruido de espadas.

\- ¿Dónde está el señor Alec? – Preguntó.

\- Salió a comer con mi pá – Informó – Deben estar ya por volver – Agregó rápidamente tras ojear el reloj en su muñeca; Wil dudó: Hasta los momentos no había tenido oportunidad de interaccionar mucho con él, quizás solo un saludo ocasional cuando coincidían en el loft o el instituto empañado, al parecer del pelirrojo, por el vergonzoso recuerdo de la forma en que se habían conocido.

Max notó su indecisión por lo que puso pausa rápidamente para chasquear los dedos y un segundo mando apareció en las manos de Wil, antes de que pudiera decir nada el chico azul continuaba su juego.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Si vas a esperarlo puedes jugar conmigo – Dijo. Wil observó el mando y luego a Max y por último al televisor, había algo de deseo en su mirada, pero finalmente suspiró.

\- Nunca he jugado con uno de estos – dijo – No sé cómo. – Max pausó el juego una vez más, volteando el rostro a verlo con desconcierto.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – Asintió - ¡Pero si es una consola vieja! – Wil se mostró avergonzado - ¡Por el Ángel! ¿En qué mundo vives? – Wil no pudo evitarlo y rio - ¿Qué?

\- Nunca había oído a un brujo decir "Por el Ángel" –Explicó, Max rodó los ojos.

\- Cuando escuches a Rafael jurar "Por Lilith" te infartaras – Le advirtió; Wil rió más abiertamente.

\- Si, fue bastante extraño – Coincidió después de todo tenía ya casi dos semana viviendo en el instituto - ¿Cómo sabes…? Es tu hermano – Entendió. Max asintió, Wil suspiró decidiendo responder a su pregunta inicial – No hay mucho tiempo para jugar videojuegos cuando eres criado en un santuario Nefilim/Religioso – Dijo – Para los cazadores de sombras las cosas mundanas no son bien vistas, y para las personas tan religiosas como mi madre, la mayoría de esos juegos son obra del demonio.

\- Estoy seguro que los demonios tienen mejores cosas que hacer – Bromeó y agregó - ¿Quieres aprender? – Wil miró con aprensión el mando en sus manos. Max esperó su decisión, notando la carta que mantenía sujeta.

\- Sí, quiero – Aceptó finalmente acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado sonriéndole, sonrisa que Max respondió.

\- Bien, comencemos con algo fácil – Dijo cambiando el juego - ¿Qué es eso, por cierto? – Se refirió a la carta - ¿Le declararas amor eterno a papá? - Bromeó

\- Es un mensaje del Señor Jace – Aclaró frunciendo el ceño – Ese tipo de bromas no son muy cómodas para mi…

\- Si vas a sacar tu lado homofóbico no debiste elegir a papá como tutor. – Wil negó con la cabeza.

\- No me refiero a eso – Admitió – No niego que se me hace…raro – dijo – Al santuario no solían frecuentas parejas homosexuales, tampoco he sido amigo antes de un brujo – dijo y cayó rápidamente en lo que dijo por lo que agregó – Oh…bueno…no quiero decir que seamos amigos…no si no quieres, es solo que…

\- Entiendo, descuida – Decidió darle un escape, aunque no podía evitar una risa divertida.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que no estoy acostumbrado, pero para tener nuevas experiencias es precisamente que dejé Vallendar – Aseguró – Lo que vuelve incómodo tu comentario es que el Señor Lightwood es tu papá; eso lo hace… raro como mínimo.

\- Eres un tonto – Bromeó Max viendo finalmente como la intro terminaba y procediendo a explicarle como jugar. Wil escuchó atento, como si estuviese explicándole la próxima estrategia de ataque en batalla. Y sin más empezaron la partida.

Hacía mucho que Max no jugaba con un novato: Rafael y Pá eran buenos, y a papá le había enseñado lo suficiente como para que supusiera un reto aceptable; y no estaba seguro si hacerlo con Wil era divertido o frustrante.

\- ¡No! Otra vez – Exclamó, casi ordenó Wil cuando perdió por quinta vez – Vamos, quiero la revancha, creo que ya lo entendí.

\- Quizás debamos cambiar el juego.

\- No, una más – Pidió con un puchero. Max rio, pero asintió reiniciando la partida. Wil movió los dedos mordiéndose el labio, incluso en algún punto se puso de pie por la emoción; sin embargo, volvió a perder sin hacer que Max se esforzara en lo absoluto. Se dejó caer al suelo con un suspiro derrotado.

\- No juegas tan mal, es solo que tengo años de experiencia – Dijo el chico azul con echonería.

\- Te derrotare – Sentenció el pelirrojo divertido. Max hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle credibilidad y ambos rieron – Lo siento – Soltó de pronto.

\- Eh… ¿Qué? – Se confundió – ¿Te disculpas por perder?

\- No, yo…- Dejó el mando en el suelo para encararlo – Me refiero a que lamento haberte atacado la semana pasada cuando nos conocimos solo porque eres un brujo.

\- ¿Me atacaste solo porque soy un brujo? – Preguntó con falsa sorpresa – Y yo que pensé que eras penoso y no querías que estuviera de mirón – Wilhem no pareció entender y Max le dirigió una significativa mirada a la entrepierna; el pelirrojo se tapó con la mano incómodo y Max estalló en carcajadas – Está bien, igual te pateé el trasero.

\- No me pateaste el trasero, ¡Usaste magia!

\- Soy un brujo, dah. – El muchacho estaba dispuesto a replicar cuando la puerta se abrió, Magnus y Alec se dieron lugar; el primero tomado del brazo del segundo, ambos hablando entre ellos con una cercanía que denotaba claramente intimidad.

Max notó como Wil los miraba por un segundo y luego desviaba la mirada avergonzado, buscando a prisa la nota de Jace e incorporándose.

\- Max, te he dicho que enciendas las luces cuando…- Magnus se interrumpió a si mismo al chasquear los dedos y encender las luces viendo al joven extranjero de pie en medio de su sala. Cualquier afabilidad en el gran brujo de Brooklyn se esfumó - ¿Tu qué haces aquí _rositas_?

\- Magnus – Lo riñó Alec.

\- ¡Es su apellido! – Se excusó - ¿O no, granjero de rosas?

\- Es Rosenbauer – Balbuceó y tendió la nota que llevaba a Alec para evitar que su tutor iniciara una discusión con su esposo- Traigo un mensaje del jefe de instituto – El hombre de ojos azules la tomó de inmediato. Magnus se soltó de su esposo para darle algo de privacidad en su trabajo, y se dirigió a la habitación, deshaciéndose de su abrigo en el camino, no sin antes dirigirle una rápida mirada de reproche a Max ¿Qué hacía dejando que ese mocoso pelirrojo se quedara en casa? – También pensé que había dicho que me acompañaría a patrullar hoy.

Alec leyó la carta de Jace, solo le estaba poniendo al tanto sobre los últimos detalles para la próxima misión de la Enclave, esperaban realizar un trabajo en cubierto en los próximos días y el rubio quería que fuese Alec la principal distracción.

\- Lo siento, lo olvide – Se excusó apenado, dirigiendo una significativa mirada a Magnus antes de volver a Wil - Dame unos minutos mientras me pongo el equipo – El pelirrojo asintió siguiendo a Alec con la mirada mientras este se daba prisa a la habitación. Max le tendió el mando de la X-Box otra vez; Wil lo miró confundido y él rio.

\- Se metió allí con Pá; te apuesto lo que quieras que no saldrá rápido – Le guiñó un ojo y Wil se ruborizó hasta las orejas. Max rio divertido - ¿Sabes qué? Si de todas formas vas a estar alrededor de papá por un tiempo, puedes venir a jugar cuando quieras. Wil lo observó por un segundo y sonrió.

\- ¿Entonces si seremos amigos? – Preguntó; Max se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Por qué no? – El pelirrojo sonrió abiertamente volviendo a sentarse frente al televisor; después de todo Max tenía razón: Alec no salió de la habitación tan rápido como había prometido.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- ¿Entonces, vas a estar ocupado la noche del próximo viernes? – Preguntó Alec en un susurro; el hombre estaba acuclillado sobre un contenedor, arco en mano; protegido por una hilera aún más alta a un lado. Junto a él Wil pegado contra la pared del contenedor tenía también su arco preparado con una flecha, listo para atacar.

\- Aun si lo estuviera, ¡Claro que voy con usted señor Alec! – Exclamó emocionado.

\- Shh… - Lo chitó Alec ante el aumento de su tono – Bien, te cuento los detalles luego… ¡Ahora! –Exclamó. La flecha voló por los aires clavándose en la cabeza del demonio Kuri; Alec le hizo un gesto aprobatorio al muchacho por el tiro, seguido por una seña para indicarle que lo cubriera. El alemán asintió y Alec se dio prisa en salir de su escondite saltando al suelo para correr hasta una improvisada barricada de cajas de madera a unos diez metros. Escuchó el sonido de las flechas cortando el aire por encima de su cabeza, pero no se preocupó en mirar, en su lugar, una vez que llegó a la barricada, se giró haciendo una seña en dirección contraria.

Una rubia de ojos verdes y dieciséis años salió de su escondite cubriendo el otro extremo del lugar; y tras ella Isabelle se ponía en posición; estaban rodeando la salida del nido de demonios Kuris que tenían días causando estragos en el puerto en Brooklyn.

Habían coincidido en medio del patrullaje con las dos chicas que llevaban un par de días rastrando esos demonios, y sin dudarlo mucho ambos hombres las acompañaron para ayudarles; después de todo, como arqueros ambos eran buenos en el combate a distancia: los demonios Kuri tenían demasiadas patas, colmillos y veneno como para optar a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Alec tomó una de sus flechas y trazó una runa de luz solar antes de lanzarla al interior de la guarida que se iluminó por completo al instante. Los demonios araña salieron enseguida, prácticamente corriendo al intentar huir de la luz. Alec había esperado quizás un par de docenas, pero lo que encontraron fueron muchos más. Wil se apresuró en lanzar flechas al igual que él. Isabelle enristró su látigo partiendo demonios en dos, mientras que la rubia, Jocie, lanzaba cuchillos con una precisión impresionante; los cuatro procurando mantener la distancia.

El ruido de pasos resonando sobre el metal de los contenedores resonó en el silencio de la noche, los cuatro Nefilims voltearon solo un segundo, lo suficiente para asegurarse que no hubiese otro demonio que quisiera emboscarlos y en su lugar ver a un chico en ropa civil corriendo por encima de la hilera de contenedores más alta, saltando con un mortal para caer sobre uno de los demonios Kuri al cual atravesó con su cuchillo Serafín.

\- ¡Rafael! – Gritó Jocie al notarlo; Alec volvió el rostro de inmediato reconociendo al mayor de sus hijos y sintiendo como la sangre le huía del rostro al verlo en medio de la zona de escape de tantos demonios que huían. Rafael no parecía preocupado, pero los cuatro que estaban al margen se preocuparon por él, manteniendo a los demonios a raya mientras él con su cuchillo cortaba las patas de otro.

\- Voy a matarlo – Gruñó Alec entre dientes disparando una flecha contra el demonio que estaba costándole a su hijo dominar – Voy a hacer que Magnus lo castigue hasta que muera.

\- Alec, tiene veintidós años, no puedes castigarlo – Escuchó que Isabelle le exclamaba desde su lugar, no sin reír.

\- Si actúa como un niño, si puedo – Gruñó – ¡Maldición! – Se alarmó al darse cuenta del demonio que arremetía contra su hijo por la espalda; intentó tomar una flecha, pero ya era tarde…

La flecha de Wil atravesó el aire salvándolo. Rafael se giró hacía él alzando el pulgar en agradecimiento antes de continuar matando demonios.

A pesar de la cantidad, pudieron acabar con los Kuri relativamente rápido. Fue Jocie la primera en salir de su lugar y dirigirse a Rafael, el enojo refulgiendo en sus ojos verdes cuando lo golpeó en el hombro.

\- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? – Rugió – Te pusiste en peligro.

\- Los ayude a acabarlos más rápido – dijo. Wil corrió hacía ellos.

\- ¡Pudieron matarte!

\- Además hoy no te toca patrullar – Seguía la muchacha.

\- Vine a visitar a mis padres, los vi y los seguí – Sonrió.

Alec también estaba dispuesto a acercarse para reñirlo para nada contento: Cuando Rafael era niño era bastante tímido y cauteloso, Alec sabía que el chico había visto antes de adoptarlo muchas cosas horribles relacionadas a demonios, había pasado por muchas cosas difíciles, pero realmente nunca esperó que cuando su entrenamiento Nefilim comenzara se volviera tan arriesgado y osado, suponía que a pesar de los intentos de él y Magnus por hacer que ese difícil pasado quedara completamente atrás, alguna sombra inconsciente lo empujaba siempre a querer destruir la mayor cantidad de demonios que pudiera sin pensar demasiado en su seguridad.

\- Me recuerda demasiado a Jace – Comentó Isabelle sujetando a su hermano antes de que llegase hasta su hijo.

\- Jace tiene un parabatai que le salva el trasero – Protestó señalándose a sí mismo - Y cuando no estoy presente dejo a Clary encargada – Suspiró – Rafael suele luchar solo, y eso me preocupa.

\- Quizás no tenga por qué hacerlo – dijo ella haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza. Jocie y Wil seguían riñendo a Rafael, el moreno se rascaba la cabeza algo avergonzado; Alec no pudo evitar sonreír – Esos tres se están llevando bastante bien en el instituto.

\- Me alegra oír eso – Admitió – Espero que Wil logre enseñarle algo de la sensatez que Jocie no ha podido, antes de que me mate de un infarto.

\- Eres un dramático – Lo riñó abrazándolo por los hombros; quizás lo fuera; pero no podían culparlo por preocuparse por su hijo. Sonrió viendo como las riñas habían sido dejadas de lado y los tres jóvenes bromeaban entre sí mientras caminaba; realmente le alegraba ver que Wilhem se estaba haciendo amigo de sus hijos.

 **_oo_oo_**

 **Oh que lindo, Wil ya tiene amigos… Magnus no lo traga y… Esperen… ¿La noche del próximo viernes? Eso me suena a una cita… ¿será? Quién sabe, pero ese el nombre del próximo cap** _"Cita"_

 **Espero sus comentarios para saber que les pareció n.n**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Besos :3**


	3. Cita

**Holaaa holaaa ¿Qué tal? Aquí les traigo el tercer capi :) a ver que pasa con esa "Cita" jaja pero antes agradezco a** _AnaM1707, Rebe Marauder y Nina_ **por sus comentarios y a todos los que leen, dan fav y follow a esta historia.**

 **Contesto reviews:**

 _Nina:_ __ **oh bueno, no todo puede ser sufrimiento, y hacía un tiempo que quería escribir un Malec un poquito más relajado, me alegra te guste :)**

 **Las que tienen usuario por PM n.n**

 **Por cierto que en el cap anterior, cuando Magnus le dice a Wil "Granjero de Rosas" y Alec lo riñe él se defiende con "Pero ese es su apellido" porque eso es lo que significa Rosenbauer según google ;)**

 **Ahora si, ¡A leer!**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 3: "Cita"**_

Magnus pensaba que pasar todo el día trabajando para una molesta empresa de mundanos que creían saber más de magia que él, era bastante malo para su chi; por eso se sintió aliviado al llegar a casa y ver la familiar escena de su hijo, Max, sentado en el sofá jugando con el X-Box.

\- ¿Alec no está? – Preguntó acercándose para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla.

\- No seas encimoso – Se quejó el chico de piel azul sin dejar su juego.

\- Lo dice el que todavía me llama _papi_ – dijo él para molestarlo pellizcándole la mejilla.

\- Papá está en la habitación – Dijo rápidamente para sacárselo de encima; Magnus sonrió dispuesto a irse, pero volvió rápidamente para besarlo en la otra mejilla y correr a la habitación ante las quejas del chico de los cuernos de carnero.

Se dirigió a la habitación con una sonrisa, le encantaba ser cariñoso con sus hijos y ahora que Rafael vivía en el instituto, Max tenía que acostumbrarse a recibir el doble de atención. Su sonrisa se amplió aún más cuando al entrar a su habitación, lo recibió la imagen de Alec arreglándose frente al espejo, vistiendo su smoking con una satinada estola del azul de sus ojos; la simple visión era un deleite para sus ojos, y estimulo más que suficiente para despertar partes de su anatomía que habían estado dormidas.

\- ¿Debería ponerme el smoking... – Preguntó cerrando la puerta tras de sí y chasqueando los dedos para trabarla con magia y evitar que cualquier sonido saliera de la habitación. Alec lo miró a través del espejo - …o quizás un elegante vestido? –Siguió, acercándose para abrazarlo desde atrás restregando su cuerpo al Nefilim casi como un gato, frotando su miembro endurecido sobre el trasero de Alec.

\- Por favor dime que no usaras vestido para la reserva de mi cumpleaños - Le pidió girándose entre sus brazos con una sonrisa suave.

\- ¿Cuál reserva? – Intentó hacerse el desentendido el brujo sin dejar de frotarse frente a él; Alec enarcó una ceja divertido porque sabía que Magnus había intentado que fuese una sorpresa – Tendré que cambiar todos los planes – Bufó derrotado – Y solo tengo dos.

\- Lo que hagas estará bien para mí – Aseguró él; el brujo lo sopesó un segundo antes de sonreír traviesamente volviendo al tema anterior.

\- Como sea, no prometo nada; vi cómo te encantó la forma en que se marcaba mi culito en aquel vestido de escote bajo que usé para ti el mes pasado- Ronroneó besándole en la comisura de los labios, Alec sonrió sin poder negarlo: lo recordaba bien y su entrepierna también como Magnus hacía unas pocas semanas después de un maratón de James Bond, recibió a Alec vestido como una sexy espía. Alec atrapó sus labios, deslizando sus manos por el siempre joven trasero de su esposo.

\- Si te pones eso en público tendré que flechar a todo el que voltee a verte el culo- Dijo con voz rasposa apretando el del brujo quien ahogó un suave gemido en los labios del Nefilim. - Serás responsable de una masacre.

Magnus rió quedito, totalmente satisfecho y Alec volvió a besarlo esta vez con más profundidad; echando una rápida mirada al reloj de la mesita de noche; aún tenía media hora.

Tomó a Magnus a volandas; el brujo se aferró a sus caderas con sus piernas para ser recostado en la cama con Alec sobre él; porque si había algo que amara más que ver a Alexander en smoking, era quitarle uno.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- Jocie, ¿Qué tal ahora? – Wil entró a la habitación de la rubia sin llamar; Jocelyn era la hija mayor de los jefes del instituto, y desde que llegó allí, se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, no es como si él considerara que alguno de ellos no fuese agradable, aunque Jemina, la hija mayor de Isabelle y Simon, le perturbaba un poco con tantas cosas mundanas de las que hablaba, Lucy, la hermana menor de Clary no vivía en el instituto sino con sus padres Jocelyn y Luke, y George, Stephanie y Jonathan eran muy jóvenes aun; como fuese, era Jocie con quien mejor se llevaba; además de Max, claro.

En las últimas dos semanas se había encontrado con el brujo azul casi todos los días cuando iba al loft, habían hablado bastante, además de que realmente se había tomado como tarea personal la de enseñarle a jugar con la X-Box y Wil estaba orgulloso de decir que le había ganado al menos un par de veces ya; también había visto a Max en el instituto, donde descubrió que a pesar de ser un brujo sabía manejar muchas armas y estilos de combate como se esperaba de un Nefilim; no podía negar que le había sorprendido: un brujo criado para la batalla como si de un Cazador de Sombras se tratara no era algo que se viera todos los días.

Como fuese, Max no vivía en el instituto y eso lo traía de vuelta a Jocie.

La rubia se sobresaltó con un grito agudo cuando él entró y tarde se dio cuenta que debió tocar antes: Jocie estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Rafael, el otro hijo de Alec y Magnus; él tenía el torso desnudo y ella tenía los brazos al aire para que le quitara la blusa. El alemán se ruborizó casi al tono de su cabello tan rápido como un semáforo cambia de luz.

\- Eh…yo… lo siento… debí tocar – dijo. Jocie se apresuró en apartarse de Rafael arreglándose la blusa, ella también se había ruborizado; no estaba muy seguro si también el hermano mayor de Max lo estaba debido a su piel morena.

\- Sin duda alguna – Masculló Rafael, ganándose una fea mirada de la chica - ¿Qué? ¡Casi me da un infarto de creer que era tu padre! – Exclamó.

\- ¿El señor Jace sabe? – Preguntó sorprendido.

\- Claro que el _señor Jace_ sabe, pasó semanas gritándole a papá que era un mal parabatai por dejar que su _degenerado_ hijo pervirtiera a su princesita e incluso amenazó con denunciarme a la policía mundana por abuso de menores.

\- Pero ya lo superó – Rió Jocie. Rafael bufó.

\- ¿En serio? – Dijo poniéndose de pie, Wil vio que llevaba un pantalón de cuero ridículamente ajustado y su torso no estaba del todo desnudo, tenía un par de tiras de cuero cruzándolo – Porque todos los jóvenes estarán de encubiertos cenando afuera y los mayores adentro como clientes bien vestido y yo soy el único que lleva este ridículo disfraz con esta ridícula mascara – Se quejó señalando una capucha roja sobre la mesa de noche.

\- A mí me gusta – Bromeó ella – Te marca bien el trasero – Aseguró dándole una nalgada; Wil se ruborizó, y esta vez pudo estar seguro que también Rafe quien se aclaró la garganta volviendo la mirada al extranjero.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Rosenbauer? – Preguntó.

\- Yo…este…- Prácticamente se le había olvidado porque había ido y antes de poder evitarlo preguntó - ¿No eres muy mayor para ella?

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuantos años se llevan mis padres? – Preguntó Rafael, Wil negó encogiéndose de hombros y él rió – Créeme, seis años no es mucho.

\- ¿Wil, con eso piensas ir vestido? - Preguntó Jocie de pronto, había estado observando la ropa del muchacho entendiendo finalmente porque había ido a buscarla: llevaba un pantalón beige suelto y una camisa manga largas, de cuadros azules.

\- ¿Está bien? – Preguntó avergonzado, pasándose la mano por el cabello peinado todo hacía atrás.

\- Pareces un virgen muy ñoño.

\- No soy ñoño – Le reclamó a Rafael de inmediato.

\- Espera ¿Entonces eres virgen? – Se burló, ganando un codazo de Jocelyn. - ¡Eso dolió! – Se quejó sobándose.

\- Ese no es el punto – Lo cortó la chica dirigiéndose luego al pelirrojo cuidando bien sus palabras – La ropa no estaría mal quizás si fueras a la iglesia en el pueblo del que vienes –Intentó no sonar ofensiva – Pero esto es New York ¡Y vas a una cita! – Exclamó ella. Rafael se mostró interesado de inmediato.

\- ¿Una cita? Pensé que irías a la misión – Dijo y casi sonaba como una queja.

\- Pues… - Comenzó confundido viendo como Jocie negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y piensas ir así? ¿Estás loco? ¡Con razón sigues siendo virgen! – Siguió el moreno alarmado ganándose otro codazo de su novia, pero esta vez no se quejó solo intercambió una mirada cómplice con ella antes de exclamar con dramatismo – No se puede hacer nada, cariño llévalo a mi habitación: tenemos que vestirlo como Raziel manda – Le dio un beso a la chica y se apresuró en salir rumbo a su habitación al otro lado del instituto, otro detalle gracias a su exagerado suegro.

Jocie suspiró acercándose a Wil y tomándolo del brazo.

\- Tranquilo, Rafael podrá ser medio tonto a veces, pero sabe mucho de moda: después de todo lo crio el tío Magnus – Bromeó – Papá dice que hasta el tío Alec ha aprendido mucho de él. – Wil asintió dejándose guiar – Una última cosa, también es muy celoso y cabeza dura, no le digas con quien es la cita.

\- No es una cita…- Masculló avergonzado.

\- Lo sé, pero eso no lo va a entender Rafe.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- ¿Saco el smoking entonces?- Preguntó el brujo aun recostado en la cama, observando como Alexander volvía a colocarse su traje, esta vez con algo de prisa.

\- No Mags, ya voy tarde- Dijo; el brujo enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Vas tarde?

\- Una misión encubierta - Dijo como toda explicación.

\- ¿Dónde? ¿En _Le Bernardin_? - Alec rio por su ocurrencia.

\- No creo que me dejen entrar después de la pequeña escena que armamos en el baño hace dos años – Se rio; Magnus también rió en lo absoluto arrepentido: había causado un pequeño escándalo al hacer flotar a un comensal de cabeza al inodoro luego de que este amenazara a Alec con denunciarlo por " _Abuso de menores"_

\- Aun así, podría acompañarte; no sería la primera vez - Dijo con un mohín - Nunca se sabe cuándo necesitas la ayuda de un brujo.

\- Hoy no - Dijo - Es un asunto solo de Nefilims - Magnus enarcó una ceja y Alec se mostró avergonzado besándolo en disculpa- Lo siento, no quise sonar pedante.

-Ustedes los Nefilims siempre suenan pedantes - Dijo a modo de broma para restarle importancia, atrapando otra vez sus labios cuando escucharon el timbre sonar. Alec casi de inmediato se incorporó; dirigiendo una última mirada al espejo.

\- ¿Cómo me veo?

\- Como para volver a arrancarte ese smoking con los dientes – Aseguró insinuante con toda la disposición de hacerlo; Alec se sonrojó. Magnus amaba eso: que aun después de tantos años juntos, de tantas cosas que habían hecho en la cama y otras partes de la casa, aun despertara reacciones tan inocentes en él.

\- ¡Papá te buscan! – Escucharon el grito de Max desde la sala; Magnus chasqueó los dedos permitiendo que Alec pudiera abrir la puerta y salir; el brujo se acomodó en la cama pensando que hacer con su noche, quizás tomaría un control del X-Box para jugar con Max y…

\- Señor Lightwood...Alec...Señor- Magnus se incorporó de inmediato al escuchar desde la sala una voz masculina dudosa y joven; enarcó una ceja: él había esperado escuchar a Jace o Isabelle, no a ese mocoso. Se dio prisa en tomar su albornoz de seda cubriéndose con este para salir.

\- Solo Alec, Wil - Decía el pelonegro. Magnus se recargó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una ceja enarcada, el muchacho vestía también elegantemente: pantalón y zapatos de vestir negros, una camisa Azul marino que resaltaba sus ojos y un chaleco también oscuro con detalles plateados; llevaba las mangas remangadas que, acompañadas con su cabello peinado con gel, le daban el aire irreverente de la juventud.

\- Bien, Alec -Aceptó, mientras Alec guardaba un par de cuchillos serafines entre sus ropas. - ¿Estoy bien? Jocie y Rafe eligieron la ropa – Magnus enarcó la ceja ¡traicionado por su propio hijo! Tendría que hablar seriamente con él - Pero si es demasiado…

\- ¿Seguros que es una misión encubierta y no una cita? -Preguntó Magnus agrio; Alec lo miró con reproche mientras que Max reía por lo bajo.

\- Te ves bien – Respondió el brujo de piel azul, por Alec – Bastante elegante y a decir verdad, el azul va contigo - El muchacho asintió con cierta vergüenza. – Además, mi hermano tiene buen gusto.

\- Nos vemos en la mañana - Se despidió el hombre mayor tras un beso rápido a Magnus y revolviendo el cabello de Max quien seguía jugando su videojuegos, saliendo del loft.

Magnus estuvo por protestar: ¡¿En la mañana?! ¿Es que pensaba pasar toda la noche con ese chiquillo? Pero antes de poder quejarse, el muchacho pelirrojo habló.

\- Tranquilo señor Bane, yo cuido a Alec – Dijo con solemnidad despidiéndose con la mano.

\- Señor Lightwood para ti - Gruñó dejando muy en claro ese punto y reforzándolo al alzar su mano para dejar ver claramente su anillo matrimonial; Wil se desconcertó intercambiando una rápida mirada con Max quien apenas contenía la risa, finalmente solo asintió saliendo a prisa al escuchar a Alec llamarlo desde la escalera.

Max no pudo contenerse más y estalló a carcajadas

 _\- Señor Lightwood para ti_ – Lo remedó.

\- Cállate – Gruñó arrojándole un cojín al rostro. Quizás, después de todo, había cosas que podían empeorar su chi.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El auto se detuvo en la acerca del frente de su destino. Alec pagó al conductor y junto a Wil bajaron observando con disimulo el entorno buscando alguna mirada sospechosa puesta en ellos.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - Preguntó Alec. El muchacho dejó de mirar alrededor para observarlo.

\- Completamente - Dijo, había cierta emoción ante la expectativa en su voz.

\- Quizás sea un poco incómodo para ti, pero...

\- Completamente - Repitió él, ganándose una sonrisa divertida de Alec - Estaré bien.

\- Bien, ¿Vamos? - Preguntó ofreciéndole su brazo. Al muchacho lo miró por un segundo antes de aceptarlo, cruzando juntos la calle, hasta el restaurant elegante justo en frente, donde entraron.

Una mujer los recibió en la puerta preguntándoles por su reservación, Alec sacó del bolsillo interior del smoking una tarjeta plateada con letra cursiva, la mujer la observó sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Por aquí Señor Lightwood - Dijo guiándolos entre las mesas, ambos la siguieron hasta el final del restaurant donde tomó el telón de fondo descubriendo una puerta oculta.- Caminen derecho hasta la siguiente puerta - Dijo ella - Que tengan una provechosa velada -Les deseó, cerrando las puertas tras ellos.

\- Eso fue fácil - dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido; Alec negó.

\- Ahora es que comienza - Aseguró, caminaron a través del largo pasillo, las luces se iban atenuando en un tono rojizo con cada paso hasta que encontraron la ornamentada puerta.

Alec llamó a la puerta con su mano enguantada, dando dos golpes suaves, y esta fue abierta desde el interior de inmediato, una vampira con una máscara ornamentada que cubría la mitad de su rostro los recibió, vestía un corsé bastante generoso y un liguero que sujetaba sus medias. Wilhem sintió el ligero apretón en el brazo cuando se le quedó mirando embobado.

\- Vaya, Nefilim - Dijo ella con un tono nada hospitalario - El local ya fue inspeccionado la semana pasada Señor Lightwood, por el jefe de instituto.

\- Lo sé, no estoy aquí por trabajo - Dijo él.

\- ¿Placer entonces? - Preguntó ella un poco más relajada - ¿No vino el Señor Bane?

Alec se turbó un poco, solo había ido a ese lugar un par de veces para las inspecciones de rutina y ninguna con Magnus, suponía que después de tantos años no debía sorprenderse de que todo el submundo conociera su relación.

\- Por eso estoy aquí - Dijo soltando el brazo de Wil para tomarlo de la cintura y acercarlo más a él.

\- Escuchamos que discreción era su negocio - Le guiñó un ojo el pelirrojo a la mujer; ella los observó por un segundo como si los evaluara antes de sonreír abriendo la puerta para permitirles el paso, el recibidor era oscuro, una habitación pequeña y exenta de muebles, rodeada por cortinas de terciopelo negro.

La vampira los dejó solos por un segundo, y cuando volvió lo hizo con un par de máscaras ornamentadas que les entregó. Alec tomó la más discreta para sí, para colocarle luego la otra a Wil, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.

\- ¿Listo para divertirte? - Le pregunto al oído, mordiendo juguetonamente el lóbulo de su oreja ante la atenta mirada de la vampira. Wil se sonrojó casi al color de su cabello asintiendo, guindándose nuevamente de su brazo y sonriéndole.

\- Lo estoy deseando- Aseguró. La vampira abrió la cortina de terciopelo, con una sonrisa de aprobación.

\- Si necesitan algo o a alguien para _jugar_ no duden en avisarme, Bienvenidos a Delirio's- Les permitió el paso.

El lugar desbordaba elegancia en cada rincón, contrastando con algunos "juguetes" exhibidos en las paredes y el techo. Estaba repleto de personas, tan elegantemente vestidos como ellos mismos; la mayoría tenía máscaras, mundanos, vampiros, hombres lobos, brujos, hadas e incluso al menos un par de Nefilims más.

\- Mira eso...-Susurró Wil sorprendido, viendo a un par de personas recorriendo la piel de una barra de shushi humana - ¿Crees que pueda participar? - Preguntó emocionado.

\- No deberías distraerte - Lo riñó Alec. El chico masculló algo que sonó como "aguafiestas" observando en cada dirección. Personas teniendo sexo en los sofás, un tipo atado a la pared con una capucha y algo metálico aprisionando su pene. El alemán sintió como el propio se contraía dolorosamente solo de verlo.

Siguieron caminando, había algunas personas gateando desnudos a cuatro patas con collares en el cuello y cadenas que dirigían otros bien elegantes que hablaban entre ellos como si lo que llevaban fuese un cachorro. Más allá una mujer sobre el regazo de un encapuchado era nalgueada mientras se retorcía entre gemidos.

\- Muy bien, creo que completamente incomodo es poco - Susurró. Alec asintió de acuerdo, intentando no mirar la orgia que se mantenía sobre unas butacas en el centro de la sala; en cambio se dirigieron directamente al bar.

Alec observó la sala procurando no fijarse demasiado en nada en particular, nunca había tenido interés por un lugar de esos, prefería vivir su intimidad de esa manera: intima; pero no era la primera vez que estaba allí, había hecho redadas varias veces, el lugar siempre parecía estar legal, con todo en orden; pero la última investigación de Jace aseguraba que habían empezado a "expandir" el negocio y estaban secuestrando personas mundanos y del submundo, para sus shows más "selectos" e incluso subastando algunos.

La ultima redada no había destapado nada sobre tráfico humano, pero el rubio director del instituto no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente, esa noche toda la enclave de New York estaba centrada en ese lugar, algunos entre la multitud con fuertes glamoures de brujo sobre sus runas para parecer mundanos, unos más infiltrado entre los trabajadores y meseros, otros entre las personas que comían en el restaurant fachada, solo ellos dos exhibían orgullosos sus runas Nefilims, atrayendo las miradas de usuarios, trabajadores y vigilantes por igual, ese era el plan: mientras todos tenían la mirada desconfiada en un conocido Nefilim del instituto, susurrando curiosos por el engaño a su conocida pareja, otros menos conocidos podían moverse con libertad en la sala.

Alec pidió un trago para él y uno para Wil...

\- Mi madre estaría escandalizada si viera donde estoy.

\- Preferiría que no le cuentes - Rio Alec - Me odiara como tu tutor - Él rio también dando un trago a su bebida para disimular la mirada analítica en el lugar, buscando ojos atentos por más que curiosidad.

Consiguió un par de guardias pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos.

\- Me preocupa más que el señor Lightwood se entere, a veces creo que me odia - Dijo con verdadera preocupación.

\- ¿El señor Lig...?- Rio, Magnus no solía utilizar su apellido de esa manera.- Magnus no te odia - Aseguró, el chico enarcó una ceja con escepticismo.

\- Por cierto, ¿Cuántos años le llevas? – Preguntó de pronto, ruborizándose de inmediato – Lo siento, no quiero ser indiscreto, es solo que Rafael dijo algo y…me dio curiosidad y…no tiene que responder si no quiere y…

\- Está bien, solo es una pregunta – Lo tranquilizó aunque no pudo evitar reír: generalmente las personas con que se rodeaban ya los conocían bien por lo que eran muy pocas las veces que alguien verbalizaba considerarlo mayor que Magnus pese a que sabía que en la calle era eso lo que todo el mundo veía – Magnus me lleva alrededor de cuatrocientos cincuenta años, él no está muy seguro sobre el año exacto en que nació – dijo y Wil abrió la boca con sorpresa - En ese entonces los registros no eran muy fiables.

\- Cuatrocientos cincuenta – Repitió con nuevas dudas creándose en su cabeza – Claro, él es un brujo, obviamente debía ser mayor – dijo, cayendo entonces en cuenta de algo - ¿Y Max? Es su hijo, pero ¿También es mayor que usted?

-Eso sería raro – Admitió Alec y agregó – Max tiene veinte años. – Alec podía jurar que lo vio asentir casi con alivio, y notó en su mirada que estaba a punto de hacer más preguntas. Tomó otro trago y se acercó a su oído, deslizando lenta y sugerentemente la mano sobre su pierna; no era el lugar ni momento para que empezara a preguntar de más sobre su familia - ¿Ves al Seelie de arriba a la izquierda? - Wil asintió tenso - Es uno de los guardias, ya hay alguien cerca de él...

\- ¿Cuando...?

\- Cuando sea el momento - Dijo, el muchacho asintió; tendría que ser paciente.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Apretó los botones de la X-box con quizás más fuerza de la que requería. Max había desistido ya en intentar reclamarle por eso, y ante la función que Magnus había adoptado de matar todo lo que se le pasara por el frente en la consola incluso al avatar de su hijo, el brujo de piel azul había desistido y estaba ahora acostado en el sofá acariciando distraídamente a la peluda gatita blanca mientras leía un libro sobre hechizos curativos para hombres lobos.

\- Si me rompes el control tendrás que comprarme el X-box 3000 – Gruñó Max sin mirar a su padre.

\- Tenías el X-Box 3000 y lo hiciste estallar en una discusión con Rafael – Gruñó Magnus con molestia, haciendo estallar la cabeza de un zombie luego de batearla con especial saña.

Era ridículo que se estuviese sintiendo así: ese chiquillo era incluso menor que Max, y Alec estaba por cumplir cuarenta…

Magnus se estremeció, porque de hecho, los cuarentas eran una edad peligrosa; él había estado preparándose los últimos años para la crisis de la mediana edad de Alec, que se tiñera el cabello, o quisiera otro hijo, o decidiera que ser astronauta era su sueño frustrado, pero no para eso; ¿Y si Alec se había dado cuenta que en todos esos años nunca había estado con otro hombre que no fuera Magnus? ¿Y si quería experimentar?

Negó, no; Alec no era de ese tipo de hombre, si quisiera probar cosas nuevas se lo diría. Si él había dicho que era una misión encubierto, eso era; es decir, su esposo no sería capaz de salir en una cita con ese chiquillo, mucho menos mintiéndole tan descaradamente.

\- Sinceramente creo que estás exagerando Pá – dijo Max suspirando y cerrando el libro, la gata maulló – Y Lady Miau también lo cree.

\- Ella nunca se pone de mi lado, tampoco lo hacía su padre Presidente Miau - Se quejó con un puchero, Max rio, sin embargo, continuó.

\- A lo mejor a Wil ni siquiera le gustan los chicos. – Magnus pausó el juego para girarse y ver a su hijo.

\- ¿Acaso no has visto a tu papá? – Max rodó los ojos - Hasta el hetero más hetero le rogaría que le baje los pantalones y le dé duro contra un muro hasta no poder caminar.

\- ¡ARGH! ¡Imágenes mentales! – Gritó Max llevándose las manos a los oídos para no escucharlo. Lady Miau maulló enojada saltando fuera de su alcance - Por el ángel, sé que me arrepentiré de esto, pero si quieres y te callas, puedo averiguarlo.

\- ¿Si va tras tú papá?

\- Si le interesan los chicos – Lo corrigió – Le preguntaré – Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia - Independientemente de eso, no creo que le interese papá de esa forma. – Magnus discrepaba pero aun así asintió volviendo a su tarea de asesinar zombies.

Alec lo había dicho, ese niño podía ser su hijo. Pero no lo era, y ni Max ni nadie le iba a sacar de la cabeza la forma en que lo veía: como un mugroso y molesto perro pelirrojo siguiendo a Alec a todos lados, meneándole la cola en busca de su atención.

\- Pero si lo hiciera…- Siguió Max como quien no quiere la cosa, solo por molestar a su padre quien giró el rostro casi tan rápido que seguro le quedaría doliendo - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Magnus no respondió. Esa era la pregunta del millón de dólares: si Alec quería probar que se sentía salir con un joven e inexperto cazador de sombras; ¿Que iba a hacer?

Una idea llegó a su cabeza acompañada con una peligrosa mirada. Max lo observó notando el brillo en sus ojos de gato: sin duda su Pá tenía una idea, y algo le decía que su papá no estaría muy conforme con eso.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- Hola guapo - Un hombre lobo encimoso se acercó por detrás de Wil para susurrarle al oído; el chico se estremeció por la cercanía.

\- Largo, está conmigo - Gruñó Alec amenazante. El lobo posó su mano sobre la cadera del pelirrojo insinuante, parándose a su lado.

\- Es obvio que este anciano ya no puede jugar contigo Ginger - dijo susurrándole al oído- En cambio yo puedo enseñarte un par de trucos...- Quizás en otra circunstancia o en otro momento Alec se reiría de la cara de espanto del pobre chico que no sabía cómo reaccionar o sacarse al hombre lobo de encima; él a su edad tampoco habría sabido que hacer en una situación como esa, pero supuso que en estos tiempos todos los chicos serían más...experimentados; quizás se equivocó en llevar consigo al joven pueblerino alemán y tal vez debió buscar a alguien que le recordara más a Jace que a sí mismo a esa edad.

\- Viene conmigo - Dijo sin admitir replica, incorporándose y empujando en el pecho al lobo con la palma de la mano mientras sujetaba al muchacho del brazo y lo jalaba hacia sí, protegiéndolo con un abrazo por sobre sus hombros. La escena había atraído las miradas de muchas personas, Alec maldijo, no por la atención, eso era lo que esperaban, sino al ver a la vampira de la recepción hablando con un par de guardias señalándolos: debió notar ya que tenían cerca de una hora allí, apenas consumiendo y sin ningún tipo de acercamiento entre ellos…- Vamos a un sitio más privado cielo - Dijo claramente acercándose a besarlo. Tanto el hombre lobo como la mujer de la recepción y todos los mirones chismosos pudieron ver la parte posterior de la cabeza de Alec y la forma en que sujetando al chico de la cintura, lo pegaba aún más a él, así como la mano tímida del pelirrojo aferrándose a la solapas de su traje; sin duda ese beso sería el gran chisme del submundo por bastante tiempo - ¿O prefieres ver el show? – Preguntó separándose un poco pero sin soltarlo; Wil no contestó, no sabía que se suponía que debía contestar en cualquier caso, su rostro se había quedado sin sangre y movía la boca intentando gesticular alguna palabra.

Un mesero con capucha roja, pantalones de cuero y tirantes en su musculoso y bronceado torso desnudo los tropezó derramando todo el contenido de su bandeja sobre Wil quien respingó volviendo en sí.

\- Lo siento, señor- Masculló una voz más que conocida para Alec: abrió los ojos de par en par ¡Por el Ángel! asesinaría a Jace lenta y cruelmente por meter a Rafael de encubierto en ese lugar y vestido de esa manera. - Yo lo limpiare...si dejas...- Mascullaba fingiendo que limpiaba el chaleco del alemán con un paño cuando en realidad le golpeaba el pecho con cada palabra - de besar...a mi...

\- Damas y Caballeros - Una potente voz detuvo a Rafael de decir algo que alertara de su presencia y arruinara la misión, Alec aprovechó la distracción de la gente para tomar al muchacho del brazo y apartarlo del pelirrojo.

\- Estás muerto - Masculló Rafael amenazante a Wil.

\- Prepárense...- Lo chitó Alec susurrando; no tenía que decirlo, solo necesitaban una prueba y atraparían a esos pervertidos con las manos en la masa.

\- Les doy bienvenida a ustedes y sus mascotas - Algunas personas acariciaron a los que estaban encadenados con collares como si les dijeran _"buen perro"_ \- Y les invito a sucumbir ante sus más bajos instintos, en esta noche de Delirio's - Aplausos ante la presentación - Empecemos la noche con Kristoff, Julliette, y nuestra nueva adquisición, Jazmín.-

El telón se abrió; y ante la perversión que revelaba, Alec no se contuvo más: dio la señal con un gesto de la mano y decenas de Nefilims ocultos se revelaron de su lugar, iniciando la redada.

 **_OO_OO_OO_**

 **Oh Alec ¿que es eso de andar de besucón con tu estudiante frente a tu hijo? D: Algo me dice que la amistad con Rafael se acabó u.u**

 **Jajaja y ese Magnus, ahora si se pondrá peor… en el próximo cap habrán algunos replanteamientos existenciales, se llamará "Quiero ser…" y Alec pondrá a Wil a morder almohadas ;) jajaja**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Besos :3**


	4. Quiero ser

**Holaaa!**

 **Vaya vaya… Alec besucón si que desató opiniones, especialmente mandarlo a dormir al sillón xD me alegra muchísimo que el capitulo les gustara y les divirtiera, y que me lo hicieran saber con tantos reviews n.n gracias a** _Hildiux, Guest, AnaM1707, montser257, Kaechan y Rebe Marauder_ **por sus reviews, a todos los que dieron fav y follow al fics n.n contesto:**

 _Guest:_ **oh no creo que Rafael vaya de inmediato con el chisme a Magnus, aunque sin duda el brujo se va a enterar y ya veremos que actitud toma ;) gracias por comentar.**

 _Kaechan:_ **oh, si me atrase un poco u.u lo siento… pero ya veras a Rafe y Magnus aquí; gracias por comentar n.n un beso :3**

 **Los demás por privado… por cierto que si alguien lee Por Un Mal Recuerdo, actualizaré el fin de semana.**

 **En fin, dejémonos de habladurías y mejor vamos a lo que vinieron: ver Wil mordiendo almohadas ;)  
¡A leer!**

 _ **Capítulo 4: Quiero ser…**_

\- Pá, date prisa – Exclamó Rafael desde la sala del loft colgando la llamada de su celular – El tío Jace dice que no te arregles tanto, que te necesitan de enfermero no de modelo.- Se giró hacia Max que parecía preocupado – Dice que tú también vayas.

El chico de piel morena había ido a prisa en busca de su padre y su hermano luego de la redada en Delirio's, habían tenido algunos heridos y Jace había intentado llamarlos al celular sin respuesta alguna. Al llegar Rafael los había encontrado dormidos en la sala con un juego en el televisor, pausado a todo volumen.

Magnus había corrido a prisa a para vestirse y tomar algunos ingredientes que podía necesitar mientras que Max se había acercado a su hermano para tenderle una de las estelas que su papá solía guardar en el departamento, tenía un rasguño feo en el rostro, pero nada más.

\- ¿Pero todo salió bien? – Preguntó, Rafael asintió trazándose la runa – ¿Papá está bien? ¿Y Jocie? ¿Y los tíos? – Rafael fue asintiendo con cada pregunta - ¿Y Wil?

\- Ese idiota tuvo lo que se merece – Gruñó, Max no tuvo chance a preocupase, en su lugar lo miró confundido: lo último que sabía era que ambos se llevaban bien - ¡Estaba besando a papá! – Exclamó indignado, bajando la voz y asegurándose que su padre no hubiese vuelto aun para escucharlo – Debí patearle el trasero yo mismo.

\- No seas estúpido, seguro lo malinterpretaste – Lo desestimó Max.

\- Yo sé lo que vi - Dijo molesto – Papá se besaba con ese idiota ¡Frente a mí! – La seguridad de Max vaciló para darle paso a la preocupación.

\- Vale, estaban encubierto, quizás fue necesario...

\- Necesarias mis nalgas, ¡Está engañando a Pá con esa estúpida zanahoria!

El sonido de un frasco de pociones haciéndose añicos los hizo voltear de inmediato; Magnus estaba en la entrada de la sala enojado, furioso y sus ojos brillaban en azul.

\- Pá…- Lo llamó Rafael con cautela, Max lo codeó para que se callara.

\- Dense prisa, tenemos que ayudar al instituto – Su voz era rígida, abriendo un portal en la sala por el que pasó de inmediato, claro que iba a ayudar a los Nefilims, y claro que iba a hacer barbacoa pelirroja. Max suspiró golpeando a su hermano con un zape.

\- Eres un idiota – Gruñó, empujando a Rafael que protestaba, haciéndolo atravesar a prisa el portal, siguiéndolo luego. Estaba seguro que todo era un malentendido de su hermano, sabía que su papá amaba a su pá como a nadie, pero las palabras de Rafael solo había echado gasolina en el incendio que eran los celos de este; solo esperaba que todo se aclarara pronto aunque eso significara que terminarían enviándolo a comprar café de nuevo.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

La enfermería del instituto estaba en movimiento esa madrugada. La redada había sido un éxito pese a no poder atrapar al cabecilla habían capturado seis submundos implicados y rescatado al menos una docena de víctimas; por supuesto, la enclave había tenido algunos heridos, era por eso que los ilesos se apresuraban en atenderlos con Iratzes mientras esperaban la llegada de los hermanos silenciosos a quien Jace ya había llamado.

El rubio estaba en medio del lugar, celular en mano, hablando con Rafael a quien había enviado al loft para buscar a Magnus cuando ni este ni Max contestaron sus teléfonos. El rubio tenía un corte no muy profundo en el brazo, pero lo ignoraba por completo.

Wil vio a través de los doseles a medio correr, a Alec llegar hasta Jace, el chaleco y el saco de su smokin habían desaparecido al igual que la estola, el ojos azules en cambio llevaba la camisa remangada e intercambió un par de palabras con Jace antes que, resignado, este último asintiera y dejara que su parabatai le colocara un iratze en el brazo.

El pelirrojo habría suspirado de no tener la quijada apretada por el dolor, y se recostó en la camilla cerrando los ojos; se removió incómodo, no importa en qué posición se pusiera, el dolor no cedía.

\- Quédate quieto – dijo Alec llegando hasta Wil y sentándose en la cama luego de cerrar los doseles para darle algo de privacidad al chico. El adulto llevaba un recipiente con un líquido espeso y un paño. El muchacho estaba sin camisa, con un par de cortes en el torso y abdomen, pero lo que le hacía apretar la quijada intentando contener las ganas de llorar de dolor era su brazo en ángulo totalmente extraño.

\- Jace habló con Rafael, ya está en el loft: en cualquier momento Magnus estará aquí – Informó mojando el paño con el contenido del recipiente para limpiar los cortes en su torso. Wil se estremeció por la cercanía y Alec lo notó, suspiró – Hiciste un buen trabajo de encubierto – dijo, era importante desinfectarlas antes de cerrarlas – Lamento si te incomodé demasiado, pero no podía dejar que nos descubrieran antes de tiempo.

\- Está bien – Susurró – La verdad es que todo ahí era incomodo – Intentó bromear, Alec sonrió estirándose para dejar el cuenco sobre la mesita junto a la cama. – A Cornhill lo hechizó un brujo, el señor Lightwood debería atenderlo a él primero.

\- Max también vendrá, le pediré que se haga cargo de ti – Aseguró sacando su estela para trazarle una iratze al muchacho en el hombro – Eres un excelente arquero Wilhem, pero descuidas el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- Lo sé – Admitió bajando la mirada. Alec le colocó otra iratze en el costado para acelerar la cicatrización de los cortes – Entrenaré más, lo prometo.

\- Debes cuidar más tus manos, como Nefilim y aún más como arquero ellas y tus ojos son tu principal arma – Wil asintió – Ahora toma esto, muérdelo – dijo tomando una de las almohadas y tendiéndosela. Wil obedeció sabiendo lo que se venía, ahogando con ella un grito de dolor cuando Alec traccionó su antebrazo para alinearlo de nuevo.

Alec trazó un par de iratzes sobre la fractura, con la magia del ángel tardaría un par de días en sanar, por eso esperaban que la magia de brujo acelerara el proceso. Inmovilizó el brazo del chico con un vendaje. El alemán mantuvo la mirada baja, avergonzado, lo último que quería es que Alec notara las lágrimas de dolor que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos.

\- Alec – Isabelle abrió los doseles de pronto, introduciendo la cabeza a través de los doseles – Los hermanos silenciosos llegaron, Jace dice dejes a tu joven y guapo estudiante y te encargues de ellos.

\- Izzy – Gruñó Alec en reproche, mientras se ponía de pie volviendo el rostro hacía Wil – Tranquilo, estarás bien antes de lo que crees – Aseguró revolviendo el cabello rojo en un gesto cariñoso saliendo del cubículo, Izzy enarcó una ceja al verlo, cerrando los doseles tras de sí donde su hermano la encaró – No digas tonterías, que si Magnus te escucha…- dijo; Wil se preguntó si realmente pensaban que él no los escucharía solo porque los separara un dosel.

\- No te preocupes por mi sino por ese rumor que hay por ahí de que besaste al chico – Había cierto reproche en la voz de la mujer - ¡Por Raziel Alec, es un niño! - Wil, con el rostro encendido como un semáforo, quiso escuchar que respondería su tutor, pero debieron haberse alejado porque no pudo.

Era tan vergonzoso, y no sabía que lo abochornaba más: si el fulano rumor o su fractura. Un arquero al que le partían el brazo en medio de la batalla era un chiste, especialmente cuando Alec no había sufrido ni un rasguño. Suspiró, porque sabía que era su culpa, él se había distraído en medio del combate viendo asombrado como el mayor disparaba de a dos y tres flechas a la vez sin errar.

Lo había visto entrenar por días pero era la primera vez que estaban en una batalla donde no podían mantener la distancia, y era realmente increíble como en un segundo el arco era parte de su cuerpo como herramienta en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y al siguiente se giraba incapacitando a dos submundos con sus flechas; era fantástico el nivel en que el ojos azules estaba, un nivel al que él quería llegar y al que vergonzosamente descubrió que aún le faltaba mucho, cuando una vampira lo tomó por sorpresa saltando sobre él y arrebatándole el arco. Wil había intentado luchar pero rápidamente el crujido del hueso y el intenso dolor lo sacaron del juego.

\- ¿Dónde está mi paciente convaleciente? – Preguntó Max pasando a través de los doseles, fijándose en el estado del muchacho y en la camisa desgarrada a su lado – Vaya, hiciste un asco la ropa de Rafael, va a matarte - Bromeó sentándose en el borde de la cama tal como había estado Alec minutos antes. Wil se arregló para quedar lo más sentado posible apoyado al respaldo de la cama.

\- Las cosas se salieron un poco de control – Admitió, Max hizo un gesto que decía "obviamente" mientras agitaba las manos, fuego negro las cubrió un segundo antes de restaurar las ropas de su hermano.

\- Listo, misión cumplida.

\- Se supone que cures mi brazo, no la ropa – Gruñó aunque realmente intentaba contener una risita.

\- No seas malagradecido, intento evitar un asesinato – Bromeó, tomando el brazo de Wil con cuidado para estirarlo en su dirección; el alemán no pudo evitar notar el contraste de su piel pálida contra la azul del brujo, era un tono de azul rey más oscuro del que había notado – Tienes suerte de que Pá esté ocupado porque con ese rumor que hay sobre ti y papá, seguro te parte el otro brazo. – Bromeó, retirando el vendaje que Alec había colocado minutos antes.

Wil frunció el ceño por el comentario, pero no comentó nada cuando notó como el muchacho miraba con aprensión la runa de poder angelical en su antebrazo cercano a la fractura.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó preocupado porque no pudiera arreglarlo.

\- ¿Qué? Oh nada – Negó él terminando de retirar el vendaje, suspirando luego antes de admitir – Si te lo cuento, promete que no te vas a reír.

\- Lo juro – dijo Wil solemne, alzando la mano sana a modo de juramento. Max suspiró.

\- Quiero ponerme una runa. – Admitió, pero no fue risa lo que obtuvo de Wil, sino una exclamación alarmada.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¡Eso te mataría!

\- Me refiero a tatuármela, al modo mundano – Explicó rodando los ojos. Wil soltó un avergonzado " _ah"_ permitiéndole que continuara – Llevo tiempo pensándolo, observando las runas de otros para decidir cuál y donde colocármela – Admitió – Me gusta la runa de bloqueo que tiene papá en el cuello, pero al mismo tiempo pienso que es demasiado llamativa, una runa de parabatai en la espalda tampoco estaría mal, pero no tendría sentido si no consigo convencer a Tave que se tatué también – Wil parecía dispuesto a preguntar quién era Tave cuando sintió sus dedos azules recorriendo la runa en el antebrazo de Wil procurando no tocar en el lugar de la fractura - Supongo que la de poder angelical en el antebrazo se ve bien.

\- No entiendo, ¿Por qué un brujo querría tatuarse runas? – Estaba confundido.

\- He sido criado como un Nefilim toda mi vida – Susurró – He estudiado las leyendas, demonología, las runas, entrenado para el combate con tantas armas como Rafael o Jocie; no es justo que no pueda tener mi runa solo porque soy azul y con cuernos porque la merezco tanto como cualquiera – Susurró sin alzar la mirada, era algo vergonzoso de admitir en voz alta, solo lo había hablado con su pá una vez, y él le había sonreído afable diciéndole que ser brujo también tenía sus cosas buenas, que él podía hacer cosas que los Nefilims no, y debía estar orgulloso de eso. Y lo estaba, pero su discurso perdía poder cuando incluso él tenía la cicatriz de una runa en su mano, una que había usado hacía más de veinte años con su papá en medio de una batalla, la runa de la alianza.

\- ¿Por qué no te pones la runa de alianza? – Preguntó Wil como si siguiera el curso de sus pensamientos – Esas pueden usarlas los subterráneos. - Max lo sabía, y lo había intentado hacía unos cinco años con su hermano, por unas horas se había sentido dichoso de ver la línea negra contra su piel, y Rafael también amó tener acceso a sus habilidades mágicas.

\- Es una runa temporal – Fue todo lo que dijo mostrando el dorso de su mano – Y mi piel de brujo es muy gruesa, no me quedó ni la cicatriz – Suspiró – No le digas a nadie – Pidió – Rafael se burlaría y mis padres volverían con esas charlas sobre lo genial que es ser un brujo aunque toda tu familia tenga runas y tu no.

\- No le diré nada a nadie – Aseguró – Pero la primera runa siempre es la de la visión en la mano, podrías comenzar con esa – Sugirió. Max sonrió.

\- Lo pensaré. – dijo – Te la mostrare en cuanto me la haga – Wil asintió y el brujo se enserió de pronto – Ahora no me distraigas a menos que quieras que el brazo te quede torcido – Wil no supo si bromeaba o no por lo que simplemente no volvió a emitir palabra alguna, viendo como el joven susurraba en Centhoniam para cubrir el brazo del Nefilim con esas llamas negras que había visto antes, contrario a lo que habría esperado no eran calientes en lo absoluto.

\- ¿No te molesta? El rumor, me refiero – Preguntó Wil de pronto recordando ese punto. Max no contestó de inmediato, tardó al menos un par de minutos en terminar el hechizo y que el fuego dejara el brazo del muchacho.

\- Depende ¿Te gusta mi papá? – Preguntó sin rodeos. Wil sintió que se atragantaba con saliva.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – Saltó alarmado. Max se encogió de hombros.

\- Tuve que prometer que iba a preguntarlo – dijo – Bueno, en realidad la pregunta era ¿Te gustan los hombres? Pero dada la situación… ¿Qué respondes a ambas? Y no puedes solo fingir demencia porque acabo de confesarte algo privado, es tu turno.

Wil pensó que, quizás si evitaba esa conversación, habría preferido tener en frente al Pá de Max, aun si le partía el otro brazo.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Los hermanos silenciosos se habían hecho caso de la mayoría de los heridos. Rafael había visto a su papá salir junto al tío Jace y la tía Clary para encargarse del papeleo, dígase el informe que enviarían a Idrís, mientras que su pá terminaba con el chico que había sido hechizado por el brujo. Vio también a Wil salir poco después de su cubículo totalmente rojo, con el brazo pegado al pecho desnudo y evitando mirar a cualquier persona.

Max salió poco después del mismo cubículo, descorriendo los doseles pensativo. Rafael se dirigió hacía su hermano

\- ¿Curaste a ese rompehogares? – Preguntó indignado.

\- Papá me lo pidió y aproveche de averiguar algo para Pá – La expresión de Rafael mutó de inmediato a la total curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Cuestionó de inmediato. Max miró en dirección en la que su amigo se había ido y luego volvió el rostro a Rafael sonriéndole afablemente.

\- No es tu asunto. – Rafael gruñó - ¿Por qué no buscas a Jocie? Seguro te extraña.

\- No me digas que tengo que hacer –Replicó

\- Solo no le metas más el dedo en la llaga a pá ¿Bien? O te acusaré con papá – Le amenazó.

\- ¿Es en serio? – Preguntó indignado – ¿Con idiotas europeos rompehogares cerca y tú te pones de su lado?

\- En primera no generalices – Refutó encarándolo con molestia – En segunda, yo también soy europeo y tengo un par de cosas que decir sobre los argentinos.

\- Ey, ey chicos – Simon llegó hasta ellos interviniendo. Había notado la discusión de los hermanos – Pensé que habían dejado atrás las discusiones estúpidas al pasar la adolescencia.- Los abrazó a ambos por los hombros, ellos bufaron.

\- Tú sigues teniendo discusiones estúpidas con el tío Jace y ambos están llegando a la tercera edad – Lo picó Max. Simon decidió hacerse el desentendido con la insinuación sobre su edad.

\- Pero ustedes dos son hermanos, y si Magnus y Alec los escuchan discutiendo así otra vez, los reñirán como si tuvieran diez años de nuevo.

\- ¡Él empezó! – Exclamaron los dos a la vez. Simon sonrió.

\- Mejor compórtense, los niños querrán verlos cuando se despierten.

\- A mí me ven todos los días, vivo aquí – Masculló soltándose del mayor y apartándose de ambos para salir de la enfermería – Mejor busco a Jocie.

No estuvo seguro de cuanto le tomó encontrarla, solo que cuando lo hizo ya el sol naciente se filtraba por la ventana. Jocie estaba en la sala de entrenamiento, había escuchado su voz desde el pasillo, debía estar hablando con alguien. Rafael se dispuso a entrar, quería quejarse con su novia de Max, de Wil y su papá, pero se detuvo con una mano estirada hacía la puerta, al escuchar lo que ella decía.

\- ¡Vamos Wil! Puedes confiar en mí – Rafael gruñó ¿También Jocie? Aunque pensándolo bien, mejor que ese pelirrojo estuviera ahí, quería dejarle un par de cosas claras. - ¿Acaso…fue tu primer beso? – Siguió ella, Rafael se heló ¿En serio estaban hablando de eso? El alemán debió negar porque ella siguió – Lo ves, no tiene por qué importar entonces.

\- Es la primera vez que un hombre me…me besa – Bajó el tono tanto que Rafael tuvo que reforzar su runa de audición; el pulso le temblaba de ira ¿No que un malentendido? ¡Por favor!

\- No le hagas demasiada cabeza si no significó nada…- Algo en la expresión del chico debió decir lo contrario porque Jocie soltó un gritito de emoción - ¡Por el ángel! ¡No me digas que si significó…!

-¡NO! – Prácticamente gritó de inmediato – No…no lo sé – Admitió luego, bajando el tono, avergonzado. Jocie suspiró, Rafael escuchó el sonido de pasos en el interior, apostaba lo que fuera que ella se había acercado a él, quizás incluso se había sentado a su lado. El chico moreno gruñó, en ocasiones Jocelyn era demasiado amigable para su gusto, tal como la tía Clary.

\- ¿Te gustó que te besara? – Preguntó con cautela.

\- No…no se supone que deba gustarme – Evadió. Incluso Rafael rodó los ojos – Él es un hombre, y mi madre…

\- Tu madre está al otro lado del océano, déjala allá – Lo interrumpió la rubia, suspirando - Si te gustó, está bien Wil: pueden gustarte las chicas, como pueden gustarte los chicos, como pueden gustarte ambos o ninguno; como sea está bien.

El chico susurró algo que incluso con la runa, Rafael no pudo oír.

\- Te lo prometo, no se lo diré a nadie.

\- Ni siquiera a Rafael – Aclaró.

\- Especialmente no a Rafael – Coincidió ella – No me corresponde a mí decirle nada; además cuando se pone en plan sobreprotector celoso es un tonto. – El moreno no tuvo tiempo a sentirse indignado porque ella continuó – Háblalo con Alec.- Sugirió.

\- ¿¡Estás loca!? – Saltó de inmediato y Rafael no pudo estar más de acuerdo, ¿Cómo se le ocurría arrojarlo hacía su papá? Se suponía que más bien, debían evitar eso.

\- Es tu tutor – Intentó hacerlo entender- Además sabe un par de cosas sobre esto de gustar de chicos ¿No?

\- ¡No! ¡No puedes decirle eso a Alec! – Exclamó alarmado. Rafael no lo soportó más ¡¿Encima ahora también lo tuteaba?! Bufó dándose media vuelta en el pasillo – No puedes decirle que me gustó… - No escuchó nada más, estaba enojado ¿Cómo era posible que Jocie se prestara para eso? Ella sabía cuánto él amaba a sus padres, instar a Wilhem a hablar con su papá después de haberse besado, después de que el muy descarado acabara de confesar que le había gustado, era una traición a él y a su familia.

Se detuvo en el ascensor dispuesto a ir hacía su habitación; no importa que Max y Jocie fuesen unos traidores, no dejaría solo a pá; lo defendería y defendería su relación con papá así tuviese que hacerle la vida imposible en el instituto a ese rompe hogares europeo hasta que volviera a la granja de rosas de la que salió.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Magnus se miró al espejo conforme. Luego de terminar de sanar al Nefilims hechizado había salido, había buscado a Alec para hablar, tenía que aclarar ese rumor de que había besado al chiquillo pelirrojo antes de que se tropezara con él y terminara encerrado por asesinato. Se encaminó a la oficina de su esposo deteniéndose afuera y retozando sus manos con ansiedad, era absurdo estar así de nervioso: llevaba casi veintidós años en una relación con Alec, veinte formando una familia y diez casados; su esposo no iba a arruinarlo todo por una aventura, Alec no era así de insensato.

Y sin embargo, si algo sabía de los mortales es que los años parecían más para ellos que para un inmortal. Veintidós años era un pestañeo para Magnus, una pequeña fracción de la infinidad de tiempo que quería vivir junto a su Nefilim de ojos azules, pero para Alec veintidós años era más de la mitad de su vida y estaba en ese punto en que los hombres querían rehacerla por completo.

Llamó a la puerta del despacho de su esposo solo para anunciarse, entrando sin esperar respuesta. Alec estaba metido de lleno en el informe que redactaba, sin alzar la mirada para verlo.

\- Cariño...-Lo llamó Magnus; el Nefilim dejó de observar los papeles en su escritorio para mirar al brujo dispuesto a darle la bienvenida con una sonrisa, pero en cambio abrió la boca entre confundido y sorprendido.

\- ¿Magnus que…?

\- He estado pensando – dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si – Sobre ese rumor que hay en el instituto acerca de ti y el _chico rosas._

\- Rosenbauer – Lo riñó – Y sobre eso, quería hablar contigo…

\- Está bien Alec – dijo acercándose – No tiene nada de malo, si quieres probar otras cosas, todo ese asunto prohibido del profesor/estudiante es bastante excitante… Pero no tienes que buscar en otro lugar para eso – dijo seductoramente, rodeando el escritorio de su esposo.

\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – Preguntó totalmente confundido.

 _-_ Que llega una edad en que todo hombre se cuestiona que ha hecho con su vida y que hará a partir de ahora...- Comentó, sus movimientos seductores acercándose a Alec, el adulto se confundió más al reconocer la ropa.

\- Si pero... ¿Eso es un equipo de caza, Magnus?

\- Shhh- Magnus lo acalló con un dedo en los labios, sentándose sobre el regazo de Alec.

\- Me he dedicado a muchas cosas en mi vida - Dijo - Y creo que ya es hora que sea algo por lo que siempre he tenido curiosidad...

\- ¿Te queda algo sin probar? – Preguntó con voz ahogada, sintiendo como Magnus le desabotonaba la camisa y como su cadera mantenía un suave movimiento sobre su regazo.

Si Alec quería experimentar con un estudiante, joven e inexperto cazador de sombras, Magnus se volvería uno.

\- Quiero ser un Cazador de Sombras – Susurró sobre sus labios, Alec abrió la boca con sorpresa y Magnus aprovechó para jalar sus labios con los dientes - Y quiero que tú seas mi tutor.

 **_OO_OO_OO_**

 **¿Qué? No era así como tenía que morder la almohada? Malpensadas todas xD**

 **Bueno bueno… todo el mundo anda con crisis existenciales ahora, Magnus y Max quieren ser un cazadores de sombras y Wil apenas descubre que quiere.**

 **En el próximo capitulo empezamos con los** _"Entrenamientos"_ **de Magnus ;) de hecho así se llama el cap**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Besos :3**


	5. Entrenamientos

Holaa holaa!

Si lo sé, lo sé; me tardé añales y lo siento x.x es culpa del trabajo…este mes estuvo terriblemente agotador, cada que llegaba a mi casa era a caer en coma hasta la siguiente mañana… en fin que con tantas cosas habría jurado que había actualizado antes…lo siento x.x

Agradezco a **Guest, Nina, Guest (2), Yekaoi y Kaechan** por sus reviews y PM y gracias a todos los que leen, dan fav y follow…contesto:

 **Guest:** jajajaja si, le ha pegado la edad a nuestro Mags hjajajaja oh sobre Max, ni te imaginas xD me alegra que te gustara, un beso :3

 **Nina:** jaaja creeme se irá superando ;) pero ya veremos que tal sigue todo, gracias por comentar n.n

 **Guest (2):** oh vamos, solo entrenaran flexibilidad ;) jajaja

 **Kaechan:** bueno bueno, ya veremos… espero estén a la altura los entrenamientos jajajaja lamento haberme tardado u.u un beso

A los demás por PM…

Ahora les dejo leer!

 **Capítulo 5: Entrenamientos**

Golpeó el saco de entrenamiento con todas sus fuerzas queriendo sacar todo el enojo y frustración que sentía en los últimos días hacia sí mismo. Habían pasado día y medio desde la fulana redada, desde que Max curara su brazo fracturado y desde que, en contra de todo lo que su madre le enseñara, dejó que un hombre lo besara y, como había admitido ante Jocie, le había gustado. Eran treinta y seis horas en las que se excusaba con la necesidad de _descansar el brazo_ para no salir de su habitación, evitando a todo el mundo, huyendo de miradas acusatorias que solo ocurrían en su cabeza, ignorando a Jocie cuando tocó a la puerta diciendo algo sobre una salida o los fuertes golpes de Rafael gritándole, mientras él se abrazaba a sus rodillas avergonzado, que era un traidor y que le haría arrepentirse de acercarse a su familia.

Golpeó con aun más fuerza y saña, no era como si él lo hubiese planeado o intentara molestar a Rafael a propósito; al contrario, nadie estaba más enojado que él, porque sentía que había perdido el control de sí mismo, ese beso lo había tomado por sorpresa haciendo tambalear su vida, haciéndole sentirse extraño de sí mismo.

Fue cuando Clary tocó a su puerta, por petición de su preocupada hija, que no tuvo de otra que abrir, y cuando la mujer pelirroja le ordenó con ojos férreos que saliera del cuarto, no tuvo más opción que hacerlo; por lo que ahí estaba, intentando mantenerse apartado del resto en la sala de entrenamiento.

\- ¡Aaaarrhhhggg! – Gruñó con un golpe especialmente fuerte. Sintió el dolor agudo en su brazo y se lo llevó al cuerpo, golpeando el saco con rabia con la mano buena, soltando una florida maldición que habría avergonzado a su madre haciéndole ganarse una buena tarde de penitencia en el santuario.

\- Me parece recordar que dije: reposo al menos tres días – Wil se estremeció al reconocer la voz de Max dándose paso en el salón. El muchacho enrojeció al recordar su última conversación en la enfermería, lo que había admitido y…

\- Golpea como niña – Escuchó la desconocida voz alegre de otro chico. Wil maldijo de nuevo, esta vez por lo bajo pero aun así fue escuchado – Una niña muy soez - Bromeó; Max rio y el alemán se giró a verlos. Junto al chico azul había otro que debía ser mayor que él e incluso que Rafael, cabello castaño y ojos verdes como el agua del mar, tenía una expresión bonachona y hasta cierto punto inocente.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó sonando más brusco y acusador de lo que hubiera querido.

\- Octavian Blackthorn – Se presentó – Mejor amigo y casi parabatai del intento de pitufo.

\- ¿Intento de qué? – Preguntó confundido.

\- Tave es del instituto de Los Ángeles – Explicó Max ignorando la alusión al color de su piel. Wil reconoció el apodo, Max lo había mencionado diciendo algo sobre convencerlo de tatuarse una runa de parabatai antes de que la conversación en la enfermería girara hacía sus gustos. Enrojeció – Su hermano lo dirige.

\- Y tú debes ser el famoso Wil – Comentó el castaño tendiéndole la mano; cualquier indicio amigable desapareció del rostro del extranjero que le dejó la mano extendida.

\- ¿Famoso? ¡¿Qué le dijiste?! – Prácticamente acusó a Max.

\- No le he dicho nada – Se defendió el brujo.

\- Ey calma – Medió el chico Blackthorn – Lamento si toque una fibra sensible – dijo; Wil los miraba con desconfianza – Vamos, no queremos ir con estos ánimos a la reunión de Rafe – dijo mirando su reloj – Que por cierto vamos tarde y ya saben cómo es Rafael de dramático, igual a Magnus.

Max asintió, notando como la expresión de Wil pasaba de la alarma desconfiada a la incomprensión.

\- ¿Qué reunión? – El brujo frunció el ceño.

\- Desde niños, Rafael organiza una reunión con todos para organizar una sorpresa de cumpleaños a Alec.- Explicó Octavian.

\- ¿Va a cumplir años? – Wil ya no cabía en sí de la confusión - ¿Cuándo?

\- El sábado – dijo Max frunciendo aún más el ceño – Desde que cumplí dieciocho papá solo nos hecha descaradamente del loft para quedarse a solas con Pá así que las sorpresas se acabaron, pero Rafael nos sigue reuniendo a todos.

\- Así que a prisa los dos – Los apuró Tave – Que dejé a los niños con Lucy, ya deben estar planeando como tumbar Taki's – dijo preocupado por las travesuras de sus sobrinos aunque no por eso menos alegre. Max vio a Wil bajar la mirada mientras mascullaba algo por lo bajo. - ¿Qué? – Cuestionó el castaño confundido.

\- Rafael no te invitó – Dijo Max y no era una pregunta.

\- ¿Qué? No, no es eso…- Mintió rápidamente, lo menos que el pelirrojo quería eran más problemas.

\- ¡Ese idiota! – Gruñó Max- Andando, te invito yo: ellos son mis padres y tú eres mi amigo.

\- Yo… no…no, voy a seguir entrenando – dijo, aun sin soltar su brazo adolorido.

\- Eres un tonto – Bufó – Eres parte del instituto y le agradas a los niños, debes venir.

\- Además, aunque nunca planeamos ninguna sorpresa realmente, eres el estudiante de Alec – Terció Tave encogiéndose de hombros – Tienes derecho a ir.

\- No, en serio…solo entrenare.

\- Entonces me quedo a entrenar contigo – dijo Max testarudo dando un paso hacia él – Y revisaré tu brazo porque obviamente aun te duele.

\- ¡Estoy bien! – Exclamó con más brusquedad de lo que quería mirando a Octavian alarmado y retrocediendo un paso para apartarse de Max, no necesitaba la lastima de ninguno de ellos – Solo voy a practicar lanzamiento de cuchillos e iré a patrullar con tu padre, así que no creo que un brujo tenga mucho que enseñarme.

Apenas lo dijo quiso tragarse sus palabras; Max abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para rápidamente fruncir el ceño ofendido.

\- Bien – dijo agrio – Vamos Tave.

Octavian le dirigió una mirada de reproche a Wil, caminando junto a Max para salir de la sala. El alemán suspiró y dándoles la espalda, realmente se había pasado con eso último.

\- Wil – Lo llamó Max. Este estaba en camino a girarse cuando una daga le pasó casi rosando el rostro, clavándose tras él en la pared. Wil miró la daga, era una bonita arma, con empuñadura de plata adornada con una piedra negra, el emblema de los Lightwood y unas iniciales grabadas con una floritura _MMLB_. Se fijó en ella y luego en Max desconcertado pero el brujo estaba enojado – Tienes razón, no tengo nada que enseñarle a un Nefilim como tú – dijo con molestia – Te la regalo.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Los jadeos resonaban por todo el loft…

En la mente de Magnus eso de ser estudiante de Alec iba a ser más _divertido,_ pero en su lugar llevaba toda la tarde entrenando, realmente entrenando, no solo fingiendo que lo hacían mientras tonteaban; y él ya estaba completamente cansado.

Había convertido la sala del loft en un salón de entrenamiento aprovechando que Max no estaría en casa y Rafael no se pasaría por allí ese día. Luego de haberle dicho a Alec que quería ser un cazador de sombras, este no lo había tomado en serio, quizás el haber hecho el amor sobre su escritorio en el instituto no había ayudado a marcar su punto, pero él estaba realmente decidido porque no pensaba dejar que ese chiquillo alemán se le metiera por los ojos a Alec, o al menos eso se repetía una y otra vez en su mente mientras su mano golpeaba rápida y repetidamente el suelo mientras su otro brazo era torcido de forma dolorosa tras su espalda, por su esposo.

Alec lo soltó. Y Magnus se apresuró a incorporarse, si bajaba la guardia Alec volvería a aplicarle una llave.

\- ¡Por Lillith! ¡Soy tu esposo, trátame con cariño! – Demandó.

\- En una batalla el contrincante no te va a tratar con cariño – Alegó Alec, Magnus bufó – Por supuesto que no es como que te haga falta aprender a hacer llaves, eres un poderoso brujo.

\- Lo mismo te dije cuando empezaste a entrenar a Max y eso no te detuvo – Masculló Magnus, Alec sonrió inocentemente.

\- Bueno, si estás cansado iré al Instituto – Comentó el ojos azules – Jace me llamó, al parecer Wil no sale de su habitación desde la redada. – Magnus frunció el ceño, Alec le había aclarado todo el asunto del rumor de él besando al muchachito ese, pero no por eso le hacía feliz oír que lo dejaría para ir por él.

\- No estoy cansado – Aseguró – Puedes ir luego – Alec enarcó una ceja porque podía ver el pecho de Magnus subiendo y bajando con cierta dificultad, el brujo insistió poniéndose en posición defensiva – Vamos, atácame.

Cerca de media hora después, cuando Alec lo arrojaba por quinta vez sobre la colchoneta en el suelo, aferrando el cuello de Magnus con sus muslos mientras le torcía la pierna en medio de una llave de lucha, Magnus se preguntaba porque no solo dejaba que se fuera con el puto pelirrojo en vez de dejarse desmembrar lentamente. Como si fuese una respuesta divina, la posición en la que estaba le permitió ver de cerca la silueta del miembro de Alec enfundado en su pantalón, a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

\- Vamos Magnus, ya te enseñé como liberarte – Decía. Magnus sonrió de forma felina y sin aviso mordió juguetonamente el miembro de su esposo por sobre el pantalón - ¡Magnus! – Exclamó soltándolo a prisa apartándose para encararlo sentado junto a él, con el rostro rojo como un semáforo.

\- ¡Es tu culpa! – Se defendió – ¿Me estás enseñando llaves de lucha o nuevas posiciones del Kama Sutra? – Alec bufó.

\- No creo que tenga alguna que enseñarte – Bromeó; Magnus sonrió ladino.

\- A mí en cambio aun me quedan algunas bajo la manga – Sugirió Magnus sentándose rápidamente sobre su regazo, Alec no tardó ni medio segundo en atrapar sus labios moviéndose para dejar a Magnus recostado contra la colchoneta – También conozco algunas llaves – Ahogó Bane aferrándose a la cintura de su esposo con las piernas. – Y uno que otro truco.

\- Estoy ansioso – Aseguró con voz ronca, Magnus sonrió, pensándolo bien, amaba esos entrenamientos.

Llamaron a la puerta principal, Alec alzó el rostro atraído por el sonido.

\- Hay alguien en la puerta.

\- Ya se irá – Aseguró Magnus atrapando sus labios una vez más mientras sus manos se apuraban por deshacerse de los amarres de la ropa de entrenamiento, odiaba la poca practicidad de los Nefilims con la ropa, nunca pensando en la posibilidad de un buen revolcón en medio de un entrenamiento o una cacería. Volvieron a llamar con más fuerza, y esta vez Alec también lo ignoró mientras se encargaba de soltar el pantalón del brujo.

\- Alec… eh Señor Alec – Escucharon que llamaban esta vez acompañando los golpes a la puerta. Alec se separó de Magnus y el brujo masculló una maldición.

\- ¿No se supone que estaba encerrado en su habitación? – Gruñó viendo como Alec se incorporaba arreglando sus ropas lo mejor que pudo para ir a abrirle. Magnus no arregló sus ropas, que se diera cuenta que estaba llegando a estorbar.

\- Wil, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Alec al abrir la puerta, intentando que su voz no denotara la inoportunidad. - ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó al notar la expresión alicaída del muchacho.

\- Nada yo… pensé que quizás… podríamos entrenar hoy – Susurró. – Me atrase los últimos dos días por el brazo y…

\- Se supone que reposes un poco más – dijo confundido.

\- Y ya estamos entrenando nosotros – Gruñó Magnus para hacer notar su presencia.

\- ¡Oh! Señor Lightwood, no lo había visto – Susurró apenado, enrojeciendo al notar el estado de las ropas del brujo, y confundiéndose al percatarse de la apariencia del loft - ¿Entrenando? – Preguntó cayendo en cuenta.

\- Le enseño algunas llaves de lucha a Magnus.

\- Oh claro – Dijo con un suspiro aliviado – ¡Que malpensado! Por un segundo creí que estaba interrumpiendo algo. – Magnus le dirigió una mirada estrangulada a su esposo ¿Era eso en serio?

\- Claro que estás interrum…

\- Que ocurrencias – Rio Alec censurando a Magnus con la mirada – Pasa Wil. – El brujo hizo un gesto inconforme mientras el pelirrojo se daba paso – Pensé que estarías en la reunión de Rafael – Comentó, la expresión del muchacho decayó y eso hasta Magnus lo notó.

\- No yo… prefiero estar aquí – Dijo.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – Ironizó Magnus.

\- ¿Rafael no te invitó? – Aunque no era una pregunta realmente, Alec podía ver la respuesta en su rostro, se extrañó: Rafael no era así de egoísta, él amaba hacer esas reuniones grandes para charlar con todos sus amigos y siempre invitaba a los chicos que estaban de visita en el instituto: _"mientras más mejor"_ era algo en lo que su hijo y Magnus siempre coincidían; además hasta donde sabía ellos se llevaban bien. Magnus en cambio sonrió, quizás después de todo, Rafael estaba de su lado. - ¿Quieres entrenar con nosotros?

\- ¿Qué? – Magnus se incorporó a prisa, pero ya Wil asentía; el brujo chasqueó la lengua – ¡No pienso hacer un trio con él, Alexander! – Gruñó marchándose a la habitación con molestia.

\- ¿Q…ue? – Preguntó Wil, tan rojo como el propio Alec.

\- Él…ignóralo – Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

La algarabía en Taki´s era especialmente llamativa esa tarde; el lugar frecuentado por miembros del submundo nunca se había caracterizado por ser tan silencioso como un club de lectura, pero ese día había algunas mesas hacía el fondo del restaurant donde una gran cantidad de jóvenes, la mayoría Nefilims, hablaban entre sí.

No era algo que a los dueños del club les extrañara, después de todo esa reunión se repetía al menos un par de veces por año desde hacía ya unos cuantos y en cada oportunidad, como entonces podía verse a los hijos de los directores del instituto: Jocie, Stephanie y Jonathan; a Jemina y George hijos de Isabelle Lightwood y el antiguo vampiro diurno Simon Lovelace, también estaba Lucy, la hija de Jocelyn Fairchild y el anterior líder de la manada de lobos de New York, Luke Garroway y algunos Nefilims extranjeros que estuvieran de paso por el instituto para completar su educación.

En ocasiones, como ese día, también podía verse allí a William y Charles, los hijos de Jem Carstairs y la bruja cambia formas Tessa Gray o a los jóvenes hombres lobos Beto y Lisa Velázquez hijos de la alfa de la manada Maia y su esposo Bat; a algunos de los pequeños hijos de los hermanos Blackthorn de Los Ángeles, los que su tío Octavian pudiese controlar en el momento puesto que eran muchos; esa tarde solo había cuatro con ellos. Y por supuesto los organizadores de todos, los Hermanos Lightwood-Bane; aunque en esa oportunidad, al camarero le llamó la atención no ver ni al chico brujo, ni al adulto Blackthorn; como sea no lo comentó, no era su intención meterse en problemas por husmear en los asuntos de los hijos de tantos Nefilims y Submundos importantes.

\- ¡Por Raziel! Yo también quiero ir a Beijing – Exclamaba Lisa escuchando emocionada lo que Charles les contaba, puesto que los padres del joven de catorce años pese a siempre visitar Los Ángeles y New York, nunca se habían asentado en ningún instituto, y en su lugar se la pasaban viajando, esta vez estaban por la ciudad asiática.

\- Mis padres solo me llevan a Idris – La secundó Lucy – Y eso a veces.

\- Solo necesitan un portal – Exclamó un pequeño rubio de ojos verde mar sentado en las piernas de Lucy. William, el mayor de los Carstairs le acarició el cabello sonriendo y eso acrecentó sus rasgos asiáticos.

\- Yo les podría enseñar la ciudad – dijo amablemente el muchacho – Pero antes tienen que pedir permiso de sus padres – Advirtió, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Rafael después de todo los demás no tenían que enterarse que no hacía ni seis meses que ellos dos, Max y Octavian se habían fugado vía portal para hacer un tour por Irlanda sin avisarle a nadie.

\- Hablando de portales, ¿Dónde están Max y Tave? – Cuestionó Jemina sujetando en sus piernas a Beto para evitar que el pequeño lobo de tres años peleara con la niña Blackthorn de cuatro que jugaba con un cuchillo serafín de luces sentada en las piernas de Stephanie, intentando arrebatarle el juguete.

\- No lo sé – Admitió Rafael mirando la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

\- ¿Y Wil? Él tampoco ha llegado – Comentó Jocie.

\- Yo estoy aquí – Dijo William confundido, los que vivían en el instituto rieron.

\- No tú, Wilhem – Explicó la chica mirando feo a Rafael que había evitado responderle.- ¿Invitaste a Wil? – Rafe intentó hacerse el desentendido – Rafael Lightwood más te vale haberlo invitado – dijo amenazante.

\- Mira no más como te traen – Bromeó Charles por lo bajo.

\- Fui a su habitación como dijiste – Masculló con molestia – Pero fue un idiota y no me abrió así que no insistí.

\- Rafael…

\- ¡Da igual! No lo queremos aquí – Soltó Jemina de pronto para sorpresa de la rubia que miró a su prima de trece años confundida.

\- Pensé que Wil te agradaba.

\- Wil es malo – Refunfuñó la infantil voz de Jonathan; el niño tenía apenas ocho años y sin embargo Jocie pudo ver el enojo en su hermanito.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó intercambiando una rápida mirada con William, Lisa y su tía Lucy, como si los dos o tres años más de vida que estos tenían fuese suficientes para darle todas las respuestas de la vida, pero ellos solo se encogían de hombros sin entender nada.

\- Sabemos que Wil besó al tío Alec – Replicó Stephanie.

\- ¡Quiere robarle el tío Alec a Magnus! – Exclamó George inflando sus mejillas en un enojado puchero – Y el tío Magnus va a llorar y a mí no me gusta verlo triste.

Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco. William, Charles y Lisa que no entendían nada le preguntaban a Lucy que les explicaba con rápidos susurros lo poco que sabía respecto al rumor de lo que había ocurrido en Delirio's mientras que los niños Blackthorn y Beto se quejaban también contra " _el besucón que quería hacer llorar al tío Magnus"_

\- ¿Cómo es que ahora resulta que fue Wil quien besó? – Cuestionó Jocie mirando a Rafael con reproche - ¿Y qué demonios le andas contando a los niños?

\- La verdad – dijo cruzándose a la defensiva.

\- Ni siquiera has hablado con Wil o tus padres – Le espetó – Y no tenías por qué meter a los niños en esto y hacerlos tomar bando contra Wil.

\- No puse a tomar bando a nadie – Se defendió – Pero ellos si saben a quién apoyar – Jocie bufó – Si ese rompehogares quiere separar a mi familia, no lo queremos en el instituto.

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡No lo queremos!

\- ¡Es Malo! – Lo apoyaron Jemina, Sthepanie y George. Jocie pidió auxilio a Lucy, Charles, William y Lisa por segunda vez en la noche.

\- Bueno…quizás Rafael tiene razón – Comentó Lucy.

\- Por supuesto que la tiene – Exclamó Charles – Tienen que alejar a ese recién llegado del tío Alec

\- Rafael no debió meter a los niños – La contradijo William – Y tú tampoco deberías – Dijo en tono de advertencia a su hermano menor.

\- No debe meterse siquiera él, es asunto de sus padres – dijo Lisa; Jocie les dio las gracias con la mirada cuando la silla junto a ella fue volteada bruscamente y Max se sentó apoyado los brazos en el respaldo, mirando a Rafael con sus azules ojos entrecerrados.

\- Eres…un…idiota – Masticó las palabras. Tave llego tras él, sentándose a su lado y saludando a todos como si no se estuviese llevando a cabo una discusión en ese momento.- ¿Qué pretendes excluyendo a Wil?

\- Creo que es bastante obvio: que se devuelva a su granja de flores de la que salió. – Max bufó.

\- Pues lo único que lograste fue que Wil se fuese a entrenar con papá, idiota – dijo Rafael abrió la boca horrorizado, Max chasqueó los dedos y una enorme ración de nachos con queso voló desde la mesa de unos hombres lobos directo a la cabeza de su hermano.

\- Al menos llegué a la mejor parte – Bromeó Tave tomando uno de los nachos del cabello de Rafael para comérselo a la par que Jemina se paraba gritando:

\- ¡Guerra de comida! – Arrojando su pollo antes de que los hombres lobos fuesen a reclamarles. El camarero de Taki´s suspiró, ya le había extrañado que no causaran un desastre, el negocio se volvió casi al instante en un pandemónium de comida volando de un lugar a otro.

El camarero tomó una hamburguesa de una mesa arrojándola sin mirar, si de todas formas tendría que limpiar todo eso, iba a disfrutarlo.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Magnus salió del baño de su habitación con una bata, secándose el cabello con una toalla. Pasar un rato sumergido en agua tibia en la bañera lo habían ayudado bastante a mitigar el dolor de su cuerpo ante tantos golpes y estirones, calmar su libido frustrado y disminuir su enojo. Buscaría la manera de sacudirse al muchachito rosas y le propondría a Alec que le enseñara a disparar con el arco; su esposo se sentía unido a ese mocoso porque ambos eran arqueros, era una ventaja que no iba a darle por más tiempo.

\- ¡AH! – El gritó de Rosenbauer llamó su atención, por un minuto Magnus sonrió con malicia: si él había sufrido de las llaves de su esposo era justo que el chico también lo hiciera – Ah…no…A…Alec…duele…

\- Aguanta un poco – Escuchó a Alec, su voz se escuchaba algo jadeante – Luego se sentirá mejor…

El brujo se paralizó ¿Qué mierdas estaba haciéndole Alec a ese muchacho en su loft? Se apresuró en asegurarse la bata saliendo a prisa a la sala improvisada de entrenamiento, escuchando los jadeos adolorido de Wilhem.

\- ¿Qué diablos…? – Su voz murió en su garganta sin tener claro cómo interpretar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Wil estaba acostado en el suelo con los brazos abiertos a ambos lados y el rostro en dirección a Magnus con los ojos fuertemente cerrados de dolor. Alec estaba de rodillas entre las piernas del pelirrojo, una de ellas estaba apoyada sobre el pecho y hombro del ojos azules quien con su cuerpo empujaba hacía adelante.

Ambos estaban vestidos, para el consuelo de Magnus, y sinceramente no había nada malo en la escena de no ser porque no hacía ni dos días que ambos habían estado en una pose muy similar en una situación que nada tenía que ver con entrenamiento.

\- Ya…ya – Suplicó Wil golpeando el suelo con su palma, ignorando la presencia de Magnus.

\- Debemos mejorar tu flexibilidad – Decía Alec – Y no entrenaremos nada más mientras tu brazo esté sentido.

\- Ya está bien, ya está bien – Suplicaba el menor.

\- Solo un poco más - Magnus debía admitir que su esposo era malvado, y se habría sentado a disfrutar del sufrimiento de Wil de no ser porque Alec empujando suave y rítmicamente hacía delante de una manera que ¡Oh por Lilith, seguro que lo que le dolía al chiquillo no era la pierna sino una erección en sus pantalones!

\- Ya déjalo Alexander – Terció Magnus interviniendo. – Solo ponle una runa de flexibilidad.

\- ¡Si, si una runa! – Exclamaba Wil. Alec bufó soltando al muchacho quien dejó caer la pierna lentamente adolorido. - ¡En mi instituto no me torturaban tanto! – Se quejó con un puchero.

\- Tienes que mejorar tu condición física – Lo riñó Alec.

\- ¿Para qué lo quieres tan flexible, eh? – Preguntó Magnus con suspicacia – Yo también quiero entrenar flexibilidad, _profesor_.

\- Tu eres mucho más flexible que Wil, Magnus; no necesitas entrenar… - El brujo enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso ya nos _probaste_ a ambos? - Alec le dirigió una mirada estrangulada notando el filo en la mirada del brujo que sin duda iba acompañada de filo en sus palabras - ¿Nos estás comparando Alexander?

El Nefilim suspiró: mejor terminaba su entrenamiento con Wil si no quería que el chico tuviera un mal rato.

\- Eso es todo Wil –dijo– Dile a Jocie, Rafael o alguno de los niños que te ayude a practicar al menos dos veces al día, solo así no te dolerá tanto – Le aconsejó. Wil asintió incorporándose.

\- ¿Solo eso? Pero pensé que podríamos…

\- Nos vemos mañana a las ocho para ir a patrullar.

\- Yo también quiero patrullar – Saltó Magnus de inmediato. Wil y Alec lo miraron, el primero confundido, el segundo intentando descifrar si su esposo hablaba en serio o no.

\- A las ocho – Rectificó Alec finalmente. Wil asintió marchándose del loft cojeando tras una corta despedida. Magnus se aseguró de cerrar la puerta chasqueando los dedos.

\- No me gustan esos _"entrenamientos de flexibilidad"_ – Gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

\- No lo digas como si fuesen otra cosa – Se quejó Alec también incorporándose.

\- ¿Seguro que no lo es? – Cuestionó – Porque si les quitaba la ropa iba a parecer una escena porno.

\- Solo lo haría sin ropa con mi estudiante favorito – Aseguró tomándolo del cinto de la bata de baño y halándolo hacía si, desanudándolo en el proceso.- Con quien por cierto, aún tengo una lección pendiente.

Magnus sonrió; después de todo, quizás si le gustaban esos entrenamientos.

 **_OO_OO_OO_**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Wil a la defensiva es un caso, arremete y luego está en plan ¿Qué dije?... aunque tanto inoportunidad para ir al Loft… está buscando que cierto brujo lo mande a Alemania con una buena patada en el trasero jajajaja aunque no sé… para mí que Alec lo torturaba a propocito para lograr que se fuera y quedarse a solas con Mags jajaja**

 **Ay y Rafael, poniendo a los niños contra Wil… armando su pequeño ejército de mocosos contra él aunque igual el tiro le salió por la culata jajajaja**

 **Sinceramente la idea de Max y Tavvy parabatais es algo que me da vueltas en la cabeza desde que los vi jugando en LoS bien que no pueden pero...oh vamos, a que sería genial.**

 **El próximo cap se llama** _"Bandos"_ **tendremos varias sesiones de entrenamiento con Magnus, Alec, Wil y Max… sin duda será entretenido xD y prometo traerlo la próxima semana por compensación por esta tardanza.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Besos :3**


	6. Bandos

_Hola, hola_

 _Lamento la tardanza, prometí para la semana pasada, pero bueeeh, las vacaciones de las fiestas no han estado precisamente tranquilas en especial porque otra vez estoy en plan de mudanza._

 _En el cap anterior se divirtieron con los celos de Magnus, estoy segura que se reirán aún más ahorita xD pero primero agradezco a Goshy, Guest y Nina por sus comentarios, fav y follow. Contesto reviews._

 **Guest** _ **:**_ _jajaja, si, totalmente celoso, y lo que le falta._

 **Nina** _ **:**_ _oh bueno, en realidad el dramático fue Wil xD aunque no le quito participación a Max, pero tranquila, ya pronto Magnus tendrá su tiempo de hacer drama, oh bueno, solo estarán entrenando por 4 días, pero en longitud, aún queda una sesión de entrenamiento ;) me alegra que te gustara._

 _El otro review lo contesto por PM. Por ahora, ¡A leer!_

 _X.X.X.X.X_

 **Capítulo 6: Bandos**

Cada mañana durante el desayuno, el instituto se llenaba de risas, conversaciones y gritos; pero esa en particular, cuando tenían tantas jóvenes visitas, la algarabía era aún mayor. George, Beto y Jonathan mantenían una pequeña batalla de comida robando parte del tocino de la pequeña Blackthorn que se había quedado dormida sobre su plato; Jemina intentaba ignorarlos, tarareando con la boca llena las canciones que se reproducían en sus audífonos; mientras Stephanie se quejaba con su madre porque no le gustaba la comida y ella la reñía pese a los intentos de Simon por mediar. Jocelyn no paraba de cotorrear con Lucy y Lisa, a la vez que Rafael le contaba las hazañas de sus ultima cacería a William, gesticulando quizás demasiado, ambos ignorando los intentos de Charles porque otros dos pequeños Blackthorn se montaran sobre la mesa o arrojaran sus platos; mientras que un cuarto que había logrado escaparse de la vista de todos intentaba robar el tazón de galletas de la alacena.

\- _¿Por qué no? Todos merecen probar el estofado que preparé._

 _\- Nadie quiere morir envenenado -_ La discusión que Jace e Isabelle mantenían sobre el derecho de la segunda a incluir su platillo en el desayuno aprovechando tantas visitas, se escuchaba por sobre la algarabía, pero era ignorado por todos.

Como fuese, era un bullicioso inicio de día al que, en el fondo, ya estaban acostumbrados puesto que no era la primera vez que el instituto recibía tantas visitas; por lo que fue bastante llamativo, al menos para los adultos cuando al Wil entrar, todo el ruido disminuyó.

\- Buenos días - Saludó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa tímida al ver tantos desconocidos.

\- Buenos días – Respondió Jocie a la par que Simon y Clary le dirigían un gesto amable; Jace e Isabelle seguían muy metidos en su discusión como para notarlo; William y Lisa respondieron con cortesía, mirándolo con curiosidad; los demás solo se limitaron a ignorarlo, Jemina incluso chasqueó la lengua girándose en la mesa para darle parcialmente la espalda. - ¡Qué bueno que bajaste! Así puedo presentarte a los chicos antes de que se marchen.

\- Así que tú eres Wil – Saludó el mayor de los Carstairs – Soy William, tocayo – Bromeó amistosamente tendiéndole la mano. Wilhem la estrechó con una sonrisa cortés, sin notar la pequeña patada que le daba Rafael por debajo de la mesa a su amigo haciéndole una fea mueca. William se encogió de hombros ante su mirada molesta.

\- Es una lástima que no pudieras ir ayer a Takis. - Comentó Lisa amablemente.

\- No hacía falta – Masculló Jemina. Clary frunció el ceño al escucharla dirigiéndole una mirada confundida a Simon, pero este miraba a su hija con la misma confusión que la mujer pelirroja.

\- De todas formas, estaba _ocupado_ – Comentó Lucy mordaz – Max dijo que fuiste a "entrenar" con Alec – Marcó las comillas con los dedos; Jocie codeó a su joven tía para hacerla callar. Wil se rascó la nuca.

\- Eh, si… ¿Dónde está Max, por cierto? – Preguntó buscando en todas direcciones a su amigo azul queriendo algo de apoyo ante la hostilidad que sentía.

\- Prefirió quedarse en el Loft – Explicó Clary con voz amable sirviéndole el desayuno al extranjero.

\- Y Octavian se quedó con él en lugar de llevarse a sus pequeños demonios – Masculló Charles molesto cuando los niños voltearon su plato sobre él.

\- Ya veo…- Dijo disponiéndose a picar sus pancakes cuando Jonathan literalmente metió la mano en su plato tomándolo y arrojándolo lejos; el pancake fue a dar contra la cabeza de su padre.

\- ¡Jonathan! – Lo riñeron el rubio Herondale, Clary y Jocie a la vez cuando lo vieron chocarse de manos con George y Beto mientras una gran cantidad de risas estallaban restándole fuerza a la riña.

\- Eh… yo… no se preocupé, comeré pan – Dijo Wil con una sonrisa fingida; no quería causar discordia en el desayuno. Stephanie de inmediato empujó los brazos volteando el recipiente con el pan que cayó al suelo por completo.

\- Upss – Dijo con falsa inocencia.

\- ¡Muy bien, suficiente! – Gruñó Clary incorporándose y tomando a sus dos hijos menores de los brazos y apartándolos de la mesa – Van a decirme ya mismo que les pasa… - Fue lo último que escucharon de ellos. Simon los miró, ninguno de los pequeños parecía dispuesto a decir nada y solo negaban.

\- No te preocupes, tengo mucho estofado – Dijo Isabelle de inmediato apresurándose a Wil con la cazuela.

\- Gracias – Aceptó él intentando ignorar las risitas burlonas de la mayoría de los que estaban sentados a la mesa.

\- No creo que él quiera estofado – Intentó intervenir Simon, tratando de advertirle al pelirrojo con la mirada que se negara.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no quiere! – Saltó Jace – Si lo matas envenenado nos meteremos en un problema internacional con su instituto – Dijo intentando quitarle el plato de las manos a Isabelle, pero ya Wil lo había tomado dispuesto a comer en silencio y…

\- ¡Te la cambio! – Exclamó Jocie arrebatándole el plato con estofado antes de que lo probara y colocando en su lugar lo que quedaba de su propio desayuno. Wilhem no estaba seguro de que decir, viendo a Rafael protestar contra su novia para luego, con un bufido, darle su desayuno quedándose él con el plato de estofado.

Esta vez fueron William y Lisa quienes rieron burlones.

\- Gracias – Le susurró Wil a la rubia por lo bajo. - ¿Por cierto, podrías ayudarme a entrenar hoy? Debo mejorar mi flexibilidad.

\- Oh lo siento Wil, salgo de caza después del desayuno – Lamentó. Él asintió con un suspiro probando bocado mientras sopesaba sus opciones entre el resto de los presentes. William había sido amable con él, quizás él pudiera y así se lo preguntó.

\- Lo siento, mi hermano y yo también nos iremos después del desayuno – Se excusó – Nuestros padres nos esperan en Beijing.

\- Por mi podemos volver ya – Gruñó Charles mirando al par de Blackthorn que seguían peleando entre ellos casi sobre él.

\- Entrenar es algo que hacemos los Nefilims de verdad, no los tontos encargados de santuarios mundanos – Se mofó Rafael ganándose una fea mirada de su novia. Simon frunció el ceño, esa situación estaba ya bastante rara y Clary seguía riñendo a sus hijos un poco más allá mientras que su esposa y el rubio Herondale seguían enfrascado en su pelea sin prestarles la atención que el escenario requería.

\- Yo te ayudaría, pero de verdad no tengo ni idea sobre entrenamiento Nefilim – Dijo Lisa con amabilidad, solo entonces Wil notó que la muchacha no tenía ni una sola runa.

\- ¿A quién engañas? El único que entrenaría con él es Max – Se mofó Jemina.

\- ¡No! – Saltó el pelirrojo de inmediato, no quería entrenar con el brujo azul: sería vergonzoso después de las cosas que le dijo la tarde pasada y…

\- Por favor, no hay poder humano que aparte a Max de su pijamada para adultos con su querido _Tavvy_ – Se mofó Rafael desatando entre los más grandes una risita cómplice y preguntas confundidas de los niños. Wil bajó la mirada decaído.

\- Muy bien basta, yo entrenaré contigo Wilhem – Intervino Simon dirigiéndole una mirada de censura a todos, habían humillado a Wil demasiado ya – Al menos mientras Alec viene por ti.

La risa de Rafael se apagó de inmediato viendo como el adulto se iba junto al pelirrojo.

\- El tiro te salió por la culata ¿Eh? – Se burló William codeando al moreno.

\- Cállate – Gruñó.

\- Muy bien – Volvió Clary, llevaba aun a sus dos pequeños de cada brazo; era de la misma estatura de Stephanie, su hija de trece años y aun así daba miedo – Ahora todos ustedes van a decirme que demonios les pasa – Dijo demostrando que si había prestado atención a la discusión.

Todos guardaron silencio, roto solo cuando el pequeño Blackthorn logró tirar el tazón de galletas al suelo haciéndolo añicos con una sonrisa complacida para luego solo exclamar:

\- Wil malo – Y se llevó una galleta a la boca.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Llamó al loft, se suponía que esa noche iba a patrullar con Alec, él se lo había dicho la tarde anterior, pero no estaba seguro si el señor Lightwood también los acompañaría así que había llegado un poco más temprano: se había dado cuenta que no era del agrado del brujo, y esperaba causar una buena impresión.

La puerta se abrió al primer llamado, pero el loft totalmente a oscuras le hizo darse cuenta de inmediato que no encontraría adentro al matrimonio. Dudó, quizás podría esperarlos en la entrada del edificio.

\- No seas tonto y pasa – Escuchó la voz de Max, el joven azul estaba frente al televisor jugando videojuegos como de costumbre. Wil pasó cerrando la puerta tras de sí, tropezando en el recibidor con el paragüero debido a la oscuridad.

\- Lo siento, lo siento…yo…

\- Deja eso así, yo lo arreglo luego – Wil asintió caminando guiado por la luz del televisor hasta el muchacho de los cuernos. – ¿Quieres jugar? – Preguntó moviendo la mano para que el segundo control flotara hasta el pelirrojo quien lo tomó confundido mirando en todas direcciones como si buscara algo o a alguien.

\- ¿Tave no es bueno jugando? – Preguntó al fin.

\- Es casi mejor que yo – Admitió - Pero ¿qué tiene que ver?

\- Escuché que estaba aquí.

\- Volvió a Los Ángeles, tenía que llevar a sus sobrinos de vuelta – Se encogió de hombros - ¿Jugamos o no? - Wil miró el control dándole la vuelta en sus manos balbuceando por lo bajo.

\- Pensé que seguirías enojado conmigo.

\- No me enojo con la gente por ser idiotas – Respondió con sencillez; Wil parecía dispuesto a replicar, pero en lugar de eso se contuvo.

\- La daga que me lanzaste es bonita – Dijo – Sé ve que es un arma bastante especial.

\- Fue un regalo de Pá cuando le dije que empezaría a salir de cacería con Rafael – Dijo – La eligió por lo bonita más que su practicidad – Se burló.

\- Supongo que quieres recuperarla – Comentó apenado - No la traje, pero cuando vuelva al instituto la tomaré y...

\- Dije que te la regalaba – Le recordó rodando los ojos. – Al menos mientras aprendes a arrojar cuchillos sin errar – Se burló; Wil se mostró ofendido.

\- Soy arquero, tengo buena puntería – Bufó; Max asintió dándole la razón como a los locos – Tenía unas letras en el mango, ¿Qué significa?

\- Son mis iniciales – Respondió – Maxwell Michael Lightwood-Bane – Wil bufó en un intento de contener una risita – ¿Qué? – Gruñó.

\- Maxwell Michael – Bromeó; Max enarcó una ceja - ¡Oh vamos! Es una combinación rara.

\- ¿A sí? ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

\- Wilhem Jürgen Rosenbauer.

\- Por supuesto, el tuyo es tan normal – No contuvo la risa.

\- Lo es en Alemania – Aseguró, aunque también reía; el ambiente se había relajado un poco; después de lo que había ocurrido esa mañana en el instituto, era agradable saber que al menos Max seguía tratándolo como de costumbre. Su risa se fue apagando, precisamente por eso y porque quería conservar uno de los pocos amigos que le quedaban en New York, debía aclarar su comportamiento del día anterior.

\- Ayer… cuando llegaste con tu amigo, me molesté – Confesó de pronto; Max también se enserió - Tenía miedo de lo que le hubieses dicho – El brujo pausó el juego para prestarle atención, pero no volvió la mirada, Wil parecía que huiría en cualquier momento si lo encaraba. – Sobre lo de la enfermería, lo que hablamos y…

\- No tengo porque decírselo a nadie – Aseguró; el pelirrojo asintió.

\- Lo sé, Jocie me dijo que no lo harías.

\- ¿Hablaste con ella? – Preguntó sorprendido ahora si viéndolo. Wil asintió, estaba realmente avergonzado y su rostro cambiaba de color por el brillo del televisor.

\- Si – Admitió. – Me dijo que estaba bien. – Max sonrió ligeramente, podía ver la inseguridad en Wil y como Jocie había pretendido con su comentario darle un poco de confianza.

\- ¿Qué más te dijo? – Preguntó.

\- Que debería hablarlo con alguien – Max asintió de acuerdo – Me sugirió a Alec. – El chico azul torció un poco el gesto.

\- ¿Realmente prefieres hablarlo con papá? – Preguntó - ¿Por qué no conmigo? – Wil abrió la boca para responderle, pero la voz parecía que no le saldría de la garganta; Max suspiró, no era su intención presionar al pelirrojo – Vale, lo siento – Se disculpó – Es tu decisión y si te sientes más cómodo con papá, está bien – Wil negó de inmediato con la cabeza, el brujo lo miró confundido - ¿Entonces qué crees?

\- Creo… que fui un idiota por decir que no tenías nada que enseñarme por ser un brujo – Admitió – Eres mejor guerrero que muchos Nefilims, mucho mejor guerrero que yo.

\- Wil – Lo llamó rodando los ojos por el cambio de tema. El chico volteó a verlo, a pesar de los colores de la luz del televisor, Max podía jurar que estaba avergonzado, después de todo avergonzado parecía ser su estado natural. El brujo sonrió afable, no tenía caso presionarlo – Eres un tonto.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- ¿Justo ahora? – Magnus observó a su esposo que discutía con su parabatai por teléfono; estaban ya por llegar al loft cuando el rubio jefe de instituto se comunicó y por lo que veía, lo que decía no estaba agradando mucho a Alec – Llevo meses advirtiéndote que ese parque se estaba volviendo una guarida de demonios dragón y no quisiste escucharme – Le recriminó, el brujo escuchó la voz rápida de Jace resonar en el silencio de la noche – No, no es que tenga nada mejor que hacer… pensaba solo ir a patrullar con Wil y Magnus y…- Jace dijo algo y Alec se ruborizó – Es una larga historia – Balbuceó por lo bajo - ¡Claro que voy a ir a cuidar tu trasero!

Cuando colgó la llamada, Magnus lo vio bufar.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Jace es un idiota, pero eso no es novedad – Dijo – Voy a ir de caza con él esta noche – Le informó – Me está esperando en el instituto, pero debo ir a cambiarme y…

\- Está bien – Magnus chasqueó los dedos y su esposo cambió su traje casual con el que habían salido juntos a ver un musical en Brodway por su traje de cazar demonios y su arco y flechas – Ve a patearles el trasero a los demonios. – Alec sonrió besando sus labios.

\- Prometo que la próxima vez vendrás conmigo.

\- Mas te vale – Bromeó abriendo un portal para Alec. El ojos azules le dio otro beso de despedida antes de atravesarlo directo a la entrada del instituto. Magnus suspiró siguiendo su camino al loft, realmente no tenía tanto interés en salir a cazar demonios, solo no quería dejar a Alec solo con el molesto pelirrojo; como fuese había tenido la esperanza de esa noche convencerlo para quedarse juntos en el loft, quizás ver una película y hacer otras cosas más divertidas; pero ya que sus planes se habían visto frustrados por el rubio, tendría que improvisar.

Subió las escaleras hasta el departamento, esperaba que al menos Max estuviese en casa, quizás pudiese convencerlo para salir juntos a algún lugar o quedarse a jugar algo toda la noche. Como sea abrió el loft con apenas poner una mano sobre la puerta y…

\- ¡MAXWELL! – Gritó Magnus, no más había abierto la puerta cuando tropezó con el paragüero tirado en la entrada del loft totalmente a oscuras. Magnus escuchó el ruido de movimiento rápido, chasqueando los dedos para encender las luces, sorprendiéndose al ver a su hijo sentado en el suelo frente al televisor con el control de la Xbox en las manos junto a Wilhem. - ¿Tu qué demonio haces aquí granjero?

\- Es Rosenbauer, señor – Balbuceó este sin alzar la mirada, en su lugar veía con aprensión el control en su mano. Magnus los observó con una ceja enarcada, ahora que se fijaba el juego estaba pausado.

\- Está esperando a papá – Dijo Max de inmediato - ¿Dónde está, por cierto? – Preguntó – Pensé que había salido contigo.

\- Recibió una llamada de Jace, algo sobre un nido de demonios dragón, se fueron a darles caza y asegurar que terminen de extinguirse – Dijo sin apartar la mirada del pelirrojo – Así que puedes irte – Le gruñó.

\- No seas grosero Pá – Lo regañó Max.

\- No…no…yo…está bien, me voy – Dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie – De todas formas, tratare de que el señor Simon vuelva a entrenar conmigo y…

\- ¿Estás entrenando con Simon? – Preguntó Max confundido.

\- Nadie en el instituto quiso ayudarme – Admitió avergonzado – Y Jocie estaba ocupada y… - Magnus soltó una carcajada de burla despectiva que se ganó una fea mirada de su hijo; Wil se mordió el labio – Mejor me voy – Dijo rápidamente – No quise ser una molestia y…- Se dispuso a salir del loft y alejarse de ambos brujos, pero Max lo detuvo.

\- Si quieres yo también puedo ayudarte a entrenar… - Ofreció.

\- N…s…si, está bien… nos vemos mañana – Dijo dándose prisa en salir, Magnus lo siguió con la mirada y una ceja enarcada antes de bufar cerrando de un portazo y volteando para ver acusadoramente a su hijo.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó este a la defensiva.

\- ¡Deja de confraternizar con el enemigo! – Dijo sentándose a su lado y tomando el control que Wil había dejado. Max bufó y retomó su juego. – ¡Hablo en serio! Aprende de Rafael o terminaras teniendo a un mocoso menor que tú de padrastro.

\- Ya tengo a un padre que se comporta como un mocoso menor que yo – Refutó sin voltear a verlo, Magnus iba a replicar cuando Max agregó – Hablé con Wil.

\- ¿Qué te dijo? – Preguntó de inmediato volviendo a dejar el control: el juego estaba puesto para un solo jugador, en su lugar encaró a su hijo - ¿Va tras Alec? ¿Cuáles son sus planes malvados?

\- Wilhem no va a quitarte a papá – Dijo.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – Preguntó de inmediato ofendido - ¡Por supuesto que no va a quitármelo, no se lo voy a permitir! – Max suspiró entregándole el mando a su padre y parándose para ir a su habitación.

\- Solo déjalo en paz y madura Pá.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Wil apenas pestañeaba, no quería perderse ni un segundo de la batalla entre Max y Alec. El brujo azul había cumplido su palabra del día anterior y había acudido al instituto para ayudarlo a entrenar, cosa que Alec había agradecido asegurando que sería provechoso empezar luchando ellos dos para que Magnus y Wil los vieran y estudiaran sus movimientos. Se notaba en sus técnicas tan similares que el mayor había entrenado al más joven, la marca de Lightwood estaba grabada en cada movimiento de ambos.

O eso suponía, porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, no era precisamente en las técnicas que estaba concentrada su mente.

\- Deja de mirarlo – El peligroso siseo a su espalda lo hizo respingar del susto, ruborizándose al verse descubierto.

\- Se…señor Bane yo…

\- Señor Lightwood – Lo corrigió señalando su anillo con rudeza.

\- Señor Lightwood…señor…yo no… se supone… el ejercicio consiste en mirar las técnicas y…- Magnus alzó una mano callando sus patéticos intentos de excusarse.

\- No estás viendo la técnica de nada, estás llenando de baba el suelo – Aseguró; Wil bajó la mirada avergonzado por verse descubierto ¡Y por Raziel! De todas las personas ¿Por qué tenía que ser él precisamente quien lo notara? Max hizo un complejo movimiento que casi saca de juego a Alec, pero el ojos azules se incorporó con un saltó doble hacía atrás. Tanto Wil como Magnus lo observaron fijamente por un segundo, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar notar cuando la camisa descubrió parte del abdomen de Alec por el movimiento, el par de runas de resistencia, una a cada lado de sus caderas.

\- ¿Para que necesitará dos runas de resistencia? – Preguntó para sí mismo; Magnus entrecerró los ojos al escucharlo.

\- Porque le encanta hacerme gemir su nombre _toda_ la noche – Enfatizó bien. Wil se puso tan rojo que Magnus podía asegurar que no debía tener sangre en ninguna otra parte del cuerpo.

\- ¿Prestaron atención? – Preguntó Alec. La pequeña batalla había terminado y ambos estudiantes respingaron porque, de hecho, no habían prestado atención en lo absoluto. Max chasqueó los dedos desapareciendo su camisa y haciendo aparecer una toalla para secarse el sudor mientras que el Nefilim adulto utilizaba su camisa para limpiarse el de la cara mientras se acercaba a sus dos estudiantes con cara de lelos.

Magnus fue el primero en reaccionar frunciendo el ceño y propinándole un zape al muchacho pelirrojo.

\- ¡Deja de mirarlo o te arranco los ojos! – Exclamó entre dientes por lo bajo para que su esposo no lo escuchara. – Y solo tengo que chasquear los dedos para eso.

\- Lo siento, lo siento – Exclamó Wil de inmediato girándose de espalda a padre e hijo y mirando fijamente la pared, no estaba seguro si el brujo hablaba en serio, pero sinceramente no estaba en sus planes averiguarlo.

Siguieron entrenando por un rato más. Luego de que Alec se diera cuenta que no habían prestado a debida atención a su pelea con Max, el ojos azules se dedicó, para el disgusto de Magnus, a entrenar con Wil técnicas de combate mientras que Bane hacía lo propio con Max sin dejar de refunfuñar, hasta que; una hora después y ya hartos de sus quejas, Alec tomó a Magnus mientras mandaba a Max a ayudar a Wil a mejorar su flexibilidad.

\- Realmente creo que con una runa es suficiente – Intentó salvarse.

\- No seas llorón, yo lo hice sin runas – dijo Max tomando posición, colocando una de las piernas del pelirrojo contra su hombro para empujar con su cuerpo. Wil se mordió el labio intentando que ningún ruido escapara de él, desviando la mirada a un lado, viendo que Magnus había logrado convencer a Alec para que le enseñara a usar un arco y en ese momento el ojos azules estaba posicionado tras el brujo ayudándole a corregir su posición.

\- Pá se está tomando esto de ser un cazador de sombras _casi_ en serio – dijo Max siguiéndole la mirada. Wil asintió distraídamente, Magnus había dado su primer disparo y había acertado en el centro de la diana, y el alemán estaba seguro de haber visto que el brujo había chasqueado los dedos para eso; Alec también lo había notado porque lo estaba riñendo y Bane lo besaba para salvarse de la riña. El brujo le dirigió una fea mirada con sus ojos de gato al pelirrojo mientras su mano toqueteaba descaradamente a Alec. Wil volvió la mirada de inmediato encontrándose con la risa divertida de Max.

\- Eres demasiado inocente – Se burló.

\- No se supone que hagan eso en público. – Se quejó, escuchando a Alec reñir a Magnus y separándose para continuar con la práctica de tiro.

\- Tampoco se supone que tengamos que entrenar casi por completo a un Nefilim adulto – dijo el de piel azul. Wil arrugó el ceño.

\- Mi instituto siempre ha sido pacifico, en Schönstatt no suelen haber tantos demonios ni intentos de guerra como aquí.

\- ¿Y entonces que se supone que hacen? – Preguntó Max perplejo soltando su pierna para tomar la otra.

\- Administrar el santuario, dirigir el instituto – dijo con obviedad.

\- Suena aburrido.

\- Un poco - Coincidió – Estoy capacitado para hacerme cargo de ambos – Había una mezcla de orgullo e inconformidad mezclada en su rostro – Por eso me fui: no quiero ser un héroe de guerra ni mucho menos, pero tampoco quiero dedicarme al aburrido trabajo administrativo; solo quiero ser un cazador de sombras normal.

\- Ya somos dos – Aseguró Max con una sonrisa cómplice que Wil le devolvió. Volvió la mirada un segundo a ambos adultos, Alec tras Magnus le susurraba al oído algunas instrucciones mientras disparaban.

\- Sobre eso… - Dijo volviendo la mirada al chico azul, intentando contener su sonrojo - Vi que tu padre tiene runas de resistencia, quizás…

\- Olvídalo – Lo cortó – He oído lo suficiente a pá alabar a papá y sus runas de resistencia como para no querer tatuármelas en lo absoluto – dijo con una mirada horrorizada. Wil rio volviendo la mirada hacía el matrimonio, el brujo se removía restregándose, como un gato, suavemente contra su esposo y Alec se había inclinado un poco sobre él besando su cuello, buscando sus labios - No sé supone que deba molestarte – Lo picó Max empujando un poco más su pierna. Wil apretó la mano en un puño intentando no demostrar nada ante el vaivén de los movimientos de Max. – Me dijiste que no te gusta papá.

\- No me gusta – dijo.

\- Mírame a los ojos y dime que no estás celoso de pá – Insistió para molestarlo. Wil bufó conectando su mirada con los ojos azules del brujo que se movían rítmicamente sobre él haciendo que la pierna le doliera cada vez más.

Un suave jadeo de Magnus resonó en la sala. Wil con el rostro totalmente avergonzado desvió la mirada de Max sin emitir palabra. El joven brujo por su parte torció los ojos con molestia.

\- ¡Por el ángel! Sigo aquí – Gruñó hacía sus padres chasqueando sus dedos. Una gran cantidad de agua fría cayó sobre los adultos haciéndoles separarse de inmediato gritando su nombre enojado - Parecen unos adolescentes hormonales – Bufó justificándose. Alec se avergonzó separándose del brujo quien sonreía con suficiencia ante el empeño del pelirrojo de evitar la mirada en su dirección.

\- Gracias – Susurró Wil.

\- No lo hice por ti – Gruñó Max empujando un poco más fuerte la pierna del chico, arrancándole un grito adolorido, solo entonces una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Jocelyn llamó a la puerta solo por hacerlo no esperando una respuesta para abrirla; llevaba un abrigo ligero y estaba vestida para salir y eso lo notó el muchacho de inmediato.

\- ¿En serio no vas a salir? – Preguntó la rubia al notar que el muchacho llevaba la vestimenta de entrenamiento.

\- No quiero ser un estorbo – Dijo él – Además Rafael no me soporta.

\- Tienes que hablar con él Wil – Suspiró ella; desde el incidente del desayuno hacía dos días la relación del pelirrojo con todos se habían complicado, los niños no dejaban de causarle disgustos, uno tras otro: sal en su jugo, aceite en la cuerda de su arco, yogurt en sus zapatos, había sido una broma tras otra; un silencio excluyente tras otro cada vez que el pelirrojo entraba a una habitación. Wilhem había optado por salir de su cuarto lo menos posible, especialmente cuando, al Jocie acusar a sus hermanos y primos con Clary y esta los riñera, su disgusto por el pelirrojo creciera.

Y la rubia sabía, no era un secreto, que toda esa situación era culpa de Rafael.

\- No quiero empezar una pelea – Suspiró él; Jocelyn le dirigió una mirada en desacuerdo – De todas formas, no tengo muchas ganas de salir; y en cualquier momento Alec estará aquí para entrenar.

\- No puedes vivir solo de entrenar – Intentó hacerlo entender – Además ¿Quién se muda a New York para no salir en lo absoluto?

\- Prometo que saldremos, quizás el fin de semana – Dijo él. Ella lo miró con una ceja enarcada pero finalmente asintió con un suspiro despidiéndose. Wil esperó a que la chica se hubiese retirado para cerrar la puerta y dejarse caer en la cama. – Si consigo que usar para entonces – Susurró para sí mismo.

No había querido decírselo a Jocie, ella iba a salir con Rafael y enterarla solo la haría discutir con él de nuevo; pero no conseguía sus zapatos ni la mitad de su ropa de uso diario. Tenía una vaga idea sobre sonde podría estar, después de todo la noche anterior había encontrado un par de pantalones a medio enterrar en el invernadero.

Él podía quizás entender porque Rafael estaba disgustado con él, pero sinceramente no entendía porque los niños habían tomado bando radicalizándose de tal forma; como fuese, vivir en New York se estaba volviendo realmente exhausto y a veces pensaba que, de no ser por los entrenamientos, no se esforzaría en soportarlo.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Alec observó a los dos que se enfrentaban frente a él. Magnus era un completo inexperto en combate, pero estaba peleando con ferocidad y determinación a ganar, mientras que Wil quien al menos tenía nociones de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, se estaba conteniendo. Tal vez no había sido buena idea ponerlos a entrenar juntos, pero Max que lo ayudaba desde el martes en esa tarea, no había acudido ese jueves y esa había sido la única forma que encontró para evaluar la técnica de ambos.

Suspiró, quizás mejor debía dejar de intentar seguirle el juego a Magnus y centrarse únicamente en su verdadero estudiante.

Vio a Magnus intentar patear al pelirrojo con una técnica muy desordenada y descuidada, y a Wil sujetándole la pierna y derribarlo estrepitosamente; ese movimiento había estado bien, pero…

\- Lo siento, lo siento, señor Lightwood no quise… - Se apresuró en disculparse. Alec suspiró viendo cómo se acercaba queriendo ayudarlo a levantarse ¿Cómo iba entrenar adecuadamente si vivía preocupado por lastimar a Magnus? Estaba por decírselo cuando vio al brujo ignorar la mano del pelirrojo y chasquear sus dedos y Wil salió disparado contra la pared.

\- ¡Magnus! – Gritó Alec preocupado, viendo como Wil iba a darse un buen golpe contra lo alto de la pared, pero un resplandor de magia color negro lo cubrió deteniéndolo en el aire antes de lastimarse.

\- Cuando me entrenabas, no me dejabas usar magia – Gruñó Max a su papá dándose lugar por en la sala de entrenamiento, viendo con reproche a Magnus – Pudiste hacerle daño.

\- Sabía que llegarías a rescatar al princeso – Bufó Magnus incorporándose de brazos cruzados, desafiante.

\- Magnus – El tono de Alec fue de advertencia – Compórtate o no seguiré entrenándote- Dijo mientras Max bajaba al pelirrojo quien le sonrió al brujo azul en agradecimiento.

\- Dijiste que lo venciera, no dijiste nada sobre no usar magia – Se defendió el alto brujo; Alec lo miró con reproche – Vale, vale, no volveré a hacerlo – Prometió, mascullando luego por lo bajo – Pero no lo siento.

\- Otra vez, quiero ver esa llave que les enseñamos ayer – Dijo Alec no habiendo escuchado a su esposo, dejando a sus dos pupilos enfrentarse de nuevo. Max se acercó al ojos azules.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a decirle a pá que deje toda esta tontería?

\- No te parecía una tontería cuando querías entrenar con tu hermano – Le hizo notar.

\- Yo quería entrenar – Aclaró – Pá solo está siendo infantil.

\- No hables así de tu padre Maxwell – Lo riñó – Magnus golpes firmes, Wil deja de disculparte por vencerlo – Exclamó luego por lo alto hacia los dos que se enfrentaban para luego volver la atención a su hijo - ¿Dónde estabas, por cierto? Llegas tarde, ya estamos por terminar.

\- No importa, me quedaré a ayudar a Wil un rato de todas formas – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y agregó con obviedad - Fui de compras – Fue entonces que Alec notó que Max llevaba en sus manos una gran cantidad de bolsas – Necesitaba un traje de baño nuevo.

\- Te compraste un par hace un año.

\- Si, el verano pasado: la moda varía ¿Sabes? – Dijo, Alec rodó los ojos. No podía reñirlo por gastarse innecesariamente el dinero que después de todo él mismo ganaba en sus oficios como brujo – Compré también algunos juegos para el x-box y no pude evitar un par de chaquetas.

\- Eres igual a Magnus – Suspiró con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Le dije a Wil que me acompañara – Comentó Max ignorando su comentario. Alec lo miró intrigado – Prácticamente no sale del instituto, solo para ir al Loft a entrenar o de caza contigo; y Jocie dice que aquí apenas y sale de su habitación porque los niños lo están tratando mal por culpa de Rafael. – Alec se desconcertó por eso último.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Pensé que eran amigos.

\- Rafael es un idiota – Bufó ganándose una mirada fea de su padre - ¡Es la verdad! – Se defendió. – Lo trata mal desde la misión encubierta en Delirio's – Alec estaba realmente sorprendido. – Puedes preguntarle a la tía Clary o la tía Isabelle; era el tío Simon quien entrenaba con él antes de que viniera a ayudarlo.

\- ¿Wil no ha hecho más amigos?

\- Como va a hacerlos si te digo que no sale – Bufó Max – Aunque creo que le gusta alguien – Frunció el ceño – No estoy seguro, él no es muy claro al respecto.

Alec asintió volviendo la mirada sobre su pupilo pelirrojo, esta vez con una expresión preocupada en el rostro. Esa noche Magnus tenía una sesión con el consejo en Idris y él había pensado en acompañarlo en Alacante pero ahora pensaba que quizás fuese mejor quedarse e ir de caza con Wil.

 **_OO_OO_OO_**

 **Entonces… ¿Seguro que es buena idea dejar a Magnus plantado e irte con Wil, Alec? Jajaja En fin, los niños están contra Wil, pobre lo están tratando feo; al menos Max está de su lado ;)**

 **El próximo capítulo "** _Inseguridades_ **" habrá discusiones, y Wil dormirá en el loft ;)**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Besos :3**


	7. Inseguridades

**Holaaa holaaa!**

 **¿Qué tal? Vaya, me tardé muchísimo u-u lo siento, mis planes eran actualizar antes de fin de año pero bueh… las fiestas y el trabajo lo complicaron x.x espero hayan pasado unas agradables fiestas y que este año sea un año de cosas buenas para todos y todas y que Cassandra Clare no asesine más personajes que amamos Y_Y en fin… espero que el cap les agrade y me perdonen n.n**

 **Respecto al anterior gracias a todos por leer, por sus favs y follows, en especial a** _AnaM1707, Kuroeve, Guest, Kaechan y YukariKira_ **por sus reviews, me entretuve mucho con cierta teoria ;) contesto:**

 **Kuroeve:** _Me alegra que te guste, ahora es que hay celos para Magnu ;) ya verás en este cap :D lamento haber tardado u-u besos :3_

 **Guest:** _Oh bueno, Alec es un celoso nato, pero creo que con los años el Nefilim aprendería a controlarlo un poco y Magnus en cambio precisamente por el paso de los años podría empezar a demostrar un poco más de celos especialmente con un esposo tan guapo y chicos realmente jóvenes cerca, como veras en este cap n.n espero te agrade, y lamento la tardanza u.u_

 **Kaechan:** _Holaaa,oh no te preocupes, yo también me compliqué y ahora me retrase u.u me alegra que te guste el fics y lamento la tardanza u.u_

 **Los demás por Inbox**

 **Ahora sí, les dejo leer :D**

 **Capítulo 7: Inseguridades**

\- Pensé que el señor Lightwood vendría – Comentó Wil. Luego del entrenamiento con el brujo y Alec, el pelirrojo se había quedado un rato más practicando solo con Max hasta que Alec volviera para informarle que irían de cacería los dos solos; y ahí estaba, con el arco y flecha preparados de forma laxa al igual que el hombre junto a él, quien se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia.

\- Magnus solo está jugando a ser un cazador de sombras – dijo.

\- Pero parecía muy… - Buscó la palabra adecuada – Interesado en salir de caza con usted.

\- Puedes tutearme Wilhem, ya te lo he dicho – Aseguró Alec, él asintió dispuesto a ignorar eso ya lo llamaba por su nombre, lo menos que podía hacer en honor a la educación que le diera su madre, era seguir tratándolo de usted – Como sea, Magnus tiene responsabilidades reales: tiene asuntos de subterráneos que atender en Idris. Él realmente lleva años queriendo retirarse de su escaño en el consejo, pero ningún otro brujo ligeramente cuerdo quiere el cargo.

\- Que aguante hasta que Max quiera tomarlo – Bromeó el alemán.

\- ¿No mencione lo de "ligeramente cuerdo"? – Ambos rieron a costa del brujo azul, cosa que duró poco: el sonido atrajo el rápido correteo de muchas patas que los alertó del par de rapiñadores corriendo hacía ellos. - Son todos tuyos – dijo Alec – A los dos a la vez, como te enseñé.

Wil asintió tomando una segunda flecha, apuntando a ambos demonios con ellas. La chaqueta negra con delgadas líneas azules que llevaba sobre su traje de caza le limitó un poco el movimiento del codo, pero era demasiado tarde ya para quitársela y tampoco quería: mientras más la usará más la adaptaría a su cuerpo y sus movimientos de arquero. Alec preparó su arco para cubrirlo en caso de ser necesario, Wil esperó pacientemente, mientras los demonios se acercaban, esperando un tiro limpio que le permitiera acabar con ellos. El ojos azules aguardó en silencio: Wil tenía que ser capaz de elegir el momento adecuado por sí solo.

Finalmente el pelirrojo soltó la cuerda, una de las flechas dio de lleno en la cabeza del rapiñador haciéndolo estallar desapareciendo, mientras que la segunda le dio en la pata al otro.

\- Fue un buen disparo – Aseguró Alec disparando para acabar con ese segundo demonio.

\- ¡Le di a ambos! – Exclamó él alegremente, había practicado en el instituto esos disparos dobles, pero era la primera vez que lo intentaba con un blanco en movimiento y aunque no había acertado en la cabeza a ambos, el simple hecho de haberles dado era un logro para él - ¡Vamos demonios, estoy listo para ustedes! – Gritó con prepotencia, su voz resonando por todo el lugar.

\- Shh – Lo chitó Alec, aunque sonreía satisfecho por su progreso – Debemos buscar el nido, no traerlo a nosotros. – Wil asintió y ambos continuaron caminando por un viejo lote lleno de viejas y abandonadas bodegas intrincadas, con los arcos preparados – Por cierto, sobre Max, estuve hablando con él – Comenzó – Y me dijo que te gusta alguien. – Le dirigió una sonrisa que intentaba ser cómplice.

Él y Magnus habían logrado que sus hijos confiaran en ellos, que hablaran de sus cosas, sus gustos y relaciones con ellos; o al menos la mayoría del tiempo: Rafael solo habló de Jocie cuando lo necesitó para evitar que Jace lo degollara vivo, pero con sus relaciones anteriores sí que lo había hecho. Max por su parte siempre dejaba caer todo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, así había sido cuando salió con Katie, aquella pelirroja mundana de secundaria o cuando lo encontraron en las escaleras con Henry, el hijo del vecino del piso de abajo; y Alec tenía que admitir que de no ser así, ni siquiera se habría enterado que los vecinos tenían un hijo. Como fuese, después de esos momentos, sus dos hijos solían acudir a él o a Magnus para comentarles cómo les iba o pidiendo algún consejo, cosa que al Nefilim le encantaba porque le hacía sentir, en cierta forma, amigo de sus hijos; y eso era lo que le gustaría conseguir con su pupilo.

Y sin embargo no fue una respuesta de camaradería lo que obtuvo de Wil, ni siquiera una de enojo por estarse entrometiendo; Wil jadeó alarmado tropezado con sus propios pies, soltando la cuerda del arco en un intento de estabilizarse y no caer hasta el suelo. Alec tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para que la flecha no se clavara en su pie.

\- ¡Lo siento! – Exclamó demasiado alto, totalmente rojo – No quise… yo no… Max no… no sé porque… ¿Qué le…? – Alec no supo si reñirlo por su descuido, preocuparse por su reacción exagerada o reír por la forma en que balbuceaba sin lograr conectar sus ideas.

\- Recoge la flecha – Fue lo que dijo finalmente. Wil se apresuró en obedecer, momento que otro rapiñador, esta vez en solitario, aprovechó para intentar atacarlos. Alec cubrió al pelirrojo acabándole con un disparó rápido sin preocuparse en lo absoluto por el demonio, en su lugar se centró en el pelirrojo – Está bien si te gusta alguien – dijo intentando darle ánimos – Eres joven y tienes ya dos meses en New York: hay muchos lugares que visitar y muchas personas que conocer en ellos.

\- No…yo no… no salgo del instituto – Balbuceó evitando mirarlo en lo absoluto, luego negó rápidamente con la cabeza – Bueno si salgo… obviamente… o no estaría aquí… también voy mucho al loft… y…a entrenar claro…¡Y de caza! – Su tono se elevó una octava por lo nervioso que se encontraba – No solo al loft, voy a patrullar y… Me refiero a que no salgo, _salgo_.

\- Eso me dijo Max – Coincidió pensativo no queriendo hacer mención de su nerviosismo, no quería alarmarlo más; sin embargo, Wil se estremeció. – Hay que resolver eso, de lo contrario ¿A dónde piensas llevarla cuando la invites a salir? – Bromeó - ¿Quién es, por cierto? ¿Tal vez Lucy o Lisa? Ambas son muy bonitas y estuvieron en el instituto hace poco.

\- ¿Qué? – El pelirrojo finalmente alzó el rostro confundido – No ellas no…

\- ¿O quizás Jocie? – Siguió intentando – Su carácter es fuerte, eso atrae mucho…

\- ¡Es la novia de su hijo! – Exclamó Wil alarmado.

\- ¿Por eso está enojado Rafael contigo? – Preguntó; el chico ahogó un quejido lastimero antes de aclarar.

\- No me gusta Jocelyn – Alec lo miró confundido, a su parecer ellas tres eran sus principales opciones.

\- ¿Quién es la chica entonces? – El estremecimiento de Wil fue más notorio; el adulto lo miró preocupado por un segundo, riñéndose mentalmente: no era su intención someter a Wil a un interrogatorio policiaco ni mucho menos. Podía ver su incomodidad y la tensa ansiedad en sus hombros, el chico apretaba el arco con inquietud y una vez más se vio reflejado a sí mismo a esa edad. Abrió la boca ligeramente con entendimiento.- O quizás… ¿Es un chico?

El jadeo lastimero de Wil al verse descubierto, fue respuesta más que suficiente para Alec; el pelirrojo tenía una expresión que dejaba en claro que con tal de evitar esa conversación era capaz de ofrecerse como sacrificio humano a los demonios.

Por otro lado, también se preocupó ¿Sería entonces Rafael la persona que le gustaba a Wil? ¿Por eso su hijo estaba enojado con el alemán? Negó con la cabeza; no, debía haber otro motivo porque él y Magnus no habían criado a sus hijos para ser intolerantes en lo absoluto; si esa era la causa del rompimiento de su amistad iba a ser una gran decepción para Alec.

\- Está bien si lo es – Intentó apoyarlo colocando una mano sobre su hombro, Wil casi salta como un resorte al sentirlo – Puedes hablar conmigo si quieres – El muchacho negó frenéticamente, evitando mirarlo y Alec suspiró, no tenía ningún caso presionarlo: al igual que él había hecho en su momento, Wilhem debía ir a su propio ritmo.

Alec se llevó la mano al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta buscando algo, su celular. El ojos azules marcó en la pantalla rápidamente antes de, para sorpresa de Wil, tendérselo. El chico no lo tomó, en su lugar miró confundido a su tutor quien continuó.

\- No tienes que hablar ahora si no quieres; pero cuando estés listo, cuando quieras hacerlo, puedes llamarme – Insistió en entregarle el celular, colocándolo entre sus manos.

\- Es su teléfono – Dijo sin comprender, intentando devolvérselo; Alec negó con la cabeza.

\- Quédatelo – Insistió - Magnus me cambia el modelo cada vez que sale uno nuevo aun si es exactamente igual al anterior – Le dijo – Tomaré uno de los que tengo olvidados en el armario- Aseguró y agregó –Puse el número de ese celular como el uno de marcación.

\- Pero… no puedo aceptar que me lo regale…

\- Tómalo como un préstamo entonces - Insistió

Wil miró al mayor y luego el aparato en sus manos; en la pantalla se veía una fotografía familiar: Alec y Rafael sentados en un sofá mientras que Magnus y Max sobre cada reposabrazos los abrazaban cada uno con una mano mientras que con la otra generaban chispas azules y negras respectivamente, enmarcando el cuadro. El pelirrojo dudó, no estaba seguro de que debía decir, por lo que finalmente solo exclamó.

\- Pero…yo nunca he tenido un celular; no sé cómo usar esto.

\- Yo he tenido varios y tampoco sé cómo usarlo – Bromeó logrando sacarle una pequeña risita. Alec sonrió afable - Cuando salgamos de aquí, te enseño lo poco que sé – Aseguró. Wil asintió entendiendo que no lograría nada resistiéndose. Lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sobresaltándose por la gran cantidad de rapiñadores que encontraron al doblar la siguiente esquina: habían encontrado el nido.

Acabar con los rapiñadores no fue tarea difícil; si tuvieran que clasificarlos ambos Nefilims los colocarían en el escalafón más bajo del grupo de demonios menores poco inteligentes; eran más molestos que una amenaza real para el mundo de sombras, pero debían acabarlos porque aun así representaban un peligro importante para los mundanos, especialmente aquellos que vivían o trabajaban cerca de ese grupo de almacenes.

Como fuese, les tomó menos de media hora neutralizar el nido de los demonios y acabar con hasta el último de ellos, y Wil estaba tan feliz de haber podido practicar tanto su tiro doble, que casi había olvidado la anterior conversación.

\- Buen trabajo – Alagó Alec dándole una palmada en el hombro. Wil sonrió satisfecho – Coloca un glamour sobre tus armas y vamos.

\- ¿A dónde? – Preguntó confundido.

\- Tienes que empezar a conocer New York – dijo – Empecemos por la mejor pizzería del país, me dio hambre – Wil lo miró confundido un segundo que tardó en asentir y sonreír siguiendo a Alec.

…Después de todo, él también tenía hambre.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- Nos hacía falta esto – Comentó Rafael mientras caminaba por las calles de Brooklyn abrazando por los hombros a Jocelyn. Habían salido desde el atardecer, yendo al cine y luego hasta new jersey para comer en Carlo's, la pastelería favorita de la chica, un par de cannolis y un tiramisú; y ahora, casi a las once de la noche y tras un paseo en metro, ambos caminaban por las calles de Brooklyn el chico tomando un té frio mientras ella disfrutaba de un chocolate caliente. – Últimamente te enojas mucho conmigo – La acusó con un puchero.

\- Yo no me he enojado contigo – Replicó Jocie.

\- Vives enojada.

\- Claro que no.

\- Que sí.

\- Rafael vas a hacer que me enoje de verdad – Le advirtió con un deje de irritación.

\- ¡Lo ves! – Exclamó triunfal, Jocie iba a replicar al ver la sonrisa divertida de él, solo bufó: había caído en su juego. El moreno le robó un beso estrechando suavemente el abrazo.

Aun no estaban seguros a dónde irían, si pasarían la noche en Brooklyn o volverían al instituto; simplemente caminaban, Brooklyn era simplemente su lugar, Rafael había vivido allí prácticamente toda su vida en el loft con su familia, y Jocie junto a sus hermanos y sus padres lo habían visitado constantemente, la rubia también visitaba a sus abuelos y su tía Lucy o ambos iban de vez en cuando al departamento que el tío Simon y la tía Isabelle conservaban en la zona pese a ellos y sus hijos pasaban la mayor parte del año en el instituto. La abuelita Maryse también había encontrado un departamento cerca, queriendo estar lo más cercana a sus nietos; no era de extrañar que ambos quisieran solo caminar juntos por allí cuando habían crecido correteándose por esas calles, comiendo pizzas en Juliana's los fines de semana y…

Rafael se detuvo de golpe cuando pasaban precisamente frente a la pizzería; Jocie se quejó por el movimiento brusco, sintiendo como la atmosfera se rompía y Rafael miraba a través de la gran ventana al frente del local apretando el vaso de su té, tan fuerte que derramó lo poco que le quedaba, sin importarle en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Rafe, cariño? – Lo llamó con cautela siguiendo la dirección de su mirada -¡Oh Rafael no hagas un escándalo! – Exclamó de inmediato al ver lo mismo que el moreno: en el interior de la pizzería estaba Wil con el tío Alec, se suponía que después de ambos entrenar, el extranjero se quedaría en el instituto y su papá acompañaría a Pá a Alacante, y en su lugar ahí estaba Alec robándole el ultimo trozo de pizza del plato del pelirrojo y mordiéndolo mientras el chico le tomaba una foto con un celular para luego emocionado mostrarle el resultado al mayor quien asentía alborotándole el cabello para luego indicarle algunas cosas en el teléfono; se notaba que ambos estaban bastante cómodos y agradados allí.

Rafael rompió el abrazo a su novia y dio un paso en dirección a la pizzería con una mirada furiosa. Jocelyn se apresuró a agarrarlo del brazo.

\- Por favor, vámonos – Le pidió halándolo del brazo obligándolo a cruzar la esquina; Rafael se soltó con un movimiento brusco.

\- ¿Irme? ¡Pá está en Idris y Papá se aprovecha de eso para salir con ese imbécil! – Espetó, la chica podía jurar que podía verlo echar chispas por los ojos mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro como un furioso león enjaulado - ¡Por Lilith! Pá hasta hizo una reservación para celebrar con él su cumpleaños pasado mañana ¿Y así le paga?

\- Rafael cálmate – Intentó ella con tono conciliador – Estoy segura que las cosas no son como crees.

\- ¡Claro que lo son! Primero lo besa y ahora están _saliendo_ – Escupió – Lo que pasa es que tú siempre te pones de su lado – La acusó - ¿Qué clase de novia no me apoya?

\- La clase que no se deja llevar por tus tonterías – Espetó ella cruzándose de brazos desafiante.

\- ¡Mis padres no son una tontería! – Replicó furioso - ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si de pronto el tío Jace empieza a engañar a la tía Clary con alguien menor que tú que además considerabas un amigo… alguien como Lucy o Lisa?

\- ¡No seas absurdo, no es lo mismo! – Bufó ella – Ellos no…

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no son tus padres? – La picó - ¿O es que crees que como solo me adoptaron no me preocupo por ellos como tú por los tuyos?

\- Yo no he dicho eso – Se indignó ella –Si lo creo es porque pienso que deberías comportarte con la madurez del hombre de veintidós años que eres y escuchar lo que los demás te dicen – Dijo – Además, Max…

\- Tú y Max se han dedicado a poner a esa zanahoria por encima de nuestra familia – La acusó – Él no sabe lo que es no tener padres, lo adoptaron desde que nació; pero yo si lo sé, yo recuerdo lo que fue vagar por las calles, el miedo, la soledad…sé de lo que mis padres me salvaron, de lo que me rescataron y se los agradezco demasiado como para permitir que ese recién llegado mande su matrimonio al infierno.

\- Ni siquiera estás intentando escucharme – Suspiró Jocie frustrada, dándose por vencida – Está bien entra ahí, haz lo que quieras, pero cuando metas la pata hasta la rodilla, no vengas a buscarme – Se dio media vuelta marchándose enojada.

Rafael también resopló volviéndose hacía la pizzería y soltando una maldición cuando llegó a ella: ya se habían ido y sabría Raziel a donde o a hacer que.

El moreno gruñó enojado con Wil, con su padre, con Jocie y golpeó la pared, furioso. Rosenbauer iba a pagársela, ese pelirrojo no sabía lo que era meterse con la familia Lightwood-Bane.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Se dejó caer en el sofá agotado, la reunión con la clave había durado horas; admitía que en parte había sido su culpa: los hombres lobos habían propuesto un receso ante la gran agenda que se estaba manejando, y continuar la reunión el sábado, pero él se había negado rotundamente: el sábado sería el cumpleaños número cuarenta de Alec, tenía muchas cosas planeadas para su Nefilim y no iba a permitir que nadie, mucho menos la Clave, arruinará sus sorpresas.

Se quitó las botas perezosamente con los pies y chasqueó los dedos para aparecer un par de pantuflas y cambiarse toda la ropa por un suave albornoz de seda; otro chasquido y el maquillaje había desaparecido y un Martini flotó ante él; lo tomó dando un sorbo y disfrutándolo. Le habría gustado que Alec lo acompañase esa noche como habían sido los planes inicialmente, habría podido comenzar las celebraciones de cumpleaños con antelación; quizás un portal que les permitiera un pequeño tour por el Caribe o tal vez un rápido viaje a Japón, Alec adoraba Japón; y él adoraba ver a su Nefilim feliz.

Pero sus planes se habían arruinado: había surgido una misión "de último minuto" y Alec tuvo que ir a cazar demonios con Jace; sinceramente cuando su esposo se lo dijo, Magnus había tenido el deseo homicida de arrojar a Jace desde lo alto del Empire State pero como buen cuñado que era, el brujo se contuvo; además, no quería que Alec pasara su cumpleaños en un funeral.

Tomó otro sorbo de su trago; si bien el sol del mediodía resplandecía fuera de su casa en Idris, en New York estaría apenas amaneciendo lo que significaba que a como lo veía su cuerpo, había pasado la noche entera en vela y no precisamente haciendo cosas divertidas. Revisó su reloj de muñeca, si, estaba por dar las seis de la mañana apenas en su hogar; Alec debía estar despertando ya.

Chasqueó una vez más sus dedos invocando un celular que estaba guardado en una repisa en la sala; era un teléfono especial que Magnus había hechizado, no sin esfuerzo, para que funcionara en Idris alimentado solo por su magia; marcó al ojos azules y esperó con impaciencia en cada repique, deseando escuchar la voz de su esposo. Amaba escucharlo en las mañanas cuando recién se despertaba, con ese tono ronco y parcialmente adormilado que lo hacía querer comérselo a besos. Finalmente, la llamada fue contestada casi en el último repique.

\- Buenos días, cielo.

\- _¿Bueno?_ – La sonrisa de Magnus desapareció al instante: esa voz adormilada y dudosa no era la de su esposo, ni siquiera la de Jace - _¿Qu…uien habla?_ – Preguntó entre bostezos.

\- Eso pregunto yo – Magnus había dejado la copa del Martini sobre la mesa auxiliar y se había enderezado rígido.

\- _Soy Wil_.

\- ¿Dónde está Alec? – Preguntó de inmediato.

\- _Du…durmiendo_ – Bostezó de nuevo, el brujo se incorporó totalmente pálido ¿Qué diablos significaba eso? – _¿Quiere que se lo pase?_

\- Voy… a…matarte…rositas – Masculló colgando la llamada y apresurándose en volver a vestirse; maldiciendo Alacante y sus estúpidas salvaguardas que no le permitían hacer un portal allí mismo pero que aun así habían permitido la intrusión demoniaca hacía veinte años. Si ese mocoso se atrevió a dejarse tocar por Alec iba a machacarlo, pero si Alec se atrevió a tocarlo iba a…iba a…

Magnus se detuvo en medio correr por la calle de la ciudad, sintiendo como el pecho se le estrujaba, si Alec había mentido sobre su "misión", si había aprovechado su ausencia para ponerle el cuerno con ese muchacho, si estaba deseando carne joven, inocente y virginal ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Él estaba intentando evitarlo, intentando ponerse en el lugar de Rosenbauer para que Alec no quisiera buscar al pelirrojo, pero lo cierto era que, aunque él pudiera aparentar y fingir esos tres adjetivos, hacía siglos que no era ninguno de los tres.

Su teléfono vibró antes de que su cerebro lo sumiera en depresión. Magnus observó la pantalla " _Alec Galaxy J10"_ rezaba la solicitud de video llamada; se extrañó, el ultimo celular que le había regalado a su esposo había sido el Iphone 12 al que había llamado minutos antes.

Se apresuró en contestar, sonriendo cuando la pantalla de su celular se llenó con el rostro de su esposo, sus ojos azules se veían brillantes y adorables con el cabello totalmente alborotado de alguien que acaba de levantarse. La sonrisa de Magnus desapareció ante el pensamiento, al recordar a Wilhem.

\- Buenos días – Saludó Alec con una sonrisa al verlo; frunciendo un poco el ceño luego - ¿Dónde estás, en la calle? – Preguntó confundido al ver el albornoz con que vestía – Pensé que estarías durmiendo ya.

\- Voy para allá – Dijo serio; Alec se mostró sorprendido.

\- ¿Ahora? ¿Pasó algo? Dijiste que venías hacía el medio día.

\- ¿Te molesta que interrumpa tu pijamada con _pecas_?

\- ¿Eh? – Preguntó confundido – Wil me dijo que habías llamado ¿Pasó algo?

\- ¿Qué hace él con tu celular? – Preguntó, negando luego rápidamente – ¿Es más, que hace en el loft? Porque están ahí, ¿no? – Cuestionó, lo cierto es que la cara de Alec abarcando toda la pantalla no le permitía ver el lugar.

\- Si – Alec giró la cámara, mostrándole como en la sala; un Wil aun adormilado apartaba del sofá a Lady Miau para sentarse mientras que Max, con un par de tazas de café en la mano, le tendía una para sentarse luego sobre el reposabrazos del otro sofá. Magnus sintió un gran alivio cubrirlo: si Max había estado con ellos no tenía de que preocuparse ¿o sí? – Se nos hizo tarde luego de la cacería y pues…

\- ¿Dónde diablos está Jace? – Gruñó el brujo aunque debía admitir que estaba más tranquilo. Alec volvió la cámara hacía él y Magnus notó que estaba avergonzado con un ligero rubor mientras se rascaba la nuca ¡Por Lillith que era adorable aun a su edad!

\- Wil está pasando por un momento…ummm… difícil y le ofrecí quedare aquí para hablar con él – Dijo – Además creo que es bueno que tenga como comunicarse en caso de que quiera hablarlo en otro momento y…Espero que no te moleste que le diera mi celular – Se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa apenada; Magnus se habría derretido por esa sonrisa o los hoyuelos que se le formaban en las mejillas de no ser porque seguía disgustado – Yo usaré este, de todas formas está casi como nuevo.

\- Perfecto – Masculló agrio – Espero que encuentre los videos que intercambiamos el mes pasado. – Dijo para sí; pero aun así Alec lo escuchó y palideció de inmediato.

\- ¡Mierda! – Exclamó, olvidándose de Magnus por completo, el brujo solo podía ver ahora el piso del loft moverse a velocidad mientras oía a Alec apresurarse al pelirrojo y exclamar – Wil necesito el teléfono que te di, tengo que borrar algunas cosas.

Magnus escuchó la confusión del pelirrojo y las risas de Max; masculló colgando la llamada. Haber visto a Max en el loft lo había tranquilizado un poco: por muy amigo que su hijo fuese del extranjero, estaba seguro que no iba a permitir que nada ocurriese entre su padre y él chico en sus narices; se restregó el rostro porque aun así no estaba conforme en lo absoluto con la situación.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación entrando a prisa para cambiarse y colocarse la ropa de entrenamiento, Alec había dicho que buscaría un informe que debía darle a Jace y lo vería luego en la sala de entrenamiento, y Max llegaría pronto; así que debía apresurarse y…

Pegó un brinco asustado al notar que su habitación estaba ya ocupada por alguien que lo esperaba sentado en la cama.

\- Así tendrás la conciencia – Bromeó Jocelyn viendo como el muchacho se llevaba la mano al pecho intentando recuperar la normalidad de sus latidos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Wilhem terminando de entrar y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- Ese no es el punto – Desestimó ella incorporándose de la cama, encarándolo con las manos en cintura cual mamá regañona – ¿Dónde pasaste la noche, jovencito?

\- Estaba de Caza con Alec – Comentó, ella enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Cazando pizzas? – Preguntó con sorna; él la miró sorprendido – Ayer los vimos en Juliana's – Dijo omitiendo deliberadamente su discusión con Rafael.

\- ¿Y?

\- Y ya es medio día y apenas vuelves al instituto – Le hizo ver con tono cómplice – No creo que se hayan quedado allí hasta ahorita.

\- Salimos tarde, Alec me dijo que podía quedarme a dormir en el loft –Explicó sacando el celular de su chaqueta y colocándolo sobre la mesita de noche junto a la daga de plata, casi con solemnidad.

\- ¿Tienes celular? – Preguntó ella sorprendida al verlo, después de todo cuando conoció a Wil y le pidió su número, ella había armado un escándalo incrédulo al descubrir que el chico no tenía ninguno.

\- No es mío, es de Alec – Jocie enarcó una ceja. - Me lo… prestó – Dijo, sabía que Alec había dicho lo del préstamo solo para que lo aceptara, pero no sentía correcto quedárselo, así que planeaba tenerlo solo el tiempo suficiente para que su tutor estuviese tranquilo y devolverlo luego

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Solos estuvieron ustedes dos en el loft?- Había genuina curiosidad den su voz, el muchacho intentó contener su vergüenza.

\- Max llegó poco después – Dijo – Fue… más bien incomodo, la verdad – Admitió – Aunque pudimos hablar a solas un rato; luego esta mañana salimos a desayunar también, comimos waffles en Denny's - Explicó quitándose la chaqueta que puso sobre la cama. La rubia se fijó la prenda, era una chaqueta de cuero con delgadas líneas azules en vertical; enarcó una ceja porque eso tampoco se la había visto antes. - Luego volvió a llamar el Señor Lightwood… –

\- Bonita chaqueta – Lo interrumpió - ¿También fue un préstamo? – Preguntó, un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

\- Fue… ummm fue un regalo – Admitió sonrojándose.

\- ¡Por el ángel! Realmente eres adorable cuando te sonrojas – Comentó ella antes de saltar a exigirle detalles de todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, pero él, azorado le explicó que lo estaban esperando para entrenar; sin embargo, tuvo que prometerle que le contaría todo luego del entrenamiento para que Jocelyn pudiera irse y dejarle cambiarse de ropa.

\- Al menos prométeme que hablaras con Rafael – Dijo ella justo antes de salir.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué? – Se mostró confundido.

\- Creo que está planeando hacerte la vida realmente miserable.

\- ¿Más? – Ahogó él alarmado. - ¿Por qué me odia tanto? No entiendo

\- No es odio…solo…que ninguno se ha preocupado en sentarse y resolver los malentendidos – Había riña en su voz. Wil se rascó la nuca y ella suspiró – Tenlo en cuenta ¿Sí? – El asintió no muy seguro - Nos vemos después del entrenamiento – Aseguró con un tono que dejaba claro que no le permitiría escaparse y cerrando la puerta tras de sí; Wil suspiró: él sabía que los niños se habían puesto en su contra debido a Rafael ¿Cómo podían culparlo por pensar que el moreno lo odiaba?

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Alec entró al despacho del que disponía en el instituto con la intención de buscar el informe de la anterior misión, el cual aún no le daba a Jace; y deteniéndose por la sorpresa de ver a Magnus allí esperándolo. El brujo no parecía en lo absoluto feliz: Estaba sentado sobre el escritorio con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido en una actitud que lo hizo pensar " _Estoy en problemas"_ lo que era extraño porque generalmente era el brujo quien estaba en problemas.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? – Preguntó cerrando la puerta tras de sí y acercándose al brujo para saludarlo con un beso, pero este solo desvió el rostro desconcertando al Nefilim - ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿En dónde estabas con Rosenbauer? – Fue al grano, totalmente serio. Alec enarcó una ceja.

\- Fuimos a desayunar. – Dijo. Magnus también enarcó la ceja en un gesto similar al de su esposo.

\- A desayunar – Repitió chasqueando los dedos para hacer aparecer un gran reloj frente a ellos. – Es medio día – Señaló el artefacto - ¿Acaso pensabas almorzártelo?

\- Magnus no me gusta ni tu tono ni lo que dices– Le advirtió.

\- Y a mí no me gusta que lo tengas siempre a tu alrededor, pero eso a ti no te importa.

\- No digas tonterías Magnus, Wilhem es mi estudiante.

\- Pretextos – Bufó enojado incorporándose – Ya lo tenemos rondando día y noche con esa justificación, se queda en nuestra casa… ¡Hasta le diste el celular que te regale!

\- Si a ver vamos me los regalaste todos -Le restó importancia – Y ya te dije que Wil está pasando por un momento…complicado, quiero que tenga como comunicarse si…

\- …Eso sin contar ese asunto en _Delirio´s_ – Continuó sin prestarle atención. – Que ha hecho que todo el submundo crea que tengo una cornamenta del tamaño de la estatua de la libertad.

\- Ya te expliqué lo que pasó esa noche – Dijo cansino – Era necesario para que no nos descubrieran antes de tiempo.

\- ¡Por Lillith! -Magnus se exasperó - ¿Te estás escuchando con excusas y excusas? ¿Cómo no te das cuenta que ese chiquillo se te está metiendo por los ojos?

\- Magnus, no voy a seguir teniendo esta conversación – Lo interrumpió, el brujo dudó por un segundo: su esposo estaba realmente ofendido – Wil podría ser mi hijo, es un niño.

\- Es un adulto – Lo contradijo – Y tú también.

\- Magnus…

\- Tiene la misma edad que tú tenías cuando empezaste a salir conmigo, así que no me vengas con esa tontería de los años.

\- ¿Entonces qué quieres que te diga?

\- ¡No lo sé! – Bramó – Pero no estoy tranquilo temiendo que te des cuenta que a diferencia de mi él si es joven.

Alec parpadeó perplejo, sin estar seguro de estar entendiendo bien, y mucho menos de cómo manejar a un Magnus celoso. Generalmente era él quien tenía ese papel, quien temía que el brujo un día decidiera que no quería estar con alguien que aparentaba doblarle la edad, alguien que tarde o temprano ya no podría seguirle el paso a su eterna juventud ¿Cómo es que Magnus temía precisamente por contrario?

\- No me interesa nadie más que tú, Magnus – Aseguró - Confía en mí.

\- ¡Y un demonio, es en él en quien no confío! – Exclamó exasperado – Si no confiara en ti, cada vez que entrenas a solas con _Rositas_ , te pondría un cinturón de castidad y…

La puerta se abrió dándole paso a Jace, el rubio jefe de instituto tenía sus ojos dorados abiertos de par en par mirando del brujo a su parabatai y viceversa.

\- Cinturón de… vale…es más información de la que necesitaba.

\- Jace no es el momento… - Empezó Alec.

\- Solo vine a avisarte de tu próxima misión – Dijo mostrando una carpeta – Lleva a Wil contigo – Magnus gruñó arrojando un portalápiz del escritorio mientras que Alec le dirigió una significativa mirada al rubio – Eh… también al tu nuevo Nefilim en entrenamiento si quieres – Agregó entre confundido y burlón. Magnus movió las manos sacándolo del despacho con un portazo mientras la carpeta voló contra Alec golpeándole con más fuerza de la necesaria en el pecho.

El brujo respiró profundo intentando calmarse; ya era suficientemente malo haber dejado salir a flote todas sus inseguridades, estaba arruinando la víspera del cumpleaños del Nefilim, y si lo último que ambos arrastraran esa discusión durante la celebración del día siguiente. Alec suspiró dejando la carpeta sobre el escritorio, encarándolo.

\- No entiendo porque crees que me interesa otra persona – Dijo intentando tranquilizarlo – Nunca me he fijado en nadie más que en ti.

\- Eso es lo que me preocupa – Admitió sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara; algún día Alec se daría cuenta de que no conocía nada más que a él y querrá conocer nuevos horizontes, probar nuevas experiencias, y le aterraba pensar que ese día había llegado. Alec abrió la boca sorprendido por esa respuesta.

\- Mags…

\- Solo dime porque no me respondías las llamadas mientras desayunabas con él – Preguntó – Fui al loft y ya se habían ido, te llame mil veces y no contestabas – Alec se sorprendió por eso – Llamé a Rosenbauer y me colgó y luego llamé a Max y me dijo que los dejó a ambos luego de que Octavian lo llamara – Su voz se volvió agotada, se volvió a sentar sobre el escritorio solo que no había ya enojo sino cansancio - ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí, Alexander? ¿Por qué no contestabas?

Alec sacó su celular viendo que en efecto había casi veinte llamadas del brujo, se lo tendió ruborizado.

\- Yo… no recuerdo como quitarle el _silencio_ a este aparato.

Magnus lo tomó observándolo, y en efecto; el perfil " _Silencio"_ estaba seleccionado; relajó su postura esta vez con un bufido que contenía una sonrisa.

\- A veces eres tan tontito que no sé si quiero golpearte o besarte.

Alec tomó la decisión por él, acercándose hasta apropiarse de sus labios. El brujo dejó el celular sobre la mesa abrazándose al Nefilim que lo incorporó pegándolo a su cuerpo, el brujo

\- ¡Alec! Tienen que estar en el puente antes de media noche – Gritaba Jace desde el otro lado de la puerta, golpeándola.

\- Jace…no es el momento – Exclamó de nuevo, ya no por el mismo motivo que antes; Magnus sonrió torcidamente, besándolo el cuello, succionando sobre la manzana de Adán y…

\- Necesito que coordines todo para saber si necesitas que convoque más refuerzos – Seguía el rubio golpeando; Magnus bufó, si no hacía algo pronto Jace conseguiría que Alec se centrara en el trabajo y se olvidara de él.

\- _Ah más duro garbancito –_ Jadeó por lo alto.

\- Magnus – Lo riñó el Nefilim por lo bajo.

\- ¡Alec, ese escritorio es propiedad del instituto; no lo profanen!

\- _Si, párteme en dos ¡ah!_

\- ¡Por el ángel! – Exclamó Jace horrorizado – Son un par de pervertidos – Gritó

\- ¡Magnus! – Exclamó Alec a la vez, avergonzado por completo. Magnus rio al escuchar los pasos del rubio alejándose. Mordió el labio del ojos azules, atrayéndolo de nuevo hacía sí, besándolo ahora con más intensidad. – Espera… ¿Vas a acompañarnos a la misión?

\- Por supuesto que sí – Aseguró, el Nefilim sonrió complacido adueñándose de la boca del brujo nuevamente, recostándolo sobre el escritorio; de todas formas, Jace pensaba ya que estaban _profanando_ el escritorio…otra vez.

 **_OO_OO_OO_**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Es bueno que Magnus y Alec hayan hablado pero ¿Habrá sido buena idea decir que Jace los había acompañado? Al menos ahora Alec se ha hecho a una idea sobre Wil; Y Rafael D: oh Rafael, los vio en Juliana's y no está nada feliz ¿Qué tramará?**

 **En el próximo cap** _"Caza"_ **Wil, Alec, y Magnus se irán los tres solos a cazar demonios… Cuando los dos últimos dejen de profanar el escritorio xD**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Besos :3**


	8. Caza

**Hola hola ¿Qué tal?**

 **Lamento haber olvidado el cap ayer como avisé en Facebook u.u espero que este cap lo compense n.n les agradezco a todos los que leen, dan fav y follow al fics, y a** _AnaM1707_ **por su comentario; pero no les entretengo mucho ¡A leer!**

 **Capítulo 8: Caza**

\- Así que… - El sonido de los cuchillos serafín chocando matizó un poco la voz de Max - ¿Qué tal una competencia…de tiro con arco? - A pesar del cansancio, el brujo sonreía presuntuosamente. Había llegado algo tarde gracias a su conversación con Jocelyn; sin embargo, Alec no había aparecido en toda la tarde, solo Max llegó casi una hora después y desde entonces habían estado entrenando solos.

En algún momento Jace pasó para informarle que tendría que acudir a una misión esa noche y que Alec le informaría de los detalles _"Si deja de profanar su escritorio"_ lo cual el pelirrojo no entendió y Max que apenas pudo contener la risa, no le explicó.

Así que ahora seguían allí, ya con casi cuatro horas entrenando.

\- ¿Sabes tirar? – Preguntó Wil sorprendido, eran ya el cuarto día entrenando con Max y nunca lo había visto tomar un arco. Interceptó una estocada, arremetiendo contra el azul – Obvio que sabes tirar – Bufó.

\- Y también sé usar el arco – Bromeó guiñándole un ojo; Wil casi se atraganta ruborizado y el chico azul rio - El arco fue lo primero que papá me enseñó a usar, pero no es mi arma favorita – Aseguró esquivando el golpe de Wil y apresando su brazo con el hueco de la articulación del codo para torcerlo y hacerle soltar el arma. Wil jadeó adolorido haciendo sonreír a Max con triunfo cosa que el pelirrojo aprovechó para barrerse derribándolo al suelo, girando sobre sí mismo para buscar una posición favorable a su brazo e inmovilizar a Max con una rodilla sobre su pecho, pero el azul alzó las caderas apresando el pecho de Wil con las piernas y con un impulso lo derribó hacía atrás incorporándose en el proceso hasta quedar sentado sobre su abdomen, inmovilizándolo. Max se inclinó hacia él, aun cuchillo en mano dejándolo muy cerca de su cuello y con sonrisa felina exclamó - ¡Gane!

\- ¡No es justo! ¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer? – Se quejó el alemán.

\- Runas – Respondió Max despreocupado soltando el cuchillo, pero sin apartarse. – Por lo demás soy todo perfección.

\- Todo ego, dirás – Bromeó – Tienes que enseñarme ese movimiento.

\- Tal vez la próxima semana - Ofreció

\- ¿Por qué? No tengo nada que hacer este fin – Aseguró Wil – Y de todas formas dijiste que tus padres te echarían del loft, si te vas a quedar aquí hasta el lunes podemos…

\- ¿Quedarme aquí? – Preguntó sorprendido por lo que el pelirrojo había asumido - Me voy esta noche a Los Ángeles – Explicó, Wil abrió la boca con sorpresa – Pasaré unos días con Tave.

\- Ah…- Su voz decayó, Max estaba seguro que había desilusión en su mirada – Bueno…la próxima semana está bien… Puedes quitarte ya ¿No? – Le hizo ver. Max rio liberándolo y moviéndose para quedar sentando a su lado.

\- ¿Te molestaste?

\- No – Negó – Es genial que viajes, no es como que tengas la obligación de entrenarme o algo…le diré a tu padre que me enseñe – Balbuceó dispuesto a incorporarse. Max barrió una pierna haciéndolo caer sentado estrepitosamente. Wil se abalanzó sobre él enfrascándose de nuevo en una pequeña batalla.

Cerca de quince minutos después cuando Alec llegó acompañado por Magnus, llamó a la puerta del salón de entrenamiento sin respuesta alguna, entrando ambos luego; Max y Wil se separaban con las respiraciones agitadas.

\- Wilhem ve a prepararte, tenemos una misión, saldremos a las diez en punto – Informó. El pelirrojo asintió, pero no se movió. Alec lo miró confundido, Wil estaba sentado en el suelo de espaldas a él y no volvió la mirada para verlo, intentando controlar su respiración desbocada - ¿Han estado entrenando todo este tiempo? No deben excederse y pasar todo el día aquí: no ganan nada agotándose de más.

\- Vamos _profesor,_ si Rositas no es capaz de aguantar un poquito de cansancio no merece llamarse Nefilim.

\- Magnus – Lo riñó Alec mirando la espalda del pelirrojo confundido, no se había girado ni siquiera intentado corregir a Magnus con respecto a su apellido, al final fue Max quien habló, ignorando el comentario del brujo de ojos de gato.

\- Descuida papá, nos gusta entrenar – Aseguró el joven brujo sonriéndole - ¿Verdad Wil?

\- S... si – Aceptó incorporándose de inmediato para salir a prisa de la sala. Alec dudó si ir tras él, pero finalmente negó dirigiéndose a su esposo.

\- Tú también debes ir a prepararte Magnus -Le instó.

\- ¿Qué debería ponerme?

\- ¿Vas de caza? – Preguntó Max sorprendido.

\- Solo ponte un uniforme de Max o Rafael y…

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Soy Magnus Bane, exijo un uniforme magnifico como yo – Exclamó, su hijo rodó los ojos y su esposo que estaba por replicar, solo suspiró.

\- Solo… ponte algo negro- Dijo Max entre risas.

\- Algo que te permita moverte con comodidad – Dijo Alec casi a la vez.

\- Si, si…. Ve a coordinar cosas aburridas con Jace mientras yo pienso en una buena vestimenta – Lo corrió. El Nefilim dudó dispuesto a salir de la sala. Debía hablar con Jace, porque consideraba que no necesitarían más refuerzos esa noche, había visto buenos avances en Wil esa semana y estaba seguro de que el pelirrojo actuaría a la altura de la misión. Volvió la mirada atrás por un segundo, hacia Magnus que había hecho aparecer una lima para arreglar sus uñas mientras discutía algo con Max. Suspiró, ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo del brujo.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- Deberías quedarte - Sugirió Magnus apoyado sobre la isla de la cocina del Instituto; se había dirigido allá junto a Max luego de que _Rositas_ se fuera a su habitación por su equipo de caza y Alec se fuese a buscar a Jace. En algún punto, mientras sus hijos le daban ideas para su ropa de caza, Max había mencionado el tema de sus planes de viaje para ese fin de semana con tal naturalidad como si esperase que ya todos lo supieran o al menos lo asumieran. – Acompañarnos de caza; ambos – Volvió la mirada a Rafael quien revisaba el refrigerador - ¿Qué dicen? Ustedes dos, su padre y yo; toda la familia contra los demonios.

\- ¿Qué la misión no es de papá y Wil? – Lo molestó Max. Magnus frunció el ceño.

\- Si, él también va – Gruñó de mala gana.

\- Ya déjalo Pá – Exclamó Rafael sacando medio cuerpo de la nevera que había estado revisando, estaba descalzo y en pantalones de chándal y llevaba en la mano un tarro de mantequilla de maní y una cucharilla en la boca – Igual si se queda, tú y papá seguro lo corren antes de medianoche.

\- Exacto. – Concordó el chico azul.

\- De hecho, estoy seguro que le terminaran mostrando una escenita medio pornográfica a Wil.

\- Exacto – Repitió; Magnus sonrió torcidamente, su hijo sí que lo conocía.

\- Y sinceramente, yo tampoco quiero ir de caza con ustedes y terminar viéndola.

\- Exacto.

\- … Además, Max está desesperado por ir a apapachar a su querido Tavvy.

\- Exact… ¿Qué? – Cayó en cuenta - ¿De qué diablos hablas?

\- ¿Es a Los Ángeles dónde vas? – Preguntó Magnus de inmediato, sorprendido; sonriendo luego cómplice – Así que por eso tanta prisa en irte.

\- La prisa es porque tengo asuntos pendientes allá – Gruñó.

\- Espero que sea buscarte una novia, o un novio – Suspiró Rafael.

\- Hace mucho que no sales con nadie – Comentó Magnus pensativo – ¿No pensaras en volverte monje o sí?

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- Que bueno – Suspiró aliviado con dramatismo para luego guiñarle un ojo cómplice – Porque estoy seguro que le gustas a Lisa, es una buena chica.

\- ¿Lisa? ¿Qué demonios? – Gruñó - ¡Tiene quince años!

\- Pero es muy bonita, y tiene una personalidad muy madura. – Continuó el brujo; Rafael asintió.

\- Que ustedes dos vayan por la vida corrompiendo menores no significa que todos lo hagamos – Gruñó.

\- Yo no corrompí a nadie – Se defendió Rafael de inmediato.

\- Tu padre era mayor de edad – Aseguró Magnus; sus hijos enarcaron una ceja y él carraspeó – Bueno… estaba por cumplir dieciocho así que no cuenta.

\- Con la edad que tienes, aun ahora tu relación con papá se puede considerar abuso de menores – Lo atacó el joven brujo.

\- ¿Me estás llamando viejo, Maxwell? – Replicó.

\- Cada quien entiende lo que quiere – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros; Rafael rio ante eso chocándole de manos. Magnus rodó los ojos.

\- No desvíes la conversación, jovencito – Lo riñó – El asunto aquí es que tenemos meses sin conocerte una pareja.

\- No sé de qué hablan porque ya lo conocen ¿no? – Dijo con obviedad. Rafael y Magnus se miraron desconcertados.

\- ¡Espera! ¿En verdad tienes una relación? – Cuestionó Rafael.

Max no respondió de inmediato, mordió su emparedado masticando bien el bocado ante la mirada atenta de los dos morenos, y solo cuando tragó fue que habló.

\- Yo no lo llamaría tanto así – Dijo – Pero sí, tengo un _algo_ con _alguien_.

\- ¡Lo sabía! – Saltó Rafe dando una palmada en el aire y saltando hacía su padre - ¡Págame mis cien dólares!

\- ¿Qué demonios…? – Gruñó Max viendo a su padre aparecer un billete que le tendió a su hermano con reticencia.

\- Le dije a Pá que tanto viaje tuyo a Los Ángeles y tantos "vine a visitar a Max" de Tave quedándose en el loft, eran por más que ponerse a chismear sobre los institutos.

\- No pensé que te gustaran mayores que tu – Lamentó Magnus por haber perdido – Realmente esperaba que le dieras una oportunidad a Lisa – Admitió - Pero al menos Octavian es un buen chico.

\- ¿Tave? ¿Que…? ¡Es mi parabatai!... bueno casi – Agregó en un refunfuño ante la mirada de censura de su padre.

\- ¿Notaste que no lo negó? – Preguntó Rafael a Magnus, por lo bajo sin ocultar una risita cómplice como si el chico de los cuernos no estuviese presente. Max rodó los ojos moviendo su mano y la cuchara le quedó pegada a la lengua de su hermano - _¡Fá! ¡ife e me suefte!_

\- Max, nada de magia en tu hermano – Lo riñó Magnus chasqueando los dedos y liberando a su hijo mayor, volviendo luego hacía el menor para hablarle con un tono que intentaba ser serio – Está bien que salgas con Octavian, él es un buen chico y necesita una vida propia fuera de todos sus sobrinos.

\- Ustedes también necesitan una, metiches.

\- Tráelo para el desayuno del lunes - Propuso Rafael sonriente, ignorando su disgusto – Tiene que pedirme tu mano.

\- ¿A ti? Yo soy su padre – Saltó Magnus.

\- ¡Por Lilith! Como disfrutare vengarme de todo cuanto molestaste a Jocie – Rafael degustó cada una de sus palabras, él y Magnus tenían una similar sonrisa malvada, planeando como hacer sufrir al chico Blackthorn.

\- ¡Por el ángel! ¡No los soporto! – Gruñó dejando el emparedado a medio acabar y con un movimiento de sus manos apareció su morral – Avísenle a papá que me fui sin despedirme por culpa de ustedes – Gruñó abriendo un portal en la cocina y marchándose rumbo al instituto de Los Ángeles, dejando a los dos hombres con idénticas sonrisas divertidas.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Luego de que Max se fuera, Magnus y Rafael se habían ido a la sala de música a conversar; el menor había preparado sándwiches de mantequilla de maní para él y su padre y se habían sentado rodeados de instrumentos que ninguno de los dos tocaban para discutir del tema que a ambos les preocupaba por igual, el pelirrojo metiche.

Magnus tenía que dejar esa noche en claro quién era mejor compañero de caza para Alec, y Rafael no había dejado de darle consejos sobre las modificaciones de su ropa de caza, o sobre algunos trucos para tener estocadas certeras que enorgullecieran a su padre. Había intentado mantener al margen en todo momento lo que había visto la noche pasada en _Juliana's_ ; no tenía sentido alguno preocupar de más a su padre.

Cerca de las diez de la noche, cuando la puerta del salón de música se abrió, ambos habían dejado el tema del pelirrojo y ahora Bane aconsejaba a su hijo sobre cómo evitar enojar tanto a las mujeres, sin duda consejos que necesitaba actualmente debido a sus discusiones con Jocie.

\- Magnus, es hora de irnos – Informó Alec al darse paso al lugar, estaba totalmente armado con cuchillos serafín y su fiel arco; tras él entró Wil ataviado también con su ropa de caza sobre la cual llevaba una chaqueta negra de cuero con líneas azules; al igual que Alec, tenía su arco y aljaba listo a la espalda, el bolsillo de esta última se veía abultado por algo; mientras que Magnus… el brujo era otra historia. – No te has preparado – Había reproche en su voz al ver a su esposo vestido tal y como lo había dejado antes.

\- No seas exagerado papá – Dijo Rafael bebiendo de un vaso de té frio que su papá había hecho aparecer hacía poco – Pá se viste rápido – Alec soltó una risita sarcástica.

\- Eso nunca ha pasado – Dijo; Magnus vistiéndose rápido era un mito más improbable que pie grande. – ¿Dónde está Max? Lo dejé a cargo de ayudarte con la ropa - Gruñó.

\- Se fue con Octavian – Informó Magnus, Alec enarcó una ceja – Dijo que lamentaba no despedirse de ti, pero tenía prisa – Su tono que le decía que había algo más; y la risita burlona de Rafael se lo confirmó.

\- Creo que se molestó porque pá y yo queremos hablar seriamente con Tave sobre su relación – Dijo intentando contener una risita.

\- ¿Su qué? – Alec parpadeó confundido – ¿Maxwell sale con Octavian? – Rafael asintió.

\- Deberías unirte a nosotros, vamos a asustarlo como nunca – Bromeó Magnus con una sonrisa maliciosa; Rafael asentía de acuerdo y Alec parpadeaba sin poder creer lo que oía; eran un par de niños.

Wil carraspeó atrayendo la atención de los Lightwood-Bane; Alec lo miró, el pelirrojo tenía una expresión llana, aunque parecía querer ocultar su incomodidad ante lo que escuchaba.

\- Tenemos que irnos – Volvió el pelonegro al tema que le atañía, ya luego llamaría a Max por irse a Los Ángeles sin avisarle – Si no estás listo, te quedas Magnus.

\- Pá – Exclamó Rafael de inmediato al brujo señalando con los ojos y la cabeza a Wil; porque lo último que ambos iban a dejar era que Alec se fuese solo con él.

\- Está bien, está bien; estoy listo – Aseguró chasqueando los dedos para que de inmediato su ropa mudara a un conjunto de caza con algunas modificaciones tal como había advertido antes.

Alec casi se atraganta al verlo y no precisamente porque fuera la primera vez en veinte años que Magnus se vestía tan a prisa: El pantalón de cuero estaba tan ceñido que el ojos azules no estaba seguro si Magnus podría moverse siquiera, y pensaba en eso para no hacerlo en como las líneas del brujo se marcaban excesivamente, resaltando especialmente su entrepierna. Negó para sí; no, no podía enfocarse en ello o perdería la cabeza frente a los más jóvenes.

La camisa de Magnus era un modelo sin manga y cuello de tortuga que no solo ajustaba lo suficiente para distinguir los pezones y abdominales del brujo, sino que la tela a pesar de ser negra, era transparente y le permitía verlos realmente.

\- ¿Magnus qué demonios…? - Ahogó Alec en medio de las risitas socarronas de su hijo mayor quien no apartaba la mirada de Wil que observaba al brujo totalmente sonrojado.

\- Dijiste que podía hacer algunos arreglos – Se defendió.

\- ¡Pensé que le pondrías purpurina! – Exclamó.

\- Por favor Alexander, no puedo usar brillo en medio de una misión – Dijo con obviedad – Podría atraer la atención de los demonios.

\- Ya llamas bastante la atención, pareces un stripper. – Lo acusó, Magnus sonrió con filo felino tomándolo de la chaqueta y acercándose a él sugerentemente.

\- Puedo quitarme la ropa para ti, _profesor_

Wil que estaba al lado de ambos estranguló un gritito ahogándose con su saliva mientras se daba prisa en girarse para mirar a otro lado totalmente avergonzado mientras que Rafael reía aún más abiertamente por la reacción del extranjero y Alec se sonrojaba cual tomate, hasta las orejas.

\- Magnus com…compórtate – Intentó mantener la compostura apartándolo un poco de sí.

\- Pá se ve bien – Terció Rafael.

\- Además, solo me dijeron que la ropa debía ser negra, y es negra – Se defendió el brujo – Puedo matar demonios de sobreexcitación - Aseguró chasqueando los dedos y apareciendo algunas runas hechas de maquillaje. Alec vio el extremo superior de una runa de bloqueo sobresalir de la tela del pantalón hacía el hueso de la cadera del brujo; la recorrió con los ojos mordiéndose el labio al imaginar a donde llegaría el extremo inferior.

\- O a mí – Ahogó por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza para despejar la mente – Andando, vámonos ya – Dijo, dándose medio vuelta y haciéndole una seña a Wil para que también saliera; porque estaba de espaldas no vio a Rafael y Magnus chocarse los cinco satisfechos: Magnus había despertado el deseo de Alec frente a todos, frente a Rosenbauer; y esa noche estaba dispuesto a dejarle claro que su esposo era, de hecho, suyo.

\- ¡Y no vuelvan hasta que me hagan otro hermanito! – Gritó Rafael, riendo al escuchar a lo lejos una queja de Alec. Magnus sonrió guiñándole un ojo a su hijo apresurándose luego a seguir a su esposo, chasqueando sus dedos una vez más, apareciendo una aljaba y un arco en su espalda: Alec era un arquero, Rosenbauer también y él no iba a quedarse atrás, aunque no pudiera dar un tiro ni mínimamente acertado sin hacer uso de su magia.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- La transacción se hará de este lado del puente – Explicaba Alec, habían llegado al puente de Brooklyn, esa noche estaba anormalmente solitario aun para estar por dar la media noche; Wil y Magnus lo escuchaban con atención – Según nuestros informantes, los proveedores llegaran a la una en punto y enviaran una comisión a hacer la transacción; así que debemos sincronizarnos para esa hora.

Tanto él como Wil sincronizaron sus relojes para la hora indicada; Magnus chasqueó los dedos para aparecer en su muñeca, asegurándose de que combinara perfectamente con sus ropas.

\- ¿Los mundanos cuándo llegarán? – Preguntó Wil.

\- Probablemente algunos ya estén rondando el puente – Aseguró – Yo estaré del lado este para tratar de hacerme con los proveedores; Wil estarás a cargo de intervenir en la negociación en el extremo oeste, Magnus será tu apoyo.

\- ¿Yo?... ¿a cargo? – El pelirrojo no pudo evitar su sorpresa.

\- ¿¡Estas bromeando!? – Saltó Magnus ofendido. – Vine a la misión para estar contigo no para cuidar su trasero.

\- Mejor deje al señor Lightwood a cargo, yo seré su apoyo – Insistió el más joven.

\- Ambos vinieron a desarticular la banda de tráfico y para eso deben seguir ordenes – Dijo Alec rotundo, su voz no admitía replica – Y las ordenes ya fueron dadas. Wil te mantendrás oculto hasta que los compradores y proveedores se reúnan, no esperamos más de cinco o seis personas – El pelirrojo asintió no sin duda – Magnus estará vigilando desde aquella viga – La señaló – Ahí tendrás visión de toda la situación y podrás mantenerlo a salvo.

\- Por supuesto; con mi excelente puntería – Ironizó ganándose una mirada de reproche del Nefilim mayor.

\- Usa tu magia si es necesario – Le instruyó; Magnus masticó una queja que Alec ignoró – Con un poco de suerte podré atrapar al cabecilla mientras ustedes desarticulan al resto de la banda. – Wil asintió justo en el momento en que una alarma resonó en la noche. El pelirrojo se sobresaltó apresurándose en buscar entre sus ropas el celular para callar el sonido. – Wil apágalo, no puede sonar en medio de la misión.

El extranjero asintió, apagando el celular y volviendo a guardarlo; le había pedido a Jocie que pusiese esa alarma para la media noche con una idea en mente; buscó en el bolsillo de su aljaba a prisa.

\- Bueno, vamos – Los instó Alec dispuesto a dirigirse al este cuando Wil lo alcanzó tendiéndole un recipiente plástico.

\- Feliz Cumpleaños señor Alec – Dijo. Magnus giró el rostro de inmediato al oírlo ¿¡Quién se creía ese mocoso!? Él quería ser el primero en felicitar a Alec.

El ojos azules miró al muchacho con sorpresa, tomando el recipiente y abriéndolo para mirar su contenido con una sonrisa cálida: había pequeños buñuelos dorados. Alec tomó uno probándolo, sabían a canela y estaban muy buenos.

\- Son Franzbrötchen – Explicó ligeramente avergonzado – La receta de mi abuela.

\- ¿Tú los hiciste? – Preguntó sorprendido, Magnus se acercó para robar uno con mal talante, probándolo.

\- Los he comido mejores – Gruñó el brujo arrojando el resto del panecillo por encima de su hombro; la sonrisa de Wil decayó de inmediato. Alec lo riñó con la mirada.

\- Están deliciosos – Aseguró tomando el ultimo para comérselo.

\- Si quiere…tengo en el instituto – Ofreció. – O puedo hacerle más, son perfectos para desayunar.

\- Magnus y yo tenemos planes este fin de semana y no creo que nos pasemos por el instituto – Dijo con un ligero rubor.

\- ¿Ah no? – Preguntó desilusionado.

\- Pero te tomaré la palabra, ¿Qué tal si el lunes vienes a desayunar al loft y traes? Estoy seguro que a los chicos va a encantarle.

\- ¿Desayunar con nosotros? – Se quejó Magnus.

\- ¡Si, me encantaría! – Aseguró con emoción renovada; Alec lo abrazó cariñosamente por los hombros, alborotándole el cabello. Magnus masculló una maldición, ya era suficiente, no solo tendría que cuidarle el trasero a ese _granjero de rosas,_ sino que estaba haciendo que Alec lo ignorara.

Se atravesó en medio de ambos obligándolos a separarse, pegándose a su esposo y tomándolo de la cintura para besarlo en los labios sin importarle lo cerca que Wil estaba.

\- Magnus – Lo riñó Alec separándose.

\- Lo siento ¿No estábamos en la hora de demostremos cariño al cumpleañero y olvidemos la misión? – Preguntó irónico. Alec se aclaró la garganta.

\- Es hora de irnos, cada uno sabe lo que tiene que hacer – Dijo recomponiendo la compostura. Wil asintió solemne y Magnus rodó los ojos; esta misión no sería nada de lo que había esperado.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Refunfuñó ¡Por Lilith! Como le estaba costando contenerse para no arrojar a ese alemán del puente por andarse de ofrecido; él había querido ser el primero en felicitar a su esposo, pero no, el chico se había adelantado y con un obsequio que sabía a Alec le había encantado porque los estúpidos panecillos le habían quedado bastante buenos aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta y además, Alec tenía un corazón de pollo, y todo lo que decía _"lo hice con mis propias manos"_ era sinónimo de que él lo adoraría, después de todo todavía guardaba en el armario las manualidades de Rafael y Max cuando tenían seis o siete años.

Observó desde lo alto a Rosenbauer escondido entre las bases de los pilares del puente y tuvo que contener un estremecimiento cuando una brisa fría se sintió. Eso era absurdo, él estaba vestido para deslumbrar a su esposo, no para congelarse el trasero en las alturas.

Le dirigió una rápida mirada al pelirrojo, estaría bien: cualquiera podía hacer frente a unos pocos mundanos. Convocó un portal y sin pensarlo lo atravesó apareciendo más allá del extremo este del puente, a pocos metros detrás de donde Alec agazapado tras un carro estacionado, acechaba a un grupo de hombres lobos que parecían escoltar a un par de hadas.

Magnus sonrió traviesamente acercándose a él con el sigilo de un gato hasta quedar a escasos centímetros y…

\- _Buuuu_ – Exclamó Magnus con gracia al oído de su esposo; Alec se sobresaltó al no esperárselo volteándose hacía él de inmediato, causándole una risita divertida a Bane.

\- ¿Magnus, que haces…? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido volviendo la mirada hacía los submundos que había estado vigilando, los cuales comenzaban a moverse. Magnus acunó su mejilla con la mano, haciéndole volver la mirada hacía él.

\- Feliz cumpleaños profesor – Dijo mordiendo su labio para jalarlo hacía sí y besarlo aferrándose a él cortándole el aliento, recorriendo su boca por completo, con deseo.

Alec jadeó excitado, mentiría si decía que desde que vio a Magnus en su "ropa de caza" no había tenido la mitad de la cabeza vagando en esos pantalones ceñidos, pero su otra mitad, la sensata, le recordaba que estaban en una misión y que se suponía que Magnus no debía estar allí sino cubriendo a Wil.

Magnus debió prever que el Nefilim iba a apartarse porque tomó la iniciativa tomando las manos de Alec para llevarlas a través de su cuerpo hasta su trasero mientras se pegaba más a él, restregando su cuerpo al del Nefilim, provocándolo y haciéndole olvidar cualquier intento de riña, dejando sus labios para besar su quijada, su cuello, y sonriendo con triunfo cuando al intentar contener un gemido se aferró al brujo; buscando de nuevo sus labios, devorándolos; permitiéndole a sus manos asirse a sus glúteos.

\- Magnus… los submundos… - Insistió, Magnus siguió guiando las manos del ojos azules introduciéndolas en sus pantalones. Alec jadeó con sorpresa - ¿No tienes ropa interior? – El brujo sonrió peligrosamente.

\- Ups…sabía que vestirme rápido haría que olvidara algo – Le guiñó un ojo mordiendo la piel de su clavícula

\- No creo… no tenemos tiempo de…

\- Entonces me daré prisa – Aseguró arremetiendo de pronto, rompiendo los botones de su chaqueta y jalando la camisa hacía arriba para despejar la piel de su abdomen la cual recorría con hambre. Alec se aferró al auto contra el que Magnus lo tenía acorralado, conteniendo el aliento al sentir que el brujo chasqueaba los dedos para deshacerse de su cinturón y abrir los pantalones.

Un suave pitido hizo respingar a Alec justo antes de que Magnus le bajara los pantalones, por un segundo su rostro se cargó de confusión, pero al siguiente, cuando un pequeño alboroto a lo lejos se dejó, Alec recordó porque había puesto esa alarma en su reloj. Se suponía que atacarían en ese momento y a juzgar por los gritos de los mundanos que inundaban la noche, Wil había continuado con él plan solo, contando con que Magnus estaría cubriéndolo sin saber que el brujo estaba allí casi al otro lado del puente bajándole los pantalones.

\- No Magnus – Lo detuvo con voz seria apartando al brujo y arreglando sus pantalones, la chaqueta no tendría arreglo por lo que se la quitó arreglando un poco su camisa ante la mirada perpleja de su esposo – Estamos en una misión.

\- Y eso lo hace más excitante – Dijo volviendo a acercarse a él - ¿No crees?

\- No – Repitió con un tono de voz que no daba lugar a replica; el brujo abrió la boca con incredulidad y un poco de decepción – Haz un portal hasta el otro lado del puente – Ordenó; el brujo se cruzó de brazos.

\- Se supone que soy un cazador de sombras, no un brujo – Refunfuñó.

\- Entonces compórtate como tal y sigue las ordenes – Dijo serio – Wil está allá solo y necesita apoyo.

\- Por supuesto, Wil… como digas – Bufó, estaba molesto, pero aun así creó el portal que Alec le pidió. El Nefilim no se detuvo a agradecerle, solo lo atravesó cuchillo serafín en mano, al segundo siguiente estaba en medio del caos: Wil realmente se había apegado al plan interviniendo justo antes de que realizaran el negocio de tráfico y estaban intentando evitar la detención enfrentándose a él.

Wil había inmovilizado ya a dos mundanos y Alec vio con horror a un tercero a lo lejos apuntándole con un arma. Se alarmó, se suponía que eso era precisamente lo que Magnus tenía que evitar: proteger a Wil con su magia cuando obviamente los mundanos estarían armados.

Tomó una flecha y apenas pensándolo disparó atravesando la muñeca del hombre haciéndole soltar el arma que se disparó al caer al suelo. La detonación sobresaltó a todos, incluyendo a Wil y Alec escuchó el jadeó de sorpresa de Magnus que acababa de pasar también a través del portal; no volteó a mirarlo, disparó una segunda flecha en el hombro del tirador para dejarlo fuera de combate y corrió hacia la batalla agradeciéndole a Raziel por haber llegado a tiempo para evitar una desgracia.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Entró al loft dirigiéndose al sofá con cansancio; eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, habían tenido éxito esa noche en la misión capturando a la totalidad de la banda de trafico de comida de hadas y uno de ellos, mientras lo interrogaban en el instituto había dado el nombre del proveedor por lo que Jace estaría ocupado los próximos días dándole cacería; sin embargo, había algo que no lo dejaba sentirse bien con todo lo ocurrido esa noche.

Vio a Magnus entrar también; el brujo cerró la puerta del loft, se veía cansado y también algo disgustado. Alec suspiró, sabía que estar en una misión no había sido la idea del brujo para iniciar su cumpleaños, y lo último que quería era seguir empeorándolo con una discusión, pero esa noche Bane había ido muy lejos.

\- Es suficiente. – dijo Alec serio, estaba bastante agotado: sin duda ya no era tan joven como antes.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, estoy bastante cansado – Concedió el brujo chasqueando los dedos para cambiar su ropa "de caza" por un pantalón de chándal y una camisa manga larga de algodón; Alec enarcó una ceja sabía que Magnus se ponía esa clase de ropas cuando estaba enojado con él y sin duda haberlo rechazado no sería algo que olvidaría fácilmente – Prepararé algo de comer y luego me voy a duchar.

Alec lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

\- Hablo en serio Magnus – Su tono no dejaba lugar a dudas de que lo hiciera – Es suficiente esta tontería de ser un Cazador de Sombras – No admitía replica – No solo me distrajiste y perdí al proveedor principal de la red de tráfico, sino que pusiste en riesgo a Wil hoy.

\- ¿Puse en…? ¡No le pasó nada! – Refunfuñó.

\- Porque actué rápido- Protestó.

\- Oh claro, el heroico príncipe azul – Bufó. – Si te preocupaba tanto debiste quedarte cuidándole el trasero, ya que evidentemente te interesa más que el mío. – Alec se restregó el rostro, esa situación le estaba cansando.

\- Te confié la misión de cuidarlo – Fue rotundo – Wil está en entrenamiento, su seguridad es mi responsabilidad y lo dejé a tu cuidado porque no puedo estar en todos lados a la vez y confío en ti más que en nadie, pero te comportaste como un inmaduro y pusiste en riesgo a ese jovencito. – El brujo bajó la mirada con cierta vergüenza debía admitir que no había creído que los mundanos estuviesen armados, para él que Alec lo dejara a cargo del pelirrojo había sido como una broma de mal gusto, prácticamente una burla después de la discusión que habían tenido en el despacho de Alec; no se le había ocurrido pensar que era en realidad, una demostración de su confianza por él. - Si de verdad quieres entrenar lo vas a hacer como se debe, como lo hizo Max – Continuó - En el instituto empezando de cero. No voy a seguir entrenándote y no irás a las misiones a menos que te comportes como un brujo experimentado y no como un inmaduro cazador de sombras.

\- Vale… - Aceptó; estaba enojado, con Alec, con Rosenbauer y consigo mismo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no tenía energía para seguir manteniendo ese enojo: esa noche había querido superar al pelirrojo ante los ojos de Alec y solo había conseguido decepcionarlo y terminar de arruinar todo por completo.

Alec lo notó y suspiró, jalando un poco a Magnus de la mano para hacer que se sentara junto a él en el sofá.

\- Es mi cumpleaños Mags – Dijo bajando la rigidez de su tono.

\- Y lo estoy arruinando, lo sé – Susurró avergonzado.

\- Yo no he dicho eso – Lo contradijo – Pero no quiero celebrarlo con un aprendiz de cazador de sombras – Aseguró acunando sus mejillas con las manos- Quiero disfrutarlo con mi esposo, el gran brujo de Brooklyn.

Magnus sonrió ante eso asintiendo en aceptación.

\- Pues este brujo necesita ayuda para quitarse todo el maquillaje de las runas en la ducha – Dijo y Alec lo besó sonriendo aliviado: realmente había sido entretenido eso de ser el "profesor" de Magnus, pero como tutor de Wil sería irresponsable permitir que la situación de esa noche se repitiera.

 **_OO_OO_OO_**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado; al menos todo salió bien, Wil no salió herido y Malec no discutió muuuuy en serio. La vestimenta Nefilim de Magnus, subí un fanart en fb del cual me inspiré por si quieren pasarse :)**

 **El próximo capítulo se llama** _"Cumpleaños"_ **Alec celebra los tan temidos (para Magnus) cuarenta, Malec tendrá una buena cena y veremos que planea hacer Rafael con los 100 dólares que le ganó a Magnus**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Besos :3**


	9. Cumpleaños

**Hola holaa! Lo sé, lo sé me tardé un montón ¿Cuántas veces ha dicho eso ya? U.U estoy de mudanza otra vez x.x así que lo siento mucho, en serio… espero que este cap lo compense ;)**

 **Pero antes, gracias a todos por leer, dar fav y follow al fics, especialmente a** Guest y YukiraKira **por sus comentarios n.n**

 _ **Guest:**_ _lo gastó en algo realmente problemático u.u ya verás :) gracias por comentar_

 _ **Ahora sí, ¡A leer!**_

 _ **Capítulo 9: Cumpleaños**_

Las exclamaciones emocionadas no dejaban de retumbar por la habitación. Jocelyn daba vueltas de un lugar a otro de la habitación de Wil mientras este, recostado en su cama y revisando las fotografías del celular que Alec le diera, le contaba los sucesos de los últimos días. Gracias a la misión a la que Wilhem tuvo que acudir con Magnus y Alec la noche anterior, habían tenido que posponer el relato del joven de todo lo que había ocurrido el día jueves. Le había contado todo: que Max había hablado con Alec y este le había dicho que "sabía que le gustaba alguien" que se había ofrecido a escucharlo y le había dado su celular, le explicó acerca de su misión autoimpuesta de enseñarle New York y a usar el celular lo cual fue altamente fallido cuando Alec apenas y sabía manejarlo.

Pasó otra foto fijándose luego en una selfie tomada por Max, el brujo azul y sus cuernos abarcaba casi la mitad de la pantalla, dejando apenas espacio para que el resto de su familia se apretujara atrás; a juzgar por las ropas, la había tomado en el baile de navidad del instituto. Alec le había dicho que borraría algunas cosas, pero ahora, mientras revisaba el contenido del teléfono con curiosidad, se preguntaba que habría borrado puesto que todas sus fotos familiares seguían allí.

Siguió contándole a la rubia como habían ido luego al loft y que Max había llegado poco después; el chico azul sí que le explicó de mejor manera sobre las funciones y aplicaciones del teléfono, y luego, después de una aburrida película, Alec le había ofrecido la habitación de Rafael para que se quedara.

\- Espera, ¿Te dio la de Rafe? – Se detuvo Jocie en su ir y venir, riendo con burla; el chico asintió - ¡Por el Ángel! ¡Qué irónico es Raziel! – El pelirrojo también rio.

\- En la mañana el señor Lightwood me llamó, bueno al señor Alec, luego fuimos a desayunar; Max quería aparecerlo en el loft pero Alec sigue insistiendo en que debo conocer New York, así que fuimos a _Denny's_ \- Explicó – Max nos acompañó un rato, hasta que lo llamó Tave – Torció el gesto – Después Alec me llevó a caminar por _High Line_ ; y entonces el señor Lightwood volvió a llamar a este teléfono y me gritó porque no nos conseguía, colapsé y le colgué – Jocie estalló a carcajadas. – También se enojó en la madrugada porque felicite al señor Alec por su cumpleaños primero que él – Suspiró - Supongo que tengo suerte de que no me arrojara ayer del puente durante la misión – La rubia rió.

\- ¿Le gustaron los pancitos? – Preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

\- Franzbrötchen – La corrigió – Creo que sí, me dijo que le gustaría que le hiciera más. – Jocie asintió enarcando una ceja al ver el pequeño recipiente sellado junto a la cama del pelirrojo, el cual contenía algunos Franzbrötchen.

\- Yo también quiero probar otro ¿Me vas a dar? – Preguntó haciendo ademan de tomar el recipiente, él se apresuró a sujetarle la mano impidiendo que los tomara.

\- Yo… te haré también luego – Prometió ruborizado.

\- Oh vamos, o se los envías o me los como porque esos se van a dañar ahí – Dijo; Wil negó mascullando algo sobre que no se dañarían; la rubia rodó los ojos, notando que no conseguiría hacerlo cambiar de idea. - Por cierto ¿Cómo les está yendo a ustedes dos?

Wil volvió a recostarse a la cama desviando la mirada de nuevo al celular solo para no verla.

\- No lo sé… - Dijo pasando las fotografías, fingiendo concentración en ellas y poco interés en lo que decía - Bien, supongo – Se ruborizó – No es como si haya un "nosotros dos" – Torció el gesto suspirando y dejando el celular en su regazo – Me refiero a que él ya tiene a alguien ¿no? – Ella estaba por replicar, pero el muchacho continuó - Y realmente no quiero pensar en un "nosotros tres"

\- ¡Por Raziel! – Jocie le dio un zape que lo hizo quejarse adolorido - Que cosas que se te ocurren – Rió – Claramente estás confundido porque él no…

\- No estoy confundido – Negó – Bueno, quizás un poco – Dudó – Pero… obviamente ni siquiera le gusto y…

\- Wilhem Rosenbauer deja de decir tonterías – Lo riñó – Me dijiste que te ha besado ya varias veces ¿Crees que anda haciendo eso con todo el que se le pasa al frente? ¡Claro que le gustas! – Wil sintió el calor subírsele al rostro.

\- Bueno… si me ha besado – Admitió – Cuando estamos solos busca una excusa…

\- No lo digas como si no quisieras, porque con "pareja" o no – Marcó las comillas – Tú lo dejas besarte – Le hizo ver.

\- Pues no le intereso tanto porque pasará todo el fin de semana con él y no vendrá al instituto – Dijo amargamente, Jocie estaba por decir algo cuando llamaron a la puerta con un golpe fuerte que los sobresaltó a ambos. - ¿Qué demonios…?

\- ¡Rosenbauer! – Reconocieron el grito de Rafael. Wil se incorporó celular en mano y se apresuró a abrirle la puerta: el moreno Lightwood-Bane le dirigió una fea mirada antes de fijarse en Jocelyn y torcer el gesto. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó la rubia sin responderle.

\- Vamos a una misión – Dijo Rafael tomando a Wil del brazo para jalarlo fuera de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Pero hoy no me toca patrullar! – Se quejó el pelirrojo pidiendo auxilio a Jocie con la mirada; ella tomó a Wil del otro brazo jalándolo al interior de la habitación.

\- Hoy está libre – Dijo ella.

\- Son órdenes directas del tío Jace – Aseguró Rafael dirigiéndose directamente a Wilhem. - ¿Acaso piensas cuestionar al jefe de instituto?

\- No, claro que no – Negó de inmediato.

\- Claro que si – Contravino la rubia – Iré a reclamarle a papá: No es justo que le de misiones en su descanso si no son urgentes.

\- No, no es necesario – La detuvo el extranjero, no quería meterse en problemas por cuestionar órdenes.

\- Entonces voy con ustedes – Dijo testaruda, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a su novio con desconfianza.

\- Tú te quedas – Gruñó Rafael con voz autoritaria.

\- Mayor razón para ir.

\- ¡Por Lilith! ¿Por qué siempre te empeñas en llevarme la contraria?

\- Porque siempre actúas como un inmaduro.

\- ¿Inmaduro? Eres tú quien se comporta como una niña

\- ¡Basta! – Intervino Wil al ver que la rubia había inflado las mejillas con disgusto, dispuesta a replicarle, sabía cuánto le afectaban esas discusiones con su novio a su amiga, y no quería saberse el causal de las mismas – Jocie quédate; de todas formas, es mi deber como Nefilim.

\- Pero…

\- Estaremos bien- Aseguró tomando su chaqueta en donde guardó el celular, y un cuchillo serafín que estaba junto a su cama. La rubia parecía desconfiada; Rafael aprovechó para seguir avanzando llevándose casi a rastras al alemán fuera del instituto.

\- Espera, debo ir por mi arco – Intentó Wil.

\- No lo necesitaras, no vamos en plan de combate – Aseguró tendiéndole un par de cuchillos serafines – Toma, con esto es suficiente. - Wil dudó; aunque usar su arco no fuese necesario, salir sin él lo hacía sentir indefenso, desprotegido. Tomó los cuchillos serafines colocándolo en su cinto; aun así, estaba armado y Alec le había enseñado a no depender solo de su arco. Tenía que demostrar que de verdad no había perdido su tiempo entrenándolo.

Además, no sería ante Rafael que se quejara.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Le dio un sorbo al Bloody Mary en sus manos sentado frente a la barra en espera de que el mesero fuese y lo guiara hasta la mesa de su reservación o su cita llegase, lo que ocurriera primero.

Magnus sonrió para sus adentros, a pesar de cómo había empezado ese día, entre misiones y discusiones las cosas se habían recompuesto durante el día. Luego de ducharse juntos había llevado a Alec a desayunar en parís, en el Campo de Martes a los pies de la Torre Eiffel, luego un almuerzo marroquí en Rabat, la capital de Marruecos y un pequeño paseo por Damasco antes de volver a New York para la reservación; le había propuesto a Alec llegar por separado al King Cole Bar de Manhattam, y al ojos azules le había parecido una idea divertida; allí cenarían y tenían reservación para una suite en donde pensaba hacerle el amor una y otra vez hasta el amanecer e incluso después; ya a la mañana siguiente lo llevaría por su regalo, y luego pasarían el resto del día en Japón. Sabía que Alec amaba Japón y él amaba ver la sonrisa alegre del Nefilim en sus labios.

Alguien se sentó a su lado, pero Magnus con la vista fija en su trago y la mente perdida en todo lo que tenía planeado para el día siguiente, no lo notó.

\- ¿Qué hace un hombre tan guapo bebiendo solo? – Le preguntaron - ¿Me invitas un trago? – Bane rio con gracia sin voltear a verlo, solo alzó su mano mostrando su anillo de matrimonio.

\- Espero a mi esposo – Dijo, sonriendo aún más abiertamente al oír la risita gutural del hombre a su lado.

\- Igual yo – Coincidió - Podemos esperarlos juntos – Propuso con una clara insinuación – Además, es mi cumpleaños ¿Cómo puedes negarme un trago en mi cumpleaños?

\- Debes probar entonces los Bloody Mary, dicen que aquí se preparó el primero de New York – Dijo haciéndole un gesto al bartender para que le sirviera un trago, mientras se giraba hacía él con un suave silbido complacido ante lo que veía.

El bartender le sirvió el trago notando la descarada mirada con que Magnus recorría de arriba abajo al hombre "mayor" a su lado.

\- Vaya, cabello negro y ojos azules; mi combinación favorita – Aseguró el brujo relamiéndose los labios - Magnus Lightwood – Se presentó tendiéndole la mano, el hombre rio por lo bajo estrechándosela.

\- Alexander Bane – Se presentó dándole un trago al coctel.

\- Señor, su reservación – Llegó un mesero hasta ellos, dirigiéndose expresamente a Magnus. Este asintió terminándose su trago y poniéndose de pie, parándose frente a Alec para tenderle el brazo. - ¿Qué tal si te olvidas de ese esposo irresponsable que no llega, y cenas conmigo?

\- No lo sé – Fingió duda – Él me prometió un buen regalo de cumpleaños – Magnus sonrió con socarronería.

\- ¿Acaso no me has visto? - Preguntó socarrón - Yo podría ser tu regalo – Le guiñó un ojo; Alec rio incorporándose y aceptando su brazo para juntos seguir al mesero entre las mesas hasta la que les correspondía, atrayendo consigo algunas miradas y comentarios, la mayoría debido a las diferencias de edades; ambos lo ignoraron, cuando estaban juntos no había nada que les importara más que el otro.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Rafael se tapó la boca intentando contener una risita para que no fuese escuchada; inclinándose desde lo alto de la viga para ver a las personas en el interior del bar. Era un lugar parcialmente techado con una hilera de mesas de pool al aire libre alrededor de las cuales se apilaban algunos subterráneos de apariencia intimidante.

Habían llegado hacía unos quince minutos y Rafael debía admitir que merecía un Oscar ante la seriedad que había mantenido mientras explicaba la "misión" a _Rositas._ Era simple: Wil entraría primero para "estudiar el terreno" mientras Rafael daba una ronda de reconocimiento alrededor; tenían que pasar desapercibidos para que Wil pudiese preguntar por Rocky _Quiebrahuesos_ ; Rafael había asegurado que él no podría hacerlo porque lo reconocerían de inmediato y Rocky, que supuestamente había sido acusado por los mundanos atrapados en la misión de la noche anterior, como cabecilla del tráfico de comida de hadas entre humanos; se sentiría perseguido y huiría, en cambio él le daría apoyo desde las sombras.

Por supuesto que Wil no tenía por qué saber que el bar era territorio hostil para Nefilims, que él no tenía ni idea de lo que los mundanos hubiesen dicho en los interrogatorios del tío Jace o que Rocky _Quiebrahuesos_ simplemente no existía; ni mucho menos que al salir para hacer el "reconocimiento", Rafael había buscado a una banda de hombres lobos motorizados que había visto en la esquina, a los que le pagó para que uno de ellos se hiciera pasar por Rocky, le causaran a Wil un buen susto y quizás, dependiendo de su humor, le rompieran un dedo o dos.

El plan era perfecto y muy pronto tendría a Wilhem corriendo de vuelta a Alemania.

Apenas contuvo la burla al ver al pelirrojo jalándose las mangas de esa insípida chaqueta negra con líneas azules que últimamente no se quitaba, como si quisiera ocultar las runas con ella cuando ya todo el bar lo había visto. Wil detuvo al mesero, un huraño vampiro al que no le gustaba que le tomaran el pelo y eso Rafael lo sabía por experiencia, para preguntarle por Rocky.

Vio al vampiro gritarle algunas cosas molesto, manoteándolo y marchándose, Rafael no pudo contenerse más y estalló a carcajada ante su cara totalmente pasmada mientras veía en todas direcciones sin saber que hacer; parecía sopesar quien de los presentes parecía menos huraño o peligroso como para intentar interrogarlos. Notó como veía a la banda de motorizados que jugaban pool, pero debieron parecerle demasiado amenazantes porque se giró hacía las mesas; en una de ella un grupo, a juzgar por sus ropas, de mundanos en su mayoría trazaban un pequeño pentagrama. Finalmente optó por acercarse a un Ifrit con bigotes de gato para preguntarle, pero este lo ignoró pasándole a un lado, empujándolo con el hombro.

\- Vamos, vamos; pregúntale a Pete, vamos – Susurraba para sí, moviéndose entre las vigas para no perderlo de vista. Era obvio que el pelirrojo nunca había intentado siquiera relacionarse con submundos.

Finalmente, sus deseos se cumplieron. Wil tomó del brazo a Pete cuando este le pasó por un lado. Wilhem no tuvo tiempo a preguntarle nada, cuando este se soltó tomándolo del cuello y empujándolo contra la mesa de Pool.

\- ¿Por qué me buscas tanto? – Gruñó casi con un ladrido.

\- ¿Tu eres Rocky _Quiebrahuesos_? – Preguntó. Pete debía sacarle una cabeza y media de altura y aun así Wil intentó enderezarse lo más que podía e hizo lo posible por ignorar a los hombres lobos que lo rodeaban apoyados a sus palos de pool.

\- Depende… ¿Quieres que te rompa un par? – Se mofó, los hombres lobos rieron con sorna; Wil en cambio respiró profundo armándose de valor y exclamando con voz clara.

\- Quiero hablar contigo.

Rafael debía admitir que Wil tenía agallas, realmente si no quisiera destruir el matrimonio de sus padres, serían buenos amigos y…

-…En nombre de la Clave debes venir conmigo.

…y no era valiente, era un idiota.

Los hombres lobos estallaron a carcajadas callando todo el bullicio del bar.

\- La Clave – Se mofó Pete, tomando el palo de pool del hombre lobo a su derecha - ¿Por qué mejor no lo hablamos jugando una partida? – Dijo y sin previo aviso golpeó con este a Wil en el abdomen; el pelorrojo se inclinó y el hombre lobo lo tomó del cabello golpeándole contra la mesa de pool – ¿Sabes lo que puedes hacer con tu clave, Nefilim?

Wil no contestó, en su lugar aprovechó la cercanía y su posición para lanzar una patada hacía atrás apartando a Pete de él e incorporarse golpeando a un par de hombres lobos en el proceso; Rafael silbó sorprendido, vaya que no había esperado que el alemán hubiese mejorado tanto en su combate.

Uno de los hombres lobos intentó volver a golpearlo con el palo de pool, pero Wil lo esquivó agachándose para que golpease a otro de sus compañeros; al incorporarse el pelirrojo había sacado un cuchillo serafín.

\- _Michael_ – Convocó; el cuchillo serafín apenas brilló un poco para luego apagarse y literalmente desinflarse con un agudo chiflido. Rafael estalló a carcajadas sin reparo viendo a Wil mirar su arma sin saber que había ocurrido. Lo soltó a prisa tomando un segundo cuchillo serafín con desespero – _¡Michael!_ – Pero la escena se repitió.

Rafael se tuvo que sujetar del estómago que comenzaba a dolerle mientras se limpiaba una lagrimilla de los ojos; esos cuchillos serafines falsos habían sido el _April fool_ de Max para él, Tave y Jocie el año anterior; sabía que haberlos conservado había sido buena idea. Los hombres lobos también reían socarronamente al ver el predicamento en que el pelirrojo se encontraba; uno de ellos empujó a Wil contra los otros quienes lo empujaron de vuelta en medio de la burla.

\- Ya basta – Seguía Wil intentando recuperar el control – Todos serán interrogados por la Clave – Aseguró – Rafael – Llamó por apoyo sujetando el tercer cuchillo serafín, el propio. Este si se activó y por un segundo los hombres lobos hicieron un silencio expectante, bien fuese ante la amenaza del arma o por el temor de ver aparecer a un escuadrón de la Enclave, pero tras unos segundos sin respuesta, las risas solo volvieron a estallar.

\- Creo que te dejaron solo, _zanahoria –_ Se burló Pete. El moreno el moreno desde el techo se mordió el labio intentando contener la risa

\- ¿Ra…Rafael? – Volvió a llamar Wil, la vibración en su voz dejaba claro su nerviosismo ante la ausencia de apoyo. Las burlas no se hicieron esperar.

\- ¡Oh miren! Está asustado – Se burló un lobo haciendo un amago de arremeter contra él; Wil saltó hacia atas - Se va a orinar – Mas risas en todo el bar se escucharon.

\- Solo soy… suficiente para llevarte ante…ante la clave. – Insistió intentando mantener las agallas. Pete se tronó golpeando de improviso al muchacho en el rostro; Wilhem lo apartó de él dispuesto a atacarlo con su cuchillo, pero otro lobo lo golpeó con el palo de pool en la mano y el cuchillo serafín cayó al suelo y otro de ellos lo pateó lejos.

\- Idiota – Masculló Rafael viendo al muchacho abrir los ojos horrorizado al verse ahora sí, desarmado; más enarcó una ceja con sorpresa al ver como tomaba algunas bolas de la mesa de pool para arrojarlas. Rafael rió, debía admitir que ese había sido el mejor uso que pudo darle a los cien dólares que le había ganado a su padre la noche pasada.

Las personas en el bar solo veían la pelea; gritando porras en apoyo a la manada que le daba una paliza al Nefilim, pero rápidamente todo mutó: las risas se apagaron bien pudo ser porque en medio de uno de los puñetazos que Pete le daba, Wil había conseguido interceptarlo y valiéndose de una compleja llave que había estado practicando esa semana, logró atrapar a Pete con sus piernas derribándolo al suelo y todos esperaban ahora la reacción del líder de la banda; o tal vez fue porque todos los lobos a su alrededor tronaron los dedos dispuestos a dejar de "jugar" y ahora sí, machacarlo por completo.

O tal vez pudo haber sido porque el fuerte estallido que surgió de la mesa donde trazaban el pentagrama, liberando de pronto una gran cantidad de pequeñas criaturas oscuras que desataron la alarma entre los clientes.

Tanto Wil como los lobos volvieron la mirada en dirección en que las crías de demonios Moloch salían; volando como locos destruyendo el bar.

\- ¡RAFAEL! – Gritó Wil por encima del alboroto buscando entre el mar de piernas que intentaban huir, su cuchillo serafín y maldiciendo mentalmente el haber dejado su arco en el instituto, porque no eran los demonios Moloch en sí mismo el problema, sino que todos sabían que los Demonios Dragón se alimentaban de las crías estos, y con una gran cantidad reunidos en un solo sitio, sería cuestión de tiempo que los Demonios Dragón aparecieran.

Rafael estuvo dispuesto a salir de su escondite, consciente de que la broma había acabado; lo último que él había sabido era que su padre y el tío Jace había hecho enojar un nido de demonios Dragón esa misma semana, así que los que aparecieran no serían amigables en lo absoluto. Estaba por saltar de la viga cuando escuchó el chillido intenso que le heló la sangre: ya estaban ahí.

La horda de demonios llegó volando a prisa; uno de ellos casi derriba a Rafael al pasarle por un lado para comerse uno de los demonios Moloch. El moreno maldijo, activando su cuchillo serafín mientras veía a Wil tomar un palo de la mesa de pool y literalmente batear a uno de los demonios para proteger a Pete de ellos, mientras un segundo lo arañaba en la espalda, Rafael pudo ver como sus garras hacían girones la chaqueta, el equipo de caza y la piel del alemán.

El muchacho Lightwood-Bane saltó de la viga dispuesto a ayudarlo, aprovechando para caer sobre la grupa de un demonio Dragón al cual le clavó su cuchillo serafín sin contemplación. La criatura chilló ensordecedoramente desapareciendo con un pequeño estallido, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que mandarlo a su dimensión de origen mientras él volaba en la espalda del demonio no había sido la acción más inteligente.

El golpe que se dio contra una de las mesas de pool al caer le hizo ver las estrellas; de no ser porque todavía podía moverse, habría creído que se había destrozado todos los huesos de la espalda. Se incorporó como pudo haciendo desaparecer con una puñalada a puño pequeño Moloch, buscando con la mirada a Wil, estaba seguro que él había estado cerca de esa mesa.

Lo vio un poco más allá, el pelirrojo jalaba de la camisa a un inconsciente Pete; Rafael no sabía si para interrogarlo o para protegerlo de los demonios. Intentó acercarse cuando una mujer Ifrit con orejas de murciélago lo tropezó huyendo de un demonio y haciéndolos caer a ambos.

Lightwood-Bane la apartó de encima enfrentándose al demonio, escuchando el grito adolorido de Rosenbauer a los lejos; maldijo cuando el demonio le mordió en la mano haciéndole caer el cuchillo, lo pateó como pudo recogiéndolo con la otra mano, viendo el resplandor del brillo del cuchillo serafín de Wil.

\- Rosenbauer tu cuchillo está debajo de la barra – Gritó lo más alto que pudo, clavándole su arma en el paladar al demonio - ¿Wil? – Gritó entre el alboroto de la multitud al no recibir respuesta; buscó al muchacho entre el alboroto de personas y demonios y maldijo: no había rastro de ninguna cabeza pelirroja.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- Esto está realmente delicioso – Comentó el Nefilim llevándose a la boca uno de los últimos bocados de su risotto.

\- Igual que tú – Aseguró Magnus; Alec no pudo evitar ruborizarse y sentirse algo tonto por reaccionar así aun después de tanto tiempo.

El mesero que acababa de rellenar la copa de vino de ambos, enarcó una ceja mirándolos con curiosidad susurrando algo como " _Sugar baby"_ mientras se retiraba. Ellos lo ignoraron; el termino les divertía bastante a ambos porque la gente no sabía que realmente era Magnus el mayor; además que no era lo peor que les decían desde hacía algunos años, cuando la edad de Alec comenzó a hacerse más notoria, atrayendo miradas y comentarios indiscretos.

 _¿Qué hace un hombre maduro saliendo con un joven asiático? ¿Se aprovecha de él? ¿El joven le cobra por su compañía? ¿Es un caso de prostitución de jóvenes extranjeros? ¿Abuso de menores?_ Magnus aparentaba diecinueve años, pero según el ojo que mirase podrían calcularle menos.

Alec recordaba haber considerado en algún punto el pedirle a Magnus un glamour para que los mundanos los vieran de la misma edad, sintiéndose avergonzado por el paso de los años en su cuerpo; y entonces una tarde, tras uno de esos malintencionados comentarios, Magnus se había enojado con alguien en un restaurant luego de que llamaran a Alec " _Viejo verde"_.

\- _¿Pagarme por estar con él?_ – Había bufado haciendo un escándalo en el baño - _¿Viejo verde?_ _¿Acaso no lo estás viendo? ¡Es un Dios griego! Si no fuese mi esposo, sería yo quien tendría que pagarle para que esté conmigo. -_ Había chasqueado los dedos arrojando al hombre de cabeza al inodoro - _Idiota_ – Gruñó saliendo de la mano de Alec, ante la mirada y cuchicheos de los testigos en el baño y las personas del restaurant.

Pero de eso hacía ya un tiempo; Alec había aprendido poco a poco a hacer oídos sordos e incluso a divertirse con alguno de esos comentarios; después de todo, si se había mantenido firme en su relación pese a no ser aceptada por La Clave primero por ambos ser hombres, luego por Magnus ser un submundo; no iba a amilanarse porque los mundanos lo creyeran mayor que su esposo.

\- No sea descarado Señor Lightwood – Lo riñó Alec en broma - O su esposo se pondrá celoso.

\- Celoso es su estado natural – Lo desestimó medio en broma; el ojos azules enarcó una ceja, mordiéndose la lengua para no hacer un comentario sobre los celos del brujo la noche pasada, o arruinaría la velada. – Vamos, prueba los camarones antes de que termine este _quinotto_ – Le ofreció de su comida con el tenedor; Alec se inclinó sobre la mesa para tomar el bocado con la boca; debía admitir que de verdad sabían bien, le recordaba la primera vez que los probó en una romántica cena en Verona.

Siguieron conversando mientras terminaban de comer; manteniendo con cierta gracia todo ese juego de _"Señor Lightwood, Señor Bane"._ Cuando el mesero se acercó de nuevo, esta vez para retirar los platos sucios y ofrecerles la carta de postres, el celular de Alec vibró desde el bolsillo del ojos azules.

\- ¿Te parece un volcán de chocolate? ¿O preferirías algo frio? – Preguntó Magnus distraído leyendo las opciones.

\- Eh… yo… lo siento – Se disculpó sacando el celular no fuese alguno de sus hijos o Jace con alguna emergencia. Magnus alzó la mirada para verlo.

\- ¿Son los chicos? – Preguntó.

\- No – Admitió el ojos azules, la pantalla rezaba " _Wilhem"_

\- Entonces cuelga – Le instó; y Alec dudó no quería arruinar el momento diciéndole a Magnus que era Wil quien llamaba; sin embargo, él le había asegurado al pelirrojo que estaría allí cuando lo necesitara.

Sintió la mano del brujo acariciando su pierna por debajo de la mesa; se sobresaltó dirigiéndole una rápida mirada al mesero que atendía la mesa de al lado, asegurándose que no hubiese notado nada; el brujo tendió su otra mano pidiéndole el aparato. Alec suspiró colgando la llamada y apagando el celular antes de tendérselo: El brujo chasqueó los dedos haciéndolo desaparecer.

\- ¿A dónde…?

\- Lo guardé en la suite- Respondió.

\- ¿Reservaste una suite? – Preguntó con sorpresa y agrado.

\- Quizás…- Sonrió pícaro – Solo si quieres acompañarme.

\- No lo sé señor Lightwood, soy un hombre casado – Siguió Alec con el juego – No creo que deba ir tan fácilmente con usted.

Magnus chasqueó los dedos apareciendo en la mesa frente al Nefilim un pequeño boleto que él tomó leyéndolo y abriendo los ojos de par en par con sorpresa: Magnus y él habían conversado hacía semanas sobre las 30 cosas que querían hacer antes de morir, y volar en un avión habían estado entre las del Nefilim después de todo ellos siempre viajaban a través de portales. Magnus lo había llevado ese mismo año en avión hasta Suiza esa vez, pero al Nefilim le había gustado la experiencia y había decidido que quería probar ahora en un caza de guerra, por lo que Magnus le estaba regalando un vuelo privado a la mañana siguiente en un Jet del ejército.

\- Espero que con eso considere la idea de tomar el postre en privado, señor Bane – Le guiñó un ojo; Alec rio asintiendo, guardándose su pase en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. Magnus dejó la carta de postres sobre la mesa incorporándose de inmediato y tomando a Alec de la mano para guiarlo a través del bar hasta el exterior, dirigiéndose a uno de los ascensores. No tuvieron que esperar mucho a que uno llegara, y Alec se preguntó si Magnus había hecho algo para que casualmente estuviese vacío, pero no le importó; ambos se subieron, abalanzándose sobre el otro cuando las puertas los cubrieron de las miradas indiscretas; Magnus se separó apenas el tiempo suficiente para jadear una sola frase – Feliz cumpleaños cielo. – Y continuar devorando los labios de su esposo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Ambos chicos salieron del agua riendo alegremente, llevando cada uno una tabla de surf a la mano. El mayor, un castaño, se dejó caer en la arena de cara al cielo estrellado, mientras el otro, un chico azul, dejaba su tabla en la arena y se sacudía gotas de agua salada de su cabello.

\- Juro que pensé que te había tragado un demonio marino – Se burlaba Octavian – Cuando la ola te revolcó, realmente no podía verte por ninguno lado.

\- Por suerte sé nadar y no dependo de ti.

\- ¡No es mi culpa que seas del color de las profundidades del mar! - Se defendió, Max le pateó un poco de arena en reproche – Ya, ya, dame un poco de agua y volvamos al mar – Le restó importancia. Max chasqueó los dedos de su mano derecha vendada y un alud de agua fría cayó sobre su amigo - ¡Voy a matarte! – Gruñó incorporándose empapado ante la divertida risa del muchacho que lo contagió riendo también.

-Eres un llorón, igual ya estabas mojado – Bromeó.

\- Pero esta está fría – Se quejó; cambiando luego el tema radicalmente - Por cierto, que olvidé mencionarte – Comentó – ¿Recuerdas a Stella Ashdown? La hermana menor de Cameron – Wil asintió, pelirroja, alta, gran busto y dedicada al parkout; no era fácil de olvidar – Vino al instituto ayer, antes de que llegaras – Dijo – Creo que tenía una cita, porque traía un vestido y…

\- ¿El punto es…? – Lo apuró.

\- Que no sabía que tiene una runa de coraje en el busto que le queda realmente bien – Dijo. Max rió, él tampoco lo sabía y conociendo los atributos de la chica sabía que podía confiar en la apreciación de Tave.

\- Y me lo dices porque con mi espectacular copa D, seguro que una runa similar me hará la envidia de todas – Bromeó, Tave rio tomando un recipiente de agua del pequeño montículo donde habían amontonado sus ropas – Wil me sugirió empezar con la runa de visión – Comentó con una aprensiva mirada a su mano vendada y a su antebrazo izquierdo en la misma condición, había colocado un hechizo impermeable para no permitir que el agua de mar los mojara.

\- Es una buena idea – Comentó – No es como si me sienta ofendido porque te lo haya sugerido hace semanas y me ignoraras – Max le hizo una mueca con el rostro.

\- Cuando me lo dijiste parecía que te estabas burlando de mí – Se defendió.

\- Si me burlara de ti, no habría cedido – Refunfuñó pateándole también un poco de arena con su pierna también vendada. Se acostó sobre el montículo de ropa, incorporándose de inmediato al sentir que algo vibraba, el castaño revisó los bolsillos de una chaqueta de cuero con finas líneas de un tono entre rojo y naranja, y sacó el celular de su amigo que no dejaba de iluminar y vibrar casi con desespero. - Max, te están llamando – Cortó el tema tendiéndole el teléfono.

El chico Lightwood-Bane lo tomó justo cuando la llamada cesaba, revisó la pantalla extrañado: tenía doce llamadas perdidas de Jocie y justo cuando estaba por devolverla preocupado, entró la treceava que respondió de inmediato.

\- ¿Max, donde demonios estás? – Escuchó el grito exasperado de la chica al otro lado de la línea apenas contestó el celular; el chico azul se giró observando el paisaje frente a él, dejándole a Octavian la vista solo de su espalda azul con el pequeño parche en la base del cuello. La playa iluminada por la luz de la luna, el olor a sal y arena, la humedad de la costa y el calor seco del desierto inundaron los sentidos del brujo antes de que se preocupara en responder con un gruñido.

\- Te equivocaste de Lightwood-Bane, tu novio no soy yo.

\- ¿Dónde estás Maxwell? – Insistió ella con tono peligroso.

\- En Los Ángeles – Dijo exasperado – Surfeando con Octavian – Intercambió un saludo de palmas con el castaño Blackthorn que volvió a tirarse en la arena junto a él, pretendían seguir surfeando un poco más para luego acampar allí y poder cazar las primeras olas al amanecer y así practicar antes de que el arrogante nuevo esposo surfista de Drusilla se uniera a ellos al medio día siguiente para presumir sus habilidades.

\- ¡Vuelve de inmediato a New York! – Exigió.

\- Jocelyn Herondale, como dije tu novio es…

\- Un idiota que falsificó una orden de papá para enviar a Wil a una falsa misión dejándolo solo y desarmado en un bar submundo que fue atacado por una horda de demonios y tenemos al menos tres horas que no sabemos de él, así que mueve tu puto trasero azul a New York.

Su voz no admitía inflexión alguna, y la mirada de Max se endureció con cada palabra. Octavian notó como su molestia iba creciendo.

\- Voy a matar a Rafael – Masculló.

\- Ponte en la fila – Fue lo último que escuchó de la rubia antes de cortar la llamada. Octavian suspiró al verlo incorporarse.

\- ¡Llévame contigo! – Suplicó medio en broma, medio en serio, aferrándose a las piernas de su amigo, acampar solo no tendría ninguna gracia.

\- Volveré la próxima semana – Aseguró a prisa tomando solo su chaqueta.

\- No me dejes aquí con mi hermana y su estúpido esposo.

\- Créeme, no querrás ver como asesino al idiota de mi hermano – Gruñó convocando un portal.

\- _A donde tú vayas yo iré –_ Recitó incorporándose - _Al hermano que mates, de su cuerpo me desharé;_ está en el juramento parabatai – Aseguró con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su franela. Max habría reído de no estar tan enojado en ese momento, por lo que solo se limitó a asentir.

\- Bien – Aceptó chasqueando los dedos para hacer que las tablas y el resto de sus cosas aparecieran en el instituto y ambos atravesar el portal directo a New York.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- Feliz Cumpleaños - Susurró Magnus contra los labios de Alec; lo había repetido una y otra vez entre beso y beso, ya que no había sido el primero en deseárselo ese año, sería el que más lo hiciera. Lo mantuvo sujeto de la camisa para que ni un centímetro de su cuerpo se despegara del suyo mientras abría la puerta a sus espaldas, permitiéndoles entrar a la suite, Alec avanzó abrazando al brujo firmemente de la cintura con un brazo musculoso, su cuerpo era delgado, la delgadez de la juventud eterna, mientras que el propio era mucho más adulto y maduro.

\- ¿Tiene algún otro regalo Señor Lightwood? - Preguntó mordiendo sus labios sugerentemente.

\- No lo sé, Señor Bane - Dijo siguiéndole el juego, deslizando sus manos por el interior del traje de Alec - Acabo de dejar a mis hijos sin fondo universitario para intentar seducirlo con un viaje en jet y una reservación de cinco mil dólares.

\- ¿Solo cinco mil? – Lo tomó a broma. Magnus sonrió, Alec no tenía que saber que en realidad la cena y el hotel le habían salido cercano a los diez mil - Creo que tendrá que esforzarse más que eso - Dijo presuntuoso - Escuché algo sobre este traserito en un escote bajo - Dijo apretándolo descaradamente, cada uno hablaba sobre los labios del otro sin detener los besos.

\- Lo siento, mi esposo me prohibió usarlo hoy, es muy celoso y excelente arquero - Bromeó casi cómplice - Si lo uso frente a usted él lo mataría.

\- No quiero arriesgarme - Se rio - ¿Qué tal una ropa de caza? Dejé algo pendiente con un aprendiz de cazador de sombras anoche – Magnus ladeó la sonrisa – Bastante sexy, por cierto, se parecía un poco a ti – El brujo chasqueó los dedos, la ropa de Bane cambió por completo volviéndose igual a la que usó durante la noche en medio de la misión en el puente de Brooklyn, un nuevo chasquido y las runas de maquillaje aparecieron en su piel.

\- ¿Le gusta así, señor Bane? – Alec asintió queriendo volver a hacerse dueño de su boca, pero Magnus le colocó un dedo sobre los labios impidiéndoselo, y en cambio se acercó a él para besar con cariño las pequeñas arruguitas a cada lado de sus ojos antes de, ahora sí, atrapar sus labios con reanimado deseo.

Amaba esas arruguitas, eran adorables y las amaba tanto como las odiaba porque eran la evidencia de que había tenido a Alec un año más a su lado, pero al mismo tiempo eran el recordatorio de que Alec estaba un año más cerca de alejarse de él para siempre. Se dejaron caer en la cama, Alec jalando la camisa de Magnus, para sacársela y sentir su piel hirviendo de deseo entre sus dedos, exigiendo otro ansiado regalo de cumpleaños.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- ¡Sabes que ese es un bar de submundos con lazos demoniacos! – Gritaba Jocelyn con molestia.

\- No es mi culpa que atrajeran una horda de demonios dragón justo cuando él estaba ahí. – Se defendió Rafael.

\- Pero si es tu culpa que estuviese allí – Apoyó Octavian a la chica. Se había puesto su franela, pero todo él, al igual que Max, desprendían arena con cada movimiento.

\- Solo te dejaste llevar por toda la basura que se te está metiendo en la cabeza – Seguía Jocie.

\- ¿Basura? Ni eso tiene, es un cabeza hueca – Seguía atacándolo Octavian.

\- ¡Ya basta! Les digo que no fue mi intención…

\- ¿Por qué no lo ayudaste? – Lo interrumpió la rubia con tono acusatorio.

\- ¿Por quién me tomas? – Preguntó ofendido – Por supuesto que intenté ayudarlo, pero yo también tenía demonios a los que enfrentarme, no pensé que el idiota fuese a salir del bar herido y perderse …

\- ¡Exacto! No pensaste, nunca piensas.

\- ¡Solo era una broma! – Exclamó a la defensiva – Tampoco es como si quisiera hacerle daño realmente – Aseguró, y debía admitir, estaba preocupado por el pelirrojo y su desaparición; solo había querido causarle un mal rato con los submundos; quizás un susto, pero nada más.

\- ¡Ya cállense los tres! – Exclamó Max exasperado, estaban en la habitación de Wil: un sitio bastante ordenado sin rayar en lo obsesivo, con muchas fotos en la pared: de su familia y su hogar en Alemania. Habían entrado para que el brujo tomara algo con que rastrearlo.

Max había visto en la mesita de noche junto a la cama un recipiente con panecillos y la daga que le había arrojado/regalado hacía unos pocos días, pero esta última tenía muy poco tiempo con Wil como para tener suficiente fuerza para un hechizo de rastreo, por lo que había optado en tomar una camisa de entrenamiento más no había podido concentrarse con tanto grito que comenzaban a ponerle los nervios de punta.

\- Sus gritos no me dejan concentrarme en Wil

\- Wil – Bufó Rafael - Ni siquiera te preocupan nuestros padres.

\- ¿Preocuparme? ¿También los perdiste en un bar atacado por demonios? - Ironizó.

\- Claro, lo único que te importa es que ese imbécil se haya perdido- Le espetó mascullando luego - Brujo malagradecido.

\- Rafael – Lo riñó Octavian, mirando con cautela al chico azul.

\- No, déjalo que diga lo que tiene que decir. – Le encaró Max.

\- ¡Que eres un malagradecido! – Gritó – Te pones de parte de ese ofrecido rompe hogares alcahueteando a papá para que engañe a pá…

\- Yo no alcahueteo a nadie – Protestó – Wil ni siquiera…

\- …después de todo lo que nuestros padres han hecho por ti, recogiéndote cuando ni tu madre te quería.

\- ¡RAFAEL! – Gritaron Jocelyn y Octavian alarmados, pero ya era tarde: Max se había lanzado sobre su hermano con un cabezazo, golpeándolo con los cuernos como si de un carnero se tratase, derribándolo al suelo, Rafael logró sujetarlo de la camisa llevándolo consigo, dándole un puñetazo y acto seguido ambos rodaban por el suelo, enzarzados en la pelea.

\- Busca ayuda – Ordenó Tave a Jocie quien corrió a prisa fuera de la habitación mientras él intentó acercarse para separarlos.

\- Retráctate, estúpido huérfano inmaduro – Rugió Max quedando sobre su hermano y golpeándole.

\- Chicos cálmense – Intentó Tave ganándose un puñetazo perdido que le dio en el abdomen.

\- Hijo del demonio – Escupió Rafael invirtiendo posiciones y dándole en la quijada a su hermano.

Jocelyn volvió en ese momento corriendo junto a Jace y Simon. Los dos adultos se metieron en la pelea, el rubio inmovilizando a Rafael por la espalda mientras Simon sujetaba a Max.

\- ¡Basta los dos! – Bramó Isabelle entrando tras ellos, estaba enojada por la escena, y tras ella Clary los veía con reprobación; si alguno de los adultos estaba sorprendido de ver al joven Blackthorn allí, no lo demostró. En la puerta cuatro cabezas se asomaban para ver lo que ocurría - ¿Qué diablos les pasa?

\- ¡Me pasa él! – Bramó el moreno – Que por su culpa nuestros padres van a separarse.

\- ¡El único que los va a separar con sus cizañas eres tú, idiota! – Lo acusó. Rafael intentó saltar sobre él, pero Jace lo mantenía bien sujeto con una llave.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? – Preguntó Clary tras una confundida mirada a los otros adultos, hasta donde todos sabían Magnus y Alec tenían una cena romántica en ese momento y no había nada a la vista sobre una pelea.

\- De este que alcahuetea a papá para que engañe a pá.

Hubo una exclamación de sorpresa general. Los niños que sabían lo que pasaba, protestaron en contra de Wil mientras que los cuatro adultos se miraban entre si confundidos: eso no tenía sentido.

\- Todos ustedes a su habitación – Ordenó Isabelle a sus hijos y sobrinos en la puerta. Los chicos iban a protestar cuando…

\- ¡WIL! – Recordó Max de pronto - ¡Este idiota falsificó una misión dejándolo solo y desarmado en un bar submundo que fue atacado por demonios dragón y tiene horas desaparecido! – Lo acusó.

\- ¿Qué tú qué? – El grito de Jace resonó en todo el instituto, soltando al moreno de la llave para tomarlo del brazo – Vas ya mismo a decirme a donde enviaste a Wilhem, Rafael Santiago Lightwood Bane - Le ordenó, dirigiéndose luego al resto – Simon prepárate para ir con Clary, Izzy con Jocie; Max, tú y Tave rastréenlo por la ciudad mientras que Rafael y yo vamos por Magnus y Alec, estarán encantados de que interrumpamos su cita – Ironizó y Rafael palideció ante la perspectiva de ir a buscar a sus padres, sabía que ambos lo matarían, por diferentes motivos pero lo harían. Estaba en problemas.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Colocó la mano sobre su cabeza marcando el ritmo y la profundidad con que Magnus trabajaba en su miembro, sin contener su voz en lo absoluto.

\- ¡Oh por Raziel! - Ahogó alzando la cabeza para mirar a Magnus; se habían dejado caer de cualquier modo sobre la cómoda y amplia cama de la suite, la habitación era enorme, pero Alec apenas y había tenido tiempo de apreciarla, lo que Magnus estaba haciéndole en ese momento requería toda su atención. - Oh si...ah Ma... Mags - Dijo sin contenerse, el brujo tenía una mirada decidida de hacerlo estallar de placer, tragándose todo su miembro y apretando la garganta, sacándolo luego para succionar al frente y morder juguetonamente su sensible piel mientras sus dedos tanteaban juguetonamente en la entrada de Alec.

\- No, espera...no voy a aguantar...- Intentó decirle retorciendo la espalda al sentir el dedo intruso, presionándose rítmicamente junto a su próstata sin dejar de mover su boca- Oh si...si...voy a...- No contuvo una pequeña maldición cuando sintió el chispazo eléctrico de la magia del brujo en su interior; iba a correrse, y pronto - Sigue...oh Raziel si...- Dejó caer la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como la presión en su interior estaba por bullir- ¡Oh Raziel! ¡No te detengas Bane! - Y Magnus no iba a hacerlo, estaba decidido a averiguar cuantos orgasmos podía causarle a Alec esa noche y de cuantas diferentes maneras. El vaivén de su cabeza se había acoplado al de las caderas de Alec penetrando cada vez más profundo en la boca del brujo – Ah…si...voy a... ¡Oh Raziel! - Alec no se contuvo más, se dejó correr en la boca del brujo, su cuerpo retorciéndose por los espasmos del orgasmo. - Te amo - Susurró apenas audiblemente, apoyándose contra el respaldo de la cama aun con los ojos cerrados, abriéndolos para buscar los ojos de gato que amaba - Te amo M... ¡Wilhem!

\- ¡¿QUE?! - Bane saltó de inmediato, pero Alec también saltaba alarmado, porque al abrir los ojos no había sido solo al brujo a quien vio: un poco más atrás de él, al otro lado de la habitación, el joven alemán estaba de pie en la puerta que resplandecía con una runa de apertura; tenía en una mano una estela y en la otra el celular que Alec le había _prestado_ con el típico brillo que producían las runas de rastreo; estaba totalmente pálido. - ¿¡Alexander Lightwood como mierda me has llamado?!

\- ¡Magnus! - Lo riñó por el vocabulario intentando quitárselo de encima para subirse los pantalones y ¡Raziel! ¿Era mucho pedir que Magnus se limpiase el hilillo de semen de su boca? - Wil está aquí - Dijo señalando a la puerta.

\- ¿Cómo diablos nos encontró…? - Lo atacó volteando a verlo.

\- Magnus...

\- Yo... lo siento - Susurró apenas audible, intentando dar un paso al frente y tambaleándose contra la puerta; Alec se incorporó arreglándose los pantalones aprisa para dirigirse hacia él, había creído que la palidez era por la escena que acababa de ver, tarde se dio cuenta del charco de sangre a sus pies.

\- ¿Que te pasó? – Preguntó haciendo oídos sordos a las quejas de Magnus.

\- Rafael - Susurró antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

 **_OO_OO_OO_**

 **Oh oh…alguien está en grandes problemas D:**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado n.n ame escribir la cita de cumpleaños a pesar de que fuese interrumpida ;) oh si les gusta la idea de Alec sugar daddy, les recomiendo pasarse por el fics** _"Sugar Daddy"_ **de mi parabatai Nymphadora Tonk n.n**

 **Sobre el próximo cap, se llama** _"Tensión"_ **, habrá gritos, habrá lágrimas, revelaciones y hermanos siendo arrojados contra el techo ;)**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Besos :3**


	10. Tensión

_Holaa! ¿Cómo están? Últimamente estoy bastante tardada, lo siento x.x siempre es culpa de la vida real… en fin, estoy feliz por sus lecturas, favs y follows, y en especial por todos esos comentarios de_ **Elyul, Goshy, Nina, AnaM1707, YukariKira y Guest;** _me divierte mucho ver como esperan que Rafe sufra en este capi (Pero que sufra con cariñito xD ) y aún más sobre cómo se hacen lio respecto a quien le gusta Wil xD es la idea jajajaja contesto n.n_

 **Goshy:** _sinceramente el cap anterior es mi favorito hasta ahora, por lo que es una satisfacción doble que gustara tanto; Rafael ha ido demasiado lejos pero era necesario para que se dieran cuenta que tienen cosas que aclarar. Un beso :3_

 **Nina:** _Jajaja, bueno sin duda Rafe se acaba de echar a todo el mundo en contra ;) un beso :3_

 **Guest:** _Jajajaja hacer lio es la idea xD pobre Wil, lo tratan de roopehogares y mira como acaba u.u un besos :3_

 _Los demás por Inbox :P_

 _Ahora sí, A leer!_

 **Capítulo 10: Tensión**

Lady Miau no se inmutó en lo absoluto cuando un portal apareció en medio del loft, la gatita tenía mucho tiempo en ese lugar como para estar acostumbrada a la magia, por lo que siguió descansando en el sofá de tres plazas; al menos hasta que las personas empezaron a aparecer.

Alec fue el primero en darse paso, llevaba en brazos el cuerpo inconsciente y sangrante de un joven pelirrojo, tras él apareció Magnus quien se apresuró a la cocina mientras exclamaba:

\- Acuéstalo en el sofá y quítale la ropa… ¡Por Lilith! No puedo creer que te esté pidiendo eso – Alec no rió por la broma ni mucho menos. Espantó a Lady Miau apresurándose en obedecer al brujo mientras este buscaba pociones que pudiera necesitar. La chaqueta de Wil estaba hecha girones, Alec se la quitó arrojándola al suelo sin cuidado y luego la camisa que llevaba. Frunció el ceño, había heridas de garras de demonios, pero los golpeas y moretones en su rostro y abdomen parecían más del tipo de una pelea normal contra otra persona.

Giró a Wil en sus brazos no conteniendo una exclamación de desconcierto.

\- Magnus, tiene toda la espalda desgarrada – Dijo alarmado. El brujo volvió en ese momento observando las heridas.

\- Lo mordió un demonio Moloch – Dijo señalando una herida en su hombro, Alec se hizo a un lado para darle espacio de trabajar a su esposo – Y por la quemadura en su brazo apuesto que había demonios Dragón involucrados – Miró las pociones que había llevado consigo y chaqueó la lengua – Voy a necesitar…

\- Ya lo busco – Dijo sin dejarlo terminar apresurándose a la despensa de ingredientes de Magnus, después de todo no era la primera vez que lo asistía.

\- Más te vale que no te mueras en mi sofá _rositas_ , porque pienso matarte por arruinar mi regalo de cumpleaños a Alec – Masculló vertiendo el contenido de uno de los frascos de pociones sobre sus heridas.

\- ¿Crees que puedas despertarlo unos minutos? – Preguntó Alec volviendo cargado de raíces y demás.

\- Inconsciente no se quejará tanto – Dijo.

\- Mencionó a Rafael – Le explicó preocupado – Antes de desmayarse; tienes que despertarlo Magnus, para decirnos donde buscarlo: Rafe puede estar igual que él o…- Se restregó el rostro interrumpiéndose, no quería decirlo.

\- Pásame la raíz de jengibre y la poción energética – Dijo Bane de inmediato, serio. Alec obedeció viéndolo mezclar todo para verterlo por completo en la garganta del muchacho mientras susurraba algunas palabras. Wilhem reaccionó de inmediato con una inhalación profunda y quejumbrosa - ¿Dónde está Rafael? – Preguntó de inmediato.

\- ¿Está herido? – Indagó Alec.

\- _Es… Es schmerzt… mich_ – Jadeó el pelirrojo en alemán, retorciéndose; Alec intercambió una mirada preocupada con su esposo, Magnus suspiró con pesar, podía entenderlo: Wil se quejaba del dolor que sentía.

\- Wilhem por favor… - Le pidió con voz que intentaba ser calma y reconfortante – Magnus te ayudará, pero necesito saber si tengo que ir a buscar a Rafael y donde – Dijo.

\- Rafael – Jadeó con dolor – Una trampa… - Ambos adultos se estremecieron – Me puso…una trampa.

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamaron ambos, sin duda no era eso lo que esperaban oír; pero el chico alemán no pudo explicarse cayendo de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

\- ¡Magnus! – Le recriminó Alec.

\- Está débil, ha perdido mucha sangre – Exclamó el brujo en su defensa moviendo sus manos para empezar a curarlo.

\- Rafael no pudo haberle hecho esto – Dijo Alec horrorizado, su mente pensando en los golpeas en el cuerpo de Wil recordándose la conclusión a la que había llegado hacía un par de noches.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Bufó el brujo – Seguro está delirando; tú conoces a nuestro hijo Alec, Rafael no sería capaz de…

La puerta del loft se abrió de un golpazo dándole paso a Max y Octavian, el primero llevaba en manos una camisa de Wil que brillaba con un hechizo de rastreo. Ambos muchachos respingaron al ver la escena, sin duda no habían esperado tanta sangre en ella. Max corrió con Magnus para ayudarlo mientras Octavian se apresuraba a Alec.

\- ¿Cómo puedo ayudar? – Preguntó. El ojos azules lo tomó del hombro apartándolo de los brujos.

\- Ayúdame a buscar a Rafael. – La expresión del muchacho se confundió.

\- ¿Rafael? Está con Jace – Dijo – Iban a buscarlos a ustedes dos al hotel de la reservación. - Se apresuró en sacar su celular – Debo avisar a todos que encontramos a Wil y a ustedes.

\- ¿Entonces Rafael está bien? – Preguntó no sin alivio; Octavian bufó.

\- Por ahora, porque tiene una fila de personas que quieren darle una buena paliza por lo que le hizo a Wil – El castaño miró en dirección al pelirrojo, fijándose en los brujos los brujos: Magnus realizaba hechizos curativos en Purgatic mientras Max no dejaba de mover sus manos mezclando pociones; el chico azul tenía expresión concentrada que matizaba con toda la preocupación en su mirada. Octavian bufó – Y debo admitir que me incluyo en esa lista. - Alec no podía con la confusión.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Rafael falsificó una misión, envió con armas falsas a Wil a un bar de submundos y le pagó a una banda de hombres lobos para que "le dieran un susto" pero hubo un ataque demoniaco, hirieron a Wil y luego lo perdió.

Alec estaba fuera de sí, viendo como Tave marcaba al teléfono de Jace; no podía creer que su hijo hubiese hecho eso ¿Por qué pondría en peligro deliberadamente a Wil?

\- ¿Señor Jace? Conseguimos a Wil y… - Alec le arrebató el celular.

\- Trae a Rafael ya mismo al Loft – Le ordenó; tenía que hablar con su hijo.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Rafael pensó que estaba en problemas desde que se dio cuenta que su _plan_ se había salido de control, supo que estaba en _muchos_ problemas cuando el tío Jace le dijo que irían por sus padres; pero no fue hasta llegar al loft y ver los ojos azules de su papá refulgir con enojo que se dio cuenta que no estaba en problemas…estaba muerto.

Su papá estaba furioso, casi podía ver chispas saltando de sus ojos azules, una visión aún más atemorizante que cuando veía a su pá enojado chispeando magia de verdad.

Detrás de su papá estaba Octavian, también enojado y un poco más allá distinguió a su pá y Max sentados en un sofá, se veían realmente exhaustos. Clary se acercó a Jace mientras que Simon e Isabelle hablaban entre sí por lo bajo mientras se colocaban sus abrigos; si esta última estaba ahí, significaba que Jocie también habría llegado ya, aunque no la veía por ningún lado.

\- Isabelle, Simon y yo volveremos al instituto – Informó la pelirroja a su esposo – Antes de que los niños vayan a destruirlo con alguna travesura. – Jace asintió - ¿Vienes? – El rubio negó despidiéndola con un ligero roce de labios.

Rafael apenas y notó a sus tíos marcharse, toda su atención estaba en esos ojos furiosos de su papá.

\- Rafael Santiago Lightwood-Bane – Comenzó Alec, no alzó la voz y eso le pareció al muchacho que era mucho peor. Magnus y Max voltearon de inmediato al oírlo, el primero preocupado, el segundo tan furioso como su padre si no es que más.

\- Eres un idiota – Saltó Max. Magnus lo sujetó para que no se lanzara contra su hermano – Tu estúpida broma casi mata a Wil. – Rafael palideció.

\- ¿Pero está bien?

\- No gracias a ti – Bufó Octavian.

\- Se pondrá bien – Dijo Alec – Y espero muy buenas explicaciones de porque hiciste esto Rafael – Le advirtió.

\- Lo mismo por mi parte – Intervino Jace. Alec le dirigió una fea mirada a su parabatai, una advertencia de que no era el momento para que se metiera, pero este negó – No Alec, esto no es solo un problema familiar – Le advirtió – Falsificar una misión usando el nombre del jefe de instituto es un delito, pero atentar contra otro Nefilim va contra la Ley y lo sabes - El muchacho tragó grueso; su tío también estaba enojado.

\- Solo era una broma. – Masculló Rafael; se sentía intimidado: todos lo estaban mirando de manera acusatoria, incluso su Pá se veía decepcionado, lo cual era injusto porque su intención desde el principio había sido salvar el matrimonio de este con su papá, no herir realmente a Wilhem.

Max bufó al escucharlo, pero fue Alec quien habló.

\- ¿Una broma? – El ojos azules respiró profundo, parecía estar conteniéndose para no decirle una mala palabra a su hijo.

\- Estás suspendido de la Enclave – Soltó Jace serio.

\- ¿Qué? – Saltó el muchacho – Por favor tío Jace, no puedes…

\- Mientras pienso que hacer contigo; y ruega a Raziel porque Wilhem cuando despierte no quiera meter una queja formal ante la Clave.

\- Vamos Jace – Intentó conciliar Magnus – No hay que exagerar por una broma…

\- Magnus no lo defiendas – Advirtió Alec con tono mortal – Es un asunto Nefilim, no te metas.

\- ¡Por un demonio, claro que me voy a meter Alexander! – Rugió el brujo incorporándose – Perdóname si no soy un Cazador de Sombras…

-Magnus no quise decir…- Intentó disculparse Alec.

\- …Pero es a mi hijo al que están crucificando sin dejar que explique cómo se debe porque lo hizo.

\- Porque es un idiota – Masculló Max.

Se creó de pronto un silencio, todos miraban a Rafael a la expectativa esperando que hablaran, pero él no tenía nada que decir; al menos nada que ellos quisieran escuchar; se sintió de pronto enojado con todos, su pá tenía razón: lo estaban crucificando por intentar proteger a su familia.

El silencio se extendió por todo el loft, incluyendo la habitación de huéspedes donde un pelirrojo con todo el torso vendado sollozaba escuchando los gritos de la discusión que se suscitaba en ese momento mientras una joven rubia lo abrazaba intentando consolarlo.

\- _Lo hice porque quiero que se vaya_ – Escucharon la voz de Rafael.

\- No le hagas caso, no lo escuches – Susurraba Jocie. Wil solo negaba, él no había querido causar tantos problemas, pero se estaba dando cuenta que era lo único que había causado desde que llegó a New York…

\- _No lo quiero cerca de mí y mi familia. -_ Seguía la voz del moreno.

…desde que eligió a Alec como tutor…

\- _Rafael espero que esto no tenga nada que ver con los gustos de Wil_ – Dijo Alec a modo de advertencia.

\- _¡Por Lilith!, Claro que tiene todo que ver_ – Escuchó su respuesta. Wil ahogó un sollozó.

\- Quiero irme a casa – Susurró entre lágrimas.

… Desde que se acercó a Max…

\- Wil no…

\- Quiero volver a Schönstatt.

…O esa noche de la misión en Delirio's.

\- _Y lo volveré a hacer si con eso logro que se marche._ – Wil ahogó un sollozo aún más fuerte y Jocie se aferró aún más a él, ambos ignorando lo que el comentario de Rafael desató en la sala.

Alec que había estado por gritarle cuan decepcionado estaba de que se comportara de esa manera, terminó gritando a Max cuando este se incorporó a prisa con un movimiento brusco de sus manos que arrojó a Rafael contra el techo; los ojos del joven brujo chispeaban en llamas color negro.

\- ¡Maxwell! – Alec estaba desconcertado mientras Magnus en cambio se aseguró de evitar que su hijo mayor se estrellara contra el suelo al caer.

\- ¡Ey! Lo de matar a tu hermano era broma – Exclamó Octavian por lo bajo zarandeando a Max para que reaccionara.

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – Saltó Rafael una vez seguro en el suelo.

\- ¿A mí? ¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti? – Saltó el joven azul.

\- Que estoy harto – Gritó ni siquiera notando la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes que se abrió dándole paso a una furiosa rubia que caminó hacia él - Desde que ese extranjero llegó todos se ponen contra mía…

Jocie llegó hasta él callándolo con una bofetada que dejó la sala en silencio.

\- Jocelyn…

\- Eres un inmaduro y un idiota – Dijo ella con tono bajo que retumbó en el silencio que se había creado en la sala – Terminamos.

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras fue tenso; ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, ni siquiera el mismo Rafael replicó, demasiado desconcertado e incrédulo solo atinaba a mirar a Jocelyn con una mano sobre su mejilla abofeteada.

\- No quiero ver tu cara en el instituto – Le advirtió la rubia a su ex novio. Solo Max estuvo a punto de soltar un comentario mordaz, pero Octavian hizo gala de su sensatez susurrándole algo por lo bajo. Jocie volteó hacía él dirigiéndole una mirada rígida. - Tengo que hablar contigo – Dijo quizás más brusca de lo que quiso al brujo, dirigiéndose a la habitación de este, Max la siguió y tras ellos fue Octavian.

\- Debiste dejarme decirle un par de verdades a ese idiota – Masculló Max cuando la hubo alcanzado en su habitación.

\- ¿Estás segura que no vas a arrepentirte de terminarlo? – Cuestionó Octavian intentando hacerla razonar, entrando también y cerrando la puerta tras de suyo.

\- Se merece eso y más – Lo contradijo el chico azul.

\- Ese tipo de decisiones no deben tomarse con la cabeza caliente – Alegó el muchacho Blackthorn; Max bufó moviendo las manos con molestia, los libros de su repisa volaron contra la pared. – Y tú debes respirar profundo y calmarte.

\- Ya cállense los dos – Los riñó Jocie; Max parecía dispuesto a replicar, pero algo en la mirada esmeralda de la chica lo contuvo, no era una mirada enojada o de censura; no, estaba preocupada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Cuestionó Maxwell.

\- Es Wil – Susurró la muchacha.

\- ¿No estaba bien? – Cuestionó Octavian; Jocelyn negó con pesar.

\- Quiere volver a Alemania – Dijo – Tienes que hablar con él Max porque escuchó todas las estupideces que dijo Rafael, y está decidido a volver a su instituto.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Magnus y Alec solo se miraron totalmente desconcertados, sin estar muy seguros de que debían decir; Jace suspiró y demostrando lo que era el exceso de confianza se dirigió al mini bar de la sala sirviéndose un trago antes de comentar.

\- Realmente estoy disgustado, pero Jocie no puede quitarte el acceso al instituto – Dijo bebiendo ampliamente, el muchacho no comentó nada al respecto, seguía intentando asimilar lo que había ocurrido; Jace volvió a suspirar – Esperare a Jocelyn para irnos al instituto.

\- Tu cuarto siempre estará ahí – Comentó Magnus.

\- No voy a quedarme mientras papá tenga a Rosenbauer en el loft – Dijo Rafael finalmente; Alec apretó la quijada con disgusto – Llamaré a la abuela.

Magnus le dirigió una mirada significativa a su esposo que claramente decía _"habla con él"_. Alec estranguló su expresión, obviamente debía hacerlo, aunque muchos no creyeran que generalmente era Magnus quien resultaba bueno con las palabras. El Nefilim suspiró finalmente acercándose a su hijo tenían que aclarar las cosas.

\- Rafael…- Lo llamó con cierta cautela poniéndole una mano en el hombro, el muchacho se removió soltándose con brusquedad.

\- Esto es tu culpa – Acusó a Alec quien frunció el ceño – Tu eres quien metió a Rosenbauer en nuestras vidas.

\- Difícilmente veo como entrenarlo desencadenó toda tu inmadurez e intolerancia – Bufó.

\- Alec…- Le advirtió Magnus.

\- Mi intolerancia…- Repitió. – Creo que ya lo he tolerado lo suficiente.

\- Ni Magnus ni yo te criamos para que te volvieras un Bully de quienes están descubriendo su sexualidad; que seas heterosexual no te da ningún derecho a hacer lo que hiciste solo porque no congenias…

\- Soy tu hijo y que le pongas el cuerno a pá con Wilhem me da todo el derecho – Le espetó; esta vez ninguno gritaba, pero el efecto de sus palabras fue inmediato; Magnus se atragantó con su saliva y Jace escupió el trago. Alec abrió la boca de par en par por el desconcierto.

\- Yo… ¿Qué?

\- Yo los vi – Le espetó – Los vi besándose en Delirio's y los vi en su cita en Juliana's – Se giró a Magnus mientras señalaba a Alec acusadoramente – Estaban juntos en una cita hace dos noches mientras tú estabas en Alacante.

\- ¿Qué tú qué? – Se volvió Magnus a Alec de inmediato, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Eso no fue una cita - Se defendió Alec.

\- ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste? – Magnus enarcó una ceja peligrosamente - Dijiste que estaban en una misión con Jace!

El aludido se atragantó al verse inmiscuido en el asunto, tomó un segundo trago mirando a su parabatai con sorpresa sin saber que decir, ¿se supone que debía mentir y defenderlo?

\- Salí de cacería solo con Wil -Confesó Alec - Y no te lo dije porque sabía qué harías un drama como el que hiciste al saber que se quedó en a dormir aquí con Max y conmigo - Comenzó Alec, Rafael soltó una risa despectiva.

\- De cacería tomando selfies y comiendo pizza - Gruñó - Eso a mí me suena a una cita.

Alec frunció el ceño en dirección a su hijo enojado por lo que intentaba hacer.

\- Deja de hacerlo – Gruñó – Deja de intentar poner la mira sobre mi porque sé muy bien que te estás comportando como un patán desde hace días porque Wilhem gusta de ti – Jace se sirvió otro trago, esas eran demasiadas revelaciones por una noche; sin embargo, dudó si beberlo o dárselo a Rafael que parecía necesitarlo más: el muchacho tenía los ojos abiertos como dos platos; eso… no se lo había esperado en lo absoluto.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

No contestó al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta, no quería ver a nadie a pesar de que todo el mundo parecía ignorar sus deseos: Jocie había entrado a despedirse, Alec a saber cómo seguía; el señor Lightwood había ido con mala cara a cambiar sus vendajes e incluso, y para su disgusto, Octavian había entrado vestido solo con bermudas y sandalias playeras llevándole una bandeja con comida que ignoró por completo. Ninguno de ellos había llamado a la puerta, así que no entendía la insistencia esta vez, aunque si le dejaban decidir, nadie entraría.

Quiso girarse en la cama, acurrucarse y abrazar su almohada, pero el cuerpo le dolía como nunca antes, la espalda vendada le escocía recordándole el caos en el bar submundo, los golpes de los hombres lobo, el miedo que sintió al darse cuenta que Rafael lo había engañado, que estaba solo y desarmado; el pánico de ver la horda de demonios Moloch y demonios Dragón en un lugar lleno de personas a las que se suponía debía proteger mientras solo tenía un taco de pool en las manos; la angustia de verse herido y perdido en las calles de Manhattan, solo en una ciudad que no conocía, la ansiedad de no saber a quién llamar cuando Alec no le contestó el teléfono y la expectativa ante la posibilidad de que la runa de rastreo en el celular de su tutor no funcionara.

Había sido por mucho el peor momento de su vida y solo siguió empeorando: había oído lo que Rafael gritó ante todos, sabía que no le agradaba al chico, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de cuanto era odiado por este. Había visto a Jocie salir enojada y luego de eso no hubo más gritos, pero ya no importaba: había escuchado lo suficiente.

Volvieron a llamar y volvió a ignorarlo; no quería ver a nadie en lo absoluto solo quería que la espalda dejara de dolerle un poco para poder pararse, volver al Instituto y solicitarle al señor Jace un portal de regreso a Schönstatt: su madre estaría feliz de tenerlo de vuelta y él podría volver a su vida tranquila del santuario.

Ignoró el tercer llamado pero esta vez la persona del otro lado de la puerta no esperó respuesta y tan solo la abrió dándole paso a Max. Wil quiso incorporarse, pero su espalda no tenía la fuerza suficiente para ello, en su lugar escondió su rostro rápidamente con una almohada, lo que le faltaba era mostrarle sus lágrimas a Max para sentirse más patético.

\- ¿Por qué no contestabas? – Preguntó el brujo preocupado mientras se daba paso en la habitación.

\- No quiero ver a nadie – Masculló por lo bajo sin descubrir su rostro.

\- ¿Ni siquiera a mí? – Wil no contestó y Max lo interpretó a su favor, cerrando la puerta tras sí y acercándose a él – Jocie y Jace ya se fueron – Informó para entablar conversación – De hecho, _todos_ se fueron; hasta el idiota.

\- No debes… no deberías hablar así de Rafael – Dijo, aunque no pasó desapercibido para Max como apretaba la mano haciéndola puño con enojo.

\- Estoy seguro que estás pensando insultos más floridos y en variedad de idiomas – Intentó bromear – Pero no los dirás, así que alguien debe hacerlo.

\- Es tu hermano Maxwell – Dijo en un intento de riña.

\- ¿Tienes hermanos? – Wil negó y Max suspiró – Por eso lo dices entonces, además es un idiota: por su culpa se arruinó tu chaqueta – Bromeó. Wil alzó la mirada de inmediato, como si la idea le horrorizara más que los golpes y desgarros en su espalda, encontrándose de frente con una chaqueta de cuero negro y líneas azules siendo tendida por el brujo en su dirección, y estaba totalmente intacta.

\- Pero está…

\- Una ventaja de ser un brujo… – Comenzó, dejando que Wilhem tomara la prenda – Es que puedo arreglar tu ropa cada vez que sea necesario – Le guiñó un ojo haciendo que el pelirrojo se ruborizara ligeramente – Un beneficio que no tendrás en Schönstatt – Agregó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Wil se aferró a la chaqueta, tensándose al oírlo y bajando la mirada para fijarla en sus manos hechas puño, debió suponer que Jocie le diría.

\- Tampoco tendré gente intentando matarme en bares de submundos.

\- Ni siquiera tienen bares de submundos – Bufó Max.

\- Vallendar es mi hogar – Susurró de forma ahogada, como si esa fuese respuesta suficiente o al menos quisiera convencerse de eso – Fue… un error pensar que podría encontrar un lugar fuera de casa – Su voz estaba quebrada, totalmente afectada. Max se acercó a él dejando una mano sobre el hombro de Wil con cuidado de no lastimar las heridas de su espalda, sintió el estremecimiento del pelirrojo, pero no lo apartó.

\- Aquí tienes un lugar – Aseguró, Wil emitió un jadeo que sonaba a incredulidad y Max frunció el ceño sentándose en la cama para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura – Lo digo en serio: eres parte del instituto de New York y tienes aquí personas que se preocupan por ti – Aseguró – Mis tíos y tías, papá, Jocie; me tienes a mi…

\- ¿Y de que me ha servido? – Preguntó con molestia sacándose la mano del brujo de encima – No es solo Rafael, tu… no tienes ni idea de lo que…- Resopló intentando contenerse, pero no pudo – No es únicamente que me llevara a ese bar para que me dieran una paliza: ¡Me odia Max! Y no es el único, los niños también me odian, me lo han dejado claro las últimas semanas ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? – Había lágrimas de enojo pugnando por brotar de sus ojos, pero Max no podía estar seguro de a quién iba dirigido ese enojo, solo podía escucharlo sin saber que decir - ¡Que no puedo culparlos! Ellos tienen razón y solo he venido a entrometerme en tu familia y…

\- Wilhem…

\- Quiero volver a casa – No pudo contenerse más y un sollozo escapó de sus labios – Quiero dejar de interponerme en la vida de todos y…

\- ¿Interponerte? ¿Me estás diciendo que escuchas las estupideces que dice Rafael, pero no lo que te digo? – preguntó Max ofendido.

\- Él tiene razón, solo he causado problemas desde que llegué – Exclamó y la amargura de su voz lo hizo alzar el tono una octava – Cuando debería estar preparándome para recibir la dirección de mi instituto – Ahogó un quejido - O disfrutando de New York, enamorándome de Lisa o Lucy como sugirió tu papá…

\- ¿Mi papá te dijo eso? – Max estaba incrédulo, su padre no era precisamente del tipo casamentero.

\- …O de una buena chica alemana como espera mi madre – Continuó agrio – No de un hombre que solo me trae problemas.

La mirada de Max se endureció.

\- ¿Eso es lo que crees?

\- Eso es lo que es: una equivocación – Dijo rotundo. Max bufó dándose media vuelta y marchándose de la habitación. Wil suspiró apretando los puños, aferrándose a su chaqueta con lágrimas en los ojos, realmente quería irse de allí, alejarse de todos, dejar de arruinar las cosas, de causar problemas en la familia Lightwood-Bane; quería dejar de sentir que desde que había llegado, todo lo que hacía, incluso su sola presencia allí, era un error.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Alec se sirvió una generosa cantidad de whisky antes de sentarse en el sofá; el silencio en la sala era bastante tenso, solo roto por el sonido distante de la ducha del baño de visitas. Hacía casi una hora que había mandado a Octavian con algo de comer para Wil y poco después vio a Max salir de la habitación donde el alemán descansaba y entrar a la propia con un portazo. Podía escuchar también el sonido del mortero machacando ingredientes casi con saña; y era esto lo que más le preocupaba: Después de que Jace y Jocie se fueran del loft y Alec se quedara a solas con Magnus en la sala, el brujo había empezado a preparar ingredientes y pociones sin emitir palabra alguna.

Dio un trago a su bebida mientras leía el mensaje que acababa de llegar a su teléfono, era su madre informándole que Rafael había llegado ya a su departamento; el muchacho se había negado a un portal y ni él ni Magnus habían insistido mucho suponiendo que necesitaría pensar o al menos Alec esperaba que lo hiciera porque las cosas no serían fáciles en lo absoluto si Rafael no modificaba su actitud.

Dejó el celular sobre la mesa auxiliar junto a un sobre, faltaba aun un par de horas para que amaneciera, las ultimas horas habían pasado muy rápido o eso le pareció mientras escribía uno de los tantos intentos de carta frente a él: se suponía que debía enviarla, pero nada le parecía bien; Rafael era su hijo, lo último que quería era perjudicarlo aun cuando solo fueran las consecuencias de sus actos.

\- Lamento que se arruinara la noche – Suspiró Alec con cansancio, no soportando más ese silencio incomodo – Realmente me habría encantado volar en ese avión – Lamentó sacando el pase de su regalo de su bolsillo y dejándolo sobre la mesa con una mirada aprehensiva. Magnus lo miró finalmente enarcando una ceja.

\- ¿Por qué no podrías? – Cuestionó mirando el reloj de la sala apenas pasaban las dos de la mañana – La sesión es al medio día, quedan unas diez horas.

\- No puedo irme a volar teniendo a Wil herido como está – Dijo tomando el sobre con la carta.

\- Por supuesto, Wil – Masticó volviendo la atención a sus pociones. Alec enarcó una ceja al ver como golpeaba el mortero cada vez con más ahínco.

\- No sé qué hacer con él y Rafael – Confesó el ojos azules consternado luego de un par de minutos de silencio incómodo.

\- Ya pensaras en algo – Respondió Magnus cortante, Alec frunció el ceño: no había que ser un genio para saber que estaba molesto.

\- No quiero perjudicar a Rafael, podría enfrentarse incluso a que le quiten las runas – Intentó explicarse – Y sin embargo, pese a lo que diga la ley, si yo estuviera en lugar de los padres de Wil y no me avisaran que Max y Rafe están heridos, cuando me entere los cazo a todos uno a uno con mis flechas; por otro lado, Wil estará bien y quizás… quizás pueda convencerlo de no introducir una queja ante la clave; Rafael no tiene antecedentes y Wil es un buen chico, estoy seguro que no dejará que le quiten las runas – Se mordió el labio – Como sea Jace estará obligado a enviar una notificación oficial si no les escribo yo.

Magnus dejó el mortero sobre la mesa con un golpe seco incorporándose de pronto.

\- Haz lo que quieras Alexander – Dijo mordaz – Pero deja de preguntarme porque esto es un asunto Nefilim y como bien dejaste claro, no me compete. – Magnus se apresuró en dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la habitación antes de que Alec pudiera responder asegurándose con un movimiento de mano, que los ingredientes y pociones lo siguieran flotando.

Alec se bebió lo que quedaba en su vaso de un trago y dejó el vaso en la mesa auxiliar al igual que el sobre, y se apresuró a seguirlo.

\- Realmente no quise decir eso Magnus – Se disculpó con sinceridad, entrando a la habitación.

\- Creo que no entendiste el punto de irme de la sala – Dijo con molestia – Significa que estoy enojado contigo y no quiero seguir hablando al respecto.

\- Entiendo que me comporté como un patán y sinceramente lo lamento.

\- Alec, estoy hablando en serio – Le advirtió – No estoy de ánimos…

\- …Pero esto se trata del futuro de Rafael.

\- Bien, confiaré entonces en la decisión que tomes Nefilim – Gruñó mascullando por lo bajo – Espero que, al menos tratándose de nuestros hijos, tu consciencia sea más fiable.

\- Es que realmente no sé… espera… ¿Qué? – Alec no pudo ocultar su confusión porque de hecho lo había escuchado.

\- Nada…no dije nada.

\- No Magnus, tenemos que hablarlo – Lo contravino - ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¿A mí? ¿Qué te pasa a ti, Alexander? – Lo encaró – No voy a volar por Wil… Wil está herido… Wil es un buen chico…dejemos a Wil en el loft, cambiemos la sabana de Wil… hay que darle de comer a Wil… llamemos a la mamá de Wil…Wil, Wil, Wil…

\- Está herido y estoy preocupado por él, Magnus – Alegó el Nefilim frunciendo el ceño con molestia – Todos lo estamos, pensé que también tú - Lo acusó.

\- ¡No! – Lo contradijo – Estuvo a punto de morir y todos nos preocupamos por él, se pondrá bien y solo tú sigues preocupado.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – Preguntó cruzándose de brazos con tono de advertencia y una ceja enarcada.

Magnus respiró profundo, parecía debatirse entre responder o lanzar a Alec por la ventana con un chasquido, finalmente pareció decidirse por lo primero.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tuviste una _cita_ con Rosenbauer?

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios…? Oh, lo de Juliana's, no fue una cita – Negó sin poder creer que en serio Bane estuviese así por eso cuando tenían tantas cosas realmente importantes en puerta. – Solo comimos, no tiene importancia.

\- Lo de Delirio's, según tus palabras tampoco tenía importancia, o que se quedara a dormir acá cuando no estuve, o que le llevaras a desayunar, o a _High Line_ ; y te creí Alexander, no le he hecho caso a las dudas de Rafael ni a las mías porque confío en ti, porque todo eso me lo contaste y lo hablamos; pero con esto, no solo me lo ocultaste, me mentiste diciendo que irías con Jace.

\- Te dije que iría con Jace porque no quería que te enojaras por no acompañarte a Alacante - Se excusó - Quería hablar con Wil porque Max me dijo que no estaba saliendo del instituto - Magnus bufó - Y si no te dije lo de Juliana's es porque no pensé que fuese relevante.

\- Estás saliendo con otro hombre ¡Claro que es relevante!

\- ¡Solo le compré pizza! – Alec exclamó aireado, alzando la voz una octava apenas notándolo – Como se la compro a nuestros hijos, o a Octavian o a Jocelyn – Magnus bufó – Y ya te dije que Wil está interesado en Rafael.

\- Pues no te creo – Magnus también alzó la voz, no estaban gritando, pero tampoco era el tono de una conversación cordial – Los he visto interactuar a ambos y no me trago eso de que esté enamorado de Rafe – Contravino – Y aun si lo hiciera ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- No sé cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo: Wil podría ser mi hijo.

\- Y tu mi tataranieto – Replicó cortándolo – Eso no es lo que te estoy preguntando Alexander.

\- Lo que preguntas es absurdo – Bufó – Con lo ridículo que te pones, te habría puesto el cuerno hace mucho de haber querido.

Los ojos de Magnus brillaron con chispas azules incluso antes de que el cerebro de Alec procesara la metida de pata que había dicho; el brujo se metió a la cama resoplando, cambiando su ropa por pants y un suéter gris; otro chasquido y una pequeña lamina de madera apareció en la cama dividiendo su espacio del de Alec.

\- ¿Magnus, que estás haciendo?

\- Me pongo ridículo – Siseó – Así que siéntete libre de hacer lo que te venga en gana - Otro chasquido y las luces se apagaron.

\- Vamos, no fue mi intención; no quise…hmmm hmmm – Alec sintió que la sangre le hirvió cuando tras otro chasquido el brujo le amordazó con una de sus estolas; intentó arrancársela, pero la magia de este se lo impidió.

Magnus se acomodó en la cama arropándose con el cobertor mientras que Alec salía de la habitación furioso cerrando la puerta con un portazo. El brujo volvió la mirada en su dirección y su expresión enojada se volvió una completamente decaída, sintiendo un apretado nudo oprimiéndole el pecho y pugnando por salir por su garganta a modo de sollozos: ese no había sido, en lo absoluto, su plan para cerrar el cumpleaños de Alec.

 **_OO_OO_OO_**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Auch, otra vez Malec discute… bueno, realmente todo el mundo discutió en este cap u.u pero prometo que la reconciliación Malec valdrá la pena ;) En fin, que esta situación es necesaria porque Alec no se da cuenta de cómo afecta a Magnus. ¿Qué hará Rafael ahora que Wil "gusta de él? xD pobre chico, lo andan enamorando de toda la familia Lightwood-Bane. Y sobre Wil, ahora se quiere devolver a Alemania u.u a ver como resuelven eso; el próximo capi se llama** _"Parabatais_ **" ¿Teorias?**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Besos :3**


	11. Parabatais

**Hola hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap n.n me di cuenta en los comentarios que tienen (como decimos por estos lares) un arroz con mango, o sea un enredo total, respecto a quien le gusta Wil xD A ver… Rafael y Magnus creían que a Wil le gustaba Alec, Alec cree que a Wil le gusta Rafe así que ahora Rafael también lo cree; y la mayoría de ustedes cree que a Wil le gusta Max ¿Quién da más, quien da más? Jajajajaja bueno, espero haberles aclarado un poco con eso ;)**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, especialmente a** _montser257, Nina, YukariKira y Guest_ **por sus comentarios n.n contesto:**

 _Nina:_ **jajajajaja ya imagino como estará esa instalación eléctrica xD bueno, cada uno ve lo que quiere ver, pero nadie le pregunta realmente a Wil y espera una respuesta de él xD Un beso :3**

 _Guest:_ **Lo de gustarle Rafael es algo que supone Alec, Jocie sabe quien le gusta realmente a Wil, por eso no hace dramas xD Un beso :3**

 **A las demas por PM; ahora si, les dejo leer!**

 **Capítulo 11:** _ **Parabatais**_

 _ **X.X.X.X**_

La pelota golpeó la pared sonando en el silencio de la habitación a oscuras, y volviendo a las manos del chico quien volvió a arrojarla de manera automática, obteniendo otra vez el sonido seco del rebote. Era más fácil así, centrarse en el desplazamiento automático de la pelota y evadir lo que realmente debía pensar.

Resonó una vez más, era una pelota vieja; Rafael intentaba precisar cuándo fue la última vez que la tuvo en sus manos antes de esa noche, pero no podía definirlo, solo recordaba que solía jugar con ella de niño, haciéndola rebotar contra los cuernos de Max cuando estos comenzaron a salirle.

Otro rebote, otra vez el sonido retumbó y la puerta de la habitación se abrió a la par que encendían la luz. Sus pupilas se contrajeron dolorosamente, encandiladas por lo que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y la pelota le golpeó en la cabeza. Maldijo escuchando como una risita divertida intentaba ser reprimida.

\- Te prepare leche con chocolate, cielo – Le dijo una voz femenina y cariñosa. Rafael abrió los ojos, estaba en una habitación grande con dos literas y una repisa llena de juguetes, algunos viejos y algo desgastados, otros más nuevos y modernos. Las paredes eran verde mar excepto una de ellas pintada con acuarelas con algunas manos infantiles marcadas en distintos colores y algunos diseños de lo más coloridos y creativos.

La mujer, en sus cincuenta y muchos apenas los aparentaba, conservada con sus años de entrenamiento pese a que actualmente se hallaba fuera de servicio y su mirada aun reflejaba la dureza y el temple de su carácter, pero expresaba también el cariño con el que había preparado la bebida para el más joven, después de todo así era la abuelita Maryse.

\- Me vendría mejor un trago – Susurró Rafael dejando de apoyarse sin cuidado en la pared y sentándose a la orilla de la cama inferior de la litera donde estaba. Había llegado al departamento de la mujer en Brooklyn hacía casi una hora, no había explicado mucho, solo le pidió asilo a sabiendas que no se lo negaría, ni lo reñiría por despertarla a mitad de la madrugada; ella solo le había dado paso con un beso en la mejilla dejándolo encerrarse en esa habitación, la habitación que Maryse reservaba para todos sus nietos. No tuvo que dar explicación alguna, Rafael sabía que su padre llamaría y le contaría todo a la abuela, si es que no lo había hecho ya. – No soy un niño.

\- Y por eso no estás aquí escondido de tus acciones como hacías a los nueve – Dijo ella insistiendo en tenderle la bebida achocolatada. Rafael no tuvo como replicar y solo la tomó dándole un sorbo. El simple sabor tan familiar fue reconfortante.

\- No estoy escondido – Gruñó finalmente. Maryse hizo un gesto que dejaba claro que no le creía y en su lugar se sentó en la cama junto a él.

\- ¿Sabes que me recuerda esto? A aquella vez que escapaste de casa – Dijo con cierta nostalgia – Tenías como ocho o nueve años – Explicó ante la mirada confundida del chico – Solías enojarte con Max porque decías que se robaba tus juguetes, en un par de ocasiones conseguiste que Magnus y Alec lo riñeran por eso o iniciabas peleas para defender el " _honor"_ de tus juguetes que terminaban con tu hermanito llorando y tu castigado o contigo apareciendo misteriosamente atado al hasta de la bandera del edificio donde viven y con Max castigado. – A Rafael se le escapó una risita, era divertido ahora, aunque en su momento había sido atemorizante.

\- Pues si me los robaba – Comentó recordando, sin querer admitir el otro detalle.

\- Si, Max los tomaba, pero solo los juguetes que rompías y con la intención de repararlos con su magia para que pudieras seguir jugando con ellos.

\- Bien, lo entiendo: soy un idiota desde niño – Dijo amargamente.

\- No pongas palabras en mi boca, Rafael Santiago – Lo riñó y por un segundo su expresión pasó de la amable abuelita a la dura mujer que era – Eres un muchacho impulsivo, no lo niego; ni imaginas la de veces que tuve a tu padre en mi sala pidiéndome consejos durante tu adolescencia, como si algo de lo que hubiera hecho me sirviera con Jace e Isabelle – Rafael habría reído si no se sintiera tan mal y ella lo notó - Anda toma tu chocolate. – Lo instó.

Él obedeció, realmente era un sabor que amaba, que lo hacía sentir mejor. Ella lo observó ablandando su expresión antes de continuar:

-… Pero también sé que tienes un corazón enorme, Rafe: cuando descubriste lo que hacía Max fue cuando te escapaste de casa y viniste a refugiarte aquí, en esta misma habitación.

\- Recuerdo que me diste chocolate y galletas. – Había un intento de reclamo medio burlón, Maryse sonrió.

\- Si avisas con tiempo que vas a escaparte de casa, puedo comprarlas – Dijo con gracia; Rafael asintió con una sonrisa, su abuela no era de las que pasaban él día horneando dulces – Estabas avergonzado – Siguió con su relato – Por como trataste a Max y por no saber cómo disculparte con tu hermano.

\- Debí averiguar toda la situación antes de arremeter contra él – Admitió, y no estaba seguro si se refería a aquel momento con Max o a su situación actual con Wil.

\- En efecto – Concordó ella – ¿Pero recuerdas como lo resolviste? – Rafael negó con la cabeza – Buscaste a Max y le regalaste todos los juguetes por los que se habían peleado.

\- No voy a regalarle a papá a Rosenbauer – Gruñó, Maryse estuvo a poco de rodar los ojos y él lo notó por lo que suspiró – No creo que darle algo arregle el problema; estoy consciente de lo que hice: ponerlo en peligro, casi muere por mi culpa y ahora resulta que nunca estuvo tras papá sino que está enamorado de mi – Agachó la mirada fijándola en su taza y lo que quedaba de leche con chocolate – Ni siquiera puedo culpar a Jocie por no querer volver a verme porque solo me comporte como un idiota. No tengo ninguna excusa para eso.

\- Entonces no intentes excusarte, solo ve con él y discúlpate: sé sincero, explícale lo arrepentido que estás. El gesto de regalarle tus juguetes a Max solo importó porque fue una disculpa sincera y eso es precisamente lo menos que puedes ofrecerle a ese muchacho. – Él asintió dándole otro trago a su chocolate. Maryse estiró la mano revolviéndole el cabello con cariño antes de descenderla para limpiar el bigote de leche achocolatada que le había quedado; él lo aceptó, pese a que lo hizo sentir realmente como un niño. – Eres un Lightwood cielo, y los Lightwood no temen hacer frente a sus errores.

Se incorporó para salir de la habitación, dejándolo con lo que acababa de decirle, para que pudiera pensar en ello; sin embargo, justo antes de salir se detuvo y esa mirada amable había desaparecido dando paso a una dura que fue acompañada por un tono de riña.

\- Una cosa más – Dijo volviéndose hacía él – Deja de botar la pelota contra la pared de mi habitación o te daré una tunda que recordaras el día en que naciste.

Rafael asintió soltando la pelota de inmediato y dejándola caer en el suelo; definitivamente su abuela aun lo trataba como a un niño.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Alec se levantó temprano esa mañana; no es que no estuviese cansado, pero no había podido dormir mucho con tantas cosas rondando su mente desde la madrugada anterior: Wil, Rafael, Magnus; le había costado conciliar el sueño y al despertar el reloj en la mesa de noche marcaba poco más de las siete de la mañana. Se incorporó desperezándose y haciendo la cama; no tenía sentido quedarse durmiendo cuando la mejor inversión del tiempo era emplearlo en resolver los problemas que su hijo mayor había causado y así olvidar lo furioso que estaba con su esposo después de haberlo amordazado.

Se sobresaltó al llegar a la sala y ver una figura castaña sentada en el sofá, en cierta forma había esperado ser el único despierto; tarde recordó que no era el único Nefilim en casa.

\- Espero que reacciones igual cada vez que ves a tus hijos en la sala o me sentiré ofendido – Bromeó Octavian, estaba haciendo Zapping en el televisor buscando algún buen programa.

\- Pensé que seguirías dormido – Se defendió Alec dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar un poco de café.

\- Y veo que ya hablas, ¿No extrañas la estola? – Bromeó el joven. Alec no tuvo reparo en arrojar la cuchara medidora del café con la precisión de un arquero. – Ya, ya, era una broma – Se quejó el castaño sobándose la cabeza; Alec bufó encendiendo la cafetera, había sido realmente vergonzoso que los chicos se enteraran de eso porque Magnus no solo lo había amordazado, sino que colocó un hechizo de permanencia que lo había obligado a interrumpir la conversación de Octavian y su hijo en la habitación de este último para que le quitaran la estola, ganándose burlas a carcajadas de ambos jóvenes.

\- ¿Quieres café? – Preguntó.

\- Ya que insistes, con mucha leche y tres de azúcar – Aseguró acercándose a la cocina para tomar su taza. Alec no comentó nada por sus exigencias y en cambio le preparó una taza tendiéndosela - ¿Y qué hay del desayuno?

\- ¿Recuérdame porque te soporto en la casa?

\- Por Max – Dijo agradablemente volviendo al sofá; Alec suspiró, después de todo el chico tenía razón y sinceramente pensaba que Tave era un buen chico para Max. Lo vió subir los pies sobre la mesita de centro y enarcó una ceja… un buen chico, aunque demasiado confianzudo.

\- ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano, Tave? – Cuestionó sentándose a su lado y bajándole las piernas con un manotazo, apenas fijándose en la venda que cubría una de sus piernas y en cambio haciéndolo en el pequeño sobre conocido que descansaba también en la mesa de centro, a su lado. El chico emitió un quejido antes de contestar:

\- Max no me dejó dormir – Se quejó; Alec abrió los ojos de par en par – Estuvo toda la noche…

\- ¿Sabes qué? Realmente no quiero saberlo – Lo interrumpió el ojos azules masajeándose la sien. Octavian se encogió de hombros bebiendo de su taza, debía admitir que Alec realmente sabía preparar un buen café. El mayor volvió la mirada hacia las habitaciones, la que compartía con Magnus tenía la puerta cerrada aun, y apostaba lo que fuera a que su esposo no se despertaría hasta bien entrada la tarde o eso esperaba, no estaba de ánimos para verlo y seguir discutiendo tan temprano. Posó la mirada en la habitación de huéspedes y su rostro se mostró preocupado. - ¿Wil ya despertó?

\- No lo sé – Admitió el castaño. Alec suspiró volviendo a incorporarse, dejando la taza de café sobre la mesita de centro y dirigiéndose a la habitación de huéspedes; Octavian lo miró con una ceja enarcada pero solo negó con la cabeza continuando con su café.

Alec llamó quedamente a la habitación de huéspedes abriendo ligeramente la puerta para asegurar si el chico estaba despierto y en efecto, el joven pelirrojo lo miró con sus ojos negros, sonriendo ligeramente al ver quien era.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - Saludó Alec entrando a la habitación; Wil intentó incorporarse con una mueca adolorida y Alec se apresuró hacía él para ayudarlo, acomodando un par de almohadas en su espalda para dejarlo semiacostado. Tomó una silla que arrastró junto a la cama donde se sentó al lado de su pupilo.

\- Supongo que no tan mal como ayer – Susurró el muchacho. Alec notó la ausencia del buen ánimo que le caracterizaba al muchacho, pero supuso que para las circunstancias era entendible – Gracias por curarme.

\- Lo lamento Wil – Se disculpó el adulto - Lo que hizo Rafael...

\- Usted no hizo nada, no es quien debe disculparse – Lo interrumpió y Alec pudo sentir la dureza en su voz más no había nada que pudiera decir para debatirle por lo que decidió optar por la opción de intentar entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Pensaba que ustedes eran amigos – Dijo - ¿Qué pasó?

\- Si debo ser sincero, no lo sé - Admitió el más joven en un susurro decaído - Nos llevábamos bien cuando llegué o eso creía y de pronto empezó a tratarme con enojo y... con odio.

\- Rafael no te odia – Aseguró el mayor lo más seguro posible.

\- No quiero que lo haga – Admitió Wil decaído. Alec asintió, no quería ni imaginar cuan roto debía sentir su corazón pensando que era odiado por la persona que le gustaba, y que esta le había hecho daño con toda la intención.

Se incorporó de la silla sentándose a un lado de la cama, abrazando al muchacho contra su pecho. Wil se sorprendió en inicio y quiso decir algo dándose cuenta entonces que un apretado nudo se había instaurado en su garganta, y lo único que consiguió fue un gemido triste que fue acompañado inmediatamente por sollozos. Wil escondió el rostro en el pecho de su tutor dejando que gruesas lágrimas cubrieran su mejilla.

El corazón de Alec se estrujó, Wil sollozaba sin pronunciar palabras entendibles, quizás fueran las lágrimas o quizás los lamentos que pronunciaba en alemán, pero a Alec no le importaba, no había esperado sentirse tan mal al oírlo llorar y era algo que no quería repetir: Wil era un muchacho amable, de buenos sentimientos que no merecía ser lastimado de esa manera.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Abrió los ojos con un gruñido, tenía un ligero dolor punzante en la cabeza: no había podido dormir bien con tantas cosas dándole vuelta en la mente: Rafael y su posible expulsión de la clave, el estúpido pelirrojo moribundo en la habitación de al lado queriendo interponerse en su familia y para colocar la guinda del pastel, su discusión con Alec.

El ojos azules no había vuelto a la habitación tras lo ocurrido en la madrugada y Magnus tuvo que poner todo de su parte para no salir a buscarlo y cerciorarse que no estuviese velando el sueño de " _pecas_ "; en su lugar se quedó allí, rumiado para sí mismo junto a Lady Miau quien en ese momento dormía acurrucada a un costado suyo como debería estar su esposo.

Suspiró, pensándolo fríamente quizás se había pasado un poco la noche anterior, pero era amordazarlo o arrojarlo por la ventana: Alec siempre había sido despistado respecto a otros hombres, no notaba cuando ellos estaban interesados en él y estaba bien, para Magnus esa ingenuidad era parte de su encanto, además sus dos hijos lo ayudaban a cuidarlo; pero Alec esta vez no podía solo seguir haciéndose el desentendido, cuando él se lo decía e incluso Rafael literalmente se lo había gritado; ¿Cómo podía si quiera decir que Rosenbauer gustaba de Rafe cuando cualquiera que los viera juntos se daría cuenta que eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza?

Si debía ser sincero, en el fondo él no creía que Alec lo engañaba, pero no negaba que temía a la posibilidad puesto que no estaba seguro sobre si existía o no un interés por parte de su esposo: si no era así y Alec no tenía ningún interés por el muchachito alemán ¿Por qué en lugar de intentar tranquilizarlo al respecto, le ocultaba su salida a Juliana's y usaba a Jace como coartada?

Lady Miau maulló perezosamente y él se restregó los ojos.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, es hora de levantarse - Dijo viendo el reloj: era sumamente temprano para sus estándares cuando ni siquiera daban las ocho de la mañana. El brujo se incorporó desapareciendo la absurda barrera que había colocado en la cama, y tomó a la gata en manos para salir de la habitación. Afuera Octavian estaba sentado en el sofá con los pies sobre la mesa de centro comiendo cereal con leche del tazón favorito de Magnus mientras reía despreocupado por el programa que veía en la tv. Magnus enarcó una ceja, no recordaba cuando compró un Octavian Blackthorn como decoración de su casa.

\- Por supuesto, siéntete cómodo – Masculló el brujo malhumorado acercándose a él - Como si estuvieras en tu casa.

\- Eso hago - Aseguró ignorando descaradamente el sarcasmo del brujo – Me serví algo de cereal ya que nadie hace el desayuno – Informó con la boca llena. El brujo masculló algo que bien podía ser un "Como sea", una maldición o un intento por hechizarlo, pero nunca nadie lo sabría.

Magnus dejó a Lady Miau y continuó hacia la cocina para servirse el café, frunciendo el ceño al ver la cafetera vacía. Alec siempre preparaba el café cuando se despertaba primero y lo dejaba listo para él. Masculló algo más tronando los dedos haciendo aparecer una humeante taza de Starbucks y volvió a la sala dándole un sorbo, estaba por preguntar dónde demonios estaba su esposo cuando notó la venda en la pierna del joven Blackthorn. Enarcó una ceja, los Nefilims no solían vendarse.

\- Puedo curarte – Ofreció. Octavian lo miró confundido y Magnus señaló la venda - O puedes decirle a Max.

\- Él ya lo hizo, no estoy herido - Aseguró despreocupado, dejando el tazón con cereal solo un segundo para quitarse el vendaje. Magnus observó la pierna, y en efecto, no había ninguna herida, solo runas: runas de agilidad, iratzes, parabatai o de fuerza. Magnus tuvo que dar un segundo vistazo confundido.

\- ¿Parabatai? – Cuestionó. Conocía a Octavian desde niño: él y Max eran cercanos desde hace muchos años y por tanto solía tener al joven Blackthorn rondando la casa y estaba seguro que Octavian no tenía ningún parabatai la última vez que lo vio la semana anterior, y ya no estaba en edad de conseguirlo.

\- Si yo…es...una larga historia – Dijo Octavian removiéndose incomodo, llevándose una cucharada de cereal a la boca. Magnus esperó que comenzara a contarla, pero el chico simplemente se centró de nuevo en la televisión riendo ante alguna tontería del programa que veía.

\- ¿Y bien? – Insistió.

\- Peunt…ale a ax – Dijo con la boca llena. Magnus enarcó una ceja intentando descifrar lo que había dicho.

\- ¿Qué…? bah, olvídalo – El brujo volvió la mirada por sobre el sofá en dirección a las habitaciones: ¿Alec aún no se despertaba? Tomó otro sorbo de café ante de tomar una decisión e incorporarse, se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes, deteniéndose a medio camino.

Sería absurdo pensar que, en veintidós años de relación, él y Alec no habían tenido fuertes discusiones antes, no era la primera vez que alguno de los dos no dormía en la habitación, pero en esos casos, se quedaban en la habitación de huéspedes; si Rositas se estaba quedando allí, ¿Dónde durmió Alec?

\- ¿Donde...?

\- Aec umió en la abiacion de Raf - dijo Octavian sin preocuparse en tragar.

\- Eres realmente desagradable – Gruñó Bane mirándolo con asco, enarcando de pronto una ceja al percatarse de un detalle y en lugar de buscar a su esposo se acercó aún más a Octavian abrazándolo por los hombros, el joven se tensó por lo raro del gesto.

\- Mi querido Octavian - Dijo con tono meloso, y era oficial, el chico estaba asustado por lo que pudiera estar pasando por la mente del brujo - ¿Y tú? - Ronroneó, endureciendo su voz y el agarre al hombro de Tave con cada palabra - ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios dormiste?

\- Con… Max - Dijo intentando soltarse del agarre de Bane; la ceja del brujo casi se esconde bajo su cabello por lo alto que la alzó.

\- Supongo que mi hijo ha crecido - Dijo dramáticamente soltando al castaño y dejándose caer contra el respaldo del sofá; Octavian suspiró, al parecer había pasado el peligro - Y aprendió a hacer buenos hechizos para silenciar la habitación. - Octavian negó llevándose otra cucharada a la boca.

\- No fue necesario, Max estaba enojado - Dijo - Sin mucho humor para jugar…

\- ¡Calla! No me interesa escuchar lo que hacen ahí dentro jovencito descarado – Gruñó chasqueando los dedos para que el cojín del sofá lo golpeara en la cabeza.

\- ¡Auch! ¿Por qué todos me golpean hoy? ¡Ni que fuese la primera vez que me quedo a dormir con Max! - Se quejó sin comprender.

\- Precisamente, chiquillo corrompe brujos - Le dio un jalón de oreja que consiguió un quejido más fuerte del joven – Y espero que mientras estén bajo MI techo mantengan las cosas de bajo perfil y aun menor volumen, porque no es una imagen que quiera tener en mi mente ¿Entiendes?

\- Eh… la verdad no – Admitió confundido. Magnus se acercó a él con una sonrisa espeluznante que incomodó al castaño haciéndolo retroceder hasta casi fusionarse con el reposa brazos del sofá.

\- Quiero decir que si veo u oigo algo… - Magnus sonreía malvadamente acorralándolo centímetro a centímetro - O te encuentro con mi pequeño Max como encontré a tu hermano con Emma... – Su voz era un suave siseo lo cual la volvía aún más aterradora - ¡Te castro!

Octavian palideció y la sonrisa malvada de Magnus se amplió ¡Por Lillith, como estaba disfrutando eso! Era una lástima que Rafael no estuviese allí para deleitarse con él.

\- ¿Eh?... yo no... ¿Que? - Octavian parecía realmente confundido, intentando dar sentido a las palabras de Magnus en su cabeza. – Espera… crees que… ¿Max… y yo…?

Octavian casi gritó una alabanza a Raziel cuando la puerta de la habitación de Max se abrió dándole lugar al joven brujo. Magnus soltó al castaño quien no tardó ni medio segundo en poner distancia entre ellos, sentándose en el sofá de una pieza.

\- Buenos días – Saludó Max; como todos, tenía el indicio de bolsas en los ojos reflejo de lo poco que habían dormido.

\- Buenos días. – Saludó Magnus, volviendo su atención de nuevo a Octavian. - ¿Vas a decirme algo de Alec?

\- Papá estaba bastante enojado ayer por la estola – Informó Max no sin cierta burla - Anoche no dejaba de mascullar que te ahorcará con ella, Pá.

\- Parecía más tranquilo cuando despertó. – Dijo Tave pensativo. Magnus suspiró, reconocía que había sido excesivo amordazarlo por lo que tenía que hablar con Alec.

\- ¿Dónde está ahora? – Preguntó. Octavian dudó, pero finalmente señaló en dirección a la habitación de huéspedes y cualquier indicio de tregua desapareció al Magnus sentir como se le revolvían las tripas ¿Era en serio? ¿Estaba con Rosenbauer?

El golpe sordo de su taza de café contra la mesa de centro antes de incorporarse fue una alarma para Max, pero aún más el brillo en los ojos de su padre, que no tenía nada que ver con la magia sino con sentimientos mucho más viscerales.

\- No te preocupes pá, yo lo busco – Decía Max caminando a la puerta a la par de Magnus, intentando ganarle para evitar un escándalo, no creía que eso fuese lo más conveniente para la salud de Wil en ese momento. Magnus ignoró a su hijo, esquivándolo para llegar a la habitación de huéspedes y abrir la puerta sin tocar.

Octavian estaba seguro que el silencio y el frio que sintió en el loft no tenía que ver con la magia, porque se había instaurado de manera instantánea cuando vieron a Alec sentado en la cama junto a Wil, abrazando al chico protectora y conciliadoramente mientras este sollozaba con el rostro escondido en su pecho. Max miró la escena y luego a su padre, intercambiando una mirada con Octavian antes de volver a posarla sobre Magnus; el brillo en sus ojos, entrecerrados hasta apenas rendijas estremeció al más joven.

\- Eh… Pá…

\- ¿Interrumpimos algo? – Preguntó el brujo de los ojos de gato en voz alta y mordaz para hacerse notar. Wil se apartó de inmediato de Alec con un movimiento tan brusco que lastimó su espalda arrancándole un grito que fácilmente era una mala palabra en alemán. Max dio un paso en su dirección, pero Alec se adelantó ayudándolo a acomodarse en la cama y trazando una nueva iratze en su brazo no sin sorpresa por la expresión del pelirrojo.

\- Debes tener cuidado – Dijo; Wil asintió apresurándose en limpiar sus lágrimas mirando a Magnus y Max, alarmado. Alec volvió a mirarlos también - ¿Vienen a chequear a Wil? – Preguntó enarcando una ceja sarcásticamente sin apartar la mirada de Magnus mientras se incorporaba de la cama, sus ojos azules dirigiendo una desafiante mirada a su esposo.

Magnus bufó dándose media vuelta para volver a la sala ante la mirada expectante de todos. Alec suspiró apresurándose en salir tras él dejando a un cohibido Max en el umbral de la puerta y un más cohibido Octavian viendo desde el sofá como el nefilim de los ojos azules se apresuraba en alcanzar a su esposo.

\- Magnus espera un momento – Había algo imperativo en el tono de Alec.

\- ¿Y apartarte del lado de tu _querido_ estudiante? – Ironizó. Max suspiró terminando de entrar en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- ¿Vas a seguir con esa tontería? Ya te dije que…- Max chasqueó los dedos apagando el ruido del exterior en la habitación; y de inmediato se arrepintió: el silencio adentro era peor que la discusión de sus padres.

\- Max yo… no interrumpieron nada con el señor Alec – Aseguró avergonzado, el muchacho de azul rió.

\- Ya lo sé, no seas tonto – Le recriminó intentando relajar la tensión que había, pero el efecto fue precisamente el contrario.

\- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? – Preguntó. Max volvió la mirada hacía él y por un segundo se dijo que esa era una buena pregunta – Ayer te fuiste enojado – Lo acusó.

\- No vine a pelear – Se aseguró el brujo azul – Solo…quiero mostrarte algo – Wil suspiró de nuevo, asintiendo más relajado tras oírlo y solo entonces se fijó en él mientras se acercaba a la silla que Alec había dejado junto a la cama: el brujo no llevaba nada en sus manos que pudiera querer mostrarle, aun llevaba lo que suponía era su ropa de dormir: pants y una vieja playera sin mangas, iba descalzo y su cabello alrededor de los cuernos estaba desordenado. Wil notó el par de vendas, una en el antebrazo izquierdo y otra en la mano derecha, pero antes de poder preguntar, Max se quitó la playera.

\- ¿Q…que estás haciendo? – Preguntó de inmediato, perplejo.

\- Me aprovecho de tu convalecencia para lanzarme sobre ti – Bromeó – Porque no hay nada más excitante que estar con alguien adolorido, con media espalda desgarrada y que apenas puede moverse – Wil se mostró avergonzado mientras Max se retiraba la venda que tenía en su antebrazo izquierdo, descubriendo poco a poco las líneas negras que de forma clara trazaban una runa en su piel.

\- ¿Parabatai? – Cuestionó sorprendido al ver la runa en su antebrazo.

\- Me hice tres – Dijo dándose media vuelta; Wil vio que, en su espalda, entre los omoplatos, había un parche de mediano tamaño; Max chasqueó los dedos desapareciéndolo, la runa que quedó al descubierto era Sin Miedo -… pero tenías razón – Volvió a girarse retirándose la venda en la mano derecha – La primera siempre es la del don en la mano – Wil lo miró sorprendido, viendo dicha runa que el muchacho le mostraba.

\- ¿Me hiciste caso? – Preguntó sin creerlo, aunque con una sutil sonrisa al tomar la mano de Max para apreciar mejor el tatuaje, nunca había visto un tatuaje mundano tan de cerca y por lo que sabía era algo doloroso. Repasó las líneas negras suavemente con el pulgar - ¿Te dolió?

\- Lloró como un bebe – La burla de Octavian llegó a la par de la acalorada discusión que se llevaba a cabo en la sala cuando el castaño abrió la puerta destruyendo la tranquilidad que habían conseguido en esos minutos. Wil soltó la mano de Max a prisa - Por cierto, Max tus padres te llaman – Le informó y agregó rápidamente – Pero la verdad no sé si era en serio o solo una excusa para sacarme de allí, lo cual les agradezco – Max suspiró y tras un rápido "ya vuelvo" salió de la habitación chasqueando sus dedos para cubrir los tatuajes con las vendas y cerrando la puerta no lo suficientemente a prisa como para que Wil no escuchase su nombre.

- _¡Wil nos necesita, se siente solo!_

 _\- Pues que se vaya al instituto, ahí estará rodeado de…_

El joven alemán bajó la mirada cuando la discusión dejó de escucharse, no quería que discutieran por su culpa, no quería seguir causando problemas. Octavian lo notó y negó para sí.

\- Créeme, al principio también intentaban echarme del loft – Intentó bromear o al menos crear algo de simpatía. Wil alzó la mirada fijándose entonces en el chico Blackthorn, vestía solo con unas bermudas de dormir y una franelilla que estaba seguro haberle visto a Max antes; y sin poder evitarlo, mientras Octavian se acercaba, sus ojos se fijaron en su pierna derecha llena de runas nuevas y algunas viejas cicatrices, pero una runa en específico, tatuada a un lateral resaltaba con claridad.

\- Parabatai – Masticó enarcando una ceja sin poder evitar una quemazón de disgusto en el estómago: todo el mundo sabía sobre la situación de los parabatai en la familia Blackthorn

\- ¿Eh? – Octavian se confundió; notó entonces a donde miraba el extranjero y sonrió alegremente subiendo la pierna sobre la silla para que la runa pudiera apreciarse mejor – Oh, si… tuvo que esforzarse, pero al fin me convenció; ya sabes cómo puede ser Max de persuasivo - Aseguró. Wil frunció aún más el ceño, quiso incorporarse de la cama, pero el movimiento solo le arrancó un quejido de dolor. - ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el castaño de inmediato acercándose para ayudarlo; Wil bufó.

\- Estoy bien – Aseguró cortante rechazando la ayuda - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Que humor, ni porque suspendimos nuestro fin de semana de surf por ti – Intentó bromear con falso drama.

\- Genial, ponlo en la lista de cosas que arruino – Masticó; Octavian torció el gesto bajando la pierna y enderezándose.

\- Creo…Creo que mejor te dejo descansar – Dudó, realmente no quería volver a la sala: podía tener tantos años como amigo de Max y Rafael que se sentía parte de la familia, pero eso no aplacaba la incomodidad de ver a los padres de sus amigos discutiendo – Creo que… solo sacare algo de ropa para cambiarme y así no te molestaré luego – Caminó al armario de la habitación donde en efecto tenía un par de mudas.

\- ¿Tu ropa…?

\- Suelo quedarme aquí cuando vengo – Alegó – Pero no quise incomodar anoche, así que me arreglé con Max en su habitación – Intentó sonar amable.

\- Obviamente – Masticó. Max eligió precisamente ese momento para volver a abrir la puerta, permitiéndoles escuchar a Alec gruñir el nombre de Magnus seguido de la puerta principal del loft cerrándose con fuerza. Max suspiró entrando con una bandeja en las manos y un par de frasquitos flotando tras suyo.

\- Papá dice que debes desayunar y Pá que te tomes estas pociones. – Dijo acercándose y dejando todo en la mesa auxiliar junto a la cama; dudando al darse cuenta que el ambiente en la habitación estaba tenso.

\- "Todos se fueron" – Masculló Wil, recordando lo que Max le había asegurado la noche anterior; evidentemente Octavian no era parte de " _todos"_.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó Max no habiendo escuchado, dejando la bandeja junto al pelirrojo.

\- Nada – Negó – No tengo hambre. – Octavian tomó su muda de ropa en silencio, queriendo salir de allí cuanto antes, pero se detuvo por la sorpresa de lo que escuchó – Pregúntale a tu padre cuando estaré bien para volver a Alemania.

El joven Blackthorn le dirigió una sorprendida mirada a Max quien veía a Wil con la boca ligeramente abierta, el castaño negó para sí mismo saliendo finalmente; realmente no sabía que drama prefería soportar.

Max había frunció el ceño: había creído que mostrarle los tatuajes, especialmente el que el nefilim le había sugerido le haría darse cuenta que había personas dispuestas a escucharlo en New York, a confiar en su criterio; que lo consideraban parte de sus vidas, por un segundo pensó que lo había logrado ¿Por qué de pronto volvía a adoptar esa actitud?

\- Wilhem… - Suspiró el brujo cerrando nuevamente la puerta para evitar que su padre volviese a entrar mientras hablaban; intentaba controlarse porque no tenía ningún sentido pelear, eso no resolvería nada ni le haría bien al estado en que Wil estaba – Está bien, si quieres irte no voy a presionar para que te quedes – La reacción del pelirrojo fue inmediata, Wil abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No puedo obligarte a estar en un sitio en que no te sientes cómodo, Wil – Dijo resignado – La verdad es que me gustaría que te quedaras – Admitió tomando la silla de la mesa de estudio y colocándola frente al chico, sentándose de forma que sus brazos se apoyaran en el respaldo. – Y que entiendas que no soy el único que piensa así.

\- No creo que te haga mucha falta de todos modos – Dijo con filo – Seguro ya tienes planeado tu próximo día de surf con _"Tavvy"_

\- Pues sí, y esperábamos que estuvieras aquí para ir con nosotros. - Wil bufó y Max respiró profundo, de alguna manera habían terminado discutiendo de nuevo y no quería hacerlo, las palabras de su padre diciendo que Wil se sentían solo no dejaban de dar vuelta en su cabeza – Escucha Wil, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado con Rafael tienes que saber que no estás solo – Dijo - Tu y yo somos…

\- ¿Amigos? – Dudó. Max parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír suavemente.

\- Amigos – Aceptó– Y espero que podamos seguir siéndolo, aquí o en Vallendar…- El enojo en el rostro de Wil dio lugar a cierto estremecimiento ante la mención de su pueblo natal, más notó como los hombros de Max se desinflaban como si acabaran de ahorrarse una preocupación cuando asintió aceptando lo que el brujo sugería. El chico azul sonrió abiertamente incorporándose de la silla para sentarse junto a Wil en la cama. – Como sea no puedes irte hasta que tu médico de cabecera – Se señaló a sí mismo – Te dé el alta.

\- Mi médico de cabecera es tu padre – Bromeó Wil sonriendo.

\- Auch – Fingió una estocada en el pecho, para luego chasquear los dedos apareciendo un tv plasma flotando frente a ellos, al igual que su Xbox con un par de controles. Le tendió uno a Wil – Como sea podemos jugar algo mientras tanto – Wilhem lo tomó mirando el aparato fijamente.

Debía admitir que no había esperado eso, pensó, especialmente después de que Max se fuera enojado la noche pasada, que volver a Alemania significaría dejar atrás todo.

\- Max – lo llamó, este lo miró y Wil alzó la mirada hacía él con una sutil sonrisa – Gracias – El chico azul no dijo nada, respondiéndole la sonrisa con una similar.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

El sonido del cuchillo golpeando repetidamente con la tabla de cortar rezumbaba en el loft; Octavian estaba haciendo un maravilloso papel en ignorar la tensión que había quedado desde que Magnus se marchó del loft y Alec había comenzado a picar una cebolla con la excusa de preparar el almuerzo pese apenas estar por dar las once de la mañana, pero con la suficiente saña para haberla vuelto picadillo ya, y con suficiente enojo para que Tave se tragara el comentario sobre la indigestión que les daría un almuerzo con " _tanto amor_ " y en cambio seguir admirando las armas que construían en Forged in Fire.

Alec golpeó especialmente fuerte con el cuchillo antes de decidir que picadillo de cebolla era un buen estado e ir por los tomates; ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando a Magnus para portarse tan infantilmente? La noche anterior lo amordazó y ahora se iba del loft dejándole la palabra en la boca en una discusión que era absurda desde el comienzo: ya le había asegurado que Wil gustaba de Rafael, ¿Que más quería Magnus de él? ¿Y cuál era el maldito problema de que el pelirrojo se quedara un par de días en el loft? ¡Por Raziel! El chico ni siquiera podía incorporarse.

Bufó cortando el tomate a la mitad; como sea si había alguien que tenía derecho a estar enojado era él: ¡Lo había amordazado! Había pasado la vergüenza de su vida al pedirle a Max que lo liberara; ¿Y qué hay de la confianza? Ellos tenían veintidós años juntos...no días, no meses ¡Años! ¿Cómo es que eso le hacía ganar la desconfianza de su esposo? Suspiró... Soltando el cuchillo reconociendo que mentirle a Magnus diciendo que estaría de caza con Jace cuando realmente fue con Wil, no había hecho nada por su causa.

La puerta de la habitación de huéspedes se abrió; Max salió, tenía la camisa manchada con jugo de naranja. Alec enarcó una ceja, era el jugo que le mandó a Wil para desayunar.

\- ¿Que te pasó? - Se burló Octavian; Max bufó, aunque no parecía enojado.

\- Intenté que Wil desayunara algo, y terminamos volteando la bandeja - Dijo quitándose la camisa y secando los restos de jugo antes de chasquear los dedos desapareciéndola e ignorando las risas burlonas de su amigo que enarcaba las cejas con sorna mirando a Alec como si se preguntara que tanto podía comentar con él presente.

\- ¿No ha desayunado? – Preguntó Alec preocupado; su hijo negó con la cabeza – Insistiré yo – Aseguró; Max asintió de acuerdo.

\- ¿Ya escribiste al Instituto de Vallendar, papá? – Alec suspiró.

\- No realmente, no sé qué poner en la carta. – Max torció el gesto.

\- Qué tal: _Mi hijo mayor es un idiota y casi mata al suyo, debí dejar al menor como hijo único_ \- Sugirió como si leyera una carta. Octavian rió a carcajadas y Alec frunció el ceño con intención de reñirlo, pero Max se adelantó – Voy a ducharme. – Informó.

\- Espera un segundo jovencito - Dijo Alec de inmediato cuando su hijo se dio media vuelta; sus ojos se habían entrecerrados al ver las líneas negras trazadas sobre su piel azul. Max se detuvo maldiciendo por lo bajo - ¿Qué demonios es eso Maxwell?

El brujo miró al chico Blackthorn buscando por ayuda, pero este solo se arregló en el sofá de forma de quedar sentado sobre su tatuaje, cubriéndolo.

\- Cobarde - Masculló antes de encarar a su padre cruzándose de brazo de manera desafiante - Son mis runas.

\- ¿Tus...? ¡Runas! ¿En plural? - Alec estaba completamente sorprendido y evidentemente no sabía cómo actuar. - ¡Eres un brujo Max, tú no puedes usar runas!

\- Y es la cosa más injusta que pudo hacer Raziel - Espetó enojado – Así que decidí resolverlo y me las tatué.

\- ¿Te las... tatuaste? – Preguntó, Alec parecía esforzarse por comprender - ¡¿Te las tatuaste a modo mundano?! – Comprendió finalmente.

\- En Los Ángeles. – Espetó. El ojos azules frunció el ceño.

\- Octavian Blackthorn – Dijo con voz seria, volviéndose al castaño que hasta ahora solo pretendía pasar desapercibido – ¿Tienes algo que ver con esto?

\- Yo bueno… - Dijo variando la mirada de uno a otro – Tal vez…

\- ¿Tal vez? – Bufó Alec – No puedo creer que…

\- ¡No la tomes contra Tave, no es su culpa y no es tu problema papá! – Gruñó Max; Alec resopló ¡Por supuesto que era su problema! Su hijo brujo se estaba tatuando a sus espaldas ¡Tatuándose runas! – Lo hice porque las merezco, soy más nefilim que muchos en Idris.

\- Max, ya habíamos hablado de esto - Se masajeó las sienes - No se trata sobre merecer o no, se trata sobre el modo en que son las cosas: eres un brujo, que lucha mejor que muchos nefilims, y estoy sumamente orgulloso de eso, tú también deberías.

\- No he dicho que no lo esté. - Bufó - Me gusta ser un brujo, pero no quiero ser la oveja negra de la familia.

\- La oveja azul - intentó bromear Octavian para relajar los ánimos ganándose una fea mirada de ambos. Alec hizo una pausa intentando buscar las palabras correctas, Magnus era quien se encargaba de esas cosas: él era el bueno en los discursos "padre/hijo" especialmente esos que tenían que ver con la ascendencia mágica de su hijo brujo.

\- Tu hermano es un nefilim que ama la magia, pero está consciente de que no puede usarla y no por eso anda por ahí aprendiendo trucos mundanos. Pensé que habías madurado ya lo suficiente para entenderlo.

\- ¿Madurar? ¿Cómo Rafael? – Bufó señalando en dirección a la puerta que ocultaba a Wil – No gracias – Max se había enojado realmente, mostrando la runa de parabatai en su brazo - Me puse esta runa por Octavian – Alec abrió la boca ¿Parabatai? – Esta por Wil – Mostró la de visión en la mano y luego le dio la espalda a su padre señalando sin miedo – Y esta porque me dio la gana, y no hay nada que tú y papá puedan hacer para evitar que siga tatuándome porque lo creas o no ya no soy un niño ¡Soy un adulto! – Max se dirigió al baño cerrando la puerta con un portazo dejando a su padre con Octavian; el mayor observó en su dirección antes de que su expresión seria se fijara en Octavian.

\- ¿Tú también te tatuaste?

\- Pues…- Se mostró ligeramente avergonzando, liberando su pierna para que el tatuaje parabatai pudiera apreciarse. Alec solo frunció aún más el ceño.

\- No está bien – Gruñó - Puedo… puedo entender lo de los tatuajes – Susurró - Supongo que solo no quiero que Magnus sienta que está despreciando su lado brujo…

\- Max no haría eso – Lo defendió Tave; sonriendo luego cómplice – Creo que después de todo no estás tan enojado con Magnus ¿Eh?

\- No se trata de eso Tave - Negó para sí; suspirando como si quisiera encontrar la mejor forma de decir lo siguiente sin herir sensibilidades – Pero no está bien lo que hicieron, no es lo que significa ser parabatai – La sonrisa de Octavian desapareció al instante.

\- Lo siento Alec; aunque nunca he tenido un parabatai como tú, creo que sé lo que significa serlo – Su voz se había vuelto seria - No hay nadie en quien confié más que en Max, soy mejor persona cuando estoy con él, mejor nefilim cuando luchamos juntos, ¡Maldición! daría mi vida por tu hijo y sé que él haría lo mismo por mí. No es justo que porque la mujer que lo concibió se acostó con un demonio en lugar de con un Nefilim no podamos formalizarlo porque él es más Nefilim que cualquiera – Aseguró y Alec debía admitirlo, estaba realmente conmovido por la determinación de sus palabras - Max es mi mejor amigo y si tatuarnos es lo único que podemos hacer, entonces no me arrepiento; y no eres tú quien decidirá si estuvo bien o no.

\- No se trata de confianza Octavian o de si está bien o no los tatuajes – Dijo – Y créeme, no puedo pensar en nadie mejor que tú para ser el parabatai de Max si eso fuese posible; es ser hermanos, más que eso, todo lo que describiste, tienes razón… Pero tú y Max no son precisamente _solo_ amigos – Alegó - No importa que a tu hermano y Emma les funcionara, no es una relación que deba corromperse.

\- ¿Qué…? – Octavian abrió los ojos de par en par – Espera ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver Emma y Jules en esto? ¡Ni siquiera es lo mismo!

\- Solo…- Alec negó; tenía que pensar, tenía que hablar con Magnus y… volvió a negar, se suponía que su esposo y él estaban enojados, y ahora Max también estaba enojado y hasta Octavian parecía ahora disgustado. – Hablaremos luego, solo déjame… -dudó, realmente no sabía cómo manejar el asunto de los tatuajes, no es como si él pudiera hacer algo al respecto de todas formas – Intentaré que Wil desayune algo; luego hablaremos con más calma tú, Max y yo - Se escapó por la tangente.

Octavian lo observó entrar a la habitación del pelirrojo y suspiró ¿Era su impresión o todo el mundo en esa casa parecía insinuarle que se acostaba con Max?

 **_OO_OO_OO_**

 **Oh realmente amo la idea de Max y Octavian parabatais o algo así y mientras más lo escribo más me encantan xD pero cuantas cosas ha traído esos tatuajes ¿eh? Al menos Rafael está arrepentido y recapacitando. El próximo cap aun no le pongo nombre, pero Malec al fin se reconcilia :)**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Besos :3**


	12. Reconciliacion

**¡Holaaa Holaa!**

 **Aquí finalmente lo que han estado esperando, ¡la reconciliación! Pero antes… Gracias a** _Guest (1), Guest (2), rhimers, AnaM1707, YukariKira y Alquimia21_ **por sus comentarios; contesto:**

 _Guest (1):_ **Si, Alec solo está paternal y lo malinterpretan u.u jajaja ¿No te engaño? ¿Segur ? Jajajaja**

 _Guest (2):_ **Tranqui, ya harán que Alec se dé cuenta n.n**

 _rhimers:_ **jajajajaja no confirmaré ni negaré nada xD y pues, si, Rafael ha demostrado demasiada inmadurez, esperemos que se reivindique n.n**

 **A todos los demás contesto por PM :)**

 **¡A leer!**

 **Capítulo 12: Reconciliación**

Al entrar a la habitación de huéspedes, Alec cerró la puerta dirigiéndose al muchacho herido, apenas y fijándose en el televisor o el Xbox que flotaba frente a Wil, pero si haciéndolo en el pequeño desastre que había sobre la bandeja de comida donde uno de los platos estaba inundado de jugo de naranja, y podía jurar que también una de las almohadas. Wil estaba semi acostado y su rostro tenía rastros de ligero sonrojo. Al verlo el pelirrojo notó de inmediato la expresión consternada de su tutor.

\- ¿Está bien señor Alec? – Preguntó; Alec asintió intentando relajar su rostro, pero no era tan fácil cuando toda su familia parecía estar en crisis: Magnus y sus celos infundados, Rafael con su inmadurez y ahora Max en un ataque de rebeldía adolescente tardía.

\- Creo que esa es mi línea – Sonrió agregando – Es Max… ¿Sabías sobre los tatuajes?

\- Oh eso…- El pelirrojo se ruborizó y asintió. Alec no se sorprendió, después de todo Max había mencionado a Wil - ¿Por qué le disgusta tanto?

\- No es que me disguste es solo que…- Pareció dudar – Max es un brujo – Dijo.

\- ¿Y eso qué?

\- El submundo ha cambiado, ha estado progresando, pero no tanto – Confesó su preocupación – Los Nefilims en Idris no son tan tolerantes para permitir que un submundo ande por allí exhibiendo runas, apenas si toleraron que Magnus compartiera la custodia conmigo para criar a Rafael; y los brujos… ¿Cómo van a tomar que uno de los suyos se tatúe runas? ¿Y si creen que está rechazando su lado submundo? – Se restregó el rostro con un toque de angustia en la voz - ¿Y si Magnus lo cree?

\- Max no se tatuó porque no quiera ser un brujo – Explicó el pelirrojo – Se tatuó porque quiere ser un brujo cazador de sombras; no es sobre rechazar el lado mágico, sino sobre honrar toda esa crianza nefilim que le han dado. -Aseguró - Él está consciente de todas esas cosas que le preocupan, y está dispuesto a hacerle frente por algo en lo que cree.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

\- Se lo pregunté – Dijo sencillamente – Después de que me dijo que quería tatuarse, le he preguntado mucho al respecto; tal vez debería hacer lo mismo – Sugirió y agregó – Creo que La Clave y el submundo pueden acostumbrarse a un brujo con runas como se acostumbraron a un brujo casado con un nefilim criando otro; o al menos yo lo he hecho y no fui criado en un instituto abierto a muchos cambios que digamos – Aseguró con una sonrisa que intentaba animarlo.

\- ¿Y se supone que yo soy el adulto? – Bromeó también sonriendo. Wil aceptó el halago agradado - Tienes que desayunar Wil – Insistió de pronto el mayor – Al menos lo que Max te dejó intacto – Bromeó ya que algunas de las tostadas nadaban en jugo de naranja. Wil se ruborizó mientras Alec separaba las tostadas secas - Es la única manera de que te recuperes rápido.

\- Si yo…supongo que necesita que lo haga – Balbuceó; su ánimo decayendo mientras tomaba una tostada apenas probándola - Pero no tengo mucho apetito.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Se mostró confundido sentándose a su lado en la cama, era más cómodo hablar así que desde la silla.

\- Que no tengo mucha hambre

\- Wil - Lo riñó - Quiero que te recuperes pronto, pero ¿porque crees que _necesito_ que lo hagas?

\- Lo escuché discutir con el señor Lightwood – Admitió avergonzado – Lamento que tengan problemas por mi culpa.

\- No tenemos...- Suspiró - No discutíamos por ti…- Wil lo miró en riña, como si le dijera "no me mienta".

\- Max me contó de la estola - Confesó decaído - Y es mi culpa, ustedes estaban _bien_ antes de que los interrumpiera en el hotel y…

\- ¡Oh por Raziel! – El rostro de Alec se había vuelto tan rojo como una señal de pare y sus ojos abriéndose de par en par - ¡Dime que no nos viste! – El chico bajó la mirada con el rostro tan rojo como Alec, pero asintió y el adulto se golpeó la frente con la palma cubriéndose el rostro - ¡Qué vergüenza!

\- Bueno, tal vez no vi mucho; estaba muy ocupado desmayándome – Intentó bromear Wil; Alec sonrió con gracia sin que el rubor desapareciera. Le tomó unos segundos ordenar sus pensamientos para recordar lo que diría.

\- Aun así, tienes que desayunar – Insistió quitándole la tostada de la mano y colocándole algo de mermelada para luego tendérsela, el muchacho intentó esquivarlo, pero ante la insistencia del mayor no tuvo de otra más que darle un buen mordisco. Alec sonrió complacido, ya que la mañana iba de mal en peor, al menos podía asegurarse de que su estudiante no muriera de inanición autoimpuesta.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Habían llegado al loft hacía unos diez minutos sorprendiéndose cuando fue Octavian quien les abrió la puerta; un rápido cuestionamiento fue suficiente: el muchacho les explicó que Magnus y Alec habían discutido hacía un par de horas terminando en un brujo enojado marchándose del loft, que Rafael aun no volvía, Max se estaba duchando enojado con Alec mientras este último volvía a hablar con Wil y nadie preparaba el almuerzo.

Jace había decidido ignorar eso último, el muchacho tenía veinticuatro años, no le venía mal aprender a cocinar, y dejar de depender eternamente de la cocina de su hermano Julian. Como fuese, el rubio dejó a Jocie en la sala con Tave con la promesa de que luego ella podría saludar a Wil, y se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes donde sabía que el extranjero descansaba. Se detuvo un segundo repasando mentalmente la conversación por la que había acudido. Finalmente suspiró tomando el pomo y abrió la puerta sin tocar.

Sabía que encontraría a Alec allí, aun así, su expresión se endureció al notar que su parabatai estaba sentado al borde de la cama; había una bandeja con el desayuno a medio comer a un lado de Wil en la cama y su parabatai le tendía a la boca del muchacho una tostada, riendo desenfadadamente mientras este la mordía.

Se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar preguntándose cómo debía interpretar la cercanía de Alec, pero sobre todo el ligero sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas de Wil incluso desde antes de notar su presencia.

\- ¿Jace, que haces aquí? – Cuestionó Alec con simple curiosidad.

\- Necesito hablar con Wil – Se explicó – A solas – Agregó al ver que su parabatai no daba señal de moverse. Alec suspiró asintiendo e incorporándose mientras revisaba el reloj en su muñeca, pasaba ya de las once.

\- Creo que comenzaré a preparar el almuerzo – Informó, otra excusa para seguir posponiendo lo que se suponía que debía haber hecho desde la noche pasada: decidir si sería él quien avisaría al Instituto de Schönstatt sobre Wil, acusando a su propio hijo. Suspiró disponiéndose a salir, pero deteniéndose en la puerta - ¿Te gusta la comida italiana no? – Wil asintió – Prepararé algo italiano, así que tendrás que comer un poco más o me harás darte la comida en la boca – Le advirtió antes de salir de la habitación.

\- No soy un bebé – Se quejó con un puchero infantil y un rubor un poco más marcado; Alec rio y salió de la habitación dejándolos solos, pero Jace no abordó el tema que les atañía de inmediato; en cambio se tomó un segundo para analizar lo que acababa de presenciar: Alec apreciaba a Wil, era obvio, pero había esperado que después de la acusación de Rafael de mantener una relación extramarital con el joven, él marcaría algo de distancia e incluso que Magnus o Max evitarían dejarlos a solas; especialmente cuando estaba seguro que nadie había creído realmente que a Wil le gustase Rafe.

Jace suspiró; ya tendría tiempo para ahondar en eso, tenía otros temas que abordar por lo que, tras cerrar la puerta, tomó la silla junto a la cama, sentándose a un lado del pelirrojo. Wil se removió intentando incorporarse lo mejor posible.

\- ¿Cómo estás Wilhem? - Preguntó. – Jocie está preocupada, la dejé en la sala; vendrá a saludarte luego. – El chico asintió.

\- Estoy mejor, supongo - Dijo con una amable sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros, más el dolor le hizo torcer el gesto. El rubor alcanzó sus orejas al darse cuenta que había sido atrapado en su mentira - Bueno, al menos no moriré; Rafael debe estar decepcionado.

\- No creo que esa fuese su intención. – Lo contradijo y agregó – Conozco a Rafael desde siempre, si no pensara que es un buen chico no lo habría dejado salir con mi hija – Wil asintió no muy seguro – Pero lo cierto es que buen chico o no, te lastimó ¿Por qué crees que Rafael haya querido hacerte daño?

\- ¿Oficialmente? - Preguntó.

\- Oficialmente - Coincidió. El pelirrojo asintió, parecía considerar bien su respuesta hasta que finalmente exclamó

\- Él me odia.

\- ¿Por qué lo haría? – Quiso saber, Wil se ruborizó un poco más.

\- No le gusta que esté cerca de su familia – Susurró - Creo que no se siente cómodo porque descubrió que me gustan los chicos y... - Se interrumpió aterrado, su rostro volviéndose un faro carmesí - ¡Oh por Raziel! - Se alarmó - ¡No dije nada! – Casi gritó – Yo no… ¿Puede dejar eso fuera del informe? ¡Por favor! - Suplicó; Jace lo miró con pena.

\- ¿Qué cosa? Creo que no oí nada - Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa suave: no debía omitir ningún detalle, pero tampoco era su intención empujar al chico fuera del closet a través de un informe público a la Clave. Wil suspiró aliviado - Escucha Wilhem; no tengo porque hacer referencia a tus preferencias en el informe, pero necesito que seas totalmente sincero conmigo para entender lo que está pasando con Rafael y contigo. Los padres de Rafael son una pareja homosexual, su hermano es bisexual y él nunca ha tenido problema con eso ¿Por qué crees que intentaría hacerte daño porque te gusten los chicos?

\- No lo sé - Admitió - Pero lo oí gritar en la madrugada: el señor Alec y él discutían.

\- ¿Crees que podría ser porque te guste alguien en específico?... ¿Alguien de la familia? - El pelirrojo bajó la mirada avergonzado; Jace notó como apretaba su puño izquierdo donde el anillo de la familia Rosenbauer resaltaba con el emblema de una rosa atravesada en vertical por una estela. Frunció el ceño con ligereza, eso era extraño: el anillo familiar se usaba en la mano derecha tanto los nefilims solteros como los casados ¿Por qué tenerlo en la izquierda?

\- Tal vez – Admitió el pelirrojo con un pito bajo, distrayendo al rubio de sus cavilaciones para centrarse nuevamente en el muchacho. Jace se mordió el labio para contener las cientos de preguntas que se acumulaba en su mente; finalmente solo cuestionó.

\- ¿Él te corresponde? ¿Han estado juntos? – Wil asintió si alzar la mirada – Y Rafael lo sabe – Entendió.

\- Creo… creo que es obvio ¿No?

\- ¿Y los niños en el instituto? – Siguió cuestionando - Escuché que te están haciendo pasar un mal rato también. - Wil asintió relajándose un poco al sentir que la parte más espinosa del tema era superada - ¿Por qué no me dijiste? No le dijiste a nadie, Izzy, Clary o Simon.

\- Son...sus hijos - Se excusó - Mi madre me advirtió que no causara problemas; además sé que se comportaban así debido a Rafael- Jace se restregó las sienes con cansancio.

\- ¿Que piensa Alec respecto a todo esto? La forma en que te tratan los chicos, Rafael y el porque te tratan así.

\- El señor Alec no... Se enteró por Max apenas el viernes - Admitió – Él ha sido bastante comprensivo conmigo, pero...

\- Tampoco querías hablarlo con él - Entendió Jace.

\- Se ha portado muy bien conmigo - Dijo - Entrenándome, me lleva a comer para enseñarme New York - Jace enarcó una ceja - Incluso me dio su celular para que pudiera comunicarme con él, ¿Cómo puedo decirle que le estoy pagando creando conflictos con sus hijos? - Jace suspiró, informando:

\- Rafael fue suspendido temporalmente de la enclave - Wil asintió - Aun tiene que ser disciplinado y tu instituto en Vallendar será notificado de lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Qué? - El chico se alarmó haciendo un movimiento brusco para incorporarse- ¡Argh! - Gritó por el dolor en su espalda ante el movimiento, Jace se incorporó de inmediato intentando contenerlo - No puede decirle a mi madre que yo soy...que me gustan...

\- Tranquilo, Wilhem cálmate - Dijo - Acordamos que eso sería extraoficial ¿no? - Preguntó con una sonrisa que trataba de ser tranquilizadora. El chico asintió más calmado y Jace sacó su estela para trazarle una iratze que ayudara a disminuir el dolor y dejar que se tranquilizara antes de continuar. - También estás en tu derecho de introducir una queja ante la clave - Le informó y no pudo negar que suspiró aliviado cuando el chico tras un tenso segundo de duda, negó.

\- Podrían quitarle las runas - Admitió - No puedo hacerle eso.

\- ¿A Rafael?

\- Al señor Alec - Lo corrigió - Con todo lo que ha hecho por mí, no puedo hacerle eso.

\- Aprecias mucho a Alec, ¿No es así? - El chico asintió recuperando el ligero rubor en sus mejillas, para este punto Jace no podía confiar en los colores de su rostro, era obvio que el chico se ruborizaba por todo.

\- Muchísimo - Admitió y volvió al tema anterior - Lo que decida con Rafael para mi está bien - Aseguró - De cualquier forma, no quiero quedarme mucho más en New York

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Cuando el señor Lightwood me dé el alta médica, quiero volver a Alemania.

Y era, precisamente ese mismo tema que Max discutía con Jocie y Octavian con rápidos susurros; el brujo había salido de la ducha, ya vestido, sorprendiéndose de ver a la rubia en el loft; y haciendo una increíble gala de la habilidad de ignorar a su padre, se sentó al sofá para contarles lo que había hablado con Wilhem; por supuesto que lo último que había esperado es que sus dos amigos coincidieran en el mismo consejo.

\- Dile al tío Alec – Exclamó Jocie.

\- No lo haré – Refunfuñó el de piel azul. Jocie lo miró sin entender y Octavian suspiró.

\- Alec y él discutieron por los tatuajes – Explicó Octavian volviéndose a Max – Lo que me recuerda que tenemos que hablar sobre definir nuestra relación, _cariño_ – Le guiñó un ojo y Jocelyn rió por la expresión confusa del chico de los cuernos – Como sea, Jocie tiene razón: Wil admira y confía en Alec, si habla con él seguro reconsideraría volver a Alemania.

\- No voy a llamar a papá para que siga riñéndome por tatuarme. – Se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Prefieres dejar que Wilhem se vaya? No seas infantil – Lo riñó Jocelyn. Octavian rió.

\- Alec ¿puedes venir un momento? – Alzó la voz para que el adulto los escuchara desde la cocina donde estaba preparando el almuerzo; un par de segundos después el ojos azules se acercó a ellos – Que rico huele, ¿Quieres probar Jocie? – Cuestionó guiñándole un ojo, ella asintió con una risita y ambos se apresuraron a la cocina dejando a padre e hijo solos.

\- ¡No metan la mano en la salsa! – Gruñó Alec de inmediato; dispuesto a seguirlos, pero se contuvo al darse cuenta que lo habían dejado solo con Max. El brujo fruncía el ceño y había cruzado los brazos. Alec suspiró. - ¿Qué pasa Max?

\- Nada – Gruñó. Alec esperó un segundo más, pero al no recibir otra palabra estuvo por volverse a la cocina cuando el de piel azul lo detuvo – En realidad quería pedirte un favor. - Alec no se había esperado eso, mucho menos cuando era obvio que su hijo seguía enojado; pero se volvió hacía él dispuesto a mantener la tregua ante el evidente esfuerzo que estaba teniendo por lo que decidió acercarse a Max y sentarse frente a él.

\- Te escucho – Le instó.

\- Wil quiere volver a Alemania – Dijo sin rodeos y la noticia tomó a Alec con sorpresa, sintiendo una piedra caerle en el estómago: no había esperado eso en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Irse? – Cuestionó. Wil apenas tenía un par de meses allí, ni siquiera un cuarto del periodo que se suponía duraría su viaje de instrucción y Alec debía admitir que tenerlo como estudiante le gustaba - ¿Por qué lo haría? - Max enarcó una ceja como si preguntara ¿Lo dices en serio? – Rafael – Reconoció.

\- Principalmente – Coincidió – Pero no ha sido solo él, también son tus peleas con Pá y están los chicos del instituto – Le informó cuestionando luego - ¿Sabías que estuvo un par de días usando la misma ropa porque le escondieron todo, enterrándolo en el invernadero? – Alec abrió la boca con sorpresa.

\- Wil no me dijo…

\- Por supuesto que no – Bufó Max descruzando los brazos; la preocupación había desplazado su enojo. – Él te admira, lo menos que quiere es quedar como un quejumbroso ante ti – Alec se sobó la nuca con cansancio.

\- Hablaré con él – Prometió – Haré lo posible, pero no puedo obligarlo a quedarse si no quiere, después de todo Alemania es su hogar.

\- Y estaría bien si solo se fuera porque extraña su casa, pero está huyendo de tu inmaduro hijo mayor – Resopló.

\- Deja de meterte con tu hermano – Le riñó, volviendo al tema de Wil - ¿Le has dicho eso?

\- No con esas palabras, no quiero que me maldiga en lenguas que no entiendo – Alec rodó los ojos.

\- No exageres, Wil no es así – Max rió como si supiera algo que su padre no.

\- Como es obvio que no lo conoces – Alec estuvo por debatirlo, pero decidió dejarlo pasar incorporándose; podía escuchar las risas desde la cocina y pensaba evitar que siguieran probando su salsa como sabía que Tave y Jocie hacían. –Y sobre eso…- Lo detuvo Max recordando otro asunto - Instarlo a salir con Lucy o Lisa estuvo fuera de lugar y lo hizo pensar cosas innecesarias: A Wil no le gustan las chicas.

\- Ahora lo sé – Admitió Alec – No debí decirlo.

\- No, no debiste – Coincidió con tono serio. Alec iba a comentar algo más, pero Max se incorporó apresurándose a su habitación antes de que su padre pudiera sacar el tema del tatuaje que estaba visible en su brazo.

\- Espera, no me dijiste cual era el favor… - Pero su hijo ya se había ido. Alec suspiró masajeándose las sienes y volviendo a la cocina - ¡Saquen sus manos de mi salsa!

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- Eres un idiota.

\- Claro que no, hizo lo que tenía que hacer - Contravino Charles la sentencia de su hermano William; Rafael podía ver a ambos sentados en la cama recostados a la pared de la habitación de William en el instituto de Beijing, a través de la pantalla de su teléfono; el joven nefilim argentino por su parte acostado en la cama superior de la litera en el departamento de su abuela, mantenía el brazo alzado con el teléfono frente a su cara para que lo observaran mientras charlaban - ¿Qué tal si en verdad _Rositas_ andaba tras Alec?

\- Su nombre es Wilhem – Lo riñó William – Y si Rafael hubiese actuado maduramente, y hablado con él antes de precipitarse; el pobre no estaría herido y Rafe aun tendría novia.

Había llamado a Will para contarle lo ocurrido y pedirle un consejo, pero Charles que estaba en la habitación en ese momento, se entrometió en la conversación y ahora ambos hermanos tenían opiniones marcadamente diferentes respecto a lo ocurrido con Wilhem

\- Ya no puedo hacer nada respecto a eso, lo hecho, hecho está – Masculló Rafael con disgusto; no los había llamado para que le recordaran lo idiota que era - Tengo que disculparme con él, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

\- Solo dile que lo sientes- Lo instó Will.

\- No es tan fácil, no después de que papá dijo que él gusta de mí - Admitió.

\- ¿Espera que? - Saltó Charles de inmediato, intentaba contener una risa burlona sin mucho éxito; parecía que acabaran de adelantarle la navidad - ¿ _Pecas_ no estaba interesado en tu padre sino en tu sex appeal latino?

\- Charles no te burles – Intentó reñirlo William con una risita que le restaba fuerza.

\- Claro solo búrlense, par de idiotas – Gruñó Rafael enojado. – No sé ni para que los llamo.

\- No, no, espera, tienes razón – Dijo William calmando un poco la risa y riñendo a su hermano con la mirada para que se controlara - Eso complica un poco las cosas - Admitió y agregó - Subiste de nivel a un grandísimo idiota.

\- Solo dale un apasionado beso y que lo supere - Se burló Charles ganándose una fea mirada de su hermano. Rafe escuchó a alguien hablar en mandarín a lo lejos y a William responderle de igual forma. La voz volvió a escucharse, y Charles intervino oyéndose fastidiado. Rafael esperó intentando no impacientarse, odiaba cuando la gente hablaba en idiomas que él no conocía, le daba la sensación incomoda de que hablaban de él a sus espaldas. Los hermanos dijeron un par de cosas más antes de volverse hacia él.

\- Es la jefa del instituto, tenemos que ir de caza- Informó a su amigo mientras se incorporaba y tomaba su cinturón de armas.

\- Y Magnus está aquí – Acotó Charles sorprendiendo a Rafael.

\- ¿Qué hace allá?

\- Hablar con mamá, supongo – Dijo William, volviendo al tema anterior al agregar – Respecto a Wilhem, solo sé sincero con él Rafe: dile porque lo hiciste, y que tus intenciones no eran lastimarlo, pero sobre todo di que lo sientes. - Rafael asintió después de todo era lo mismo que le había sugerido su abuela.

Charles también se incorporó, tomando el celular de su hermano y acercándolo a su rostro, por un segundo solo sus ojos grises y cabello castaño se visualizaban.

\- Y dale un beso, ¿Que mejor consuelo que ese cuando su amor no solo no puede ser, sino que intenta matarlo? - Rafael iba a replicar eso, pero el muchacho colgó la llamada dejando al joven moreno mirando la pantalla de su celular.

Rafael dejó el aparato sobre la cama restregándose el rostro algo consternado; quizás no había sido tan buena idea llamarlos.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Jace estuvo al menos diez minutos más con Wil en la habitación, asegurándole que no era necesario que se marchara, que él pondría orden en la forma en que lo trataban; desistiendo cuando el chico se mostró decidido. Al finalmente salir, Alec reñía a Octavian y Jocie por robarse algunas de las salchichas de la salsa que intentaba preparar para el almuerzo; su hija al verlo se escapó de Alec apresurándose a la habitación de Wil dejando solo al castaño que logró escapar airoso del manotazo de Alec, con una salchicha, antes de dirigirse al sofá para seguir viendo televisión mientras Jace caminaba hacia su parabatai.

\- Quiero hablar contigo - Dijo el rubio robando un trozo de salchicha picada.

\- ¿Porque no te quedas a comer? - Gruñó al ver que su comida seguía siendo manoseada. Jace negó.

\- Tengo un caso de Sirenas comiendo mundanos en Staten Island que investigare con Jocie en un rato - Negó y agregó - Hablemos ahora.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Cuestionó el pelo negro.

\- De preferencia donde no nos escuchen - Agregó en apenas un susurro señalando con la cabeza hacia donde estaba Octavian. Alec dejó el cuchillo y miró a su parabatai que seguía rebuscando en la salsa para sacar otro trozo de salchicha como si no pasara nada, pese a que Alec podía distinguir una pequeña arruga de preocupación en su frente. Suspiró.

\- Vamos a mi despacho - Dijo bajando el fuego de la cocina antes de exclamar por lo alto - Maxwell no dejes que se queme la salsa.

\- Yo puedo encargarme – Aseguró Octavian. La falsa ofensa de ser ignorado intentaba ocultar la intriga con que veía a ambos adultos mientras el joven brujo se quejaba.

En el despacho, Jace esperó a que Alec cerrara la puerta tras ellos antes de suspirar perdiendo toda esa mascara de tranquilidad y la preocupación cubrió su rostro.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Alec.

\- ¿Dónde está Magnus, Alec? - Cuestionó; el pelonegro se cruzó de brazos.

\- No lo sé, no lo dijo antes de azotar la puerta. - Gruñó; Jace suspiró, las cosas estaban peor de lo que pensaba.

\- Acabo de hablar con Wil – Informó. Alec asintió, ya lo sabía, después de todo por eso había ido ¿no? - Me dijo que no acusaría a Rafael ante la Clave - Alec soltó un suspiro de alivio, sentía como sus hombros perdían un gran peso. - Dijo que no podía "hacerte" eso

\- Sabia que no lo haría - Aseguró el ojos azules con una sonrisa - Wil es un buen chico, no le haría daño a Rafe por venganza

\- Pareces muy seguro de eso.

\- Creo que lo conozco - Aseguró. Jace lo miró con sospecha.

\- También me dijo que quiere volver a Alemania.

\- Lo sé - Suspiró, la idea seguía sin agradarle realmente y Jace enarcó una ceja, notándolo - Hablare con él, intentare que lo reconsidere.

\- ¿Por qué lo harías? - Cuestionó el rubio.

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? Se supone que Wil está aquí para aprender, que se quedaría un año y está pensando en retirarse cuando no tiene ni tres meses debido a Rafael...

\- ¿Y no tiene nada que ver con que estés...acostándote con él? - Alec abrió la boca ligeramente mirando a su parabatai como si intentara decidir si había escuchado bien.

\- ¿Que...? - Alzó ambas cejas con incredulidad - ¿Que dijiste? - Jace suspiró.

\- ¿Estás engañando a Magnus? - Fue directo.

\- No - Dijo rotundo y agregó - Y en cualquier caso no tienes por qué meterte...

\- Tú me metiste cuando le dijiste a Magnus que estabas conmigo mientras te ibas con Wil, Alec - Lo cortó - Si ambos están teniendo problema...

\- Los problemas que tenemos son por todas esas habladurías - Dijo molesto.

\- Las habladurías surgen por ti - Acusó el rubio y Alec se paralizó, ¿Por él? - Anoche, cuando llegué al instituto, busqué a Izzy, le dije sobre tu discusión con Rafael, que engañabas a Magnus con Wilhem...

\- ¿Porque tienes que andarle diciendo...?

\- Solo quería que se riera por esa absurda idea, ¿Y sabes qué hizo? Se enojó: dijo que sabía que eso pasaría y se culpaba por no haberte reñido a tiempo para evitarlo.

\- ¿De qué diablos hablas? – Se confundió ¿Que Izzy lo sabía? ¿Cómo era eso posible? - ¿Como ella podría...?

\- Ella estaba en Delirio's ¿Recuerdas? Te vio cuando lo besaste.

\- Jace, yo no...

\- Y luego en el instituto como estabas de cercano curando sus heridas, con abrazos y ahora mismo cuando los interrumpí… - Suspiró – Isabelle no quiere que lastimes a Magnus, Alec; y sinceramente yo tampoco - Admitió; Alec debía admitir que, si no estuviera enojado y desconcertado por todo, estaría conmovido por el apoyo de Jace a su esposo - Tienen dos chicos y un matrimonio maravilloso, ¿Realmente te atreverás a perderlo todo por una aventura con un jovencito?

\- Vale, voy a decir esto solo una vez - Dijo masajeándose las sienes con cansancio - Amo a Magnus, y no le he puesto el cuerno con nadie, mucho menos con Wil: él es solo mi estudiante al que le he tomado cariño como a un hijo, pero nada más; así que tu e Isabelle quítense esa ridícula idea de la cabeza.

\- Vale, solo es tu estudiante al que le tienes cariño - Aceptó - ¿Estás seguro que Magnus lo sabe?

\- Ya se lo dije, si él no quiere creerme...

\- No te cree porque no es la imagen que muestras - Le hizo entender - ¿Cómo te sentirías si Magnus de pronto aparece en el loft con un joven brujo del que no se despega ni un segundo? ¿Si el chico no dejara de sonrojarse cuando está con él, mirándolo con demasiada admiración? ¿O si te mintiera para llevarlo a pasear por New York mientras tú crees que están en asuntos del submundo?

Alec sintió el estómago retorcerse hasta volverse un nudo; eso que Jace decía ¿era lo que estaba haciéndole a Magnus? Él era un hombre celoso, mucho más que su esposo; y aunque había aprendido a controlarlo con los años, si el escenario que Jace le presentaba se hubiese dado, sabía que se había comportado de forma realmente estúpida.

Se dejó caer en una de las sillas; de pronto todo el enojo que sentía hacia Magnus desde la noche anterior, se convertía en enojo hacia sí mismo, recriminándose cuan idiota era.

\- Nunca ha habido otro para mí - Susurró - Solo Magnus.

\- No es suficiente con que se lo digas - Dijo Jace, su mano posándose sobre el hombro de su parabatai en apoyo - Tienes que demostrárselo Alec. - Lightwood asintió. Se empezaba a sentir sofocado entre las paredes del loft, necesitaba salir, recibir el aire y pensar en las implicaciones de lo que le decía su parabatai... Se fijó en la foto de él y Magnus sobre su escritorio, la foto del día de su boda y sonrió: ya sabía dónde iría.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Abrió la puerta del loft aun con las palabras de Tessa dando vuelta por su cabeza.

Luego de marcharse esa mañana, había acudido a Catarina en primer lugar, pero la bruja solo le ofreció una botella de whiskey, escuchó a medias lo que tenía para decirle hasta que dieron las nueve y se marchó porque comenzaba su turno en el hospital.

Magnus no se había enojado; Cat era una buena amiga, y generalmente le daba excelentes consejos, pero para ella el hospital siempre estaba en primer lugar, especialmente cuando se trataba de oírlo sobre sus problemas con Alec; no es que le interesaran o no quisiera ayudarlo, pero Magnus sabía que ella nunca había tenido un gran amor (además de su trabajo) por lo que su amiga azul no entendía el dilema de temer que su esposo que entraba en la peligrosa edad de los cuarenta quisiese explorar nuevas opciones en su vida sexual.

Por eso había optado por hacer un portal a Beijing, para hablar con Tessa: la única inmortal que conocía que había vivido junto a un mortal mientras este envejecía; Tessa había vivido la crisis de los cuarenta de Will y su matrimonio había sobrevivido por cuarenta años más hasta la muerte de este; Tessa que estaba casada por segunda vez y todo parecía ir perfectamente... ella siempre había sido buena para hacerle ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva y así había sido esta vez:

Primero le dio una poción de sobriedad y luego lo riñó por llegar medio ebrio cuando era tan temprano en New York pese que allí era ya de noche, luego escuchó todo lo que tenía para decir, sobre Wil, sobre como Alec estaba tan al pendiente de él y sobre sus discusiones, y volvió a reñirlo por lo que hizo con la estola y sobre todo por haberse marchado de la manera que lo hizo esa mañana en medio de la discusión.

Y finalmente solo cuando las riñas terminaron; Tessa le contó sobre un par de momentos con Will; en los que se sintió insegura y pensó que su esposo podría tener interés en alguien más; le sugirió que lo mejor era hablar con Alec y preguntarle directamente que sentía por Wil, y cuando le dijo que ya lo había hecho y este le había negado todo, lo volvió a reñir por no confiar en su esposo.

Y, sin embargo, pese a tanta riña, sentía que la charla con su amiga le había servido. Alec lo amaba, y él debía confiar en el ojos azules: Si Alec decía que no sentía nada por Wil iba a creerle, pero si Alec tenía curiosidad, tenían que resolverlo antes de que la curiosidad se volviese algo más.

\- ¿Alec? - Llamó al llegar al loft. No hubo respuesta, solo jadeos tenues y conocidos. Su sala había sido convertida una vez más en un salón de entrenamiento y justo ahora Octavian y Max luchaban: Su hijo tenía un bastón Bo de madera defendiéndose de los golpes de Tave que sin piedad arremetía con un par de bastones de escrima; un golpe certero de Max en la mano del chico Blackthorn le hizo soltar uno de los bastones con un siseo adolorido que lo distrajo lo suficiente para recibir una patada en el pecho. Magnus no pudo evitar celebrar orgulloso al ver como su hijo inmovilizaba a Tave de espaldas a su pecho, y el bastón de madera contra su cuello.

\- Un minuto Magnus...- Jadeó Octavian logrando dar vuelta a la situación arrebatándole el arma y golpeando a Max con una estocada y tras una llave, atrapó el cuello del brujo con el hueco de su rodilla, derribándolo. Mantenía los brazos de Max inmovilizados con las rodillas y apresando la cabeza entre sus muslos. - ¡Gané! - Celebró. Magnus enarcó una ceja, recordaba haber estado en una posición similar con Alec en uno de sus " _entrenamientos_ ", y lo que había hecho entonces.

\- Espero estén entrenando realmente y no practicando posiciones para el Kam... ¡Olvídenlo! No dije nada - Exclamó de inmediato al darse cuenta que su broma implicaba a su hijo menor. Max y Octavian rieron separándose finalmente.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Eso es lo que hacías con Alec cuando "entrenaban"? - Preguntó Tave marcando las comillas mientras reía, quitándose la camisa para limpiarse el sudor.

\- Tave - Lo riñó Max, aunque no sin reír. Había hecho aparecer agua para calmar la sed.

\- ¿Cuándo lo devuelves a su casa? Estoy seguro que lo extrañan - Dijo Magnus mordaz. Max se encogió de hombros divertido por el puchero de Tave y... ¡Un minuto!... ¿Eso era...? - ¿Te tatuaste runas? - Magnus se sorprendió. Max dudó, pero finalmente asintió.

\- Eso hice - Dijo desafiante, mostrando la runa de parabatai. Magnus la miró con sorpresa y luego frunció el ceño mirando la pierna de Octavian al recordar su misteriosa nueva runa de esa mañana.

\- ¿Que fetiche tienen los Blackthorn con lo de ser parabatai? - Suspiró finalmente. Tave iba a replicar que en su familia solo Julian tenía uno, pero Max se adelantó.

\- ¿No te molesta? - Magnus suspiró, había vuelto al loft para una discusión desgastante, no estaba seguro de cuantas más podía tener.

\- ¿Por qué debería? Yo también tengo tatuajes y lo sabes – Dijo y agregó - Por supuesto, son más bonitos. – Bromeó.

\- Papá se enojó - Sus hombros cayeron al notar que no tenía por qué seguir a la defensiva.

\- Alec solo está preocupado - Aseguró Tave. - Cree que estás rechazando tu lado brujo.

\- ¡No es eso! - Negó de inmediato mirando a su padre - No es por eso que me tatué Pá.

\- Lo sé; y aunque admito que esperaba que olvidaras el asunto de las runas, también sé que las mereces hijo - Magnus colocó una mano en su hombro. - Tu papá tiende a preocuparse demasiado y olvidar que ya son adultos - Dijo, sonriendo luego - Además, pudo ser peor: pudiste tatuarte "Octavian" en el trasero.

\- ¡Ey! – Saltó el aludido - ¡Seguro se vería mejor con mi rostro allí! - Aseguró dándole una nalgada en el trasero a Max.

\- Te cortaré las manos - Gruñó Magnus, solo para molestar al castaño; realmente no le molestaba en lo absoluto, al contrario, lo que había dicho hacía un par de días era verdad: Octavian era un buen chico para Max y le gustaba que estuviesen juntos, pero también le gustaba verlo estremecerse asustado.

\- ¿Que...? - Preguntó Max confundido.

\- Tu padre amenazó de castrarme si ve u oye algo que le haga pensar que tenemos sexo en el loft – Informó - Supongo que eso incluye una amistosa nalgada...- Max miró a su padre incrédulo ¿Hablaba en serio? - Lo cual es interesante porque básicamente me está autorizando a cogerte mientras él no se entere.

\- O a yo cogerte, la diversión debe ser en ambos sentidos cielo - Guiñó un ojo el chico de los cuernos devolviéndole la nalgada.

\- Ya, ya, suficiente - Magnus chasqueó los dedos separándolos con su magia. - Nadie se va a coger a nadie en esta casa a menos que sea yo a Alec.

\- ¡PÁ! – Se quejó Max.

\- ¿Entonces podemos hacerlo fuera del loft?

\- ¡TAVE! – Gruñó el chico azul.

\- ¡Suficiente! ¿Dónde diablos está tu padre? – Preguntó Magnus dejando la vida sexual de su hijo para volver a su pregunta inicial, yendo a la habitación de huéspedes para buscar a su esposo; Max se apresuró en chasquear los dedos abriendo la puerta para él.

\- Te digo que va a castrarme ¿y me das una nalgada? – Se quejó Octavian llamando la atención del chico azul - Bonito parabatai que me gasto.

\- No es que parezca preocuparte mucho – Se defendió Max con los ojos fijos en su padre - Además tú empezaste.

\- ¿Yo? No soy yo quien le ha dado a todo el mundo la idea de...

\- ¿Dónde está Alec? – Los interrumpió Magnus volviendo a la sala tras solo conseguir en la habitación de huéspedes a Rosenbauer durmiendo.

\- Se fue después de que Jocie y tío Jace se marcharan – Informó Max.

\- ¿Estaban aquí? - Se sorprendió, su hijo asintió. - ¿A dónde se fue?

\- No dijo, solo me pidió un portal y se marchó.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Solo así?

\- ¡Lo sé! Tenía hambre y ni siquiera terminó de preparar el almuerzo. - Se quejó Octavian - Es una suerte que Max tenga tan poco respeto como tú por la propiedad ajena e hiciera aparecer pizza o si no... - No pudo continuar, se había ganado un par de zapes de ambos brujos antes de que Magnus decidiera dejarlos gruñirse uno a otro y solo se dirigió a su habitación con la intención de buscar su celular y llamar a su esposo.

El maullido de Lady Miau atrajo su atención: la gata estaba sobre su almohada y bajo sus patas había un sobre. Magnus se acercó sentándose a un lado de la cama y tomando el sobre, ganándose una fea mirada de Lady; pero él la ignoró mirando el papel fijamente, el sobre estaba vacío, y lo reconocía perfectamente, pero ¿Significaba lo que creía? Observó la hora: doce y cuarto…

Escuchó un pequeño jaleo en la puerta y Octavian se dio paso pese a los intentos de Max por detenerlo, llevaba un recipiente en la mano y una gran sonrisa mientras que su hijo tenía un ligero sonrojo magenta en el rostro.

\- Por cierto, si quieres comer toma uno de los pancitos de nombre impronunciable que Jocie le trajo a Max - Le tendió el recipiente a Magnus - Los preparó Wil y logré salvar algunos de este glotón. – Dijo apartando a Max con una mano en el rostro.

Magnus tomó uno distraídamente, ignorando las quejas de su hijo; en cambio el brujo de ojos de gato tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y debía darse prisa en arreglarse porque ya sabía dónde estaba su esposo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alec cerró los ojos, realmente le gustaba eso: la adrenalina, el vértigo, el riesgo controlado de volar en manos de un especialista, y no cualquiera: un piloto de guerra, en un jet de guerra. Había amado el regalo de Magnus desde el principio; y una vez más el brujo había demostrado que lo conocía mejor que nadie porque, aunque no lo había considerado antes, ahora no podía pensar en ningún obsequio mejor.

Bueno, quizás retroceder el tiempo veinticuatro horas y evitar que Rafael hiciera estupideces sería uno bueno.

Aun no daba crédito a que su hijo pensara eso de él: que engañaba a Magnus con Wil, que Jace e Isabelle lo creyeran ¡Por Raziel! Wil era un chiquillo menor que el propio Rafael, incluso que Max; pero lo que le preocupaba más y no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza es que Magnus creyese eso.

\- Sujétese señor Bane, vamos a aterrizar – Escuchó al piloto antes de hacerlos ponerse de cabeza, girando como un tirabuzón repetidamente. Alec abrió los ojos para apreciar el paisaje girar, la mezcla de marrón, verde y metal fusionándose al azul del cielo y… un destello llamó su atención, pero estaban girando tan a prisa que no estaba seguro si provenía de arriba o abajo y…

Otro destello. Alec podía jurar que era del tipo de brillo que hacen las lentejuelas contra el sol, pero era absurdo que alguien vistiera con lentejuelas en una base militar.

Las volteretas se detuvieron y a medida que el Jet perdía altitud para aterrizar, el origen de los destellos se hacía más claro: Magnus lo esperaba a un costado de la pista de aterrizaje, vestía con un pantalón y botas de campaña que había combinado con una chaqueta de cuero y una boina de corte militar de igual color. Alec por un segundo se desconcertó al notar que el destello no era por lentejuelas sino por la gran cantidad de purpurina en la boina, se rió de su propia tontera, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tímida se mantuviera en sus labios cuando Magnus sonrió al verlo.

Se suponía que estaba enojado, pero después de hablar con Jace todo su enojo había desaparecido: al contrario, se sentía preocupado porque repasando cada discusión en su mente, solo podía notar como no había hecho nada para tranquilizar la inseguridad de Magnus y eso le hacía sentir peor.

Se acercó a Magnus casi tímidamente, quitándose el casco, los anteojos de seguridad y guantes, complemento de la braga de piloto del ejército que le habían dado para el vuelo.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? – Preguntó intentando que Magnus notara en su tono de voz que no estaba enojado.

\- Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que si dejaste en mi almohada el sobre en qué te di el pase es porque querías que te encontrara aquí – Dijo Magnus con el mismo tono. Alec se ruborizó admitiendo que tenía razón. Se creó un tenso silencio entre ambos, Magnus cambió el peso de pierna; era un silencio realmente incomodo ¿En qué momento su matrimonio se había convertido en eso: silencios incomodos y montañas rusas de discusiones? Bane finalmente se armó de valor agregando lo más ameno posible - ¿Alguna vez te he dicho cuanto me ponen los pilotos?

\- ¿Llamo al piloto? – Intentó bromear; pero Magnus no lo captó, en cambio parpadeó un segundo sin estar seguro como tomarlo o sobre que piso estaban parados; pero cuando Alec sonrió, el brujo también lo hizo tentativamente.

\- Bien, cuanto me ponen los nefilims copilotos vestidos con bragas de piloto – Corrigió. La sonrisa de Alec se hizo una suave risa; el gran elefante rosa seguía en la habitación, y aunque había una calma superficial, era tenso comportarse entre ellos con cautela, como si anduvieran sobre un campo minado.

\- Quiero… hablar contigo.

\- Tenemos que hablar – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo arrancando otra sonrisa de su pareja ante la sincronía; pero fue Alec quien continuó – Tenemos que aclarar lo que pasó anoche…y esta mañana – Puntualizó.

Magnus asintió y ambos empezaron a caminar, no tenía intención de tener esa charla a un lado de la pista de aterrizaje, especialmente cuando la boina de Magnus atraía la curiosa mirada de los soldados y trabajadores de la pista. Aun sin quererlo, un incómodo silencio se entabló entre ambos: Alec no pudo evitar pensar en lo extraño y pesado que se sentía esa situación, porque ellos no solían discutir, al menos no de la manera que contaba.

Se ocultaron entrando en un estrecho espacio entre un par de hangares donde solo había algunas cajas de maderas apiladas aquí y allá, lejos del resto de las personas.

\- Me sorprendió que siempre si vinieras – Comenzó el brujo.

\- Tenías razón después de todo – Aceptó él – Tenía tiempo, además necesitaba aclarar mi mente y pensar.

\- Lamento no hacértelo más fácil: como me comporté anoche… – Alec suspiró, un suspiro profundo que provino del centro de su pecho.

\- Me lo merecía – Admitió – Me pase de la raya al llamarte ridículo.

\- Bueno, si me puse algo ridículo – Aceptó el brujo. - Lamento eso, y haberme ido como lo hice esta mañana; estuve con Catarina un rato y luego con Tessa – Ofreció. Alec sonrió y las arruguitas a ambos lados de sus ojos se marcaron adorablemente. Magnus sintió el impulso de besar esas arruguitas, pero en su lugar solo aclaró - Realmente no creo que me engañes con Rosenbauer – Admitió y ahí estaba, el elefante rosa; y sin embargo Alec no pudo evitar sentir el alivio al escucharlo – Pero veo como lo tratas, como se tratan; si de alguna manera te sientes atraído por él yo… solo dímelo – El brujo se removió, se notaba que lo que estaba por decir le costaba terriblemente, pero había tomado la determinación tras hablar con Tessa. Por un segundo se preguntó si su amiga estaría de acuerdo, pero no lo pensó demasiado o se arrepentiría – Yo… si solo es algo físico puedo… puedo darte una oportunidad...veré hacia otro lado y…

\- Magnus…

\- Un pase libre… o algo así y…

\- ¡Magnus! – Lo detuvo tomándolo de ambas manos para que dejara de removerse; su pecho roto al darse cuenta de lo que estaba causando en su esposo – No lo quiero, no necesito un pase libre o algo similar; ni mucho menos que veas hacia otro lado que no sea hacia mi – El brujo lo miró a los ojos, sus ojos de gato tenían un brillo de lágrimas que intentaban contenerse. El nudo en el estómago de Alec se apretó aún más - Porque no me siento atraído por él – Aseguró con seriedad; quería aclarar ese punto de una vez por todas – Yo realmente creo que a Wil le gusta Rafael, y aun si no fuese el caso, no estoy interesado en él, jamás me interesaría en nadie que no fueses tú. – Estiró las manos para enmarcar el rostro del brujo de forma suave, como si tomara algo sumamente valioso – Jace me hizo darme cuenta que no estaba actuando acorde a lo que digo, pero nunca ha sido mi intención dejar que pienses lo contrario, y lo lamento por eso – Esta vez fue Magnus quien sonrió, una sonrisa tierna antes de robar un suave roce de labios de su esposo, un beso casto que culminó con la suave sonrisa de ambos mirándose.

\- Nefilim estúpido – Intentaba ser una riña mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, pero terminaron siendo las palabras más cariñosas que pudo encontrar. Alec volvió a besarlo, recogiendo con el pulgar la pequeña gota salada que colgaba de sus pestañas. - Envía la carta a la madre de Wilhem – Sugirió Bane de pronto. Alec lo miró sorprendido, no había esperado el cambio de tema tan brusco, mucho menos con ese tema - Es lo correcto.

\- Pero Rafe…

\- Se equivocó y debe afrontar su error; es lo que le hemos enseñado, pero no lo hará solo – Tomó la mano de Alec entre las suyas y sonrió al sentir que los dedos del nefilim se curveaban buscando los suyos, entrelazándolos. – Nos tiene a ti y a mí para ayudarlo en todo lo que podamos – Aseguró – Además Jace tampoco dejara…

El brujo no pudo continuar, su esposo volvió a besarlo esta vez en lo absoluto tierno, al contrario, era un beso intenso, profundo que se apropiaba de su boca por completo. La noche anterior se había sentido perdido, sobrepasado por la situación sin saber qué hacer y sin el apoyo de Magnus; ahora sus labios le agradecían sus palabras, le agradecían que estuviese allí porque eso era lo único que necesitaba: saber que tomase la decisión que tomase, Magnus lo respaldaría y, por tanto, podía sentirse seguro.

Alec jadeó en los labios del brujo cuando este avanzó acorralándolo contra una de las cajas y el borde de esta se encajó en su espalda; pero eso no los interrumpió, al contrario, el beso estaba cada vez más determinado a no terminar pronto, mientras las manos de Alec se hacían lugar por debajo de la chaqueta y la camisa de Magnus, disfrutando de las líneas que sus dedos conocían a la perfección.

Sintió a Magnus bajando el cierre de la braga y tras un chasquido, la ropa de Alec bajo esta, desapareció, mientras sus labios se dedicaban a marcar la pálida piel de su cuello. Alec lo detuvo con una mano sobre la suya.

\- No voy a quedar totalmente desnudo en un lugar como este Magnus – Le advirtió.

\- Retiro lo dicho, odio las bragas de piloto – Gruñó el brujo.

\- ¿Vamos a casa, entonces? – Propuso Alec sugerente, tomándolo de la chaqueta y acercándolo a sus labios, rozando su miembro duro contra el de Magnus – Quiero agradecerte el regalo de cumpleaños – Atrapó su boca en su beso suave, guiñándole un ojo al separarse y susurrar con voz ronca y sonrisa traviesa sobre sus labios – Y creo que nos merecemos una buena reconciliación - Se giró dispuesto a salir del callejón cuando el brujo lo acorraló contra la pared.

\- ¿A casa? ¿Y desaprovechar la oportunidad soldado? – Susurró Magnus a su oído restregándose en su trasero mientras sus labios besaban su nuca esparciendo purpurina en su piel. Alec se estremeció sintiendo todos los poros de su piel despertar ansiosos.

\- Magnus – Gruñó en advertencia, el brujo mordió la piel de su nuca en reproche y Alec rodó los ojos intentando mantenerse sensato – En serio, no pretendo desnudarme en un sitio como ese.

\- Si, si - La voz del brujo era rasposa y tras un rápido chasquido, Alec pudo sentir como su mano fría por la brisa de otoño, recorría su columna vertebral; se estremeció y no de manera desagradable más bajó la vista a prisa para asegurarse de que el brujo no hubiese hecho desaparecer la braga. Casi se ríe cuando se dio cuenta que Magnus había desaparecido la cremallera, colocándola en la parte de atrás del traje

\- Eres un trampo...- Un jadeo lo interrumpió al sentir la lengua del brujo recorriendo el mismo camino que segundos antes habían recorrido sus manos, mientras sus manos se aferraban a los glúteos del ojos azules rozándolo suavemente con sus uñas o amasando con determinación - ¡Magnus!

\- ¿Ummm? - Fue la respuesta gutural, mordiendo suavemente en un costado antes de seguir descendiendo, susurrando contra su piel - ¿Esa es forma de dirigirse a tu capitán, soldado?

\- Cualquiera puede venir. – Realmente quería ser razonable… lo intentaba.

\- Lo sé - Su voz estaba ronca de excitación y su aliento había llegado sobre el hueco de su cintura. - ¿No es excitante? – Alec jadeó por lo bajo cuando Magnus mordió una de sus nalgas ¡Por supuesto que era excitante! Estaban en un solitario rincón de una instalación militar del gobierno, con su esposo acorralándolo a la pared con riesgo de ser descubiertos mientras Magnus se preparaba para hacerle cosas por las que no se negaría en lo absoluto. Era jodidamente excitante.

\- Claro que si – Verbalizó, Magnus palmeó sus glúteos en reproche – Capitán, señor – Agregó con voz ahogada al sentir al brujo separarlos; su aliento soplando suavemente sobre su entrada que se contrajo ante la expectativa de verse expuesto- Pero podrían... ¡Ah! – No pudo evitar mover la cintura hacía Magnus al sentir su cálida y húmeda lengua en su entrada: había pensado que el brujo solo estaba jugando, pero su lengua burlándose de su esfínter, presionando para romper la fuerza de este hasta penetrarlo le decía claramente que no jugaba en lo absoluto.

Intentó contenerse; intentó que los gemidos se ahogaran en su garganta para no delatarlos, pero no era una tarea fácil cuando hasta sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear.

\- Mag...ah...nus – Se movió un poco para apoyar los brazos en una de las cajas a su lado, sujetándose antes de que las piernas cedieran – Cap…capitán…- Dejó caer la cabeza entre sus hombros; y su miembro totalmente despierto y goteando, exigiendo atención, volviéndolo loco con el roce contra la tela de la braga. - Podría al menos...- Suplicó, porque con la forma en que Magnus trabajaba su entrada, Alec dudaba que pudiera sostenerse si soltaba una mano de la caja para tocarse a sí mismo. Sintió una de las manos del brujo desplazarse por sus caderas, jugar con su piel recorriendo la línea del hueso, la ingle, hacerse con sus testículos masajeándolos antes de continuar con su miembro. Alec siseó un gemido al sentir sus dedos en la punta y como Magnus reía guturalmente al sentir cuanto goteaba.

La lengua del brujo lo abandonó y Alec gimió en reproche; sintiendo a Magnus besar su espalda, ascendiendo lentamente hasta su hombro sin dejar de mover una de sus manos sobre su miembro.

\- ¡A trabajar soldado!… - Su dedo índice de la mano libre acarició la quijada de Alec hacía sus labios y no tuvo que decirlo dos veces; el ojos azules lo atrapó en su boca, lamiéndolo, succionando; un dedo… dos… tres; el calor le subió al rostro al escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de una tropa trotando a paso marcial al ritmo de sus voces. Sintió los besos de Magnus tras su oreja, en su quijada cuando retiró los dedos, Alec buscó sus labios, jadeando cuando el primer dedo se deslizó en su interior, primero uno con movimientos circulares para relajarlo y abrir el camino a un segundo, jugando ambos de arriba abajo y en tijera. Arqueó la espalda cuando se unió un tercer dedo; su respiración se había vuelto pesada, mordiendo el labio inferior del brujo exigiendo un beso que se adueñara de su boca. Era una de las mejores cosas durante el sexo: Magnus era totalmente multitareas, con su lengua profanando la boca de Alec a gusto sin dejar de mover la mano sobre el miembro del ojos azules, deslizándose de arriba abajo valiéndose del líquido pre seminal, mientras sus dedos penetraban cada vez a mayor velocidad y...

\- ¡Mags! - Ahogó en los labios de Bane pegándose a él cuando sus dedos rozaron la próstata a nada de hacerlo enloquecer; el brujo apretó sobre el miembro de su esposo en reproche – Lo…lo siento Cap…- Su voz se cortó cuando sus dedos volvieron a rozar el nudo de nervios. Alec crispó su agarre al borde de la caja sobre la que se apoyaba, sus caderas empezando a moverse, intentando que los dedos del brujo llegaran más profundo y al mismo tiempo seguir cogiéndose la mano de este – Si… sigues así… voy a...

\- Nada de eso - Ronroneó el de ojos de gato. Alec sintió sus dedos recorrer toda la circunferencia de su miembro.

\- ¿A qué te ref...? ¡JODER! - El calor de la magia alrededor de su miembro por demás excitante, se convirtió en una sensación opresiva que prometía no permitirle el alivio que Alec ansiaba para su erección - ¿Magnus que...?

\- Yo exageré, pero la discusión fue por tu culpa - Ronroneó mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja; sus dedos moviéndose en su interior mientras su otra mano recuperaba el movimiento sobre su miembro - Así que tendré que darle una lección soldado - Un chispazo de magia tomó a Alec por sorpresa, estimulando el nudo de nervios en su interior; el gemido de Alec fue tan alto que seguro lo habían escuchado hasta Idris y por un segundo en que su mente se nubló, realmente no le importó.

Alec gimoteó, sentía el miembro de su esposo aun cubierto con el pantalón de campaña, presionándose a él, sus dedos torturando su próstata y su otra mano burlándose de su pene cautivo; era todo un castigo… uno del que no se quejaba...

\- ¡Magnus! – No se quejaba, pero necesitaba terminar por el bien de su salud mental.

\- ¿Disculpa? – Se hizo el desentendido.

\- B…bien…Señor Lightwood por favor – Gimoteó buscando de nuevo sus labios, urgido; Magnus rodó los ojos, sus dedos golpearon la próstata de Alec haciéndole retorcerse - ¡Capitán! – Jadeó. Magnus sonrió complacido.

\- ¿Qué cosa? –Fingió demencia, y un nuevo chispazo de magia en su próstata arrancó otro gemido; el nefilim maldijo.

\- ¡Métemela o te haré dormir en el sofá! – Gruñó; Magnus rió retirando los dedos: Alec era tan malo para los roles. Alec sintió su entrada vacía, extrañando la piel de Bane, pero no por mucho, él brujo abrió el botón de su pantalón bajándolo apenas lo necesario; Alec intentó mirar la erección de su esposo, ver si estaba tan provocativa como se la imaginaba, pero la posición no se lo permitía. El brujo se posicionó en la entrada de Alec, chasqueando sus dedos para cubrir su miembro de lubricante antes de penetrarlo con un solo movimiento; con movimientos rápidos desde un inicio; Alec se mordió el labio obligándose a contener los sonidos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento comenzó a mover las caderas marcando entre ambos un ritmo, queriendo más, volviéndose loco con cada roce de su erección sobre la braga de piloto; casi habría preferido dejar que Magnus lo desnudara por completo.

El vaivén de su cuerpo apoyado sobre la caja se acompañó del sonido rítmico de la madera golpeando contra la pared; Alec se inclinó hacia adelante buscando una mejor posición en que Magnus pudiera llegar más profundo, Bane lo sujetó de las caderas, manteniéndolas firmes acelerando sus movimientos y disfrutando de los pequeños jadeos resultantes del intento por reprimir sus gemidos.

\- ¿Quien está ahí? - El grito de un general y el ruido de pasos acercarse a prisa los tomó a ambos por sorpresa pese a que no estaban siendo precisamente silenciosos. Alec alzó la cabeza de inmediato, alarmado; volviendo la mirada a Magnus con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía un ciervo encandilado. Magnus rio recuperando los labios del nefilim...

\- Magnus...- Ahogó, el riesgo de ser atrapados por el ejército perdía lo divertido cuando realmente estaban por serlo.

\- No te preocupes, soldado - Dijo el brujo sobre sus labios mordiendo el inferior sin dejar sus caderas. Volvió la vista al frente su cerebro poniendo todo de sí para obligarse a dejar de empujar las cajas pero su cuerpo solo se movió para retorcerse arqueando la espalda cuando su esposo dio finalmente con ese delicioso nudo de nervios en su interior arrancándole un fuerte gemido que se obligó a acallar con un puño en su boca; no quería que Magnus se detuviera, pero a medida que los pasos se oían más cercanos, el brazo con que se sostenía flaqueaba, los movimientos de Magnus se hacían más intensos y su miembro se sentía cada vez más doloroso por toda la excitación extra que el miedo y la adrenalina de ser descubiertos le daba.

\- Capitán…- Lo urgió entre dientes; volviendo la mirada a él casi suplicante, pero no estaba seguro ya si le suplicaba que los sacara de allí o que le dejara correrse; quizás ambas cosas. El brujo sonrió felinamente, y Alec masculló una maldición; lo hacía a propósito: Magnus estaba jugando con él y con sus nervios; apretó su entrada en represalia arrancando un gemido del brujo que no tuvo reparo en contener.

\- Escuche algo allí general - Escucharon a un soldado.

\- ¡Hazlo ya! - Ahogó; Magnus chasqueó los dedos apareciendo un portal y con un movimiento de sus manos el portal se dirigió a ellos cubriéndolos para sacarlos de allí a tiempo para que el soldado que acababa de llegar, no los viera.

Alec jadeó fuertemente cuando al caer sobre Magnus en su cama del loft; su miembro se introdujo por completo en su interior. Magnus también jadeó, había sido un tanto doloroso.

\- Lo siento - Se disculpó, esa no había sido su intención, pero Alec era muy pesado para sostenerlo y habían caído. Alec solo rio aliviado de estar en la seguridad de su casa y Magnus lo imitó, ambos sintiendo la adrenalina de haber estado a poco de ser descubiertos.

\- Quiero verte – Dijo Alec, no esperando respuesta para impulsarse sacar el miembro de Magnus de su interior; girándose y acomodándose para que sus rodillas quedasen a cada lado de las caderas de Magnus.

\- Yo también – Aseguró el brujo chasqueando los dedos para desaparecer su ropa y la braga de piloto, dejando al descubierto el cuerpo perfecto y cubierto de runas de Alec, su erección firme, derramando liquido con un tenue brillo azul cubriéndola en su base. Gimió fuertemente cuando Alec se sentó sobre su erección penetrándose a sí mismo.

Alec empezó a moverse; de arriba a abajo apretando su entrada para enloquecer a Magnus, inclinándose hacia adelante para besarlo; sus manos encontrándose a ambos lados de la cabeza de Magnus; entrelazando sus dedos.

Magnus se ahogó en sus besos; sintiendo como Alec lo llevaba al límite; no era una posición que le permitiera llegar muy profundo; pero apenas pudo contenerse cuando Alec se apretó alrededor del extremo más sensible de su miembro.

\- Al ah...lex...ander – Gimió olvidando el juego de "Soldado"; Alec sonrió sobre los labios de su esposo con malicia.

\- Quítame el lazo -Exigió sentándose por completo sobre él; Magnus gimió aún más fuerte.

\- Eres terrible - Ahogó con una sonrisa moviéndose para dejar a Alec abajo, recuperando el control y el ritmo de sus embestidas, dispuesto a terminar lo que habían comenzado.

Los gemidos no tardaron en retumbar en la habitación, esta vez sin motivos para contenerlos; las manos de Alec aferrándose al trasero de Magnus cuando el brujo empezó a acompañar sus movimientos, bombeando su miembro aun preso de su magia.

\- M…Magnus – Su gemido guardaba una súplica/riña implícita - Por…favor… Capitán… Joder…Señor Lightwood…- Estaba totalmente desesperado y su mente apenas y conectaba sus palabras - ¡Bane...Quítalo!

\- Te amo – Susurró Magnus chasqueando sus dedos para librar el miembro de su esposo. Solo necesitó de unos pocos movimientos para que Alec se dejara correr con un gemido ronco y el nombre del brujo atrapado en su garganta. Magnus continuó con rápidos movimientos, las paredes de Alec se apretaron con tanta fuerza que arrancaron el orgasmo de Magnus casi al instante, llenándolo con su esencia, dejándose caer sobre su pecho con una sonrisa satisfecha.

\- Te amo – Le respondió Alec buscando sus labios de vuelta en solo un roce. Magnus se arregló para no seguir aplastándolo y en su lugar ambos quedar de costado mirándose. El brujo se encargó de limpiarlos mientras el nefilim apreciaba el rostro de su esposo: Magnus era hermoso, una belleza exótica que como los jarrones milenarios que el brujo amaba coleccionar, perduraba a través de los años. - Tú eres todo lo que necesito - Susurró, su dedo suave acariciando el rostro de Bane que lo veía con los ojos felinos centrados en él. Recorrió su piel lentamente, su clavícula - No necesito a nadie más, no deseo a nadie más, no amo a nadie más, solo tu Magnus... Tienes que creerme - Le suplicó, porque si Magnus no le creía, si realmente pensaba que él estaba interesado en Wil, que él lo engañaba con Wil; no sabía que haría.

\- Te creo - Aseguró el brujo tras unos segundos de silencio, besando los labios de su esposo cargado de amor. Alec lo abrazó de la cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo, hasta que un golpe fuerte y repetido en la puerta los separó, cuando este se vio acompañado de los gritos indignados de Octavian.

\- ¡Ni parecen adultos! ¿Dónde quedó el bajo perfil? Pongan un maldito hechizo insonorizador - Se quejaba - ¡Algunos intentamos ver televisión! - La pareja rio ruborizándose como un par de niños que habían sido atrapados en una travesura - ¡Por Raziel! Volveré a Los Ángeles - Lo oyeron mascullar mientras se alejaba, ambos solo rieron aún más, volviendo a besarse.

 **_OO_OO_OO_**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado y alcanzara las expectativas n.n Pobre Tave, los adultos no lo consideran xD**

 **Jace finalmente llegó para hacer que Alec entrara en razón y (cosa rara) poner algo de orden en este desastre xD por cierto, yo que ustedes no quitaría la vista del anillo familiar de Wil ;)**

 **Bien, ya Malec se reconcilió, el próximo cap se llama** _"Haciendo las paces"_ **después de todo, no solo Rafe debe disculparse, Magnus también debe empezar a comportarse como adulto y Alec tiene que hablar con Max.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Besos :3**


	13. Haciendo las paces

_¡Holaaa! ¿Qué tal? Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap n.n vi que la reconciliación Malec si que les gustó ¿eh? ;)_

 _Por cierto, en el cap anterior no pude contestar los reviews por PM porque aparentemente la app de ff no lo permite (Y si lo hace y alguien sabe cómo, avísenme x.x) En fin, les agradezco a todos por leer, dar fav y follow y en especial a_ _ **AnaM1707, Rhimers, Guest, YukariKira y Goshy**_ _por sus comentarios n.n contesto:_

 _ **Rhimers:**_ _Oh bueno, con 22 años juntos, hay que innovar ;) paciencia, Wil será feliz; lo prometo n.n_

 _ **Guest:**_ _jajajaja Octavian no sabe lo afortunado que es xD_

 _ **Goshy:**_ _oh bueno, todos creen que Wil está enamorado de alguien diferente pero ¿De quién sospechas tú? Me alegra que te gustara el cap y la reconciliación ;)_

 _Los demás reviews por PM (Prometo que esta vez sí xD )_

 _¡A leer!_

 **Capítulo 13: Haciendo las paces**

El ambiente en el loft era tranquilo; después de reconciliarse con Magnus, Alec se sentía ligero y podía ver en la suave sonrisa del brujo que cocinaba la cena que este se había quitado un gran peso de encima.

Octavian refunfuñando sobre el poco respeto que le tenían en esa casa, se había marchado devuelta a Los Ángeles a mediados de la tarde; Alec se habría avergonzado porque su reconciliación se hubiese escuchado en la sala, de no ser porque le encantaba ver a su esposo silbando alegremente mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música que sonaba en el estéreo desde la cocina. Había logrado llegar a un acuerdo con Magnus sobre Wil, un punto tolerable para ambos: el chico se quedaría por tres días más, hasta el miércoles, para ayudarlo a mejorar todo lo posible, luego lo enviarían de vuelta al instituto donde continuaría su rehabilitación; y allí él decidiría cuando volver a Alemania.

Frunció el ceño mordiendo el extremo del bolígrafo; ese último asunto era algo sobre lo que tenía que hablar con Wil, realmente esperaba que el muchacho cambiase de opinión en cuanto se sintiera un poco mejor y no solo se dejara llevar por los actos inmaduros de Rafael.

Rafael…

Alec había llamado a Maryse hacía un par de horas, y ella le contó que el chico había pasado el día en su departamento, y le sugirió no presionarlo, que él volvería y se disculparía en lo que estuviese listo. Había aceptado a regañadientes, porque el tono serio de su madre prácticamente le advertía que si se aparecía por el departamento para llevarse a Rafael, le importaría un comino que acabase de cumplir cuarenta, le daría una tunda como si tuviese solo cuatro años. Se rascó la cabeza con el bolígrafo antes de escribir un par de líneas más en la carta frente a él; como sea el padre de Rafael era él, y por mucho que su madre fuese intimidante, si su hijo no daba la cara en las próximas horas iría a buscarlo y llevarlo de vuelta al loft así tuviese que halarlo de la oreja y pedirle a Magnus un escudo protector contra su madre.

Se rió de sí mismo ante la idea, viendo la puerta de la habitación donde Wil descansaba abrirse para dejar salir a Max. El joven azul había pasado la tarde allí con el pelirrojo, jugando videojuegos desde que Octavian se marchó.

\- ¿Aun no está lista la cena? – Se quejó Max dirigiéndose expresamente hacía Magnus. Alec sintió algo retorcerse en su estómago. Hablando de conversaciones pendiente, tenía cosas que resolver con Max; su hijo exhibía las runas tatuadas en su piel mientras lo ignoraba incluso aunque pasó junto a él para llegar a la cocina a quejarse por el hambre que tenía.

Alec observó a Magnus reñirlo por intentar robar el queso ya rallado para sus macarrones con queso para luego Max abrir la nevera y empezar a rebuscar algo que picar; no pudo evitar sentir algo de celos: Magnus le había hablado sobre su conversación con Max, él había aceptado los tatuajes evitando el disgusto de su hijo; Alec no estaba enojado por eso, pero le habría encantado no quedar como el villano.

Releyó la carta que acababa de terminar, con la mitad de la atención puesta en su hijo que sacaba cosas de la nevera, dejándolas flotando a un lado.

\- No arruines tu apetito Max – Lo reñía Magnus.

\- Wil tiene hambre y necesita comer para recuperarse – Alegó.

\- No uses a la zanahoria para justificar tu glotonería – Lo riñó el brujo con ojos de gato – Estará listo en diez minutos.

\- Solo es un refrigerio – Se excusó tomando una galleta que se llevó a la boca con falso desafío.

El villano…

Rafael lo veía como el villano también, el que estaba poniendo en riesgo a su familia y su matrimonio por una aventura ¿Podría ser que su hijo menor pensara lo mismo, y él solo lo había empeorado con la negativa a los tatuajes? Algo desagradable se retorció en su interior ¿En qué momento se había convertido en alguien poco digno de la confianza de sus hijos?

Estiró la mano sujetando a Max de la muñeca cuando le pasó por un lado, el muchacho masculló un gruñido soltándose con molestia.

\- Max espera, quiero hablar contigo.

\- Estoy ocupado – Gruñó.

\- No te estoy preguntando – Dijo también con un gruñido.

\- Alec…- Escuchó el tono de advertencia de Magnus desde la cocina; el ojos azules respiró profundo; actuar en plan de riña, tratándolo como un niño solo agrandaría el problema.

\- ¿Podrías sentarte? – Preguntó suavizando su tono.

\- Max…- Se escuchó el tono de advertencia de Magnus, el brujo no dejaba de moverse al ritmo de la música, mientras preparaba una ensalada de acompañante, pero su tono dejaba claro que si no se sentaba ya mismo, lo hechizaría. El brujo azul miró en dirección a Magnus y luego a Alec antes de suspirar chasqueando los dedos para enviar todo su "refrigerio" flotando en una nube negra de magia hacia la habitación de Wil y sentándose en el sofá junto a Alec.

\- Bien, escucho – Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

\- Correcto.- Aceptó- Yo… - Alec dudó - Voy a comenzar con esto para aclarar las cosas de una vez y evitar malentendidos como con tu hermano – Max enarcó una ceja – Wil se siente mal, se siente solo aquí en New York – Max se descruzó de brazos ablandando su expresión, no esperando que Alec empezara a hablar de Wil – Pero yo solo lo veo como un estudiante, no hay nada entre él y yo, y no estoy engañando a tu padre.

\- Oh…emp… ¿Qué? – Alec notó la sorpresa en la expresión de su hijo que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como dos pelotas de tenis. Se sonrojó sin evitar preguntarse si realmente Max habría pensado eso alguna vez.

Buscó con la mirada a Magnus, pero el Gran Brujo seguía trabajando en la cena; a pesar de que, Alec sabía, estaba prestando atención a cada palabra; después de todo, había dejado de bailar.

\- No me acuesto con Wil – Dijo con claridad.

\- ¡Claro que no te acuestas con Wil! – Exclamó a un paso de la alarma mirando a Magnus como si esperara que este riñera a Alec por esa absurda idea, pero su padre brujo mantenía una postura algo tensa que lo confundió aún más: él sabía que su padre estaba un poco celoso por el tiempo que Wil y Alec pasaban juntos entrenando, pero de allí a pensar que se acostaban… había un gran trecho - Él no se acuesta con nadie; es tan virgen como el aceite que Pá está usando en la ensalada.

Magnus casi se ahoga al intentar contener una carcajada, pero Alec apenas y lo notó, desconcertado por la convicción indignada de su hijo.

\- ¿Tu como sabes eso? – Cuestionó. Max se removió incómodo.

\- Yo… Wil usa su anillo familiar en la mano izquierda en señal de castidad – Dijo casi en un susurro – Dijo que es una costumbre del santuario donde vivía – Alec se mostró sorprendido, él no se había fijado en eso. Estaba a punto de preguntar al respecto pero Max fue más rápido cuestionando - ¿Por qué, por el ángel, crees que pienso que engañas a Pá con Wil? – Preguntó con riña.

\- ¿No lo haces? – Dudó su padre – Rafael…

\- Rafael es un idiota – Bufó el brujo ganándose una riña de Alec e incluso un cojín que flotó para golpearle en la parte posterior de la cabeza, cortesía de Magnus. - ¡Pá! – Se quejó mirando al brujo con ojos de gato con riña; Magnus se hizo el desentendido continuando con la cena; el muchacho lo observó por un segundo de más antes de abrir la boca con entendimiento, uniendo cabos y volviéndose hacía Alec mientras señalaba a Magnus con el pulgar – ¿Por eso te amordazó anoche?

\- Eso ya quedó aclarado – Evadió Alec con las mejillas ruborizadas. Max rió.

\- Lo sé, todo Brooklyn los escuchó. – Bromeó incrementando el sonrojo de su padre. Un ligero silencio se instauró entre ellos; Max esperó unos segundos prudenciales antes de incorporarse en vista de que Alec no decía nada más, sin embargo su padre tenía otra idea al sujetarlo de la mano.

\- Tenemos que hablar de otro tema – Dijo y su dedo se deslizó por el dorso de la mano de Max, delineando el tatuaje en ella. El chico se tensó pero ante el carraspeo de advertencia de Magnus volvió a tomar asiento.

\- No voy a desaparecer los tatuajes – Dijo en advertencia. Alec suspiró.

\- No me gustan, pero no por los motivos que crees – Explicó – No me molesta que quieras ser parte de los nefilims, porque lo eres; eres mi pequeño brujo cazador de sombras – Dijo con orgullo, sin poder evitar que su mano se extendiera para alborotar el cabello del muchacho como solía hacer cuando tenía cuatro o cinco años.

\- ¡Papá! – Se quejó por ser tratado como un niño; Alec recogió la mano con una sonrisa culpable. Max suspiró mirándolo de pronto sintiéndose cohibido - ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

\- Porque eres un brujo, como tu padre – Dijo bajando la voz un poco, porque si la respuesta de Max no era lo que esperaba, no quería herir a Magnus – Y no quiero que rechaces eso, no quiero que Magnus sienta que estás rechazando tu herencia mágica.

\- ¡No! Esa no es mi intención – Exclamó de inmediato – Jamás lo ha sido; yo solo… solo quería runas, como las tienes tú, como las de Rafael ¡Incluso Pá tiene runas! La cicatriz de la runa de la unión, el tatuaje que se hizo con la runa de matrimonio… yo solo… quería eso para mí – Terminó en un susurro bajo, su mano deslizándose suave por las líneas de su runa parabatai.

\- Tu padre se tatuó en un lugar donde otros brujos no lo verán – Dijo por lo bajo; no negaría que su corazón había saltado de emoción cuando Magnus le mostró por primera vez su tatuaje, pero Magnus era un Gran Brujo, representante ante el la Clave y respetado por los suyos, y aun así tuvo la precaución de, no esconderlo, pero tampoco colocárselo en un lugar tan visible como la palma de la mano.

Y Max era… Max era solo un chico imprudente.

… su niño.

\- A Pá no lo criaron nefilims – Dijo; suspirando poco después – Cuando lo besaste frente a todo el Gard hace más de veinte años ¿Pensabas en lo que diría la Clave u otros brujos? ¿Te importaba?

\- No Max, pero…

\- Yo tampoco lo hago – Lo interrumpió - No le temo a lo que piensen porque no me tatué por ninguno de ellos. – Alec asintió, recordaba que Max le había gritado que lo había hecho por Octavian, por Wil (aunque no sabía realmente el significado de eso) y porque le había dado la gana, esto último haciéndole dudar realmente de la madurez de su decisión. El muchacho se mordió el labio con un ligero rubor antes de admitir – De hecho, te mentí antes: Sin miedo me la puse por ti, porque es lo que haces papá, actuar según lo que crees sin temer, es lo que admiro de ti y es lo que quiero hacer también.

Alec sintió un vuelco en el corazón y un nudo formándose en su garganta conmovido por lo que escuchaba; no pudo contenerse (Tampoco es que quisiera) y tomó a Max en un fuerte abrazo de oso que el joven le devolvió. Magnus finalmente había dejado de fingir que cocinaba y los observaba apoyado de la isla con una sonrisa enternecida.

\- ¿Y las otras dos? – Preguntó, sin soltar a su hijo pero quería aclararlo.

\- Wil me sugirió que la runa de visión siempre es la primera – Explicó separándose de él; Alec asintió, el pelirrojo tenía razón – Y Octavian es mi parabatai. – La sonrisa del pelonegro vaciló; Max lo notó y negó con la cabeza a prisa previendo la réplica de su padre: había hablado con Octavian cuando sus padres salieron esa tarde, y este le había comentado sobre su conversación con ambos, haciéndole entender la negativa del nefilim a su runa parabatai - Si te sirve de algo papá, no salgo con Octavian; eso es invento de Pá y Rafael. – Alec parpadeó sorprendido.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Claro que estoy seguro – Dijo bufando; Alec rió por lo tonta que había sido su pregunta.

\- Está bien – Aceptó finalmente – Pero prométeme que no te llenaras de tatuajes Maxwell. – El chico azul sonrió de forma culpable incorporándose.

\- Haré lo que pueda – Dijo rascándose los cuernos y agregó en voz alta antes de que Alec replicara - ¡Wilhem, más te vale que me hayas dejado galletas! – Clamó volviendo a la habitación de este; Alec lo observó por un segundo antes de volverse hacía su esposo quien sonreía de forma realmente amplia.

\- Si sirve de algo, Rafael me debe cien dólares – Dijo valiéndose de las palabras de Max para fingir inocencia. Alec enarcó una ceja – Quiero decir… no es como si esté apostando con mi hijo sobre la vida amorosa de mi otro hijo – Alec bufó intentando contener una risita; en cambio solo le arrojó un cojín al brujo de forma juguetona –La verdad es que Max dijo que salía con alguien conocido; solo supusimos…

\- Supusimos… esa palabra empieza a no gustarme – Gruñó Alec tomando la carta que había dejado en la mesa e incorporándose para dirigirse hacia el brujo, quien lo recibió abrazando su cintura para besar sus labios en un roce suave.

\- Estoy orgulloso de como resolviste tu pelea con Max. – Lo alabó besándolo nuevamente, Alec sonrió devolviéndole el beso solo un segundo antes de alzar la carta para dejarla entre ellos.

\- Está lista – dijo - ¿Podrías enviarla…? – Magnus chasqueó las manos, el fuego consumió la carta de inmediato

\- Ahora solo queda esperar la respuesta del instituto de Vallendar – Suspiró el ojos azules. Magnus volvió a besarlo para darle ánimos, como había dicho, no lo haría solo.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Magnus suspiró; era lunes al medio día y Alec se había marchado temprano esa mañana como de costumbre y seguramente no volvería sino hasta la cena, Max se había quedado en casa ofreciéndose para cuidar al alemán convaleciente recibiendo luego la visita de Jocie.

Así que había tenido movimiento en el loft, excepto por Rafael; aun no tenía noticias de su hijo mayor salvo un escueto " _Estoy bien, la abuela manda saludos"_ que envió a su teléfono a media mañana. Alec había intentado hablar con él pero Maryse les había advertido que esperaran hasta que el chico estuviera listo. Alec había aceptado a regañadientes, aunque Magnus no podía decir cuánto duraría la paciencia de su esposo; Rafael tenía que entender que no podía seguir aplazando su regreso para encarar sus responsabilidades; aun cuando aparentemente Rosenbauer no estaba dispuesto a introducir una queja formal, su hijo tenía que dar la cara, era lo que se esperaba de un Nefilim y aún más de un Lightwood, especialmente ahora que habían enviado, la noche anterior, la notificación a la zanahoria madre, jefa del instituto de Vallendar.

Suspiró, porque realmente le daba igual si el chico se quedaba en New York, volvía a Alemania o se mudaba a Tanzania, solo quería dejar atrás toda esa situación y que su familia volviese a la normalidad; aunque admitía que haber escuchado las quejas de Jocie y Max esa mañana cuando el tema salió a colación, le daba algo de remordimiento: él solo había querido que saliera de la vida de Alec no que se fuese de vuelta a Alemania.

Sabía que Alec quería hablar con Wil al respecto, pero no había encontrado el momento y sabía también que el ojos azules quería algún consejo sobre cómo abordar el tema; Magnus había intentado hablarlo con su esposo, asegurándole que no se pondría celoso ni mucho menos; pero Alec se había negado.

Quizás tendría que buscar otra forma para demostrarle que estaba bien, y podía ser adulto.

Escuchó el sonido de la ducha; Max se había metido poco después de que Jocie se marchara hacía ya unos veinte minutos; y el televisor del cuarto de huéspedes se escuchaba a través de la puerta abierta. Magnus suspiró dejando de acariciar a Lady Miau quien le golpeó la mano con la pata en represalia.

\- No seas mimosa – La riñó con una sonrisa y una última caricia tras las orejas antes de dirigirse a la habitación de huéspedes. Wil estaba recostado en la cama, apoyado en unas almohadas altas riendo por alguna comedia alemana en el televisor. Enarcó una ceja, eso sin duda era obra de Max.

Observó al muchacho en silencio intentando no ser notado; no es que el chico se hubiese vuelto santo de su devoción tras aclarar las cosas con Alec, pero se sentía mucho más tranquilo y eso le permitía ver no a un hombre que intentaba seducir a su esposo, sino al joven chico que estaba allí, sufriendo debido a una mala jugada de su hijo.

Suspiró, se sentía en parte responsable porque, aunque entendía el miedo de Rafael de perder a su familia, una familia que hasta los seis años ni siquiera soñó en tener; sabía que, si él no hubiese reaccionado tan exageradamente con sus celos, no habría dado pie a que su hijo tomara acciones igual de exageradas. Otro suspiro. No es como si pensara en hacerse amigo del " _floricultor"_ pero suponía que en compensación a las acciones de Rafael, podía esforzarse un poco más en ayudar a Wilhem.

\- ¿Y tú no piensas empezar a caminar nunca? – Preguntó, Wil se sobresaltó.

\- ¿Qué? Oh… señor Lightwood… yo… lo siento no…

\- Te vas a tullir – Aseguró el brujo mirándolo serio - ¿De qué le sirve a la Clave un cazador de sombras tullido? – Wil abrió la boca no muy seguro de que responder por lo que Bane se adelantó – Y espero una muy buena respuesta porque no eres tan lindo como para dejarte como decoración de mi casa.

Wil lo miró con confusión, antes de entender que estaba intentando bromear con él. Sonrió tímido y Magnus tenía que admitir que el chico era bastante lindo, hasta el punto de verse realmente adorable. Si tan solo no hubiese causado tantos problemas en su matrimonio, quizás hasta podría agradarle.

\- Vamos, a incorporarse y a la sala – Dijo Magnus con firmeza, sin opción a replica.

\- No, yo…duele – Se negó.

\- ¡Por supuesto que duele! – Bufó – Te rebanaron la espalda, no eres una pieza de jamón. – Dijo con obviedad - Pero no hay nada que contraindique la marcha y los músculos de tu espalda deben ejercitarse para mantenerte erguido – Aseguró acercándose a él.

Wil apenas tuvo tiempo a desconcertarse por la amabilidad de Magnus cuando este se inclinó colocándole las manos por debajo de las axilas como si de un bebe se tratase.

\- No, en serio, no necesito…

\- ¡Arriba! – Lo upó jalando con fuerza para incorporarlo de un tirón. Wil gritó con fuerza por el dolor que atravesó su espalda, tan intenso y agudo como fugaz; y en cambio estaba de pie después de casi tres días postrado en una cama. Se sentía inestable pero Magnus no lo soltó, al contrario, le sonrió en un intento de animarlo, colocándose a un lado pero manteniendo una mano de apoyo en su cintura.

\- ¿¡Qué pasó!? ¿Qué…? – Un Max alerta apareció a prisa por la puerta, goteando agua y con una toalla apenas puesta alrededor de su cintura, deteniéndose de golpe al ver a Magnus - ¿Pá? – Preguntó sorprendido, no sabiendo si relajarse; después de todo su padre había pensado que Wil se acostaba con su papá ¿no? ¿No estaría intentando deshacerse del chico o sí? - ¿A dónde lo llevas? – Preguntó con una ceja enarcada con desconfianza.

\- No seas ridículo – Bufó – Vamos a la sala para que almuerce con nosotros – Dijo – Quizás luego pueda darle un masaje a tu espalda – Ofreció; Wil sentía que ya no podía abrir más los ojos con desconcierto - Y tu ve a quitarte el jabón, exagerado. – Riñó a su hijo quien asintió aun confundido, mirando a Wil como si quisiera alguna confirmación de su parte pero el pelirrojo evitaba mirarlo a como dé lugar. Max rió por lo bajo al notarlo y asintió volviendo a la ducha, después de todo su padre no intentaría nada contra Wil…

Al menos no, teniendo un testigo en casa.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Suspiró profundamente para darse ánimos; la luz naranja del atardecer se colaba por la ventana del pasillo iluminando su semblante nervioso. Habría querido quedarse en casa de su abuela un poco más de tiempo, disfrutando de chocolate caliente y ricas comidas; pero Maryse le había advertido que no toleraría que siguiera escondiéndose (palabras de ella) y él mismo no podía con más remordimientos, así que ahí estaba, plantado frente a la puerta de su casa intentando recordarse que era un nefilim adulto que se hacía cargo de sus metidas de pata.

" _Somos Lightwood, rompemos narices y aceptamos las consecuencias"_ – Le había dicho su padre una vez; suponía que eso también aplicaba a espaldas.

Estiró la mano al pomo para abrir, no necesitaba llave, su Pá había puesto un hechizo de apertura que se activaba cuando él tocaba el pomo, luego de que perdiera durante sus cacerías un par de docenas de llaves.

Se contuvo a solo unos centímetros de la puerta cerrando la mano en puño. Papá estaba enojado, Pá no lo estaba pero seguro estaría decepcionado; tal vez no fuese tan buena idea solo entrar.

Llamó a la puerta sintiéndose cohibido en los segundos que tardaron en abrir. Solo entraría, recibiría las riñas y luego se disculparía con Wil y…

Alec abrió la puerta haciéndolo sentir de pronto pequeño, un niño que acababa de ser encontrado tras la puerta del armario de pociones por su padre mientras intentaba huir de un regaño por cubrir las flechas de papá con pegamento como broma de April's Fool.

El ojos azules se mostró ligeramente sorprendido de verlo allí, como si esperase que Rafe estuviese un poco más de tiempo con Maryse; y el moreno empezaba a creer que tal vez no habría sido mala idea después de todo. Alec notó los nervios de su hijo y suspiró, colocando una mano paternal sobre su hombro: podía ver en sus ojos algo que no había visto la madrugada del domingo: arrepentimiento.

\- Llegaste justo a tiempo para la cena – Dijo animándolo con una sonrisa. Rafael dudó pero asintió, dándose lugar en el loft.

\- ¿Quién es, cielo? – Preguntó Magnus desde el sofá, iluminando su rostro al ver al muchacho - ¡Rafael! – Celebró causando que un par de ojos voltearan a verlo.

Rafael dirigió un saludo a Magnus, palideciendo un poco ¡Ahí estaba Wil! Cenando sentado en el sofá con algunas almohadas extras de respaldo; todos los demás estaban también allí viendo televisión.

\- Doble carne con pepinillos extras de inmediato – dijo Magnus chasqueando los dedos para aparecer la hamburguesa favorita de su hijo, ignorando la mirada de disgusto de Max o la incomodidad de Wil que evitaba mirar al moreno, dejando su hamburguesa sobre su regazo; pero Rafael sí que lo notó ¿Era esa la falsa indiferencia de un corazón roto? - ¡Por Lilith! ¿Cómo te pierdes por dos días? No tienes ni idea de cómo disfrute molestar a Octavian y no estabas allí para ayudarme a castrarlo – Seguía Magnus intentando mantener un ambiente ligero.

Alec se acercó a su esposo colocándolo una mano en el hombro para que lo dejara estar; la tensión ya era palpable en la sala, sobre todo en la forma en que Rafael miraba a Wil: él no quería ganarse el odio del chico, menos por el motivo equivocado; y si incluso su Pá había dejado su aversión a Wil del lado; era porque realmente no había un motivo.

Porque nunca fue papá la manzana de la discordia… ¿sino él?

\- ¿Puedes ayudarme a volver a la habitación? – Susurró Wil a Max con rigidez en su voz. El brujo azul asintió de inmediato dejando su propia hamburguesa y la de Wil en la mesita de centro, para incorporarse y ayudarlo a pararse y…

\- Espera…- Rafael se adelantó un paso – Yo… quiero hablar contigo – Le pidió. El rostro de Wil se tensó aún más si eso era posible; el silencio cayó sobre la sala esperando una contestación que no llegó.

\- ¿Saben qué? – Intervino Alec cuando parecía evidente que Wil no iba a responder – Creo que ya no hay café.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – Se negó Max indignado.

\- Max…- Dijo Magnus en tono de advertencia aunque miraba a Alec, esperando que supiese lo que hacía.

\- ¡Ahí tienes tu café! – Gruñó tronando sus dedos para aparecer un par de sacos de granos del café favorito de Alec. El ojos azules frunció el ceño.

\- No quiero prepararlo, quiero moca – Dijo serio y al notar el peligroso brillo en los ojos de su hijo azul agregó – Y más te vale no aparezcas medio Starbucks con barista incluido en mi sala, así que andando Maxwell – Su tono no admitía replica. Max refunfuñó ante la escandalizada mirada de Wil al notar que había perdido.

\- No…-Ahogó el pelirrojo.

\- No iré lejos – Prometió – Lo siento – Susurró a modo de disculpas. Wil lo observó caminar a la salida donde sus padres lo esperaban – Idiota – Masculló al pasarle por un lado a Rafael quien bajó la mirada.

Wil sintió el pánico al verse solo en el loft con el moreno; quizás fuese psicológico pero casi podía sentir su espalda dolerle más y su estómago borbotear de ira. Se incorporó lento y tambaleante, no necesitaba realmente de nadie para caminar, solo que un punto de apoyo le ayudaba con la estabilidad.

\- Wil espera- El pelirrojo hizo oídos sordos caminando hacía la habitación de huéspedes - ¡Lo siento! – Soltó. El pelirrojo se volvió hacía él un poco brusco debido a su enojo; se tambaleó teniendo que sujetarse de la pared. Rafael dio un paso al frente dispuesto a sujetarlo, deteniéndose ante la mirada enojada que destellaba en sus ojos negros.

\- ¿Lo sientes? – Preguntó mordaz; y Rafael podía asegurar que era la primera vez que lo escuchaba así, ni siquiera en los momentos de mayor confrontación en el instituto el muchacho había perdido su actitud amable - ¿Qué sientes? ¿Burlarte de mí hasta el cansancio? ¿Poner a todos los niños en el instituto en mi contra? ¿O sientes llevarme a una trampa, darme armas falsas y no ayudarme cuando los demonios atacaron?

\- Si intenté ayudar…

\- ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes Rafael? ¿Haber intentado matarme o que no funcionara? – Rafael se encogió ante su mordacidad.

\- Siento ser un idiota – Susurró cabizbajo. William había tenido razón cuando hablaron por video llamada: era más que eso, un grandísimo idiota. Wil bajó la guardia sorprendido – No intento justificarme, solo… nunca fue mi intención herirte.

\- Por supuesto que no – Ironizó – Solo querías humillarme hasta que me fuera, pues felicidades, lo lograste.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Vuelvo a Vallendar – Escupió volviendo a girarse para seguir hacia la habitación. Rafael lo miró con sorpresa ¿Se iba a Alemania? ¿Por su causa? El peso de la culpa aumentó, casi podía ver las miradas acusatorias de papá y Max, y Jocie… ella no volvería a hablarle jamás y sería enteramente su culpa.

\- ¡No! No puedes irte – Exclamó apresurándose a él y colocando una mano en su hombro; Wil se removió.

\- ¡Quítame las manos de encima _Scheissker_! – Rafael no necesitaba saber Alemán para intuir lo que le gritaba. Alzó las manos en señal de rendición. El rostro de Wil estaba rojo y por primera vez no era de vergüenza.

\- Vale, lo merezco – Aceptó – Quisiera decir que me comporte como un niño iracundo e inmaduro, pero sé que fue más allá; malinterpreté las cosas y pensé… pensé que intentabas destruir mi familia y…- Se retozó las manos, no importa lo que su abuela dijera, eso de las disculpas no iba bien con él – Y aun así no lo justifica así que merezco lo que sea que me digas, o cualquier castigo que solicites a la Clave – Aceptó – Porque realmente lo siento.

\- No te castigaran – Soltó Wil – No voy a acusarte a la Clave – El moreno no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado ante eso, al menos por un segundo antes que la culpa creciera: Wil a pesar de todo le quería lo suficiente como para no acusarlo; él no se merecía eso.

\- No quería lastimarte realmente – Susurró apenado – Ni mucho menos decir las cosas que grité el sábado… en serio, no quería _herirte_ \- Dijo significativamente, refiriéndose a sus sentimientos. Wil se desinfló, no es que no siguiese enojado, pero mantener la ira era agotador.

\- ¿Entonces que querías? – Susurró con voz aguda – Tenías razón: me metí en tu familia, me fijé en la persona equivocada y está mal.

\- ¡No! – Negó a prisa – No está mal, no puedes menospreciar lo que sientes pensando de esa manera; solo… lo malinterpreté todo y… no digo que pueda corresponderte pero eso tampoco significa…

\- ¿Qué? – Se confundió el europeo - ¿Corresponderme?

\- Solo…espero que esto sirva de algo – Se adelantó tomando al pelirrojo de las mejillas para acercar su rostro besándolo.

Los ojos negros de Wil se abrieron de par en par ante la sorpresa de los labios que se movían sobre los suyos. El color cubrió su rostro incluso antes de que su cerebro terminase de procesar la situación y se apartara propinándole un fuerte puñetazo que que derribó al moreno pese a que él mismo fue quien gritó también cayendo al suelo por el corrientazo de dolor en su espalda ante el movimiento brusco.

\- ¿Qué…? – Rafael se llevó la mano a la boca sangrante, confundido.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios pasa contigo!? – Gritó fuera de sí parecía querer levantarse pero el dolor en la espalda no le permitía y en cambio se tapaba la boca con las manos como si esperara protegerlos del argentino.

La puerta se abrió; Max, Alec y Magnus se dieron paso a prisa, evidentemente no se habían alejado realmente.

\- Oímos gritos…

\- ¿Qué le hiciste? – Acusó Max a su hermano interrumpiendo a Alec mientras corría a prisa para ayudar a Wil a incorporarse.

\- ¿Estás bien Rafael? – Preguntó el Gran Brujo al ver la sangre en el rostro de su hijo quien también se incorporaba sin apartar su mirada confundida de Wil.

\- Me recostaré, quiero descansar – Farfulló el pelirrojo alejándose lo más a prisa que podía. Max lo siguió cuestionándolo, no sin antes dirigir una acusatoria mirada a su hermano. Magnus suspiró.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Ultima vez que sigo un consejo de Charles – Bufó Rafael.

\- Ahora es nuestro turno de hablar – Le advirtió Alec, su hijo asintió; ya lo esperaba.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- Ya voy, ya voy – Gruñó Isabelle al escuchar el timbre del instituto sonar tan fuerte y repetidamente - ¡Por el ángel, dije que ya voy! - Gritó; llevaba en brazos a George quien goteaba leche con chocolate y cereal del cabello tras hacer un gran berrinche en la mesa por no querer comer el desayuno que ella había preparado para todos; el niño ahora sollozaba tras el regaño que acababa de recibir, y ella estaba de muy mal humor, no era solo por el pequeño, de hecho, no era en lo absoluto por las travesuras de su hijo, su mal humor era culpa de Alec.

Hacía dos tardes, cuando Jace volvió junto a Jocie de su misión con las sirenas luego de haber visitado a Alec, había obligado al rubio para que le contara todo lo que había ocurrido y lo que escuchó no le gustó en lo absoluto: Alec aseguraba que no tenía nada con Wilhem y ella quería creerle de la misma forma en que Jace lo había hecho; realmente quería confiar que su buen, sensato y confiable hermano no estaba haciendo una estupidez como engañar a Magnus bajo las narices de todos; pero su confianza se veía comprometida cuando ella había visto a Alec besar al chico, todos en Delirio's lo habían visto: en un segundo todo iba acorde al plan, luego un pequeño alboroto, al parecer un hombre lobo se había interesado en Wilhem y lo próximo que Isabelle vio fue a Alec tomando a Wil de la cintura y cubriéndolo con su cuerpo mientras lo besaba marcando territorio como un macho alfa, Izzy no había podido ver el rostro del chico puesto que Alec lo tapaba por completo, pero sí pudo escuchar su jadeo sorprendido y el de la mitad de los nefilims en la sala, pudo ver las manos de Wil aferrándose a los brazos de Alec, y a Rafael a un lado furioso y no era para menos.

Realmente, no acusaba a Wil, es decir, Alec era un Lightwood y era su hermano, y como tal era perfecto y era imposible que alguien no quedara deslumbrado por él; no, acusaba a Alec por no poner límites y evitar que esto ocurriera, al contrario, luego lo había visto en el instituto...

Si Alec estaba mandando al carajo su matrimonio ella tenía que hacer algo, pero Jace le había hecho prometer que no intervendría. No es que fuese a hacerle demasiado caso, pero entonces Simon también se había puesto de parte de él haciéndole prometer que al menos esperaría al lunes que Alec fuese al instituto, eso había sido ayer y no había podido hablar con su hermano porque una situación irregular entre el clan de vampiros de Bronx y los hombres lobo de Queens requirió la atención de Alec y Jace durante prácticamente todo el día.

Bufó, porque lo que más le enfurecía no era no poder hablar con Alec ahora o no hacer nada, sino el no haberlo podido hacer antes, haciéndose la vista gorda cuando pudo evitar esa situación.

\- ¿Qué? - Gruñó con molestia abriendo la puerta. Afuera había una mujer nefilim pelirroja, de un poco más de cincuenta años, llevaba un equipo de caza y una expresión amable, pero Isabelle no se fiaba: algo en su rostro, en las arrugas de su frente le dejaba claro cuan duro era su carácter. La mujer miró a Izzy de arriba abajo fijándose en el niño que lloraba a moco suelto en sus brazos. - ¿Diga?

\- Busco a Wilhem Rosenbauer - Dijo ella seria; Isabelle se plantó frente a la pelirroja desafiante ante la mirada de juicio y reproche en la mujer que miraba analítica su ropa y los sollozos de su hijo - Me informaron sobre un incidente con otro joven.

\- ¿Quién lo busca? – Preguntó, aunque por su marcado acento era bastante obvia la respuesta.

\- Su madre - Dijo ella y sin aviso tomó a George en brazo, el pequeño se calmó ante la forma en que la mujer lo mecía - Algo sobre lo que puedo enseñarte un par de cosas querida.

 **_OO_OO_OO_OO_**

 **¡Oh Rayos! La madre de Wil ha llegado; y no parece ser la persona más tolerante del mundo u.u pero al menos Alec ya está en paz con Max…Y sobre Rafael, bueno al menos lo intentó xD**

 **Magnus también está intentando ser un hombre maduro de casi medio siglo y comportarse con Wil :) así que solo nos queda esperar el próximo cap llamado "El ataque de la zanahoria madre" jajajajaja nah, mentira xD se llamará "Herejía"**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Besos :3**

 **P.D: cualquier referencia a cierta frase de la serie de Shadowhunters es mera coincidencia… jajajaja no en serio, ame esa frase de "Somos Lightwoods…" Así que vi la oportunidad de incluirla y no pude resistirme.**


	14. Herejía

**Holaa holaa! Me tardé, lo sé y lo siento u.u pero en compensación este cap aclara algunas dudas y les trae lo que han estado pidiendo ;) agradezco a** _Guest, YukariKira y Goshi_ **por sus comentarios n.n**

 **Guest:** oh, desatará el infierno sin duda ;)

 **Goshi:** intolerante es poco… la madre de Wil será bastante cerrada x.x pero ya veras n.n

 **Yukari te respondí por PM n.n ahora si ¡A leer!**

 **Capítulo 14:** _ **Herejía**_

\- El desayuno está servido – La cabeza azul de Max se introdujo por la puerta abierta de la habitación de huéspedes; Wil miró al brujo solo un segundo antes de enfocar su mirada en algún punto tras él sin lograr ver nada más por lo que con un suspiro se resignó a preguntar.

\- ¿Tu hermano está allí?

\- Si, Rafael se quedó a dormir – Dijo.

\- Creo que mejor desayuno aquí – Susurró. Max frunció el ceño acomodándose para quedar apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Desde el día anterior, luego de que su padre ayudara a Wil a incorporarse, este había pasado todo el día en la sala, había hecho todas las comidas con ellos, e incluso dejó, no sin replicas, que Magnus le diera un masaje tonificador en la espalda; y solo habían bastado diez minutos de conversación con Rafael para que el pelirrojo no quisiera volver a salir de la habitación.

\- ¿Vas a decirme que te hizo ayer? – Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño al ver como el rostro del alemán se enrojecía completamente.

\- Nada…solo hablamos – Dijo desviando la mirada. El joven con cuernos juntó las cejas, no se lo creía y no lo dejaría estar fácilmente: Rafael tampoco había querido decirle que había pasado pero el puñetazo en su rostro dejaba claro que no había sido _"nada" –_ La verdad no tengo mucha hambre y…

\- ¿Saben? Pudieron avisar que Rafael estaría aquí – El refunfuño de Jocie codeando a Max para que se hiciera a un lado y le permitiera el paso, tomó por sorpresa al pelirrojo.

\- Vive aquí – Respondió el brujo con el mismo tono – No puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

\- No me provoques Max, que ya estoy de mal humor – Gruñó la rubia llegando hasta el borde de la cama donde se sentó; su mal humor desapareciendo casi al instante por una sonrisa - ¿Cómo te sientes Wil?

\- Bien – Dijo algo confuso – Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vengo a desayunar – Le restó importancia con un gesto – Aunque si el tío Magnus pregunta, vine a verte.- Bromeó agregando con un suspiro – Tía Isabelle ha estado de mal humor desde hace un par de días y decidió relajarse cocinando esta mañana.

\- No entiendo el problema…

\- Mejor así, créeme – Suspiró Max, viendo que su intento por saber que pasaba se había visto truncado - Hasta que no pruebes su comida, no le tendrás miedo real.

\- Chicos, vengan a desayunar – Los llamó Alec desde la cocina – Jocie, coloqué un plato para ti.

\- Si insistes – Exclamó la chica ganándose risas de todos dentro y fuera de la habitación. La rubia se incorporó, pero Max seguía con la vista fija en Wil que no parecía dispuesto a moverse.

\- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó el brujo.

\- Yo… en serio prefiero comer aquí, no me siento muy bien – Mintió. Max enarcó una ceja desafiante.

\- ¡Papá, Wil dice que no se siente bien! – Exclamó por lo alto; el pelirrojo intentó quejarse pero casi al instante Alec ya había llegado a la habitación.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada – Negó el extranjero de inmediato – Es solo que… quisiera desayunar aquí – Admitió. Jocie confundida, interrogó a Max con la mirada; el azul solo hizo un gesto a la sala con la cabeza como toda explicación. La pelirroja frunció el ceño gesticulando _¿Rafael?_ A lo que el chico azul asintió.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – Cuestionó el adulto - ¿Tienes dolor en la espalda?

\- No, solo… estoy algo cansado, creo que no dormí bien – Seguía mintiendo, y era muy malo en eso. Alec lo miró un segundo antes de suspirar.

\- Está bien, te traeré una bandeja.

\- ¿Qué? – Se indignó Max, pero Alec solo negó: no iba a presionar otra vez a Wil y Rafael, hacerlo la noche pasada había terminado con su hijo haciendo una tontería y ganándose un golpe.

\- Deja el escandalo Maxwell y ve a sentarte a la mesa – Lo riñó su padre; Max gruñó y se quejó, pero ante la mirada seria del adulto, no tuvo más opción que salir de la habitación. Jocie lo miró, luego a Wil que evadía mirar a los miembros de la familia Lightwood y entrecerró los ojos.

\- Tío Alec, ¿Te importa si le hago compañía a Wil? – Preguntó, el hombre miró al muchacho esperando por una respuesta suya, pero ante la sonrisa de Wil, él solo asintió. Jocelyn salió de la habitación a prisa corriendo a la mesa para tomar una bandeja donde acomodó su plato y el Wil.

\- ¿No vas a comer con nosotros? – La pregunta de Rafael sonó tímida; Jocelyn le ignoró mientras servía un par de vasos con jugo de naranja y los colocaba sobre la bandeja - ¿Quieres… quieres que te ayude a llevarlo? – Insistió débilmente.

La rubia le dirigió una fea mirada, tomando una tostada extra del montón en la mesa y llevándosela a la boca para un mordisco antes de tomar la bandeja.

\- Esto está delicioso tío Magnus – Dijo alegremente volviendo a la habitación de invitados. Rafael se desinfló en su asiento ante la mirada apenada del resto de su familia; incluso Max ya no lo veía con enojo sino compasivo. Se removió incomodo: la noche pasada había hablado con sus padres; más bien Papá había hablado mientras Pá los escuchaba; y Rafael había podido ver las cosas con una perspectiva diferente que no lo hizo sentir mejor en lo absoluto.

 _Se había sentado a la mesa del comedor, en su lugar de costumbre. Alec se sentó frente a él luego de que Max volviera a la habitación de huéspedes con Wil. El mayor le tendió su estela y él negó, no haría un escándalo por un puñetazo. Magnus suspiró dirigiéndose a la nevera._

 _\- ¿Por qué Wil te golpeó? – Preguntó Alec._

 _\- ¿Por qué no lo haría? – Cuestionó. Magnus volvió justo entonces tendiéndole una bolsa con hielo._

 _\- Deja el papel del mártir Rafael – El brujo se sentó junto a su esposo, también de frente a él. - ¿Por qué la zanahoria te golpearía si solo te disculpabas? – Rafael se tomó su tiempo para colocarse el hielo sobre el puñetazo, no tenía caso fingir que no había pasado nada._

 _\- Porque…lo besé – Admitió, sus padres parpadearon perplejos._

 _\- ¿Por qué lo besaste? – Preguntó Alec con voz que intentaba ser comprensiva - ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos? –Estiró la mano colocándola sobre la libre del moreno._

 _\- ¿Qué….? – Se confundió soltándose de su padre - No, no es eso – Negó – Pero dijiste que él está enamorado de mi – Le dijo a Alec – Y eso solo empeoró todo lo que le hice – Suspiró – Charles me sugirió que besarlo ayudaría a que me disculpara._

 _\- Charles… -Repitió Magnus - ¿En serio pensaste que seguir los consejos de un puberto de catorce años era buena idea? – Estaba sorprendido - ¿Acaso eres tonto?_

 _\- Magnus – Lo riñó Alec. El brujo se encogió de hombros._

 _\- Piensas igual que yo – Se defendió y Rafael frunció el ceño indignado al notar que no lo negaba - Charles ni siquiera ha salido con nadie en su vida ¿Cómo vas a escucharle? – Rafael bufó, visto en perspectiva, su padre tenía razón._

 _\- Ese no es el problema – Alec recuperó la atención en el tema principal –Tenemos que aclarar todo este asunto con Wil: no eres un niño y me parece que estás consciente del error que cometiste – Rafael asintió con la mirada fija en la mesa – Pero me preocupa por qué pensaste que debías actuar contra Wil. – Y agregó con claridad - Rafael, amo a tu papá tanto como él me ama a mí. –Aseguró._

 _\- Lo sé –Aseguró el muchacho viendo como su padre brujo tomaba la mano de Alec en un apretón cariñoso - ¿Pero qué esperabas que pensara luego de que lo besaras frente a todos? – Alec negaba con la cabeza._

 _\- Estás equivocado; yo no besé a Wil, fingí hacerlo – La confusión de Rafe fue magistral ¿Qué había fingido? ¡Él lo había visto! – Era necesario para mantener la farsa pero solo me valí de un buen ángulo y un beso en la quijada. – Rafael abrió la boca con desconcierto ¡¿Qué?! – Esa misma noche hablé con Magnus y le expliqué como habían ocurrido las cosas ¿Por qué crees que no armó un escandaló?_

 _\- Porque no soy un escandaloso – Gruñó el brujo; Alec le sonrió de vuelta condescendientemente pero no retiró lo dicho._

 _\- Lamento no tomar el tiempo para aclarar contigo ese malentendido creando otros._

 _\- No - El muchacho soltó la bolsa con hielo, él realmente no entendía nada – No tiene sentido ¿Entonces quien besó a Wil?_

 _\- ¿Tú? –Magnus rió señalando el puñetazo con gracia._

 _\- Me refiero a la noche en Delirio's – Gruñó - Esa noche lo escuché con Jocie –Explicó – Hacía todo un drama porque un hombre lo había besado.- Alec se sorprendió mientras que Bane le restaba importancia con la mano._

 _-No sé a quién habrá besado Wil, pero no fui yo –Aseguró Alec._

La conversación había continuado un poco más, pero ahora que Rafael sabía ese detalle, se daba cuenta de lo obtuso que había sido con Jocelyn; ella le había sugerido más de una vez que hablara con Wil o con su papá y él solo le había gritado que estaba de parte de Wil, que no lo entendía, y acusándola de comportarse como una chiquilla cuando el único con ese comportamiento fue él.

Así que no podía culparla por ahora ignorarlo.

Fue Magnus quien estiró la mano sobre su hombro con un suspiro pesado en medio del silencio.

\- Es tan testaruda como sus padres – Dijo sabiamente.

\- Solo dale tiempo para que se calme un poco – Le aconsejó Alec sentándose a la mesa mientras tomaba un par de tostadas. Max mordió un bocado observando a su hermano y luego a sus padres antes de reír.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso Maxwell?

\- Bueno, si no vuelves con Jocelyn, siempre puedes unirte al club – Dijo con sorna señalándose a sí mismo y a sus padres – Los hombres no son tan dramáticos.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro – Susurró Alec mientras bebía de su café viendo de reojo a Magnus que reía; Max casi escupe el trago de jugo que bebió al ser el único que escuchó.

\- Bueno – Comentó el brujo de los ojos de gato – Quizás con un segundo intento no te ganes un puñetazo – Bromeó. Rafael refunfuñó algo aumentando la risa del brujo mayor; Alec rodó los ojos pero Max miró a los dos de piel bronceada con confusión.

\- ¿Segundo intento? – Estaba por bromear respecto a cómo Jemina solía emparejarlo " _secretamente"_ con William cuando algo hizo conexión en su cerebro - ¿Puñetazo? – Miró a Rafael con una ceja enarcada, el moretón en su quijada aún estaba allí desde la noche anterior porque había decidido no usar iratzes.

El moretón de un puñetazo…

Que le había dado Wil…

Por algo que no quería contarle…

\- Tu querido hermano pensó que unos apasionados besos logarían que la zanahoria lo disculpara. – Se burló Magnus.

\- Papá me dijo que él gusta de mi – Se excusó el moreno.

\- No te dije que fueses a besarlo – Se defendió Alec con obviedad.

\- Lo sé, Charles…

El golpe sordo de Rafael cayendo al suelo cuando las patas traseras de su silla desaparecieron, cortó su frase; Alec se incorporó a prisa para ayudarlo, mientras que Magnus miraba perspicaz a Max quien apretaba los dientes casi con la misma fuerza con la que su mano empuñaba el tenedor.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Gruñó su hermano con molestia, sobándose la parte posterior de la cabeza donde de seguro le saldría un buen chichón.

\- Max…- Dijo Magnus a modo de advertencia.

\- Eres…un…idiota – Gruñó entre dientes, incorporándose tan brusco que la silla se volcó mientras soltaba el tenedor de forma brusca, el sonido del metal contra el vidrio de la mesa repiqueteó y de inmediato los platos con el desayuno dejaron la mesa volando contra Rafael con la intención de estamparse en su rostro.

\- ¡Maxwell Michael!- Gruñó Alec; Magnus chasqueó los dedos de inmediato para proteger a Rafael - ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?

\- No tengo hambre – Gruñó incorporándose tan brusco que su silla golpeó se volcó al suelo, y Magnus podía jurar que había visto un chispazo de fuego negro brillar en sus ojos antes de darse media vuelta.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a este muchacho? – Alec estaba indignado - ¡Ni siquiera cuando era adolescente se comportaba de esa manera! – Magnus podía decir que estaba de acuerdo ¿Qué diablos habían dicho para hacerlo enojar de esa forma? - Primero tatuajes y ahora exaltándose todo el tiempo.

Pero no era cierto, pensó Magnus siguiendo a Max con la mirada y el ceño ligeramente fruncido; el de carácter explosivo tendía a ser Rafael y sin embargo, últimamente Max estallaba contra su hermano…

\- Siempre les dije que está loco –Gruñó Rafael de mal talante, ganándose otra riña de Alec.

Vio a Max entrar a la habitación de huéspedes y los ojos de gato se abrieron con entendimiento.

"Últimamente"… desde que Wil estaba en el loft, herido.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Simon sujetó a su esposa que solo resoplaba furiosa. Se había formado un alboroto en la entrada del instituto entre ella y una mujer que parecía la versión mayor y más remilgada de Clary. Cuando él llegó, atraído por ese sexto sentido que había desarrollado con los años para saber cuándo su esposa se metía en lio, y por los gritos que todo New York debían estar escuchando, encontró a Izzy clamando una sarta de improperios a la mujer que mantenía expresión adusta, mientras le quitaba de las manos a un pequeño George, demasiado desconcertado por la reacción de su madre como para pensar siquiera en llorar.

\- ¡Vieja harpía! – Mascullaba Isabelle con rencor mirando la puerta del despacho de Jace como si pudiera atravesarla con mirada laser y derretir el cerebro de la mujer.

\- Deberías intentar respirar profundo cielo – Intentó Simon.

\- ¡No intentes calmarme Lovelace! – Gritó desviando su atención rápidamente - ¿Quién se creé? ¡Yo sé cómo criar a mis hijos! – Bramó – Soy buena madre.

\- Por supuesto si Iz – Aseguró de inmediato con el ceño ligeramente fruncido; aun le costaba creer que la madre de alguien tan dulce y educado como Wilhem fuese capaz de decirle lo contrario a una mujer a la que acababa de conocer.

\- Le voy a arrancar las algas rojas que tiene por cabello – Seguía mascullando la pelonegro – No me importa que tenga la edad de mi madre. – Gruñó con un brillo asesino en la mirada.

Simon abrió la boca para intentar una vez más tranquilizarla cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió dejando salir a Clary, sus ojos esmeraldas tenían un brillo asesino mientras cerraba la puerta con un fuerte golpe y un bufido.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó el ex diurno desconcertado por la reacción de la pelirroja: Clary tendía a ser más controlada que Isabelle.

\- Es una harpía – Gruñó la pelirroja; Isabelle hizo un gesto de acuerdo que gritaba un "¡Lo vez!" a Simon – Se negó a hablar conmigo allí, _solicito una audiencia con el jefe de instituto no con su esposa_ – Se mofó imitándola con un marcado acento alemán.

\- Ustedes son los jefes del instituto – Alegó Isabelle indignada por ella.

\- Pues aparentemente el haberme casado con Jace varios años después de la asignación del cargo no me da el derecho – Bufó, sus ojos verdes brillaban con chispas de ira.

\- ¿Y Jace lo permitió? – Isabelle estaba crispada. Simon ahora estaba seguro de que su mirada asesina también le derretía virtualmente el cerebro a Jace.

\- Está enojado – Admitió la pelirroja, sus hombros se desinflaron – Pero tuve que ceder, no puede disgustar más a la madre de Wil teniendo en cuenta la actual situación de Rafael.

El enojo de Isabelle se desinfló en favor a la preocupación por su sobrino. Clary suspiró.

\- No puedo creer que el buen Wilhem sea su hijo.

\- Vieja harpía – Repitió la pelonegro con disgusto. Simon solo las observó en silencio con un asentimiento. No había podido conocer a la mujer pero ni loco iba a contradecir a su esposa y su parabatai, él apreciaba su vida, gracias.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jocelyn entró en la habitación sorprendiéndose de ver a Wil de pie, estaba de espaldas a ella, frente al closet cambiándose la ropa de dormir por una camisa de algodón que se colocaba en ese momento. Ella pudo ver la espalda pálida del chico, moteada con unas cuantas pecas, y marcas de runas pero lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño fueron el par de feas cicatrices que atravesaban su espalda media. Habían sido las heridas más graves y ni las iratzes ni la magia pudo borrarlas del todo.

Cualquier sentimiento de culpa por mantenerle la ley del hielo a Rafael, se esfumó.

\- Pensé que no podías caminar – Comentó intentando que no se reflejara en su voz el malestar por las acciones de su ex novio.

\- Estoy mucho mejor – Aseguró – De hecho, mañana vuelvo al instituto – Aseguró acercándose a la cama mientras la chica dejaba la bandeja allí, ella dudó al verlo: su paso era estable pero lento, él negó al notar su intención: estaba bien, no necesitaba ayuda para unos pocos pasos. Tomó una tostada francesa cuando finalmente llegó a la cama, y sentándose para colocar sobre ella un poco de huevos revueltos con una sonrisa satisfecha que la chica le devolvió. – Creo que podré volver a casa la próxima semana. – La sonrisa de Jocie vaciló.

\- ¿Max no te ha convencido de quedarte? – Preguntó con un suspiro tomando una segunda tostada antes de volver sobre sus pasos a la puerta.

\- Él va a visitarme, podrías acompañarlo, seré un buen guía turístico – Ofreció. - ¡No cierres la puerta! – Dijo de inmediato al ver que la chica se había alejado de la cama para ello. Jocie volvió la mirada confundida, Wil estaba ruborizado aunque no estaba segura si por el esfuerzo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Max la hechizó – Dijo, asegurándose de llenar su boca con un nuevo mordisco de su tostada. La rubia enarcó una ceja con una sonrisa que recordaba a una cazadora a punto de abalanzarse sobre un jugoso chisme.

\- ¿Qué clase de hechizo, eh?

\- Aisló el sonido de la habitación – Dijo intentando restar importancia – Si la cierras y nos llaman no lo sabremos.

\- Así que nadie allá afuera nos escucharía tampoco – Él se ruborizó asintiendo y agregando rápidamente.

\- lo puso para que no entraran sonidos en realidad, por las discusiones que habían.

\- Bueno, si nos necesitan, siempre pueden entrar - Dijo ella dispuesta a cerrarla.

\- En realidad…- Dijo. Jocelyn sonrió con malicia presintiendo lo que diría – Ni el señor Alec ni el señor Lightwood pueden abrirla desde afuera.

\- Que conveniente – Se rió dejando la puerta a medio cerrar y corriendo a prisa a la cama, sentándose frente a él y agarrando una tira de tocino frito – Para todo, menos para ser de ayuda al pobre nefilim moribundo.

\- El señor Lightwood entró hace dos días y me encontró hablando con el señor Alec, discutieron muy feo por eso…

\- Claro, claro – Lo interrumpió ella con una sonrisa divertida.- Te creo.

\- ¡Es la verdad! – Exclamó.

\- Dije que te creo – Rio la rubia; él lo dejó estar escuchando risas de la familia Lightwood-Bane desde el exterior. Wil suspiró:

\- Deberías estar desayunando allá afuera…

\- No eres tan mala compañía como crees – Se mofó.

-…con Rafael – Agregó; la sonrisa de Jocie desapareció por un profundo suspiro.

\- Rafael es mayor que yo, pero a menudo se comporta tanto como un niño que tiendo a olvidarlo, es un poco agotador a decir verdad.

\- Pero lo quieres; así que es absurdo que termines con él por mí – Le hizo ver, ignorando el pequeño escándalo que se había desatado en el exterior y agregando – Vino a disculpase ¿Sabes? Aún estoy enojado pero creo que fue sincero – Admitió ante la sorpresa de ella justo cuando Max entraba escandalosamente, sobresaltando a los dos más jóvenes y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- ¡¿Besaste a mi hermano?! – Gruñó el brujo con disgusto.

\- ¡No! ¡Él me besó! – Se defendió Wil de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué? – El desconcierto de la rubia interrumpió las réplicas de ambos - ¿Rafael te besó?

\- Y no me dijiste nada – Seguía Max indignado – Porque aparentemente gustas de él.

\- ¿Qué yo que? – Wil se incorporó alarmado, sus ojos abiertos de par en par - ¡No me gusta! – Exclamó a Max girándose de inmediato a Jocie – En serio, no me gusta Rafael, Jocie – Lo último que quería era ganarse a la rubia de enemiga porque pensara que había causado su ruptura a propósito.

La chica los miró, cada uno tenía diferentes sentimientos en sus ojos antes de que la muchacha estallara a carcajadas por la idea. Wil rió con algo de duda relajándose un poco al ver que ella lo tomara a broma, mirando luego al chico de azul con cautela, pero este seguía serio, apagando la risa del pelirrojo.

\- ¡Raziel! – La chica apenas podía respirar de la risa - ¡Pagaría por haberlos visto!

\- ¿Por eso lo golpeaste? – Gruñó Max.

\- ¿Lo golpeaste? – Jocelyn no cabía en sí de la sorpresa – Espera, ¿El moretón en su quijada…? – Wil asintió avergonzado - ¡Mi bebé ha crecido! – Se burló limpiándose una falsa lágrima orgullosa.

\- Me tomó por sorpresa – Se excusó el alemán por lo bajo.

\- Si no te gusta ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – Le acusó Max; Wil alzó la mirada en su dirección.

\- Estás enojado – Respondió con obviedad. Jocelyn rodó los ojos.

\- ¡Oh por el Ángel! Ya bésense y dejen el drama – Se burló tomando otra tostada. Wil refunfuñó una réplica y Max descruzó los brazos ablandando su expresión.

\- Rafael es un idiota – Suspiró el brujo. Caminando hasta ellos para sentarse también a la cama y tomando un emparedado.

\- Oye, eso es mío. – Se quejó Jocie.

\- Era – Contradijo con una sonrisa burlona. Wil los observó masticando su propia comida con nostalgia, él realmente iba a extrañarlos en Vallendar.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jace observó como la puerta era cerrada con un fuerte golpe por su esposa; la mujer frente suyo fruncía los labios con disgusto pero él no pudo estar más de acuerdo con la reacción de Clary.

\- Señora Rosenbauer – Dijo intentando mantener un tono calmo, era el director de un instituto y padre de tres hijos, no podía solo empezar a gritar aunque una parte de él que se parecía mucho a su yo adolescente intentaba seducirlo para que lo hiciera - Ya podemos hablar pero quiero aclarar que Clary solo se retiró por…cortesía, no porque debiera hacerlo – Su tono fue duro y dejaba claro que era la primera y última vez que lo permitiría – Ella dirige este instituto tanto como yo.

\- No vine a hablar de disposiciones legales, señor Herondale – Replicó ella con su marcado acento alemán, desestimándolo con un gesto de la mano y una mirada aún más dura que la del rubio – Estoy aquí porque no hace ni treinta minutos que llegué a mi instituto tras un par de días fuera por una misión para intentar negociar y razonar con salvajes…

\- ¿Salvajes? – La interrumpió confundido, su acento era muy fuerte, quizás no había entendido bien.

\- Salvajes – Rectificó con un tono que lo retaba a corregirla – Submundos.- Jace enarcó una ceja frunciendo el ceño con total disgusto – Y encuentro esto – Dijo sacando de un bolsillo una carta. Jace apenas tuvo que ojearla para reconocer la escritura de su parabatai. - ¿Puede ver lo que dice allí? ¡Léala! Vamos. – Insistió con tono imperativo; el rubio tomó la carta pero no la leyó, en cambio la movió dejándola a un lado.

\- No soy un niño al que le da órdenes, señora Rosenbauer – La cortó serio. La mujer lo miró con los ojos ligeramente abiertos y sorprendidos por un segundo, respirando profundo para recobrar la compostura.

\- Lo siento, me dejé llevar – Se disculpó pasando las manos por su cabello para arreglarlo; Jace le mantuvo la mirada con cautela – Es solo que… mi querido Wilhem…- Su voz se volvió angustiosa y llorosa pero ella misma se contuvo incluso antes de que Jace pensara en que hacer, la mujer inspiró profundo un par de veces llevándose la mano al pecho – Soy una mujer mayor Señor Herondale, mi difunto esposo, Raziel lo tenga en la gloria, y yo éramos ya mayores y nos habíamos dado por vencidos cuando el Ángel nos bendijo con mi pequeño Wilhem y desde que mi Jürgen falleció, él es lo único que tengo – El disgusto de Jace se aplacó, ella no lloraba pero su tono sonaba tan vulnerable que estuvo tentado a acercarse a ella y abrazarla de no ser por el evidente filo que escondía. – Y aun así… – Seguía – Contra mi buen juicio acepté que viniera aquí, a esta ciudad de barbarie; le confié mi hijo a usted – Su mano golpeó el escritorio, no subía la voz pero la acusación era suficiente – Se lo confié y lo que recibo a cambio es una carta explicando como un joven maleante de SU instituto lastimó a mi hijo

\- Rafael no es un maleante – Dijo entre dientes.

\- Eso lo juzgara Raziel y la Clave – Aseguró con frialdad - ¿Ya tomaron medidas contra el chico?

\- Rafael fue sancionado pero su hijo no pretende introducir una queja a la Clave – Jace escuchó a la mujer mascullar algo en alemán que no sonaba muy religioso, sin embargo parecía resignada cuando continuó.

\- Quiero ver a mi hijo, ¿Dónde está?

\- Wilhem está en casa de Alec Lightwood.

\- Su tutor – Reconoció el nombre; el rubio asintió.

\- Allí recibe atención del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

\- Quiero verlo, y exijo leer su informe oficial del caso – Demandó seria – Y quiero hablar con el señor Lightwood.

\- Le pediré a _mi esposa –_ Recalcó – Que haga un portal para usted – Y agregó con falsa consideración – A menos que tampoco le parezca y se quiera ir caminando.

La mujer mantuvo el ceño fruncido un segundo antes de aligerarlo con una sonrisa condescendiente.

\- No sea tonto señor Herondale – Dijo con un gesto de desestimación de la mano y una risita _amable_ \- ¿Por qué no lo aceptaría?

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Magnus recibió el tazón humeante que Alec le pasaba, agradeciéndole con un casto beso y vertiendo el contenido por completo en el caldero de borboteaba frente a él en su despacho o como a Rafael le gustaba llamarlo, en el salón de magia. Había aceptado ese encargo de unos mundanos de una fraternidad de la NYU solo para tener algo entretenido que hacer esa tarde pensando que le tocaría quedarse solo en casa con la zanahoria; tarde se enteró que a Alec no le tocaría patrullar esa mañana.

Luego del comportamiento extraño de Max, habían terminado el desayuno con esa sensación de extrañeza que había dejado y con la idea en el brujo de que su hijo menor tenía algo que no les contaba, especialmente cuando, aun luego de que Jocie se marchara de vuelta al instituto sugiriéndole a Rafael que la acompañara para charlar, Max y Wil se mantuvieron encerrados en la habitación de huéspedes _jugando al x-box_ ; de eso ya hacía casi media hora; y Magnus se hallaba completando su encargo mientras Alec vestido con un conjunto de chándal, le hacía compañía ayudándole un poco.

\- ¿Qué tal si apartas un poco de esa poción de euforia y la modificas para algo más entretenido? – Sugirió Alec como quien no quiere la cosa mientras ojeaba el libro de pociones de Magnus.

Ayudándole… e intentando sonsacarlo.

\- ¿Alguna sugerencia? – Cuestionó con sonrisa torcida, sabiendo perfectamente lo que sugería.

\- Bueno – Comenzó tomando el libro y señalando una página en específico mientras se acercaba al brujo - Aquí dice que si agregas polvo de cereza deshidratada cosechada por hadas, se vuelve más… divertido – Dejó el libro sobre la mesa de trabajo de Magnus, estirándose para tomar uno de los viales en el estante detrás del brujo asegurándose de acorralarlo con su cuerpo contra la mesa – Y da la casualidad que aquí tienes un poco – Dijo mostrando el vial con una sonrisa amplia y un guiño travieso.

\- No lo sé… - Magnus intentó que su voz sonara lo más aplacada – Soy un brujo profesional, no debería tomar parte de las pociones que me encargan – Negó, Alec rió por lo bajo viendo el brillo pícaro en sus ojos de gato que esperaban " _ser convencido_ "

\- ¿Ni siquiera si prometo no ir a patrullar esta tarde para probarla…-Susurró sobre sus labios, sus manos haciéndose con la cintura del mayor – Y activar mis runas de resi…?

El timbre se dejó escuchar; por un segundo Alec jugó con la idea de ignorarlo cuando un segundo timbrazo y luego un tercero resonó en el loft con impaciencia. Magnus gruñó disconforme.

\- Juro que si son esos insufribles mundanos, les arrojaré la poción hirviendo en la cabeza – Gruñó cuando Alec se separó de él, el nefilim también parecía bastante frustrado.

\- Pero asegúrate de guardar un poco, te pagaré bien por ella – Dijo guiñándole un ojo con un sugerente beso antes de separarse y dirigirse a la puerta principal. Alec sopesó la idea de desviarse unos segundos a la cocina y mojarse la nuca porque la idea de esa poción de euforia sexual que había sugerido le había emocionado lo suficiente para tener que bajar la mirada y asegurarse de que su pantalón de chándal no enseñara una imagen que no le interesaba mostrar a un desconocido; pero descartó la idea cuando el timbre siguió sonando con tanta insistencia que al llegar a la puerta, el ojos azules ya sentía que si Magnus no les lanzaba la poción hirviendo, él mismo clavaría la mano de los mundanos al timbre con una flecha.

\- ¿Diga? – Gruñó abriendo la puerta, sorprendiéndose porque la pequeña mujer pelirroja de alrededor de sesenta años y el rostro lleno de pecas, que encontró en su umbral, no era, en lo absoluto, uno de los juerguistas mundanos que habían contratado a Magnus para la poción.

\- Señor Lightwood, supongo – Dijo la mujer; y su marcado acento alemán le dejó perfectamente en claro quién era.

\- Señora Rosenbauer – Entendió estirando la mano en su dirección; de pronto sintiéndose incomodo por haber sido encontrado vestido tan informal o avergonzado por casi ser atrapado con Magnus como dos adolescentes cuando tenía un asunto tan importante que resolver con ella. La mujer le estrechó la mano. – Pase adelante – Dijo dispuesto a soltarla, pero la mujer no soltó su mano, en su lugar estiró la libre para colocarla en la mejilla del hombre; Alec casi podía jurar que estaba de puntillas mirándolo a los ojos con una mirada entre sorprendida y fascinada - ¿Qué…?

\- Vaya, tiene los ojos azules de mi Jürgen – Dijo sorprendida; la confusión en Alec fue evidente y ella rió – Mi difunto esposo – Aclaró.

\- ¿Quién er…? Oh – Magnus se contuvo al verla y notar las runas en el cuerpo de la mujer; él solía evitar a los nefilims desconocidos cuando visitaban a Alec pero ¿Acaso esa mujer tocaba a su esposo? - ¿Lo siento? – Dudó, y Alec le dirigió una mirada desconcertada que casi le hace reír.

La pelirroja soltó a Alec dándose lugar en la casa mientras continuaba dirigiéndose expresamente a Alec.

\- Ahora entiendo porque mi Wilhem lo admira tanto, le recuerda a su padre – Alec se mostró azorado – Me escribe mucho de usted, me ha dicho que es un magnifico tutor.

\- Supongo – El hombre no sabía cómo se suponía que debía decir con tantos halagos, realmente no esperaba esa reacción de la mujer al conocerlo. Volvió a mirar a Magnus, pero el brujo estaba tan confundido como él.

\- Puede llamarme Gretel, por cierto – Aceptó. Alec asintió cerrando la puerta principal tras de sí y caminando hacía el sofá, rodando los ojos cuando al pasar junto a Magnus escuchó que susurraba:

¿ _También vas a coquetear con la zanahoria madre?_ – Era una broma, podía verlo en su risa burlona; solo esperaba que la mujer no lo hubiese escuchado, no parecía del tipo al que le gustaran las bromas.

\- Magnus, ella es la Gretel Rosenbauer, la madre de Wil – La presentó – Gretel, él es mi…

\- Le aceptaría un té de menta – Lo interrumpió ignorando la mano extendida del brujo y sentándose con porte serio en el sofá de una plaza. La mirada de Magnus a su esposo parecía pedirle permiso de estrangularla. – Mientras hablamos sobre lo que le pasó a mi hijo con ese chico, Rafael.

El matrimonio se tensó de inmediato ante la mención del tema que les importaba. Alec se sentó frente a ella de espalda a la cocina.

\- Magnus, podrías por favor…- Le pidió. El brujo chasqueó los dedos haciendo aparecer una humeante taza de té de frente a la mujer y un expresso para su esposo y uno para sí mismo mientras se sentaba tras Alec en el taburete junto a la isla de la cocina, asegurándose de mantenerse cerca para respaldar a su esposo pero manteniendo la distancia, había aprendido (y eso incluso antes de conocer a Alec) que en asuntos de Nefilims resultaba mejor mantener un perfil bajo, al menos en principio; especialmente cuando estos se veían tan remilgados como esa mujer o le dirigían miradas asesinas

\- Gracias – dijo Alec con una sonrisa en su dirección que él le devolvió, antes de que regresara su mirada al frente hacía Gretel.

\- Vengo de su instituto Señor Lightwood.

\- Puede llamarme Alec – Concedió, después de todo ella lo había hecho primero. La mujer le dirigió una sonrisa comedida junto a su asentimiento.

-Hablé con su jefe de instituto Alec, me ratificó que, tal como dijo en su carta, mi hijo está fuera de peligro ahora – Alec asintió.

Él había explicado todo lo que había ocurrido con Wil en su carta; pero entendía perfectamente que ella quisiera los detalles; aunque sin duda, si estuviese en su lugar no le habría importado lo mucho que le hubiesen dicho que sus hijos estaban bien, él habría exigido ver a Rafael o Max antes de pedir un té.

\- Realmente estoy avergonzado por esta situación – Comenzó con una disculpa. Ella asintió tomando educadamente un sorbo de su té. – Debí cuidar mejor a su hijo.

\- No se preocupe – Negó dejando la taza sobre la mesa auxiliar – Mi hijo me ha escrito mucho sobre usted – Repitió – Sé que no fue por falta de cuidado que todo esto ocurrió, además, mi Wil no es un niño que requiera atención día y noche.

\- Aun así, esta situación no debió ocurrir.

\- Todos sabemos los riesgos a los que nos exponemos al salir de caza, cumpliendo la misión que el ángel nos encomendó.

\- Wil no estaba de caza…- Admitió avergonzado.

\- Lo sé – El tono rígido de la mujer fue seguido de un suspiró – Raziel sabe que amo a mi hijo, pero es tan inocente que a veces pasa por tonto. – Magnus no pudo evitar soltar una risita de acuerdo, ganándose que Alec se volviera hacía él con una mirada de censura. La señora Rosenbauer en cambio le dirigió una expresión mortal antes de volverse a Alec y continuar – Wilhem debió verificar su misión con el jefe de instituto en lugar de solo creer en ese mocoso cretino.

La quijada de Alec se endureció de inmediato; Gretel sabía que Rafael era su hijo, él lo había explicado en su carta y aun así lo insultaba de esa forma con toda la intención de desafiarlo a corregirla; estaba intentando provocarlo y él tenía que ser mejor que eso. Magnus en cambio se incorporó de un salto.

\- ¿Cómo lo llamó? – Gruñó. La mujer le devolvió una mirada agria, del tipo que le daría a un charco de vomito en el suelo que acabas de pisar.

\- Magnus por favor – Intentó contenerlo Alec hablando entre dientes, el brujo había llegado hasta quedar tras él en el sofá y respiró sonoramente para evitar hechizar a la pelirroja. El Nefilim respiró profundo contando hasta diez antes de continuar - No pretendo excusar lo que hizo Rafael – Continuó haciéndole un gesto con la mano a Magnus para que volviera a sentarse - Pero no voy a permitirle insultos señora Rosenbauer – Dijo serio. La mujer chasqueó la lengua, pero no por sus palabras sino al ver como Magnus se cruzaba de brazos de forma desafiante.

\- Confió en que al menos _permitirá_ la sanción al chico – Dijo con un borde filoso en su tono, tomando nuevamente su taza de té y dándole otro trago. Alec apretó la mano en puño.

\- Wil no quiso presentar una queja formal al instituto, pero Jace no dejara que la situación pase por debajo de la mesa – Explicó con tono contenido.

\- Sabrá Raziel porque mi pequeño no querrá acusarlo – Dijo sufridamente. – Que le habrá hecho ese muchacho para asustarlo, _der Trottel_ – Bufó.

\- ¡Entendí eso! _Also halt die klappe, der greisin_ – Rugió Magnus en alemán; Alec sin idea de lo que había dicho su esposo vio como la mujer inflaba las mejillas ofendida.

\- Magnus, por favor – Intentó calmarlo Alec, tenía la quijada tensa, pero intentaba mantener la compostura; no tenía sentido alterarse con la mujer y caer en una confrontación. El brujo lo miró incrédulo ¿Era a él a quien reñiría?

\- Rafael no es ningún matón – Bufó en dirección a Alec y luego hacía la mujer pelirroja - Si su hijo no quiso quejarse es muy su problema. – Espetó mientras que la alemana chasqueaba la lengua ya no pudiendo esconder su desapruebo.

\- ¿No habrá, Alec, un lugar donde podamos hablar en privado? En Schönstatt también solemos tener subterráneos entre la servidumbre, pero ellos al menos saben su lugar y no interrumpen.

\- ¡Suficiente! ¡Se larga! – Rugió el brujo, sus manos y ojos resplandecieron en fuego azul mientras que la puerta principal del loft se abría tan fuertemente que golpeaba contra la pared. La mujer se incorporó también a prisa volcando el té sobre la mesa auxiliar, alarmada por el movimiento del brujo y desenfundó de su cinturón un cuchillo serafín.

Alec se paró de inmediato, su rostro era pétreo, estaba enojado; más, aun así, al hablar intentó no demostrarlo.

\- Por favor, tenemos que calmarnos…

\- ¿Calmarnos? – Magnus estaba furioso – Esta vieja arpía solo está diciendo estupideces.

\- Magnus…- Lo riñó, para luego volverse a la mujer – Señora Rosenbauer no le voy a permitir que venga a nuestra casa y siga insultando a mi esposo e hijo; así que, si quiere ver a Wil, le exijo que se contenga – La mujer había palidecido al oírlo. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par veían de Alec a Magnus con la boca abierta en una perfecta O.

\- ¿Su…esposo? ¿El brujo? – Cuestionó viéndolos de uno a otro. Wil había omitido ese detalle en sus cartas – Crio a Rafael… ¿Con él? –Señaló al brujo.

\- ¿Tiene algún problema, _Rosa Arcaica?_ – Gruñó Magnus con prepotencia. La mujer ni lo miró.

\- Eso lo explica todo – Masculló para sí, dirigiéndose luego directamente a Alec - No lo entretendré más… _señor_ Lightwood – Dijo; Alec frunció el ceño, había notado que ya no había el mismo respeto en su tono – Gracias por el té pero veré a mi hijo. – Alec asintió indicándole el camino al señalarle la puerta del cuarto de Rafael donde su joven estudiante estaba quedándose, dispuesto a seguirla – No es necesario, es un asunto familiar – Gruñó cortante.

Alec estaba por replicar cuando la mujer abría la puerta de la habitación; el ojos azules se dispuso a seguirla, respingando ante el fuerte piquete eléctrico de magia que le golpeó en el trasero. Se volvió hacía Magnus con molestia, no solo porque ese no era el momento, sino que no había sido para nada uno de esos piquetes juguetones que Magnus solía darle; pero lo que encontró fue un par de ojos de gatos mirándolo enojado.

\- Oh lo siento, ¿Estabas ahí?- Gruñó irónico - No me di cuenta.

Alec suspiró restregándose el rostro; entendía a Magnus: él también estaba enojado con esa mujer, pero no podía solo saltar sobre ella, tenía que controlarse por el bien de Rafael. Suspiró ¿Quién iba a decir que alguien tan encantador como Wil tuviese semejante madre?

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- Así que tendrás que llevarme a conocer Vallendar. – Comentó Max; hacía cerca de media hora que Jocelyn se había marchado y ellos habían decidido jugar con el X-Box antes de que alguno de sus padres fuesen allí para exigirles que hicieran algo _productivo._

\- Te llevaré a Münich – Contravino Wil. Estaba semi sentado al respaldo de la cama mientras Max acostado a la cama apoyaba su cabeza sobre las piernas del extranjero; ambos con un control inalámbrico de la x-box en la mano presionando botones a prisa mientras mantenían la vista fija en el televisor plasma flotando frente a ellos. – Hay buen futbol…

\- ¿Futbol? – Max lo miró confundido.

\- Soccer – Explicó; Max negó.

\- No soy de deportes mundanos – Dijo y agregó burlón – Pero a Rafael le gusta el Soccer – Wil rodó los ojos.

\- Ya supéralo – Bufó con un golpe en la cabeza, gruñendo cuando se golpeó la mano con los cuernos; Max rio - ¿Qué tal Berlín? Es fantástica y…

\- Ya conozco Berlín, quiero conocer Vallendar – Lo interrumpió Max – Además debes compensarme.

\- ¡Frankfürt! – Lo ignoró - Hay hermosos castillos, te encantaran- Insistió sin voltear a verlo; sus ojos fingían concentración en el juego pero por la forma en que su avatar se estampaba repetidamente contra una montaña evidenciaba que no prestaba atención en lo absoluto. Max suspiró pausando el juego y alzando la mirada para fijar sus ojos directamente en los de Wil.

\- Escúpelo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Se desentendió.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema de que vaya a Vallendar? – Wil dudó, abriendo la boca como si quisiera contestar pero conteniéndose en último momento. – Wil…- Dijo en tono de advertencia cuando la puerta se abrió con brusquedad por segunda vez esa mañana, esta vez dándole paso a una mujer mayor pelirroja con mirada realmente dura.

\- Largo brujo – Siseó ella al ver la cercanía del brujo a su hijo. El joven azul parpadeó desconcertado mirando a la mujer, sintiendo como Wil se tensaba moviendo sus piernas para liberarlas.

\- ¡ _Mama_! – Exclamó el pelirrojo avergonzado por su actitud.

\- Nada de " _mama_ " – Bufó parecía a nada de echar chispas - ¿Cuáles son tus cosas? Nos vamos ya mismos.

\- ¿Qué? – Ambos jóvenes preguntaron mirándose con desconcierto pero la mujer solo llegó hasta la cama halando a Max fuera de esta.

\- Brujo confianzudo – Masculló para luego empezar a tomar el cobertor y doblarlo mientras jaloneaba a su hijo y farfullaba – Soy una mujer de mente abierta, tú sabes que lo soy Wilhem, ¿tu tutor es esposo de hombre? Bien, es su problema; cada quien elige porque arder en el infierno pero esto…-Señaló a la puerta, hacia la sala – Esto es demasiado.

\- Mamá…-Wil tenía los ojos abiertos con perplejidad mirando de su madre a Max que solo la observaba con desconcierto.

\- ¡ _Halt die kapple_! – Lo calló continuando con sus murmuraciones – Estar casado con un brujo… - Bufó - ¡Porque no me lo dijiste! – Le dio una palmada fuerte en el brazo su hijo se quejó adolorido.

\- Señora, Wil está herido…- Intervino Max de inmediato.

\- ¿Crees que no sé tratar a mi hijo, bruj…? – La réplica de la mujer se ahogó en su garganta al mirarlo y notar las runas en su mano y su antebrazo y Max prácticamente pudo ver el infierno desatarse en sus ojos negros como los de Wil - ¡Herejía! – Gritó apuntándole con el dedo - ¿Un brujo con runas? _¡hau ab!_ ¡Lárgate!

\- Oiga, usted no va a gritarme en mi casa – Se plantó Max frente a ella.

\- ¿Tu casa? – Bufó – ¡Esto no es una casa, es un antro de perversiones olvidado por Raziel!

\- Mamá – Ahogó Wil una riña.

\- Tú te callas Wilhem – Lo retó; volviéndose a Max – Déjanos solos o te denunciare a la Clave brujo – Espetó empujándolo fuera de la habitación sin esperar respuesta alguna y cerrando la puerta tras suyo lo que acalló de inmediato las maldiciones que Max mascullaba; dejándola en la habitación junto a su hijo en un total silencio – Debí sospechar que algo iba mal cuando solo hablabas maravillas de tu tutor.

\- El señor Alec es el mejor nefilim que pueda haber…- Le defendió – Y no tienes derecho a tratar así a Max.

\- Max – Repitió escandalizándose aún más - ¿Él es Max? ¿El " _hijo"_ de Lightwood? – Marcaba las comillas - ¿El "excelente guerrero" con quien decías entrenar? – La mujer parecía a nada de un ataque cardiaco – Nos largamos de aquí – Lo jaloneó del brazo – Que luego te envíen tus cosas, o que se las queden, no me importa.

\- No – Wil intentó soltarse de ella que lo arrastraba hacia la puerta.- Me estás lastimando.

\- No debí dejarte venir a New York – Seguía mascullando la mujer, ignorando las quejas de su hijo – Volverás y te harás cargo del santuario como corresponde, rodeado de nefilims decentes…

\- El señor Alec es una persona decente…

\- ¿Y por eso _su hijo_ – Había mofa al decirlo – te hirió? – La mujer llegó hasta la puerta aun halando de Wil, colocando una mano en el pomo - ¿Cómo no sé va a comportar como bárbaro cuando lo crían junto a ese pequeño salvaje azul?

\- ¡Hör auf! – Wil se soltó con un brusco jalón de su madre; sintió un sordo dolor en la espalda por el movimiento brusco pero lo ignoró por el enojo que estallaba en su mirada. Su madre lo miró sorprendida.

\- No me alces la voz, jovencito – Dijo intentando volver a tomar su brazo pero él retrocedió.

\- Basta – Repitió él con voz dura. – No tienes ningún derecho a hablar así de Max – Dijo serio –…ni del señor Alec.

\- Wilhem…- Le advirtió.

\- No voy a volver a Schönstatt contigo – Decretó.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Está gente…

\- He aprendido más sobre ser Nefilim con _esta gente_ que encerrado en un santuario en Schönstatt – Le espetó; la mujer abrió la boca sorprendida – Ser un cazador de sombras no es sobre pasar la mitad del día rezando a Raziel y la otra mitad intimidando a submundos con una falsa presunción de superioridad para mantener la ilusión de paz en un aburrido pueblo, mamá.

\- ¡Por Raziel! Si tu padre te oyera…

\- Si _papa_ me oyera estaría de acuerdo en que estoy lo suficientemente mayor para tomar mis propias decisiones.

La mujer lo miró sorprendida por su respuesta, parpadeando un par de veces, respirando profundo para tranquilizarse.

\- Cariño – Dijo finalmente con tono suave y maternal; Wil no bajó la guardia, después de todo tenía toda la vida conociendo a su madre – Nos estamos exaltando innecesariamente – Se acercó a él colocando una mano sobre su brazo y sobándole de arriba abajo confortablemente – Estás herido y necesitas descansar. Toda esta situación me ha tomado por sorpresa. – Rio por lo bajo como si la escena que acababa de hacer no fuese más que algo cómico - Así que volvamos a casa, y te preparare tu _Gaisburger Marsch_ favorito – Acarició su mejilla con cariño maternal - Y cuando descanses y pienses con claridad, por supuesto que puedes tomar tus decisiones.

La mirada de Wil se endureció retrocediendo un paso lejos de las manos de su madre.

\- Ya tomé mi decisión, y no volveré contigo – Rectificó – No voy a volver a un sitio donde tú y los demás nefilims, día a día me van a condenar por ser igual al señor Alec.

\- ¿Q…que estás diciendo? – La mujer había palidecido y supo de inmediato, al ver como la determinación acompañaba el enojo en los ojos de su hijo, que su respuesta no le gustaría en lo absoluto.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer? – Se quejaba Alec ante el disgusto de su esposo. Apenas Gretel entró a la habitación de huéspedes se pudo escuchar un pequeño alboroto pero ellos mismos tenían su propia discusión - Sabes que podría complicar la situación de Rafael si obliga a Wil a introducir una queja.- Se excusó.

\- Ya lo sé – Masculló el brujo con molestia – Pero tu pasividad solo es sexy en la cama nefilim – Fue mordaz – Así que espero que te guste mucho ese sofá, porque allí vas a dormir.

\- Escucha Magnus, no es momento…- El crescendo del escándalo en la habitación de huéspedes lo interrumpió; Magnus se acercó con cautela justo a tiempo para atajar a Max que gruñía maldiciones al ser empujado fuera con el subsiguiente portazo.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – Saltó el brujo mayor, sus manos ya chispeaban magia, pero no se comparaban a la ira que vio en los ojos azules de su esposo al pasarle por un lado, golpeando la puerta con la palma abierta.

\- ¡ROSENBAUER! – Bramó Alec: era suficiente, nadie iba a jalonear a su hijo bajo su techo.

\- Papá… está bien… yo…no te van a escuchar – Susurró Max rascándose la cabeza con un ligero tono avergonzado en las mejillas – Está insonorizada en ambos sentidos – Admitió.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Magnus perspicaz.

\- Ustedes se la pasaban peleando sobre él – Se excusó; el mayor entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Y porque no podemos escuchar los gritos de adentro?

\- Magnus ábrela – Ordenó Alec ajeno a las preguntas de su esposo, cuando dispuesto a abrir la puerta el pomo no cedió ni un centímetro. – Esa mujer se larga de esta casa ya mismo - El brujo enarcó una ceja como diciendo " _te habías tardado_ " antes de chasquear los dedos.

Su magia fue repelida por un resplandor de llamas negras; Alec se detuvo con sorpresa al igual que el brujo con ojos de gatos antes de volver la mirada pasmada a Max quien de pronto parecía más joven de lo que era.

\- ¿Maxwell, porque tu magia no nos deja abrir la habitación? – Cuestionó.

\- Eh…yo… quizás puse un hechizo para que ustedes dos no puedan abrirla desde afuera – Admitió y Magnus abrió los ojos con escepticismo: no era que no pudiese romper el hechizo que su hijo había colocado y abrirla, sino el que Max hubiese tenido la pretención de dejarlos fuera lo que le desconcertaba.

Magnus quiso hacérselo notar cuando la puerta se abrió callando la discusión en la sala; los tres hombres miraron expectante a la mujer que adusta y con mirada en alto caminó a través de la sala sin emitir ninguna palabra. Max volvió la mirada por si Wil salía de la habitación pero el pelirrojo no se dio lugar; en tanto, Alec miró a su esposo quien solo bufaba: por él que Rosenbauer se fuese y los dejara en paz.

\- Señora Rosenbauer…- La mujer fulminó a Alec con la mirada apenas un segundo antes de que sus ojos cayeran sobre Max. Casi sin aviso Gretel cambió de dirección apresurándose con hostilidad hacía el chico azul quien, ante la mirada furiosa de la mujer y su mano alzada dispuesta a abofetearlo, olvidó cualquier indicio de hacer magia y corrió para protegerse tras Alec.

El ojiazul se plantó frente a su hijo sujetando la muñeca de la pelirroja y Magnus se apresuró en mover sus manos y hacer aparecer un portal que lanzó contra ella para sacarla de su departamento; porque si su esposo la mataba, sería más engorroso deshacerse de un cadáver, no que no estuviese dispuesto.

\- ¡Magnus! – Gruñó Alec molesto. - ¡Nadie va alzarle la mano a mi hijo en mi casa! ¿Cómo se atreve? – Vociferaba y Magnus podía gurar que estaba a nada de echar humo en cualquier momento - ¿Estás bien Max? – El joven brujo asintió, no muy seguro de que otra cosa decir, su mirada preocupada estaba en la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes donde Wil aún no se mostraba.

\- La vieja está loca – Intentó calmarlo Magnus; no era justo tener que actuar como la voz de la razón ahora, él quería ser el que enloqueciera pero Alec acababa de robarle el papel – Pero si te pones puño a puño con ella, solo terminaras con una queja tu también. – Alec bufó desestimándolo. Magnus se acercó a su esposo tomándolo acariciándolo de arriba abajo para tranquilizarlo. – Max está bien y ella está lejos, así que respira profundo cielo. – Alec tardó un segundo pero finalmente le obedeció y Magnus miró más allá de él, a Max – Y tú, jovencito: espero una buena respuesta de porque te querría atacar la zanahoria madre.

\- Yo… no…tal vez…- El muchachó se mordió el labio dudando su respuesto - voy a… a ver si Wil… ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó al ver cuando al fin el pelirrojo se asomó por la puerta de la habitación con la mirada gacha, y por primera vez el enrojecimiento en su rostro no era por vergüenza sino por una evidente mano que le fue estampada en la mejilla.

-Si…yo…lamento la actitud de mi madre – Se disculpó él ante la mirada de los Lightwood-Bane - Ella generalmente es una persona muy amable y…

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – Lo interrumpió Alec acercándose, el enojo se había aplacado y ahora sus ojos mostraban preocupación. Magnus suspiró, ese era su esposo. El chico asintió deteniéndolo con un gesto.

\- Si, yo… creo que quizás compliqué la situación.- Admitió. – Mamá va a ir ante la Clave.

El matrimonio Lightwood-Bane se miró un segundo antes de que Alec mascullara una maldición y Bane suspirara chasqueando los dedos para hacer aparecer su abrigo y el de Alec a prisa: no porque las cosas se hubiesen ido en picada al sur de pronto significaba que esa situación podía representar para Rafael.

\- Max quedas a cargo de Wil – Dijo Alec tomando el abrigo mientras Magnus convocaba un portal.

\- ¿A dónde van? – Preguntó el chico azul.

\- Bueno, la mandé al instituto para que Jace la controlara; así que allí – Dijo Magnus - No vamos a dejar que la harpía le haga la vida imposible a Rafael – Max asintió – Después hablaré contigo – Agregó mirando significativamente de su hijo al pelirrojo antes de atravesar el portal junto a su esposo dejando a los dos más jóvenes solos en el loft.

El silencio que quedó fue algo tenso; Max se removió incomodo dudando si acercarse mientras Wil se mantenía bajo el umbral de la puerta con la mirada gacha, mordiéndose el labio inferior como obvio indicio de que había algo más.

\- Wil…- Comenzó.

\- No es a Rafael a quien denunciará – Soltó el pelirrojo en un susurro rapido. El brujo se mostró confundido pero el alemán no alzaba la mirada, solo apretaba los puños con enojo – Es a ti.

\- ¿A mí? – Su confusión creció - ¿Porque…? – El de los cuernos negó con la cabeza; si la madre de Wil quería acusarlo de tatuarse runas, que lo hiciera – ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, mis padres hablaran con ella y lo resolverán – Aseguró confiado; Wil torció el gesto no muy seguro - ¿Qué hay de ti? – Preguntó decidiendo finalmente acercarse hasta quedar frente a él - ¿Realmente estás bien?

\- Si, yo… no me golpeó tan fuerte – Respondió llevandose una mano a la mejilla abofeteada con una sonrisa velada. Max rodó los ojos, alzando la mano para acunar su mejilla abofeteada y obligar a Wil a levantar el rostro y mirarlo.

\- Sabes que no me refiero a eso – Susurró casi tan suave como la forma en que sus dedos se movían sobre la piel enrojecida - Tu madre te dijo cosas fuertes y tú…- El chico azul no pudo terminar: Wil lo sorprendió al eliminar las distancias entre ellos para atrapar sus labios con los suyos en un beso suave que le cortó el aliento al brujo desde el inicio; no era la primera vez que se besaban pero si la primera que el pelirrojo tomaba la iniciativa.

\- Wooa – Exhaló Max al separarse un poco de él – ¿No que me queje pero porque…?

\- No volveré a Alemania con mi madre – Informó.

\- ¿Qué? - Max abrió los ojos de par en par, lo suficientemente sorprendido por la noticia como para no fijarse en el rubor que equiparaba el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas.- ¿Estás seguro? Me dijiste…

\- Le dije que no puedo hacerlo si no acepta que estoy enamorado de un brujo tan nefilim como yo.

\- ¿Enamorado? – El desconcierto de Max solo duró un segundo antes de que una sonrisa apenas pudiese ser contenida en sus labios – Dijiste enamorado – Repitió - ¿Estás enamorado… – Su sonrisa se amplió hasta cubrir todo su rostro – De mí?

\- Y por eso usará tus runas como excusa para denunciarte a la Clave y…

\- Dijiste enamorado – Repitió Max tontamente ignorando la preocupación del pelirrojo – No solo soy tu _amigo_ … estás enamorado…

\- Eres un idiota – Se rió el pelirrojo rodando lo ojos, atrapando sus labios por segunda vez antes de que Max siguiera divagando; esta vez en un beso íntimo que el brujo se aseguró de corresponder, aferrándose a su cintura para acercar sus cuerpos.

\- Pero soy tu idiota y lo sabes – Susurró Max sobre sus labios con una sonrisa alegre; Wil también sonrió y esta vez cuando volvieron a encontrarse, lo hicieron con el beso de unos labios que se conocían a la perfección.

 **_OO_OO_OO_OO_**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Oh el final! Estoy segura que todo el mundo lo esperaba *.* No lo niego, me encantó la idea de esos dos juntos desde el inicio pero solo quería hacerlas sufrir con el enredo xD ¿Pero cómo es que Max y Wil están en ese punto? En los próximos caps iremos viendo cómo es que llegaron allí y por supuesto las acciones de la zanahoria madre. Aun no sé cómo se llamará u.u**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Besos :3**


	15. Burbuja

**Hola hola! Lo sé, me tardé siglos u.u Tengo un nuevo trabajo y pues me ando acostumbrando a la nueva rutina x.x pero en compensación les traigo la ultima escena con bastante azúcar que espero compense la tardanza y a la zanahoria madre...**

 **Agradezco a AnaM1707, Montser257, YukariKira, Guest y Nina por sus comentarios n.n y a todos los que dan fav y follow a la historia n.n contesto reviews**

 **Guest:** re-loca xD

 **Nina:** oh, si que son lindos ;) y se pondrán aun más lindos

 **Ahora si, los dejo leer n.n**

 **Capítulo 15: Burbuja**

Jace se sirvió un trago de Whiskey recostándose en la silla de su despacho. Había sido un gran fastidio la presencia de Gretel Rosenbauer en el instituto. Quizás habría sido buena idea avisarle a su parabatai de su llegada, pero había estado tan apurado de solo alejarla del instituto y luego distraído por el bullicio causado por las quejas de Isabelle y Clary sobre ella y los gritos de Simon intentando separar una pelea entre Jonathan y George, que simplemente lo olvidó. Era apenas ahora que pudo apartarse para tomar un descanso y preguntarse cómo le estaría yendo a Alec con esa terrible mujer pelirroja.

Como fuese, no era Alec quien le preocupaba, él sabría lidiar perfectamente con ella; en cambio Rafael seguramente pasaría un muy mal rato e incluso lo haría Wil. Ahora entendía porque el pobre se había mostrado tan alarmado cuando se le escapó decir que le gustaban los chicos, y no era para menos: a leguas Gretel era una mujer de mente cuadriculada a quien evidentemente habían criado con las ideas más rancias de la clave y sin duda daría el grito al cielo cuando se enterara que Wilhem estaba teniendo una relación con…

El tren de pensamiento se detuvo.

¿Con quién estaba teniendo una relación ese muchacho? Jace se enderezó

Jace se enderezó dispuesto a considerarlo seriamente porque ahora que lo pensaba Wil nunca había mencionado a Alec realmente y él creía en la palabra de su parabatai al decirle que no había pasado nada con el chico. Sin duda tampoco era Rafael después de todo el problema que estaba causando y Wil había asegurado que era alguien de la familia Lightwood Bane; entonces quedaba Max.

… ¿O Magnus?

Tomó un gran trago para considerarlo. Si lo pensaba bien, Max siempre fue reservado respecto a sus cosas y hasta donde había entendido por los cotorreos de Jemina, Lucy, Lisa y Charles la última vez que estuvieron en el instituto, Max tenía una relación o algo así con Octavian.

Y eso solo lo dejaba con Magnus, y juraba por Raziel que lo rebanaría si después de tanto drama, era él quien le ponía el cuerno a Alec y… Suspiró, porque no tenía sentido, nada parecía tenerlo y él sin duda tenía mejores cosas por hacer que divagar sobre la vida amorosa de un adolescente que…

Un portal se abrió en su oficina, Jace se incorporó dejando el trago sobre la mesa con total alerta por costumbre pese a saber que solo portales creados por Clary y el propio Magnus eran capaces de superar las salvaguardas que el brujo con ojos de gato había puesto en el Instituto.

Prácticamente al instante Gretel se abalanzó frente a él como si la hubiesen congelado en medio de una bofetada y de pronto la descongelaran. La mujer gruñó furiosa gritando improperios en alemán. Jace no pudo evitar la tentación de mirar el reloj en la pared; diecisiete minutos para ser echada del loft, una buena marca para ser prácticamente una desconocida, pero ni por mucho cercano a los dos minutos y quince segundos que él había logrado.

\- Señora Rosenbauer – Llamó a la mujer con tono que intentaba calmarla.

\- ¡Este lugar es una desgracia! – Exclamó de vuelta en inglés - ¡Y es su culpa! – Lo acusó con el dedo - Usted Herondale permite estos desvaríos.

\- ¿De qué habla? – Frunció el ceño.

\- ¡Un nefilim y un brujo! – Chilló. Jace frunció el ceño indignado, abriendo la boca dispuesto a defender el matrimonio de Alec cuando la mujer continuó - ¡Usted envió a mi hijo con Lightwood y ese brujo que le dieron la absurda idea de que está bien tener ese tipo de relaciones con su pequeño demonio azul con runas!

¿Demonio azul? Su boca se abrió con entendimiento porque ¿Entonces era Max? ¿Entonces qué pasaba con Octavian? Sintió que la cabeza iba a dolerle con tanto drama adolescente. Estaba seguro que en su juventud su vida amorosa no fue tan complicada.

Casi rueda los ojos a si mismo ¿A quién intentaba engañar?

\- ¿Runas? – Preguntó finalmente, confundido.

\- Ese submundo de Max "Lightwood" – Marcó las comillas – Mancilla un apellido nefilim del que presume como si le perteneciera, profanando las runas que nos dio el ángel al usarlas y confundiendo a mi bebe; sin duda debe ser un hereje de la estirpe de mismo Lucifer.

\- Espere, espere un minuto – Estiró las manos al frente para detenerla – Tengo que pararla aquí porque solo está chillando estupideces. – Max es un Lightwood le guste a usted o no; de hecho, me parece recordar que nadie pidió su opinión al respecto cuando colocaron el apellido en los registros. - La mujer bufó indignada. - Y si alguien aquí parece hija de Lucifer es usted.

\- Por supuesto – Clamó con exasperación sufrida – Claro que va a defenderlos, si estoy hablando con el parabatai de Lightwood.

\- Y padrino de Max – Puntualizó serio – Y además jefé de este instituto, así que cállese y escuche... – Pero Gretel no parecía dispuesta a callarse.

\- ¡Pues compórtese a la altura del puesto que tiene! – Le espetó – Su primer deber es con el ángel; la ley es dura, pero es la ley, sin importar los lazos; y si usted no denuncia a ese brujo azul, lo haré yo.

\- ¿Denunciarlo por qué? ¿Por qué su hijo dejó de estar bajo su falda o porque se enamoró de un chico? ¿En qué siglo cree que vive? – Gretel chilló furiosa, confirmándoselo así a Jace. El rubio se masajeó las sienes intentando ponerse en su lugar, pero le resultaba tan difícil - La Clave dio su bendición para el matrimonio de Alec y Magnus – Comenzó de nuevo bajando la dureza de su tono – Y esa decisión dio pie a otros matrimonios ente nefilims y submundos, muchos de hecho que tienen incluso una especie de club social entre ellos – Lo sabía de buena mano, Magnus lo había fundado.

\- Las leyes del ángel no pueden cambiarse – Insistió.

\- Tal vez, pero las personas, incluso los nefilims pueden cambiar de opinión, en especial cuando la interpretación de esas leyes ha estado mal por siglos.

\- Puede creer lo que quiera sobre eso, pero sabe que no es lo correcto – Le espetó - Así como usted sabe que no es correcto que un submundo use nuestras runas y que es su deber reportarlo a la clave y alejar a ese brujo de mi hijo.

\- Es suficiente – La interrumpió golpeando su mesa con la palma de la mano - No pretenda usar mi instituto para sus problemas personales.

\- Entonces yo misma tendré que encargarme…- Jace vio cómo tras ella comenzaba a formarse un nuevo portal, pero la mujer no parecía darse cuenta en lo absoluto - …de que la Clave arranque las runas de la piel azul de ese brujo.

-Quiero ver al desgraciado que se atreva a ponerle una mano encima a mi hijo – La voz de Magnus sonó casi tan mortal como su mirada mientras se daba paso en el despacho dispuesto a desollar vivo a cualquier _osado_ de la forma más dolorosa posible.

\- Su hijo – Bufó - ¿Qué sabe un brujo de tener hijos?

\- Evidentemente más que usted – Espetó Alec -…que dice haber venido preocupada por el estado de Wil y aun así lo dejó en mi casa luego de solo ir a gritar – La mujer lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Usted es el culpable de todo esto – Lo acusó – De que mi buen Wilhem se descarriara del camino de Raziel de esta forma; y se va a arrepentir Lightwood; usted y sus brujos mascotas.

Alec se adelantó con los puños tenso y Magnus lo contuvo sujetándolo del brazo. Él podía hechizar a la harpía y vivir con eso, si Alec hacía algo seguramente se arrepentiría en la mañana.

\- Haga lo que quiera – La retó – Pero no voy a dejarla que les fastidie la vida a mis hijos ni al suyo – Le advirtió. Rosenbauer alzó el mentón dándose media vuelta para retirarse dando un portazo en la oficina. Alec bufó soltándose de Magnus para servirse un trago de Whiskey de la licorera de Jace y bebiéndolo de un trago antes de repetir la acción, esta vez sirviéndole también a Magnus y Jace.

\- Que adorable mujer – Ironizó Jace tomando el vaso que él le tendía.

\- Está loca – Gruñó Magnus. Alec se sentó en el sofá al otro extremo de la oficina del rubio, restregándose el rostro. Se suponía que la situación con Rafael se complicara y en cambio todo se había torcido de la forma más extraña. El ojos azules suspiró:

\- Lo que no entiendo es ¿Cuándo el problema dejó de ser Rafael y pasó a Max?

Jace lo miró, luego a Magnus y suspiró.

\- Creo que ambos deberían hablar con Max- Dijo y agregó confundido - ¿Y a qué demonios se refería esa mujer con las runas de Max?

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Era incomodo el silencio entre ellos, eso no era natural en su relación. Antes que pareja habían sido amigos, incluso antes de eso eran primos: las risas divertidas, conversaciones tontas e incluso discusiones obstinadas eran lo normal; no esto.

Por un momento mientras viajaban en el metro, Rafael se distrajo mirando a Jocelyn de reojo, recordando cuando tenía doce años y se entretenía jalándole las coletas a la pequeña niña que entonces tenía seis años, solo para molestarla y llamar su atención porque le parecía que sus ojos verdes eran bonitos; aun lo creía, pero suponía que si lo intentaba ahora terminaría con un cuchillo serafín atravesándole la mano y una patada en el trasero.

\- Deja de mirarme tanto, es raro – Lo riñó la rubia de pronto; Rafael volvió la mirada al frente ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado viéndola?

\- Lo siento – Se disculpó.

\- No es para tanto.

\- No me refiero a eso – Dijo y Jocelyn suspiró.

\- Has sido un idiota últimamente- No era una riña, ni siquiera un reproche o un tono decepcionado, solo un simple hecho que cualquiera podría constatar.

\- He sido un idiota siempre – Se encogió de hombros él de forma resignada, Jocie tuvo que contener una risita – Pero en las últimas semanas he superado mi marca.

\- No sé, la vez que te atoraste en aquel nido de demonios Eidolom porque querías robar un huevo y averiguar si podías hacer un omelette, deja la valla muy alta – Esta vez fue el turno del chico para reír.

\- Eso solo me da la razón – Suspiró – Y por eso generalmente termino metiendo la pata casi literalmente; y está bien siempre y cuando esa valla no esté tan alta que me aparte de tu lado.

La chica guardó silencio cuando el metro se detuvo finalmente en su estación; ambos bajaron saliendo de la estación en mutismo con dirección al instituto. El sol era tenue, lo suficiente para no ser molesto al caminar pese a que ya pasaba del medio día.

\- Supe que te disculpaste con Wil – Dijo ella de pronto.

\- Era lo menos que podía hacer – Se encogió de hombros.

\- También supe que lo besaste – Rió - ¿Hay algo que debas decirme? – Bromeó; Rafael masculló por lo bajo en queja antes de responder.

\- Solo que golpea mejor de lo que besa – Jocelyn rió un poco más alto.

\- ¿En serio? Me han dicho lo contrario.

\- Por algo sigue siendo virgen – Alegó.

\- Te estás metiendo de nuevo con él – Esta vez sí era una riña mientras llegaban finalmente al instituto. Rafael se detuvo viéndola subir las escalinatas de la entrada; Jocelyn lo notó, volviéndose hacía él confundida cuando el chico no se acercó. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- No quiero molestarte más – Dijo y ella abrió la boca con entendimiento al recordar cómo le había gritado que no quería volver a verlo en el instituto. Suspiró.

\- No estoy tan molesta como crees – Admitió – Me disgustó como te comportaste con Wil, sí, pero ese no es el problema sino el cómo decidiste no escucharme y dejarme a un lado cuando te dije que no tenías que preocuparte por Wil.

\- Siento no haberte creído.

\- No es que no me creyeras Rafael, sino que ni siquiera consideraste lo que tenía para decir y eso es lo que realmente me molestó – Confesó bajando las escalinatas para quedar a su altura y estirar la mano para tocar su mejilla en el lugar donde lo había abofeteado, como una disculpa silenciosa – Evidentemente yo también puedo comportarme un poco tonta y lo siento – Dijo – Pero el instituto es tanto tu hogar como el loft, y si quieres volver no seré yo quien lo evite.

El chico sujetó la mano de Jocelyn antes de que ella pudiera retirarla, sus ojos caramelo fijo en los verdes de ella.

\- ¿Y nosotros? – No pudo evitar un tono esperanzado.

\- Bueno, ya veremos cómo te portas – Dijo con una cálida sonrisa. Rafael le sonrió de vuelta y esta vez la acompañó para subir las escalinatas cuando la puerta principal se abrió dándole salida a una mujer madura y pelirroja que, hecha una fiera, les pasó por el medio dándoles un empujón.

\- ¿Y esa quién es? – Gruñó Rafael, pero Jocelyn se apresuró a empujarlo lejos del instituto - ¡Ey!

\- Si es quien creo, mejor que se vaya sin saber quién eres tú.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Jace sabía que cuando le ofrecieron la dirección del instituto él debió rechazarlo: menos estrés y más tranquilidad para su vida; pero no, él había sido joven e impulsivo e ignorante de lo bonito de tener una vida sin preocupaciones; especialmente cuando tenía los sobrinos que tenía porque ¡Runas!

¿Era en serio?

Había escuchado todo lo que Alec y Magnus habían tenido para decir al respecto; y por Raziel que él estaba de acuerdo con que Max era tan buen cazador de sombras como cualquier nefilim pero ¿Tatuarse? ¿En serio tenía tanta prisa por echarse en contra a los defensores de los preceptos más rancios de La Clave? Porque bien que Gretel era un caso extremo, pero sabía que, aunque no lo gritaran, había algunas personas que pensaban aun de esa forma. Y además estaba Max saliendo con Wil para volverlo personal.

Suspiró. Casi le hacía extrañar esos tiempos donde pensaba que Wil se acostaba con Alec.

\- No me extrañaría si esta misma noche, o mañana, Max recibiera una citación de la Clave – Dijo del rubio - Así que debemos prepararnos para una posible vista.

\- Bah, primero tiene que encontrar la forma de llegar a Idris – Desestimó Magnus – Y sin duda se perderá en el metro, quizás termine en Coney Island.

\- Ella hallará alguna forma – Lamentó Alec – No atraviesas el océano sin un respaldo para volver a casa en caso de emergencia – Jace tenía que darle la razón; Gretel estaba lejos de ser una temeraria impulsiva. – Esto es lo que me preocupaba; por eso no estuve de acuerdo con los tatuajes.

\- Exageras – Lo contravino Magnus – Son un problema solo porque esa mujer está loca, y como la zanahoria no acusará a Rafael, ella le puso el ojo a Max.

Jace enarcó una ceja por esa interesante interpretación. Se preguntó si alguno de ellos siquiera sospecharía sobre la relación de Wil y Max. Le parecía evidente que Magnus ya no seguía tan disgustado con el pelirrojo, y él no quería estar en la posición de ser quien tuviese que decirles: prefería darle la oportunidad a Wil de aclarar las cosas en sus términos.

\- Además, Max no es el único submundo con runas – Continuó Magnus alzando su camisa para mostrar la runa del matrimonio en su costado izquierdo justo sobre el punto donde se veía el claro palpitar de su corazón – De hecho, la runa de matrimonio se está haciendo famosa en el club.

\- ¿En serio? - Se sorprendieron ambos nefilims.

\- Tal vez – Se encogió de hombros soltando las camisas.

\- Espero que ese no sea tu defensa para Max en una vista.

\- Es tan bueno como cualquiera – Rodó los ojos, Magnus no lo estaba tomando demasiado en serio, pero Alec sí.

\- Tienes razón ¿Pero que se supone que hagamos? No creo que haya algún precedente que pueda ayudarnos.

Jace se acercó a su parabatai sentado en el sofá, colocando una mano sobre su hombro y dirigiéndole una sonrisa afable a Magnus.

\- Por favor Alec, ustedes dieron a conocer su relación frente a todo el Gard, tienen al único brujo con un apellido nefilim y Magnus es el primero en adoptar a un cazador de sombras; además son el primer matrimonio entre un nefilim y un submundo aprobado por la Clave; los Lightwood-Bane no necesitan precedentes, ustedes los crean – Alec sonrió por sus palabras – Max y Rafael estarán bien.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Se sirvió una taza de café mientras silbaba alegremente, tomando los folletos de menús de restaurantes cercanos mientras se rascaba distraídamente la cabeza; su cabello aún estaba húmedo por la ducha que había tomado. Sus padres aun no llegaban y Max no podía echarlos menos en falta, al contrario, lo único que se preguntaba era que cenarían.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres café? – Preguntó por lo alto.

\- Es tarde, si tomo eso ahora no podré dormir – Aseguró Wil. Max se volvió hacía él viéndolo salir del baño. El pelirrojo acababa de ducharse y vestía ahora con pants y una playera estampada con un trono hecho de espadas; una toalla alrededor de su cuello recogía la humedad mientras se secaba el cabello. El brujo dio un trago a su café escondiendo una sonrisa tras su taza porque, de hecho, esa ropa era suya y le encantaba la vista que le daba.

\- No pensé que tuvieras tantas ganas por dormir – Dijo y rió esta vez abiertamente mientras el tono escarlata lo cubría por completo; casi podía ver el vapor manando del alemán.

Wil era lindo y verlo salir recién duchado del baño le recordó tanto a la primera vez que lo vió: había ido al baño y lo último que esperaba era toparse con un desconocido pelirrojo desnudo saliendo de la ducha, apenas coordinando palabra por la vergüenza mientras se tapaba con una toalla. Recordaba que lo primero que pensó fue en lo atractivo que era, lo siguiente fue en cuan ingenuo debía ser para creer que lo derrotaría cuando apenas había podido sostener el cuchillo serafín sin que se le callera la toalla.

Como fuese, cuando su padre aclaró que Wil era un estudiante del instituto, Max había desechado cualquier pensamiento de gusto por el extranjero: sabía que prácticamente no lo volvería a ver porque él no tendía a frecuentar el instituto de New York desde que terminó su entrenamiento nefilim y el chico seguramente solo tomaría un par de clases con su padre y luego solo lo vería en algún evento esporádico durante los pocos meses que se quedara allí como ocurría con casi todos los otros estudiantes que habían recibido antes.

Cuando una semana después, Wil volvió a aparecer en el loft disculpándose por haberlo atacado, sonriendo cuando lo oyó decir " _Por el Ángel_ " en lugar de escandalizarse como solía hacer la mayoría de los nefilims, y demostrándole cuan testarudo podía ser cuando quería aprender y mejorar en algo; Max no pudo estar más feliz de equivocarse.

\- ¿Qué vamos a cenar? – Cuestionó el pelirrojo sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Max lo observó acercarse a él con paso lento; consideró ayudarlo, pero lo desechó: Wil no estaría feliz con eso; en cambio volvió la mirada a los menús, indeciso.

\- No lo sé ¿Qué te gustaría? – Le mostró los folletos de comida china, tailandesa, mexicana, pizza y las mejores hamburguesas de la ciudad. Wil llegó hasta él, observando los folletos, pensativo y el brujo aprovechó la oportunidad para abrazarlo de la cintura apoyando la cabeza en su abdomen.

Sintió como Wil se tensaba, pero Max no se apartó. Podía parecer tan absurdo que aun ahora, después de todo lo que habían hecho juntos, Wil reaccionara de esa manera, pero aun así no presionó de más, solo esperó hasta sentir que el pelirrojo se relajaba, estirando una mano para colocarla sobre la espalda del brujo, permitiéndose estar así.

Desde el principio se había preguntado porque Wilhem siempre mantenía esa actitud, como si a pesar de desear el contacto, dentro de él luchara por no aceptarlo; pero ahora que conocía a su madre creía entenderlo. Casi podía escuchar a la mujer dentro de la cabeza de Wilhem gritándole " _hereje"_ con un dedo acusador cada vez que se besaban. Realmente Gretel Rosenbauer le había hecho comprender muchas cosas, como su reacción la primera vez que lo besó:

 _\- ¿No te molesta? El rumor, me refiero – Le había preguntado Wil recostado en la cama de la enfermería y Max debía admitir que estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo en fingir que no: las últimas dos semanas él y Wil se habían acercado con encuentros en el instituto y "citas" para enseñarle a jugar al X-Box; Max había intentado algunos avances de los cuales el pelirrojo siempre rehuía por lo que solo consideró que quizás no le gustaban los chicos y entonces había llegado Rafael diciéndole que Wil y su padre se habían besado en Delirio's; y al llegar al instituto eso era de lo único que todo el mundo hablaba._

 _Tardó un par de minutos en terminar el hechizo para sanar el brazo del muchacho. Él realmente no quería creer que Wilhem fuese del tipo de entrometerse con hombres casados, y además le había prometido a su pá averiguar sus intenciones, así que, si podía matar dos aves de un tiro, ¿Por qué no hacerlo?_

 _\- Depende ¿Te gusta mi papá? – Se fue sin rodeos viendo como Wil se atragantaba con su propia saliva._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – Estaba alarmado y Max tuvo el impulso de enarcar una ceja, pero en cambio solo se encogió de hombros; se negaba a sentir celos de su padre._

 _\- Tuve que prometer que iba a preguntarlo – Dijo – Bueno, en realidad la pregunta era ¿Te gustan los hombres? Pero_ _dada la situación… ¿Qué respondes a ambas? Y no puedes solo fingir demencia porque acabo de confesarte algo privado, es tu turno._

 _Los ojos de Wil se abrieron aterrados como dos pelotas de tenis; y su rostro tan pálido no tenía nada que envidiarle a ningún fantasma._

 _\- ¿Q…q…que…? – Tartamudeó mirando de Max a los doseles que los apartaban del resto de las personas en la enfermería como si temiera que alguien de pronto entrara y les acusara por el tipo de pregunta que había hecho._

 _\- Creo que son preguntas obvias después de haber besado a mi papá._

 _\- ¡No! – Su voz se alzó una octava – No…yo no besé al señor Alec… fue…solo una actuación – Exclamaba rápidamente – Y… el señor Alec es como un padre y… es un hombre… yo no podría._

 _Max rodó los ojos._

 _\- Eso no responde a mi pregunta – Insistió - ¿Te gusta mi papá?_

 _\- ¡No! ¿Cómo podría…?_

 _\- ¿Te gustan los hombres? – Lo interrumpió. Quizás ya tenía la respuesta que su pá quería, pero esta era mero interés personal. El rostro de Wil se encendió cual semáforo._

 _\- ¿Los…hombres? Soy un hombre… yo nunca… No es… no es posible…_

 _Pero claro que era posible, y si Wil no estaba dispuesto a darle una respuesta clara, iría a por ella. Se inclinó sobre Wil robando sus labios: lo peor que podía pasar era conseguir un puñetazo por propasarse; pero no hubo nada de eso._

 _Los labios se Wil estaban rígidos ante el movimiento de los de Max, pudo sentir su respiración cortarse, pero nada más: no se apartaba, no hubo empujón y eso solo lo confundía aún más. El brujo se apartó tan confundido como antes; una distancia apenas suficiente para notar que su rostro se había teñido de escarlata y sus ojos aun totalmente abiertos, ya no solo estaban aterrados sino confundidos viajando de los ojos azules de Max a sus labios con insistencia._

… _demasiada._

 _Sintió su corazón latir un poco más a prisa; porque quizás…_

 _\- ¿Te gusto yo? – Susurró sobre sus labios; Wil estaba totalmente paralizado cuando él volvió a tomar sus labios en un beso dulce, un beso que esperaba hacerle ver que estaba bien; y por sobre todo, que esperaba una respuesta. Pero solo hubo quietud._

 _Max esperó unos segundos sin respuesta alguna de su parte y entonces solo pudo ser consciente de la desilusión en la base de su estómago. Tal vez había malinterpretado las señales: evidentemente Wil no sentía atracción por él, así que lo más sensato sería solo apartarse y admitir que se había equivocado, disculparse por haberse propasado e irse a pasar su vergüenza en un banco de arena en Los Ángeles._

 _Y entonces había sentido la temblorosa mano apoyarse en su nuca manteniéndolo cerca mientras sus labios se movían tímidamente. Max había sentido el impulso de pararse sobre la cama y gritar de alegría, pero eso habría supuesto tener que apartarse del chico por lo que en cambio solo estiró la mano para acariciar su mejilla mientras disfrutaba de la suave textura de sus labios que se movían como si de una caricia se tratara. Había pasado los últimos días imaginando como se sentiría besarlo, y lo había hecho, y no había significado nada hasta esta segunda vez, hasta que Wil le correspondió y entonces se había sentido increíble._

 _Y ahora quería más._

 _Tentó a su suerte tanteando los labios de Wil con su lengua, sintiendo una explosión de alegría al sentir que el pelirrojo abría los labios dándole acceso. La mano del pelirrojo se afianzó en el cabello azul del brujo que sentía que su corazón estallaría en cualquier momento._

 _Y de pronto todo se acabó y Max se encontró siendo empujado con fuerza lejos de Wil._

 _\- ¿Q…Que pasa? – Preguntó confundido queriendo acercarse, pero el pelirrojo solo estiró la mano manteniéndolo apartado mientras retrocedía todo lo que la cama le permitió tapándose la boca con la otra mano y sus ojos negros y asustados abiertos tanto que parecía imposible._

 _\- Yo… no… no sé – Wil parecía luchar consigo mismo para ponerse de pie; su pulso temblaba – No quise… solo…déjame en paz… si…- Se incorporó. –Yo…no…_

 _\- Espera Wil._

 _\- ¡Solo déjame! – Clamó solo dándose media vuelta y marchándose a prisa. Max lo observó irse y maldijo por lo bajo porque quizás había presionado de más por unas respuestas que Wil tal vez apenas descubría._

Como fuese no se arrepentía, no cuando eso lo había llevado a estar ahora abrazado del pelirrojo que estaba oliendo ahora a su jabón.

\- Nunca he probado la tailandesa – Comentó Wil; la mano en la espalda de Max realizaba suaves caricias que lo tentaba a ronronear. - ¿Está bien?

\- Si – Aceptó sin soltarlo. Wil esperó unos segundos expectantes, pero Max no se apartó de él. Rió.

\- Sabes que alguien debe hacer el pedido ¿no?

\- Eres un aguafiestas – Masculló separándose un poco de él, lo suficiente para enderezarse y dejarlo sentarse en el taburete a su lado sin quitar la mano de alrededor de su cintura – Y ya sabes que en esta casa no se hacen _pedidos_ – Le guiñó un ojo chasqueando los dedos de la mano libre, una gran variedad de platos con comida tailandesa apareció en la isla, frente a ellos. Max disfrutó de la mirada sorprendida y maravillada del pelirrojo que tomaba la comida desconocida para él con mirada crítica antes de probar - ¿Qué te parece?

\- Condimentada – Dijo; Max rió tomando también un bocado con la mano libre.

\- Está bien, no es tan condimentada como la hindú – Aseguró tomando otro bocado; Wil lo observó y sin aviso se inclinó colocando una mano sobre la pierna del brujo como apoyo para robarle un beso con sabor a especias.

\- Creo que me gusta – Aceptó con una sonrisa brillante volviendo a la comida.

\- Puedo llevarte a Tailandia con un portal para cenar – Ofreció Max apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Estaba muy encimoso y lo sabía, pero era la primera vez que Wil se permitía tanta cercanía y mientras al pelirrojo siguiera con caricias casuales sobre su rodilla, él iba aprovechar todo lo que pudiese – O a cualquier otro lugar que quieras; como una cita – Sugirió.

\- Una cita… - Se mordió el labio y Max temió que fuese a rechazarlo: una cosa era lo que él y Wil hacían cuando estaban solos, otra cosa era habérselo gritado a su madre; y una totalmente diferente que quisiera ir con él de la mano por la calle. - Suena bien – Admitió tomando otro bocado de la comida – Todavía quiero llevarte a Frankfürt.

\- A Frankfürt entonces – Aceptó alegremente besándolo de nuevo como si cerrara un trato.

Max sintió una pequeña alteración en las salvaguardas que protegían el edificio y no pudo evitar un pequeño gruñido en medio del beso.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Cuestionó el extranjero separándose un poco de él ante el gesto.

\- Mis papás vienen subiendo las escaleras – Fue todo lo que se necesitó para que la burbuja que los había rodeado las últimas horas estallara. Wil retiró su mano de Max como si la rodilla del azul le quemara, incorporándose del taburete para apartarse un par de pasos de él.

\- Fingiré que eso no fue ofensivo en lo más mínimo – Gruñó.

\- Si puedes saber cuándo están por llegar ¿Por qué siempre que me besabas aquí, ellos casi nos atrapan? – Lo acusó con alarma.

\- No sabía que nos estábamos escondiendo – Alegó con un encogimiento de hombros.

\- No se trata de eso…- Max enarcó una ceja y Wil bajó la mirada avergonzado – No solo…

\- ¿Hablas en serio? Después de todo lo que hicimos… – Preguntó el brujo desconcertado; el rostro de Wil se encendió como un farol – Quiero decir, literalmente saliste del closet a gritos con tu madre, ¿Por qué te preocupan mis padres?

\- No…no es que me preocupen… bueno si, pero…- Wil se rascó la nuca- ¡Son tus padres! – Clamó – Debo sentarme con ellos y pedirles su bendición para salir contigo y… ¡Oh por Raziel! Eres menor que Rafael – Ahogó ignorando la boca abierta del brujo – Debo pedir también su aprobación y…

\- No, no espera – Max negó con ambas manos frente a sí; incrédulo de lo que estaba escuchando - ¿Pedirles permiso? ¡No soy una noviecita de pueblo!

\- Es como me enseñaron que deben ser las relaciones – Se excusó.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿En qué siglo crees que estamos?

\- No se trata de eso – Negó – Es sobre la forma correcta de hacer las cosas.

\- ¿La forma correcta? – Repitió – Creo que ya nos saltamos un par de pasos sobre esa tontería.

\- No son tonterías Max. – Dijo rotundo. Max no pudo apartar la mirada de él; como si esperara que Wilhem empezara a reír por tal broma; porque tenía que serlo ¿Pedir permiso a sus padres y Rafael para salir con él? ¡Por Raziel que ellos siempre bromeaban con esas cosas, pero ¡bromear! ¿Había siquiera algún lugar en el mundo donde todavía se acostumbre eso? Además de Vallendar, aparentemente.

La puerta principal se abrió permitiéndole a Magnus y Alec darse lugar. El nefilim parecía cansado; y no era para menos, después de discutir con Gretel y hablar con Jace buscando algo que pudiera ayudar a Max, Isabelle lo había interceptado con quejas sobre su supuesto engaño a Magnus; y era absurdo que a su edad tuviese que dar explicaciones de lo que hacía, más lo había hecho porque estaba harto de tantos malentendidos con Wilhem y su familia; de no ser por ese pequeño encierro que hizo con Magnus en su oficina en el instituto, Alec estaría ahora realmente malhumorado.

Magnus se quitó el abrigo colgándolo en el perchero tras la puerta, ayudando a Alec con el suyo. El matrimonio miró a los dos jóvenes que habían comenzado a comer en silencio, Wil como si intentara pasar desapercibido, Max aun esperando el momento en que le dijera que era broma lo que decía.

\- ¿Comida tailandesa? Bien, porque tengo hambre – Exclamó Magnus acercándose para robarles algo de comida. El brujo de los ojos de gato se sentó junto a Max y el silencio que lo acompañó fue incómodo. Alec los observó: suponía que los jóvenes habían estado preocupados después de que se fueron de allí.

\- ¿Wilhem; puedo hablar contigo un minuto? – Preguntó. El pelirrojo asintió incorporándose – Podemos hablar en tu habitación – Sugirió dirigiéndose allí. El muchacho chilló en alarma volviendo la mirada de Alec a la puerta abierta de la habitación de huéspedes que había estado ocupando, y luego a Max quien casi se atraganta con una risita mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

\- No…si… yo…está bien- Aceptó, siguiéndolo.

\- ¿Se supone que debo fingir que no noté que acabas de ordenar la habitación de Rositas? – Preguntó Magnus tomando un rollo mientras encaraba a su hijo.

\- Solo le hice un favor, es un desordenado – Se encogió de hombros. Magnus entrecerró los ojos por la sonrisa descarada de su hijo.

\- Tampoco me explicarás lo de ese hechizo para no abrir la habitación.

\- Ya les expliqué porque lo puse – Dijo como si nada. Ese chiquillo era un digno hijo suyo.

\- Y además debo fingir que no me di cuenta que lleva puesta tu ropa – Dijo.

\- Y yo no me di cuenta que tú y papá se tardaron más de seis horas en el instituto y volviste con un recuerdo – Dijo señalando la marca en el cuello de Magnus que bufó.

\- Por favor, no me hagas quitarte la camisa porque estoy seguro que no quiero ver lo que encontraré – Atacó amenazándolo con los dedos a punto de ser chasqueado y sonriendo con triunfo cuando las mejillas de Max se volvieron magenta.

\- No sé de qué hablas – Masculló volviendo la atención a la comida. Magnus rió con una ceja enarcada: así que tenía razón en sus sospechas y la relación de Max era Wil. Entrecerró los ojos, porque sí su hijo quería hacerse el desentendido y jugar al _"yo no fui"_ aun con todos los malentendidos que ese secretito había causado con Alec y Rafael; pues bien, pero que luego no se quejara.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- ¡Por el ángel! – Exclamó Alec al entrar a la habitación - Tienes que enseñarle a Max y Rafael a ser así de ordenados – Lo alabó. Wil abrió los ojos mirando en todas las direcciones, respirando más tranquilo porque en efecto la habitación estaba perfectamente ordenada, con la cama tendida, toda la ropa doblada y debidamente organizada.

\- Si yo… gracias – Aceptó un rubor acalorado en su expresión - ¿Pudo… pudo hablar con mi mamá? – Preguntó. Alec suspiró tomando la silla de la mesa de estudio de la habitación, para sentarse y señalando la cama a Wil para que se sentara; el chico la miró ruborizándose antes de sentarse, evitando de sobremanera volver a mirar a Alec.

\- Tuvimos otro… encuentro tenso – Respondió torciendo la expresión por el eufemismo. – Le dije a Max que esos tatuajes le traerían problemas – Se masajeó las sienes.

\- Lo siento – Se disculpó. Alec negó con la cabeza.

\- No es tu culpa – El chico bajó la mirada mordiéndose el labio porque él sabía que eso no era del todo cierto – Al contrario, gracias por no acusar a Rafael – Él asintió. – Pero lo que quería hablar contigo Wil, es sobre tu regreso a Vallendar – El pelirrojo alzó la mirada de inmediato – Es tu decisión, y sé que ese es tu hogar, pero, viniste aquí por aprender, conocer a nuevas personas y tener experiencias distintas a las que podías encontrar en tu casa – Wil asintió retorciéndose las manos ¿Por qué el señor Alec le decía eso? - No dejes que Rafael o los chicos en el instituto te quiten lo bueno estás consiguiendo aquí.

Alec no supo porque su rostro se puso tan rojo ni mucho menos porque su mirada empezó a vagar por la habitación; estaba seguro que no había dicho nada para avergonzarlo.

\- Si sirve de algo, hablé con los niños – Agregó – Ellos se disculparán contigo.

\- Gracias, pero no es necesario – Confesó; Alec negó, claro que era necesario – Yo… cambie de opinión: Mañana regreso al instituto de New York; y por lo pronto no tengo intención de volver a Vallendar – Admitió. Alec no pudo evitar una sonrisa alegre.

\- Entonces te quedaras. – No era una pregunta, pero él asintió.

\- Usted tiene razón: no quiero perder lo bueno que he conseguido aquí.

El adulto asintió alborotando su cabello de forma paternal, dándose media vuelta para salir de la habitación y deteniéndose al pisar algo. El hombre se agachó para tomar el pequeño objeto con sorpresa.

\- No importa que tan enojado estés con tu madre – Dijo y debía admitir que le costaba porque esa mujer era una harpía- Es tu familia – Dijo tendiéndole el anillo Rosenbauer. Wil lo miró con sorpresa y luego a su mano izquierda como si no se hubiese dado cuenta en qué momento se había salido de allí. Tomó el anillo a prisa observándolo en la palma de su mano con aprensión. Alec le dirigió una media sonrisa antes de volver a la sala donde por las quejas de Max, Magnus debía estar molestándolo.

Se acercó a ellos de pronto sintiendo el estómago rugirle; no había comido nada desde la mañana y apenas se daba cuenta. Se sentó frente a su hijo robándole el recipiente con curry.

\- ¿No hay ninguna posibilidad de que te quites esos tatuajes? – Preguntó.

\- Ninguna – Respondió el azul sin titubeo; su padre asintió con un suspiró.

\- Me lo imagine – Dijo y sacó del bolsillo un sobre. – Llegó esto a la oficina de Jace– Max lo tomó; tenía un sello oficial de la Clave y al abrirlo pudo quedó duda de lo que se trataba: un citatorio. Magnus suspiró:

\- Será mejor que empecemos a trabajar en tu defensa.

 **_OO_OO_OO_**

 **¿Que les pareció?**

 **Wil y Max son tan lindos... quiero reflejar en ellos esa parte inocente del noviazgo joven así que esperen más azúcar ;) y uno que otro flashbacks sobre ellos dos a lo largo del fics... Espero les haya gustado n.n**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Besos :3**


End file.
